Harry Potter and The Twins of Hope
by SHAWNIE
Summary: What if Harry was trained to fight before entering Hogwarts. Crossover with Figure 17 Anime series. This is now being beta read,up to chapter 3.
1. rescued

Arthur Note, by Shawniecat and Mark Potter 

Mark Potter; Please don't flame or report this story, since Shawniecat, is an cousin of mine, and is letting me post her stories on this, and my other sight I'm using.

A/N;Shawniecat

This chapter was Beta read by shadowfire270, and I will be reposting all chapters once he is done Beta reading them, and I'm am thankful for his help.

-  
YEAR 2010

Just outside of the atmosphere of a pitch back planet, a long silver starship appeared just outside its atmosphere, its lone occupant stared at the planet,  
from his huge computer screen on the wall. A old man in golden robes asked "  
Computer, are any life readings?"

After a long silence a female voice that sounded around the old man replied"  
No life signs detected, but readings indicate that there were intelligent life forms, which ended about ten years ago."

"Hmm, I don't need to ask what killed all life, since I can already feel it"  
The man thought, as he sighed." Massive dark magic, gone completely out of control, the fate of many magical populated planets, that explore in that field of magic." The man finished closing his eyes, as he remembered seeing many planets like this one." Computer, check the timeline of this planet, and check for key events and if there is anyway to reverse this disaster?" The man asked,  
and then waited.

After a few minutes, a list of dates appeared, and the man looked it through.

1980 The Birth of a possible Figure User.

1981 The downfall of a powerful Dark lord, by User.

1981 User is sent to abusive relatives.

1991 User is sent to Hogwarts School for wizardry and witchcraft.

1992 User stop the spirit of Dark lord, from gaining a new body.

1993 User kills a basilisk, and save a friend.

1994 User saves godfather from wrongfully imprisonment.

1994-95 User is trick into a tournament between three schools.

1995 User watches a classmate die, and the Dark lord he defeated as a baby is reborn.

1996 User loses godfather.

1998 The Death of Users best friends and then his own downfall, from the Dark Lord.

Once the last date was displayed, the computer ended the timeline." Not much to go on." The man thought, since even though he was allowed to interfere in a planets history, he was not allowed too much information about the planet, and unfortunately only allowed one chance to change their history." Computer, what is the possible dates to effect change." The man asked, and a short list appeared.

1981 After the first downfall of Dark Lord.

1991 Before attending Hogwarts, or before the resurrection of the Dark Lord in 1995.

The computer ended, at the last date, and the man gave it a long thought." Hmm,  
I don't think I would want to watch over a one year old, but his training should start before his own schooling." The man thought, as he tapped his forefinger on his snow white beard." Computer let me see the User stats, and show me what will be the best way to begin." The man asked.

"Scans show high intelligence, but since his relatives verbal, and slightly abuse him, he has low self esteem of himself, but will be protective of those he care for." The computer said, but stopped for a second, before beginning again"  
Suggest giving him Figure 17 Armor." The computer informed a now startled old man." Another that will help will be intensive teaching of both magic and non magic type fighting." The computer finished, leaving the man in shock.

After a while, the man shook off his shock." Computer, are you sure Figure 17 Armor?" The man asked looking unsure about this, since the armor was both a prototype, and should be use with high level magic users.

"Computer confirmed that his magic level is suited for this type of Figure 17 Armor." The computer said, and the man sat back in defeat.

"All right then, Computer, set the Time Gate to three years before User enters Hogwarts, and a month before his eighth birthday." The man sighed in defeat, and sat back as a whirling black hole appeared before his ship, and his ship entered the Time Gate.

JULY 25 1988

A white hair man, dress in important business clothes, entered a police station, with what he hope will be enough evidence to put someone in jail for a long time." Excuse me sir; I would like to report a case of child abuse." The man said, to a clerk, sitting at a desk.

"Do you have any proof of this abuse?" The clerk asked, as he looked to the old men.

"Yes, I got some pictures, voice tapes, and others that would help in the case." The old man stated, as he placed a number of thick folders on the desk.

"I had a private investigator check into the family after I suspected them of abusing the child, and since I had a feeling this been happening for awhile I wanted to help put a stop to it." The old man finished, as the clerk went wide-eye at the evidence, which showed a clear case of child abuse.

"I will get someone on it right now!" The clerk stutter unbelieving at what he saw, and then quickly got in touch with his supervisor, and then within half an hour, a good number of policemen were leaving the station in a hurry.

"Good, now I will have a clear shot at helping Harry Potter." The man said, as he sat and waited for the police to do their job.

The usual quite community of Private Dr. was disturbed as several police cars stopped in front of Number 4 Private Dr. and within fifteen minutes, the police had a large man and his wife in handcuffs, and was interrogating them." Mr.  
Dursley, where is your nephew Harry Potter?" Was one of the officer's first questions, since Harry was not seen in any of the rooms in the house.

"I don't know who you mean, only me, my wife, and son lives here!" Vernon nervously stuttered, and luckily the officer noticed it.

"Mr. Dursley, if you cooperate with us now, we MIGHT drop some of the charges..." The officer stated.

Just then a second before another officer ran up to them." Sir, we are getting strong smells coming from a small cupboard under the stairs!" The second officer worriedly informed.

"Hurry and open it, it might be the kid!" The first officer said, and they quickly left, leaving a now frightened couple.

Within minutes of arriving at the small cupboard under the stairs, the officers cut open the many locks on the door, and was shocked when they opened it an looked at what was in there." MY GOD, place the relatives under arrest this minute!" The officer yelled, and while others quickly left to make the arrest,  
he radio for an ambulance.

Inside a not so clean cupboard, was a half starved, messy black haired seven year old, who looked much younger then he should. When the paramedics picked him up, they were surprised that he weighed almost nothing as they place him on the gurney, and rushed to the hospital.

As the ambulance stopped at the hospital emergency entrance, the paramedics quickly removed the gurney with Harry on it, an old man stepped in front of them blocking there way.

"You will leave Harry Potter with me." The man simply said.

"Yes, you may take him." One of the paramedic said, with a daze look in there eyes.

"This folder is all you need to convict Vernon Dursley, and you will not need Harry for proof of his abuse." The man finished, as he picked up Harry, and placed a folder onto the gurney, and headed to a waiting car.

As the man drove off, he glanced toward a sleeping Harry." His condition is much worse then what the computer indicated." The man thought, knowing that his work to help Harry will be a long one." Yes, I will need to do this carefully,  
and make sure he knows that he will be well taken of." The man finished, as he headed toward the outskirts of London, and into the forest area, where the car simply disappeared.

Within the first week after getting arrested, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, was sent to prison without a chance of getting out for a long time, their son Dudley, was sent to his Aunt Marge, and as for Harry Potter, they will all not see him for a lone time.


	2. Figure 17

A/N;Thanks to my beta reader shadowfire270, for editing this chapter.

We don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

In a room, that is filled with children's furniture's and a king size bed placed in the center of the room, a seven year old, with messy black hair, started to stir awake. "What the? Where am I?" The child said out loud, and felt suddenly scared, as he lay on the bed.

"Don't be frightened Harry." Said a man with a long beard and hair, both were white as snow, kindly started." My name is Tamara; I will be your guardian for now on. I removed you from your abusive relatives yesterday and you will never have to go back their ever again." Tamara kindly informed, as Harry suddenly felt at ease." Here drink this it will help bring up your strength, you need rest for now, and we can talk more later." Tamara said, as he handed a vial, with a clear blue liquid in it.

"What is it?" Harry shyly asked.

"This will help heal your years of abuse, and also help you get stronger, so please drink it all." Tamara answered, and Harry complied, and notice the drink tasted sweet, a second before falling into a deep sleep." Have a nice sleep young one, and later I will begin your training, once you are fully healed." Tamara whispered, before leaving the room.

The next morning, Harry was awoken by the morning sun, shining threw an open window in his room. "I wondered where Tamara is." Harry thought as he got up, and saw that he was wearing a new set of blue pajamas. "Wow, did he buy this for me?" Harry thought since the clothes was a perfect fit, unlike his cousins old clothes he been forced to wear.

"Harry, I'm glad that you are finally awake." Tamara voice sounded from the doorway, which startled Harry.

"Good morning sir!" Harry quickly politely said, as he looked at Tamara.

"Good morning Harry, please get dress and we'll have breakfast in the dinning room, which is straight down the hallway to the left of your doorway." Tamara informed Harry, and left the room.

Once Tamara left, Harry found some clothes in a dresser, and quickly change into his first new clothes, he ever gotten, and then quickly followed orders.

The small dinning room was where Tamara said it was, and as Harry slowly entered Tamara smiled. "Please Harry, have a seat, and eat as much as you want, you need it for what you need to do today." Tamara kindly said, as he pointed to a chair before a table laden with breakfast food, enough for five people.

"Is this all for me?" Harry shyly asked.

"Actually no, since I will be eating also." Tamara kindly informed, as Harry sat down at the table and grabs some food from each plate. "Harry, please take more, since I can't eat all of this!" Tamara jokingly said, as he started to place more food on Harry's plate, and then both started eating.

Once Harry had his filled, Tamara looked to him." Harry, there is something you should know that your relatives has been keeping from you for many years, Harry you are wizard." Tamara informed him.

Harry looked unsure. "A wizard, I can't be a wizard; there is no such thing as magic." Harry said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Actually Harry there is, now watch me." Tamara said, and pulled out a twelve inch silver wand and with a flick and swish movement he said." Wingardium Leviosa!" Tamara made the table levitate halfway towards the ceiling.

"WOW, is that really magic?" Harry quickly asked.

"Yes Harry, this is magic." Tamara laughingly said, as he lowered the table back onto the floor.

"Can I do it also?" Harry shyly asked, as he watched the table settled on the floor.

"You can, since I want to train you to do magic, if you want to learn that is." Tamara asked, as Harry quickly agreed.

"Yes, I want to learn, when can I start!" Harry quickly asked.

"Right now if you like, but first I need to give you something, which will help you." Tamara informed, and then stood up, to walk to a bare wall, where he tapped it with his wand, and a drawer appeared.

After getting something from the drawer, Tamara turned to Harry, showing a clear six inch glass tube with metal ball within the center of an hourglass shape design." Harry, this is called a Figure 17 Armor, it will protect you from harm, so please trust it, and you will be always safe." Tamara kindly informed, as he handed the tube to Harry.

"What do I do with this?" Harry asked, looking unsure to Tamara.

"Tap the button on the top, and you will see." Tamara said as he took some step backwards.

"Is this the button you want me to press?" Harry asked, and received a nod, he pressed the small button causing the glass to disappear, and the metal ball melted onto Harry's skin. In seconds it started covering his body in a silver liquid metal before Harry could do anything.

"Not to worry Harry, it will be over in a few minutes." Tamara kindly said, as Harry looked scared as his face disappeared in the metal, and then within seconds Harry's body started to glow brightly.

In a few minutes, as the glow intensified, it split into two human shapes and in another minute the glow was gone, leaving not only Harry lying on the ground but also a young girl his own age with red hair lying beside him. "Well this is certainly unexpected; I thought the Figure 17 unit would just clone Harry?" Tamara thought, as he took out round a device and pointed it at the girl. "Her readings are normal and no indication, that she is nothing but a normal witch." Tamara read, with a sigh of relief. "I guess this will work, I better put them to bed, and wait this out." Tamara thought and levitated the two children to Harry's room, and then placed them on separate beds.


	3. Jamie Potter

A/N;Thanks to my beta reader shadowfire270, for editing this chapter.

We don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

After unknown amount of time, a sleepy Harry heard a continuous sound. "TAP TAP, TAP, TAP..." It went on, till Harry finally decided to open his eyes. "Finally you are up!" The voice of a young girl said.

"WHAT THE..." Harry yelled, and sat up, looking to the side of him, seeing a red hair girl, with light green eyes looking straight at him.

"I thought you would never wake up!" The girl impatiently said.

"Ah, who are you, and why are you sleeping in my room?" Harry nervously asked, as he noticed the new bed, beside his.

"I'll be here since it unfortunately helps with the bounding between us." The girl started, as she noticed Harry confuse look. "You see, I was the metal ball you had in your hands, or as Tamara called me Figure 17 Unit, or Armor." The girl finished, but gave it a thought. "Hmm, no I don't like that name at all, what about Jamie Potter, since in all I'm your twin sister." Jamie suggested, as she smiled at Harry.

"Sister, but how can you be my sister?" Harry asked, as he looked more confused.

"Harry, Jamie Potter, was cloned from your genes, thanks with the help of special micro robots." Tamara interrupted as he came from the doorway. "So biologically she is your twin." Tamara informed, as he walked up to the bed.

For a while Harry looked unsure what to say, till he looked to Tamara. "Ah sir, why did you do this?" Harry asked, as he looked to Tamara.

"Harry, when I said, she will help protect you, it will be with the help of these micro robots that is in both her and now in you." Tamara started, as he sat down on a chair that appeared between the beds. "You see these robots; will link you both mentally and magically together, to make you both a bit stronger then kids your age." Tamara finished.

"How strong are we?" Harry asked.

"Not a lot, but you will find Magic easier to do now, then you would have if Jamie was not created to help you." Tamara informed, as Harry looked, unsure about this.

For a while, no one spoke, till Jamie spoke up." Harry lets head outside, and well talk more." Jamie suggested, as Tamara agreed.

"Yes, you two do that, and talk with each other, to get to know each other more; this will help with the bonding, but don't stray too far from the house." Tamara warned, and Jamie snorted.

"I can never get lost, thanks to my photographic memory." Jamie smiled.

"It doesn't matter; I would prefer you both to be where I can see you!" Tamara warned, as Jamie grabbed Harry's hand and lead him out of his room, and headed outside, where they notice the sun was starting to set.

Once outside, Harry notice they were in a wooded area and their house was even though was long, looked like a normal looking house. "Ah fresh air, I bet you like this freedom, since you were always locked in that cupboard?" Jamie asked, as they started walking down a dirt path, threw a dense forest.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked, but did not look at Jamie.

"Harry, I unfortunately have all of your memories, and feelings, up to the day I was created, so I do know how you felt." Jamie sadly informed Harry, as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, you are right; I always hope that someone would take me away, so I can have a real family, like the ones I seen in school." Harry sadly informed, as tears feel.

"Harry, you do have a family now, I may not have been born from your mother, or have a father, I am still your sister." Jamie started, as she stopped in front of Harry and surprised him, as she hugged him. "And not only that, Tamara can be like the uncle you always wanted." Jamie informed, as she let Harry go and smiled. "Please say that you will accept us as a family." Jamie hopefully asked, as she looked directly at Harry.

"Yes, I would like that very much Jamie." Harry stated, as he smiled brightly at her, for the first time in his life.

"Good, now lets have fun, try to catch me." Jamie quickly said without warning, and ran away from Harry.

"Hey, wait up." Harry called after her, and ran.

In an unknown room of the house, Tamara was watching Harry and Jamie on a computer screen. "Good, Harry had accepted us; the first part of his training is almost complete." Tamara thought to himself, as he smiled at the playfulness of the two kids. "But still, Harry has a long way, to fully accept us as a family." Tamara sadly thought, since he knew, Harry years of abuse, had left a mark, a mark that make Harry feel insecure of himself, and because of that, Harry might not be too open to them.

After some more thoughts, about Harry, Tamara looked to the computer screen. "Computer, change Harry's schedule, and add a couple months, to the first part of Harry's training, since I fear, we will need to work more on his social skills now." Tamara started, then after a thought. "But I will start small, and work on light wandless magic, during this time." Tamara finished, and the computer gave a sound that it recorded what he said. "Yes, this will be a long way to help Harry, but we need to have him fully trust us, and give him a life, he never had in the last timeline." Tamara thought, and closed his eyes, for a quick rest, since he knew he needs all the energy he has, to take care of two kids.


	4. Letters

A little about the Characters and objects

Tamara; a wizard that is part of an intergalactic police force, which tries to stop Dark Magic from spreading threw out the galaxy.

Scanner; A round six inch flat screen device, used to scan the health, and will be able to heal a number of injuries.

Figure 1-17 Armor; the Figure unit or armor, has three setting, dormant, which is incase in a glass tube, and active, which take different forms, depending on the Figure level.

Figure level forms 

1-8 Turned into an item that the user can carry.

1-16 Turns into either a magical or normal animal related to the planet.

17 Untested level, turns into a clone of the user.

The third setting allows the Figure unit" once activate" to combine with the user, making him or her stronger, faster, more info provided in the story.

On with the story

For the next three years, Harry and Jamie trained, have fun, and travel to a number of places, to learn about different cultures, and when they are not doing anything above, they both went to a Muggle school, to continue their Muggle education.

At the Muggle school, Harry and Jamie went too, they both were top in their classes, and had made a number of friends, including one name Hermione Granger, whom is their best friend, had hardly left their side, when they are at school, at Hermione's or their other friend's homes.

On the third year, during mid summer vacation the twins, was relaxing outside of Hermione's home, talking about a book they read, when a strange occurrence happened." Hey, what are those?" Hermione asked, as she noticed three birds, flying straight to them." Ah they look like owls." Jamie said, making Harry look worriedly to Hermione, since he knew what the owls meant." Owls, why are they flying out now, since aren't they nighttime creatures." Hermione asked, as the owls flew where the three sat, and each owl dropped a letter, on Harry, Jamie, and Hermione." That is weird, what are these letters are for?" Hermione asked, as she ripped her letter opened, as did her friends.

For awhile no one spoke till they finished reading." Is this a joked, magic can't be real?" Hermione asked, as she looked to her friends." Actually it is Hermione." Jamie happily said, as she looked to Harry." What are you talking about, I know it not real." Hermione said, stating the obvious." Sorry to tell you, but you are wrong Hermione." Harry said, and pointed his fore finger at a small rock." Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry called out, and the rock floated for a few seconds, and slowly landed." Was that magic?" Hermione asked, as her eyes went wide." Yes Hermione, that was magic, since you and I are witches, and Harry is a wizard." Jamie grinned at the looked on Hermione's face." That's not all, since we are invited to the best Wizarding School in Europe Hogwarts." Jamie happily said, as she got up to help Hermione stand." Come on, we need to tell your parents about this, and convince them to let you go." Jamie laughed, as they all went into the house.

Once inside Hermione's home, Harry, Jamie, and Hermione took almost an half an hour to convince Mr. and Mrs. Granger, that magic was real, and to let Hermione attend Hogwarts, while they ate lunch, and luckily, the parents allowed Tamara to bring Hermione with the twins, to Diagon Alley in a couple days.

Early the third morning, Harry and Jamie, was dueling in the forest just outside their home." Stupefy!" Jamie yelled, pointing her finger at Harry, but miss, as Harry used his magic to jump high into the air, and lightly land on a tree branch." Stupefy!" Harry yelled, but Jamie jumped, and landed on another tree." Reducto!" Jamie yelled, blowing away part of the branch Harry was on, but Harry quickly jumped away." Stupefy, Reducto!" Harry yelled, one spell after another, as he flew into the air, and landing onto another branch, and then froze at what he saw.

The first spell Harry sent Jamie's way missed as she dodged it, but the second had hit Jamie, sending her flying into another tree, but luckily, a safety bubble protected her, by cushioning her impact." JAMIE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Harry quickly asked, as soon as he teleported over to her." Yes, the spell just knocked my breath away!" Jamie shakily said, since luckily that Tamara only let them use less then half of he strength of their spells." Come on then, let head home, since we are going to Diagon Alley in four hours." Harry reminded Jamie, and she nodded in agreement." Good idea, since we will have time to rest, and then get Hermione before we go shopping." Jamie happily said, as they teleported home.

Four hours later, Tamara's car drove into the driveway of the Grangers, and he and the twins got out greeting the waiting family." Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Tamara kindly said, as he shook their hands." Good morning Mr. Tamara, thanks for taking our daughter with you." Mr. Granger said, as his voice sounded relieved." No thanks are needed, any friend of my charges, is welcome to come with us." Tamara happily said, as they started some small talk.

As the grownups talked, Hermione and the twins were in deep discussion." I can't wait to see Diagon Alley, I only wished you brought me before I found out that was a witch." Hermione said, sounding hurt, of the twins not telling her." We are sorry Hermione, we needed to keep this secrete from non magical people." Jamie apologized, then went into why they needed to keep this secrete, so Hermione would understand more.

In about ten minutes after arriving, Tamara gathered up the kids, and drove off after a quick good-bye, and then less then half an hour later, they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

Still in the car, Tamara turned to Harry, whom was in the back seat, with his friends." Harry, I would suggest that you better disguise yourself, like we always do, before we head into a wizarding community." Tamara warned, as Harry quickly agreed." Why are you doing that?" Hermione asked, since she was not told, about Harry's celebrity." Please long story, well tell you later when we have time." Harry groaned, as he remembered a couple times he was seen by other wizards." Harry it wasn't that bad, but still, hurry up and disguised yourself already!" Jamie impatiently said, and Harry simply waved his hand, and was now a red haired boy, with some hair stuck in front of his scar." Alright then, lets go do some shopping." Tamara happily said, as he got out of the car, the rest followed.

The first stop was Gringotts, where Tamara went up to a free goblin." Sir, I would like to exchange some rare rubies, to add to my charges vault." Tamara asked, as he handed over a handful of rubies." My word, those are almost priceless." The goblin spat, as he quickly did a magical scan to find out if they were real or not, and then grinned like Christmas had come early." The total of the rubies will be one and a quarter million Galleons." The goblin rudely said, and Tamara accepted it." Now I need a couple things, can Mr. Potter get his vault key, and also transfer all the Galleons I just required to his vault." Tamara informed, since it should cover for Jamie's and Harry's supplies, for all seven years of schooling." Yes, I'll do that, but first Mr. Potter, can I have your hand for confirmation, that you are indeed Harry James Potter." The goblin spat out, and Harry complied, and soon after placing Harry's hand on a parchment, Harry got a gold key." Now I guess you want to go to your vault now right!" The goblin rudely asked, once the key was in Harry's hands." Yes, that will be nice." Harry said, as the goblin turned to another." Griphook, escort these gentleman to their vault." The goblin hissed, and Griphook quickly followed orders, with Harry and everyone following him.

After a hair raising cart ride, Harry and the others saw what was in Harry's vault." Mr. Griphook, how much does Harry have in his vault?" Tamara asked, as he and the others stared into the vault, as the goblin flick his hand and a parchment appeared." Hmm, adding the one million Galleons you just brought in, I would say over three million Galleons, Mr. Tamara." Griphook spat, as Tamara nodded." Alright kids, grab a bag, and fill it up, that include you Hermione, since this is my treat." Tamara happily said, and the three kids filled their bag with more gold then they would need for the year.

After buying their school supplies, a new trunk, Harry's phoenix wand, and Jamie's unicorn tail wand, Tamara treated everyone at Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream Parlour, where Hermione first asked a question." Will it be possible for us to go back here again later, before school starts?" Hermione hopefully asked." I'm sure Harry and Jamie will take you anytime you want, at the usual time they visit you." Tamara informed, as the twins quickly agreed, since Tamara always let them do what they want, once they do their mornings and afternoon training.

At the start of the month of August, Tamara decided to change the twin's daily training, to add an ability he was going to hold off until the twins was older, but somehow knew they could try it now." Alright you two, I want you to try something new." Tamara said, quickly getting the twins attention." Jamie, I want you to change into Harry's Armor." Tamara sternly said, as Jamie gulp." Harry are you ready to try this now?" Jamie nervously asked, as Harry looked worried." I guess, but Uncle Tamara, what if something goes wrong?" Harry asked looking to Tamara." Harry, Jamie, you both fully trust each other right." Tamara asked, and the twins nodded." Then nothing will go wrong, as long as you both believe in yourselves." Tamara firmly informed, and the twins nodded, as they faced each other, and held each other hands." Good luck." The twins said to each other and both closed their eyes.

Minutes passed, as the twins held each other hands, but nothing happen, till a bright white glow surrounded their hands." Good, this is working; they just need to concentrate harder." Tamara thought, as he watched the glow snake up the twins arm, and soon covered their bodies." Yes, they are merging together!" Tamara thought with a grinned, as the two glowing shapes, came together, to form a single but larger white shape.

After some minutes, the glow diminished, leaving a girl whom seems sixteen, with dark red hair, and green eyes, wearing a pure white robe." Ah, Harry, Jamie, you did it." Tamara excitedly said." I guess I did, didn't I." The girl said, as she looked at herself." Ah, why am I a girl, I thought it was suppose to look like Harry?" The girl asked looking confused." I wish, I can tell you, but remember that your Figure was a prototype, we still don't know much about it, since Jamie should've been a boy, not a girl." Tamara informed, as he walked about looking at the girl." Can you sense Jamie in you?" Tamara asked, as the girl nodded." Yes, I can both sense Jamie, and talk to her." The girl said, as she closed her eyes." That would be expected, since she can back you up, while fighting, by sensing danger about, as you focus what you see ahead, and also the combine power of you two, will increase by three times, so be careful, when you cast spells in this form." Tamara warned, as the girl nodded." I know, the danger, but we should have a name for me?" The girl suggested, as she gave a thought." No Jamie, not a girls name unless." The girl stopped, as she gave a long thought." Kaitlyn, wait I like that name." The girl said." Then Kaitlyn Evans it'll be." Tamara suggested, as Kaitlyn accepted her name.

Once the name was settled, Tamara took out a round device." I need to scan your body, so please stay still Kaitlyn." Tamara said, as he moved the device about Kaitlyn's body." Hmm, your skin is harder then normal, so it will take a good beating, before you start to feel anything." Tamara told Kaitlyn, as he looked back to the device." Yes, even normal spells will cause little affect on you." Tamara said, as he tapped the device." You are a bit stronger, but when you combine your strength with magic, it will be much stronger then your normal magical punches." Tamara continued, as he again tapped the device." Your healing will also increase, and even when you are hurt in this form, you should be fully heal when you separate, but unfortunately weak." Tamara finished, as he put away the device." Alright all done, please separate." Tamara said, and in a couple seconds, Harry and Jamie appeared.

Once the twins were separated, Tamara looked proudly at them." WOW that was something!" Harry said, as he still stood facing Jamie." I know, but I don't like being in the background, but I guess I will have to get use to it." Jamie said, as they let go each other, and faced Tamara." Not bad for your first try, but I want you both to practice combining, and casting spells while you are merged, and I want you both to practice harder, since I need you both to be fully prepare before you entered Hogwarts!" Tamara warned, and the twins nodded." We will do our best Uncle Tamara!" Both twins said at the same time." Good, then I think I let your friends waiting for too long, so go and have fun, but come home early." Tamara happily said, and the twins grinned as they teleported away." Children, they grow up too fast." Tamara thought, as he sat down; hoping this would be enough, to both help them, and the planet. 


	5. To Hogwarts and Discoveries

The morning of the arrival to Hogwarts, Harry and Jamie, just about finished packing their trunks, when Tamara entered their shared room." Good that you are done, since I want to do a last minute check on Jamie, and you Harry." Tamara said, as the twins nodded." Is it because we will be out of your sight for a while?" Jamie asked, as Tamara took out the round device, he always uses on them." Yes, since I need to check the charms, which I had, place on you both." Tamara informed, as the twins understood, since the charms that Tamara was talking about, was a special memory charm, that either make everyone permanently believe it was the Twins that lived, that destroyed Voldemort, or create false memories of baby Jamie, if they knew Harry as a baby.

After a few minutes, Tamara smiled." Yes, the charms are still strong, and will last till Christmas, before I need to redo them again." Tamara finished, as he put away the device." Uncle Tamara, what do we do if they look up Jamie's records?" Harry asked." I created Jamie personal records during your first year with me, so the Ministry of Magic, will not notice anything wrong about Jamie suddenly appearing now." Tamara started, as he smiled." That is why Jamie had her acceptance letter, at the same time as you Harry." Tamara finished, and with that said, they decided to leave early to pick up Hermione, and head to the train station.

The ride to Hermione's was fast, and soon the friends, including Tamara, and a disguised Harry, was heading threw the barrier, and after a quick goodbye to Tamara, the trio left to find a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful, except for a chubby boy, losing his toad, which Jamie found, with a quick summoning spell, and then later a blond hair boy with two huge bodyguards barged in." Hey, have you seen The Twins That Lived, they are supposed to be starting this year!" The boy rudely asked." I'm not sure who you are talking about, or why would anyone would want to be anywhere around a rude person like you!" Jamie said in disgust." You must be a filthy Mudblood, if you don't know the famous Twins!" The boy spat at Jamie." Now that is rude." Harry said, as he waved his wand." Flipendo!" Harry called out, and threw the unwelcome guest into the hallway, and shut the door in their face." Aw, I wanted to try a spell I been working on, on him." Jamie pouted, as she looked disappointedly to Harry." Jamie, you would probably have lots of times to try out that spell on them, once they find out about us." Harry said, as he shook his head." You two better be careful, I don't want you both to get in trouble on the first day of school." Hermione scolded, as the twins looked stricken." US get in trouble, we never cause trouble before!" The twins said, as they looked hurt." OH SURE, I 'm sure all those accidents those bullies in school had, wasn't down by magic?" Hermione accused the twins." But they deserved it; you saw what they did…" Jamie started, but quickly stopped, when she realized, she just confess to Hermione what they did." So you did do magic, I KNEW IT!" Hermione shouted, just as the door opened to reveal two red hair identical boys.

As the older twins looked in, and saw Harry and Jamie." Ah, fellow pranksters, and not only that, you are twins also, right?" The boys asked, and Harry and Jamie uncertainly nodded." Then let us introduce ourselves." The older twins said sounding and acting all important like." I'm Fred the more handsome one!" Fred said as he gave a bowed." No, don't listen to him; I'm the more handsome one, George!" George said as he bowed at the same time as the other, causing their heads to bump into each other." Ouch!" Both twins yelled, causing everyone to laugh." I'm glad we are not like that." Harry said, as he grinned to Jamie." We could you know, but I don't really want too." Jamie informed Harry, and then turned to the boys." My name is Jamie, and this is Harry." Jamie said, as she introduced themselves." And yes we are pranksters, but we only go after big time bullies." Jamie finished." Then my fare lady, when ever you both need help, we will be of service." Both twins said, as they now carefully bowed to Jamie." But for now, we got to check on something so, so long!" The older twins said, and left the compartment.

The rest of the train ride had no interruptions, and after the three friends changed into their school robes, just before the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, Jamie looked to Harry." Uh Harry, when are you going to remove your disguise?" Jamie asked, since Harry was still a red haired." I guess now, but lets leave just as the last of the students leave the train." Harry suggested, and the two agreed.

The trip to Hogwarts was uneventful, from the boat ride, to entering the underground area of Hogwarts, until Hagrid the half giant, gathered everyone around the staircase, finally notice the twins, trying to hide in the background, to avoid being seen." My word, its Harry, and Jamie Potter, last time I saw you both was the night…" Hagrid started, but was cut off, as a stern looking witch appeared at the top of the staircase." Hagrid, please send the First years up, so we can sort them into the houses." The witch sternly said, as Hagrid nodded." Sorry Professor Mcgonagal, alright you all, step lively now and follow the professor." Hagrid called out, and the students quickly followed orders.

The professor led the First years to double doors, she told the students about rules, and the houses, then excused her to check the Great Hall." So you are The Twins That Lived." The rude boy that was on the train started." The name is Draco Malfoy, if you both stick with me, and I can show you the better half of Hogwarts." Draco said, sounding all important like." And who are these better halves?" Jamie asked, as she did not the boy." The Pure Bloods of course, we can't let the Twins that Lived hang around Mudbloods, or halfbloods, it disrespectful." Draco informed, as he walked over to Harry and Jamie." We don't go by that title, thank you very much, and we can choose for ourselves, whom we want to hang around with!" Jamie rudely sent back." Why you, you better show some respect for your superiors!" The boy rudely said, drawing to his full height." Where I don't see any professor around?" Jamie started, as she looked around." Do you see professors around, oh brother dear." Jamie asked, as she turned to Harry." Nope none at all, he must be delusional or something." Harry said, as he shook his head." Potter…" The boy started, but cut off as the double doors opened." What is going on here?" Mcgonagal sternly asked, as she looked to where Harry and Jamie were standing." Nothing professor, we were just talking." Jamie intervened, before anyone could say anything." Then step lively, and into the room now." Mcgonagal said, and everyone followed orders.

Sometime later, the sorting was slow moving, until Mcgonagal called out a certain name." Potter, Harry!" Mcgonagal said, causing everyone to stare and whispered at Harry, as he went to the stool, where the hat laid, and place it on, as he sat." Hmm, you were chosen by the Ancient Ones, weren't you?" The Hat said, in Harry's head." What do you mean Ancient Ones?" Harry thought." The ones that came from the stars, is what I'm talking about, you weren't the first wizard to accept their gift, and wouldn't be the last!" The Hat informed Harry, as he realized that the Hat was talking about Tamara." Please, don't tell anyone about my gift." Harry pleaded." As you wish, but you should search for the last one that was chosen, he will help you greatly!" The Hat sent to Harry, and before Harry could ask what he meant." GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted, and he was removed from Harry's head, cheers from his table sounded, as Harry quickly went to the Gryffindor's table, with the thoughts of contacting Tamara, as soon as he could.

Once Harry was seated, Mcgonagal read the next name." Potter, Jamie!" Mcgonagal called out, and she too received stares and whispers, she went to the stool, and once the hat was on." So, you are the Chosen one's Armor, I know you will protect him, and help him threw the years." The Hat thought to Jamie." I didn't know there was others before me, can you tell me if they are still on this planet!" Jamie thought, since she had a feeling the Hat knew." There is only three remaining, and one of them is still active, find those three, and you will be able to protect the Chosen one better." The Hat thought to Jamie, then out loud." GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled, and once removed, Jamie went to sit next to Harry, where she was warmly welcomed.

As the sorting continued, Harry nor Jamie, noticed two pair of eyes, looking strangely at them, as if they knew something was not right, but had kept quite since they knew, no one else felt the same way as they did.

The Welcoming Feast was excellent, and both Harry and Jamie was full, as the students were sent to their respected houses, while two professors, rushed to their own rooms, to check up on something.

In Gryffindor House, Harry and Jamie went to straight to their beds, with the privacy curtain around them, talked telepathically to each other." Harry, what do you think we should do?" Jamie asked, as soon as they told the other what the Hat said." I'm not really sure, but do you know what are the other Figure units are?" Harry asked." Sorry, I don't have any information about other Figures, nor I'm not sure if Tamara has any information's about others that had helped this planet, but we should ask anyway." Jamie informed, as Harry agreed." I will send an Owl to him tomorrow, and hopefully he will have some answers for us." Harry sent, and with that said, they cut their link to each other, to sleep for the rest of the night.

By the next afternoon, Tamara sent a letter to the twins, whom were eating dinner after a hard day of classes.

Twins

Sorry, there is no way I can get the information from Headquarters, since we are not allowed excess to other officers documents, concerning the planet that I'm working on, so the only option, is to look into the planet history, and take a guess of who the other Users were. I will check into this planet history, but it will take awhile, so right now, concentrate on your school work, and please don't get into a lot of detentions.

Sign by Tamara

As the twins finished reading they telepathically spoke to each other." I guess we can help by searching Hogwarts records, maybe we might find something?" Harry sent to Jamie." No, Uncle Tamara can handle the searching." Jamie started." As for us, we got to touch up the Halloween surprise, we been working on since summer." Jamie sent back, as she grinned, at what they got in store for everyone during the Halloween feast. 


	6. Halloween, and another Figure

All events from the original story happen up to here, except with a little help from Jamie. 

On Halloween morning, Harry, Jamie and Hermione were attending charms, with Harry and Jamie sitting together, and Hermione and Ron sitting next to them." No Ron, its Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione said slowly, while frustrated at Ron failure at the charm." If you are so smart, lets see you do it?" Ron spat out at Hermione." OK I will!" Hermione said, as she pointed her want to her feather." Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione simply said, and the feather floated." See it's in the pronunciation that is what you need to work on." Hermione said, as Flitwick came up to them." Well done Miss. Granger, five points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick said proudly, as Harry and Jamie smiled at their friend's first attempts, they went ahead and floated their feathers, adding more points to Gryffindor.

At the end of class, the twins was heading to dinner, when Ron pushed forward, complaining about a know-it-all." That Ron, only if he put more work into his studies, then he will do much better then he is now." Jamie sighed, as she watched Ron disappeared around the corner." I know, but he also has that temper, he also needs to learn to relax, or one day it will get him into trouble." Harry said, as they continued to the Great Hall." I wonder where Hermione is, shouldn't she be with us by now." Jamie asked, since she now noticed Hermione's absence." Maybe she talking with Professor Flitwick, since didn't she want to ask about learning new charms to practice?" Harry suggested, shaking his head at their friend's love to learn new things." Maybe you are right, come on then, lets head to dinner, I hear there will be a large feast to celebrate Halloween." Jamie said, as they continued towards the Great Hall.

As the twins reach the Great Hall, they heard Parvati Patil and her friend Lavender saying something about Hermione crying in the girl's bathroom." Excuse me Parvati, what bathroom is Hermione in." Jamie quickly asked, since she was worried about Hermione." Hermione is in the Dungeons, but she said she wanted to be left alone." Parvati informed Jamie." It doesn't matter, since she is our friend, come on Harry lets see what happen to her!" Jamie sternly said, as dragged Harry to the Dungeons.

It took awhile for the twins to spot the bathroom, since they rarely in the dungeons accept for potions, and when they got there, they were surprise to see a twenty foot tall troll in the hallway." Great, it is blocking our path." Jamie worriedly said, as they ducked into an unused classroom." But what is a mountain troll doing here?" Harry asked, looking confuse at the discovery, but as they heard a scream." HERMIONE, shoot the troll must have her cornered." Jamie worriedly said, as they looked out into the hallway, and saw the troll entering the girl's bathroom." Great, I guess we will see if our training pays off." Harry grinned to Jamie." Shell we merge, or save it for later?" Jamie suggested, but Harry shook his head." No, not now, someone might see us." Harry said, as he came up with another plan." Jamie, you distract it with spells, and I will hit it with magic induce punches and kicks." Harry suggested, and Jamie quickly agreed." Better you near that thing, then me." Jamie said in disgust, and they quickly ran to the girl's bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, the twins saw the troll destroying it, and Hermione was trapped under some sinks." Reducto!" Jamie yelled, putting all her power into the spell, and hitting the troll in the lower back, but it didn't seem to do anything, but made the troll yell, as it turned to Jamie." Shoot, this might not be a good idea!" Jamie thought, as Harry jumped into the air with a glowing foot, and spin kicked the troll face." Harry NO!" Jamie yelled as the troll only seemed fazed by the hit, and swatted Harry in mid air with its large hand, and Harry slammed into the ground.

Once Harry landed, Jamie ran to him." Harry are you alright!" Jamie worriedly asked, as Harry nodded." I place a protected bubble before he hit me, I'm fine, but watch it." Harry quickly said, as he push Jamie away and rolled just as the troll's club slammed into where they were.

As Harry came out of the roll, he was near Hermione." Hermione, come on lets get out of here!" Harry quickly said, to a terrified friend, but not waiting for an answer, Harry picked up Hermione like she was a feather, and jumped over the club the troll had just swung their way, and ran out of the bathroom, to where Jamie was waiting.

Just out of the door, Harry place Hermione down." Any suggestions of how we can defeat this thing." Harry asked, as Hermione came to her senses." I'm not sure, mountain troll are almost immune to strong spells, and I doubt anyone can hit hard enough to break stone." Hermione said, as she looked worried to her friends." No wonder my kick didn't do anything to the trolls face." Harry said, as he shivered since he didn't like being near the troll." You are right Harry, our punches and kicks are only strong enough to break solid wood, and that is with magic backing it up." Jamie said, as the troll continued destroying the bathroom." Harry, Jamie, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, as she tried figure out what they were saying." Hermione we were training with magic, long before we got here, that is why we have no troubles in our classes." Jamie said, wishing she didn't say anything the second she did." WHAT, what about the underage law, you said we couldn't do magic till we are of age!" Hermione yelled, just as the troll started backing out of the bathroom." Now it not the time Hermione, we got some big troubles now!" Harry said as the troll turn to them." Harry, we got no choice, merging will make us strong enough to knock that thing out." Jamie quickly said, as she turned to Harry." Merging, what is that?" Hermione asked." Not now, we need to move now!" Harry yelled forcing his friends to run forward down the empty hallway, as the troll swung his club at them, missing then by inches.

As the friends ran, they quickly ducked into an empty classroom." Jamie, it's now or never!" Harry quickly said, as he stood, Jamie went to him." Harry, Jamie, what you are doing?" Hermione only said, as a glow quickly engulf her friends, and once it was gone, a dark red hair teenage girl, wearing a white robe, was standing where the twins was." Who are you, what happen to Harry and Jamie." Hermione stuttered, since she was shocked at what she saw." We will tell you once we take care of that troll!" Kaitlyn told Hermione, and rushed out into the hallway.

Once in the hallway, Kaitlyn confronted the troll." Hey pea brain, over here." Kaitlyn yelled, since the troll was moving away from her." Stupefy!" Kaitlyn yelled, as she pointed to the troll, and shot a red beam into the troll back, but it only winced." Shoot Hermione was right, it's immune to spells." Kaitlyn thought, as the troll turned to face her." Kaitlyn lets try a kick!" Jamie said, in Kaitlyn's mind." That might work." Kaitlyn said, as she jumped backwards, to dodge the club, which the troll tried to crush her with.

After dodging the club, Kaitlyn ran forward, and up the club." Take this you filthy pig!" Kaitlyn yelled, as she jumped toward the trolls face, and did a hard spin kick, that sent the troll flying backwards, and crashing into the ground.

As the troll skidded to a stop, Kaitlyn landed onto the ground." Ouch, I think I twisted my ankle." Kaitlyn complained, as she fell to her knees" Are you alright!" Hermione worriedly asked, as she rushed up to Kaitlyn." Yes, we will be in a second." Kaitlyn started, just as she started glowing, and once it was gone, Harry and Jamie appeared on the ground, still holding hands, but both was unconscious.

Just seconds after the appearances of Harry and Jamie, all the professors rushed toward Hermione." What is the meaning of this Miss. Granger?" Mcgonagal sternly asked." I was caught in the bathroom, Harry and Jamie had rescued me." Hermione quickly informed, but she not sure how she was going to explain how her friends did it." Miss. Granger, are you telling us, that the Potter twins had single handedly defeated a mountain Troll." Snape hissed, and Hermione only nervously nod." I think we should bring them over to the hospital wing for now, and have Madam Pomfrey check them over." Dumbledore suggested, as his eye twinkled brightly at the sight of Harry and Jamie." And once Mr. and Miss. Potter are awake, I would have a word with all three of them." Dumbledore finished, and the professors agreed, as Dumbledore levitated both Potters, to the hospital wing, with a worried Hermione following.

The next morning, Harry and Jamie, slowly awoke as the sun shined threw the window." Was we found out!" Jamie telepathically asked, as she pretended to sleep." I don't know, but I think we better awake now, since everyone is waiting for us!" Harry suggested, as both twins opened their eyes, to see a worried Hermione sitting up on another bed, while Dumbledore and Mcgonagal were sitting near the twins.

As Harry put on his Glasses, he turned to the professors." Mr. and Miss. Potter, Miss. Granger has told us her version of what had happen, care to tell us yours." Dumbledore asked, as he and Mcgonagal looked to the twins, whom gulp at the same time." We have certain abilities, that allow us to combine our magic, to make it stronger, and we just used a Reducto curse, and a Stupefy curse." Harry said, hoping it would be enough to convince the professors." Hmm, that does correspond to our scans on the troll, since those spells is what we found on him." Dumbledore said, but looked unconvinced." But that does not tell us, how he was knocked out by a very powerful hit which no spells, could be found." Dumbledore asked, as he looked towards the twins." We also used a Wingardium Leviosa spell on the club, and cause it to slam into the troll's head." Jamie added, and a Dumbledore looked to her." That would explain the injuries; I guess we had better leave you now, unless you have anything to add?" Dumbledore asked, and the twins shook their heads." Then let go Professor Mcgonagal, and leave the children alone for now." Dumbledore suggested, and Mcgonagal nodded, but turned to the twins." One last thing before we leave." The stern witch said, as she looked to the twins." That will be fifty points to Gryffindor, for saving a classmates life, and another twenty for defeating a troll." Mcgonagal said, as she left the room, leaving the friends in shocked.

Several hours later, Harry, Jamie, and Hermione were release from the hospital wing, they quickly left for their common room, and since they were allowed to miss today's classes, they were alone, as they rested on the chairs." So Harry, Jamie, what is this merging, I just saw you both do?" Was Hermione's first question, as the twins, looked worriedly to each other." Ah, it a special talent we have, that increases our combine magic by three times." Jamie said, as she looked to Hermione." I'm guessing that the professors don't know about this talent?" Hermione asked." Yes, actually no one knows, accept for Uncle Tamara, whom had taught it to us." Harry informed Hermione." I bet that wasn't all Mr. Tamara taught you, is there more?" Hermione asked looking interested in the twin unknown talents." Everything you saw was what uncle taught us, and there are others, but sorry, we can't reveal them all." Harry firmly said, as Hermione accepted it." Can you teach me some of them?" Hermione hopefully asked." Hermione, many of what we can do, must need the combine powers of our magic, so I don't think it will be wise to try to teach you them." Jamie sadly said, and luckily Hermione accepted their explanations." Then I guess I should be grateful, and just say thanks you both for saving my life." Hermione said, and hugged both twins.

Unknown to the twins, as they were talking to Hermione, Dumbledore and Mcgonagal was having a private meeting." Minerva, there is something I been researching, and I found some startling evidence that says Jamie Potter is not Harry's biologically sister, and not only that, Harry had never had a twin sister to begin with." Dumbledore firmly said, as Mcgonagal's eyes went wide." But it can't be, we were there at their birth, I remember everything, even holding baby Jamie in my arms." Mcgonagal stuttered unconvinced." Minerva, there is more, I also found a highly advance memory charm, on the so call twins, and it been making everyone believe the lies, that they are twins, and not only that, the charm is sending out false images to those who knew Harry as a baby, to make us think Jamie is real." Dumbledore informed, as Mcgonagal stared at Dumbledore.

For a while, no one spoke, as Mcgonagal shook herself." If this is true, what are you going to do about the Potters?" Mcgonagal asked, as Dumbledore sighed." Nothing at the moment, since someone had covered their tracks well, I found official documents in the ministry that show that Jamie Potter was born to James and Lily Potter, so officially, Jamie Potter IS Harry's twin sister." Dumbledore Informed Mcgonagal, as he closed his eyes." We must be careful for now on, I don't know who is trying to convince the wizarding world that Harry has a twin sister, or what are their intentions, so we better keep an eye on the two." Dumbledore warned." I will do as you say, but do you think we should get the other professors involved." Mcgonagal suggested." No, just you and I for now, but I will also enlist the help of the portraits to keep an eye on the twins." Dumbledore suggested, and Mcgonagal nodded.

Just as the plans were finalized, a voice interrupted the professors." Professor Dumbledore, may I say something." The voice of the Hat asked." If you know something, I would appreciate it." Dumbledore asked, as he turned to the Hat, that lay on the shelves." I can't say much, but I can assure you that Jamie Potter, is not a threat to anyone, and she will protect Harry with her life, just as Fawkes will do for you." The Hat finished, making Dumbledore eyes grew wide as saucers." Hat, are you saying, what I think you are saying?" Dumbledore asked, but as the Hat stayed silent, Dumbledore knew.

For a while Dumbledore couldn't speak, till Mcgonagal cleared her throat." Albus, what is going on, what does the Hat mean." Mcgonagal quickly asked." That we must forget that this meeting took place, and to fully trust Jamie Potter, since I now know why the charms are in place, and their deception." Dumbledore calmly said, and then smiled." But why, would they do this?" Mcgonagal pressed on." Trust me Minerva, since I know more about Jamie now, probably more then Harry do, because of my experiences of what he is going threw now." Dumbledore firmly said, as Mcgonagal partially accepted it." So we had been talking about nothing for the last half hour." Mcgonagal asked with a sigh." I wouldn't say nothing, since you know the partial truth about Jamie now, and would help me keep this secrete right." Dumbledore asked." Yes, I will make sure this stays secrete for their protection." Mcgonagal said, and Dumbledore grinned." I doubt that they will need any protection now, while the twins are together Minerva." Dumbledore started." But I think we just need to make sure no one figure out what we just learn, since the twins can probably protect each other, more then we could ever do." Dumbledore informed." I guess I would have to believe that, since them both had taken out a troll by themselves." Mcgonagal said, now fully accepting what Dumbledore had just said." Then I guess, this meeting is over, and one last thing Minerva, don't mention this to the twins, since it would better if they tell us first." Dumbledore sternly said." I promise I won't say anything to them." Mcgonagal said, as she got up to leave.

As Mcgonagal left, Dumbledore turned to his pet Phoenix." So Fawkes, is there is another Chosen One?" Dumbledore asked, and the Phoenix nodded." Then I guess all my plans for Harry was thrown out of the window hah." Dumbledore joked, as Fawkes sang a note as to agree with him." Hmm, do you think you can you send a note to the current Traveler to tell him that another Chosen One, along with his Figure is also here." Dumbledore asked, and the Phoenix nodded, as Dumbledore got a parchment and wrote a letter.

In his home, Tamara was waiting for any news from his charges, when his computer alerted him, of something entering his wards." Computer, ID the intruder." Tamara asked, as he looked to the screen." Intruder identified as a Figure Fourteen Unit." The computer said, as Tamara eyes went wide." Computer is there another officer on this planet." Tamara quickly asked." No, no signs of another ship." The computer complied." Then let the Figure in, and tell it to meet me in the parlor." Tamara said, as he quickly left the room.

Once in the parlor, Tamara saw a red and gold bird, waiting on the couch." Do you have a user?" Tamara asked, and the bird nodded, as he lifted his leg." I'm guessing that is for me." Tamara asked, as he took the parchment.

To Traveler

Fifty years ago, another Traveler, had chose me to become a Chosen One to fight a Dark Lord that terrorize that time period. I defeated him, five years after my training was completed, and is still fighting to stop the rise of Dark Magic. I am writing; to see if you would mind, if I help you train the current Chosen One, please send word, if I can.

Sign By

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts

Once Tamara finished reading, he grinned." Wow, Two Users in the same century, this rarely happens." Tamara thought, as he turned to the bird." Can I trust him?" Tamara asked, and the bird nodded." Then stay still, since I'm sure you lost some of your powers, when the officer left the planet right." Tamara asked, and the bird nodded, as Tamara took out his round device." Hmm, you lost the ability to merge with your user." Tamara thought, and then tapped his screen." Your other powers was cut in half, both is standard procedure, if the Figure is left on the planet." Tamara said, and tapped his screen." Done, you should be back to full strength, but just in case, I can give something to help more." Tamara said, and tapped a wall, to bring out a six inch cylinder." Swallow this, and you should be as good as new." Tamara informed the bird, as he threw the cylinder; the glass melted leaving the metal ball, which the bird caught in his beak, and swallows it." Good, now wait and I'll write to your user, alright." Tamara said, and quickly wrote a letter.

Back at Hogwarts, half an hour later, Dumbledore was startled, since a bright flash brighten his office, as his Phoenix appeared." FAWKES, you got your full powers back didn't you." Dumbledore stared in awe, as his glowing Phoenix flew to his shoulder." I'm glad, now we can help Harry more, with us at full power." Dumbledore happily said, as he removed the letter.

Albus Dumbledore

My name is Captain Tamara of the Intergalactic Magical Police force, I am currently training a Harry James Potter, along with his Figure 17 unit, Jamie Potter. Jamie Potter is an advance Figure, but also a prototype for the next level of Figures, please look after them, but don't do anything until I personally talk to you.

Also I had returned your Figure Unit to full power, and you should be able to merge with it again, and thank you for letting me know about you, and will be looking forward to meeting you in the near future.

Sign by

Captain Tamara

Once Dumbledore had finished reading the letter, he laid back into his chair." So Jamie is a Figure, I would never have guess it." Dumbledore thought, as he shook his head." Oh well, I will feel very sorry for anyone crossing their path, if their combine power is anywhere close to ours." Dumbledore smiled to his Phoenix.


	7. New Marauders

A/N; We don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

A couple days, after the troll incident, Harry and Jamie, headed to the great hall for breakfast grinning, since they were going to put in an effect a plan they been making since summer." Too bad about Halloween, since it would have been perfect for our coming out party." Jamie said, sounding disappointed." I know, but at least we have one more to add, to our list of potential bullies." Harry informed Jamie." Actually, lets scratch him off, after this prank, since I think he might learned his lessons after today." Jamie suggested, and Harry agreed, as they entered the great hall, and into the start of a war against bullies.

Half an hour into breakfast, as Harry and Jamie was talking to Hermione, no one notice them waving their hands at the Slytheryns table, and within seconds, Draco turned into a huge chicken, while his goons, were turned into pigs." Wow, it worked!" Jamie telepathically sent to Harry." Hurry lets do the rest, before the professors, notice us doing this!" Harry sent, and turned Ron into another chicken, since the spell they were using turn anyone into what they just ate.

Within five minutes, a quarter of the Slytheryns was animals, and was creating a huge mess." FRED, GEORGE, IS THIS YOU'RE DOING!" Snape yelled, making everyone freeze." No, we didn't honest, but this a brilliant prank we do say so ourselves." Both twins said, as they watch animals run about the great hall, and onto the house tables, causing the food to fly everywhere, and onto everyone.

As the animals ran amok, Harry and Jamie waited for five minutes, before secretly undoing the spell, causing the now students to fall into the food, and then at the same time sent out a message, right in the middle of the great hall, for all to read.

HEIRS OF THE MARAUDERS HAD ARRIVED

BEWARE ALL WHO WOULD HURT THE WEAK

BECAUSE SKY AND RAVEN

WILL TAKE REVENGE FOR THOSE WHO CAN'T.

As the professors read the message, their face were drain of color, and Mcgonagal looked like she was about to cry, as she place her head down." NO, not this again…" Mcgonagal called out into her folded arms." POTTERS, A HUNDRED POINTS…" Snape started, but was quickly cut off by Dumbledore, whom was failing to hide a grin." Professor Snape, you do not have proof that the twins did it, and plus this is advance spell work, to far ahead for starting first years to do." Dumbledore reminded Snape." So we can't do anything, until we catch them red handed." Dumbledore said loud enough for the twins, to hear." Is Dumbledore allowing us to prank on the trouble makers?" Jamie sent to Harry." It appears so, so we better not get caught." Harry sent back, as Hermione looked at the two silent twins, with a not so happy look.

By nightfall more pranks was played out on students, and the ones responsible was not caught, until they arrived in their common room, where Fred and George pulled them aside." Alright spill, how are you doing those pranks, since we been watching you almost the entire time, and can we help." The Weasley twins said." That is our little secrete, and sorry, we don't want any one's help, since we both work alone." Jamie informed the twins." Then, if you won't work with us, then we'll have a prank war, twins against twins." The Weasley twins said, as Harry and Jamie shook their heads in disbelief." Shell we do this?" Harry sent to Jamie." That is fine, with me." Jamie sent to Harry, and then smiling evilly to the older twins, whom back away in fright." You know, you both just dug your own graves, since we ARE the Heirs of the Marauders!" The Potter twins said, just as the older ones paled." Ah Fred, I just remember where we heard about the Marauders." George squeaked to Fred." No, it can't be it was on the Marauders map we just found!" George squeaked back." You found our fathers map!" The younger twins asked, since Tamara told them everything about Harry's father." Wait a minute, if you are their heirs, can you tell us the name of the Marauders." The older twins nervously asked." That easy, there is our father Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail!" The younger twins said, making the older one's shrink at each name said." We, um, what the heck…" The Weasley twins started, but stopped as they quickly bowed to the younger twins." WE BOW TO YOU HEIRS OF THE GREAT MARAUDERS; WE HAVE NO RIGHT TO WAGE A PRANK WAR AGAINST YOU!" The Weasley twins started, making Harry and Jamie blushed, as other students came to see what was happening." WE ADMIT, THAT YOU ARE GREATER PRANKSTERS THEN US, AND WILL BE HONORED, TO BE PRANK BY THE GREAT ONES HEIRS!" The Weasley twins finished, as the younger ones looked to each other." Shell we do it!" Harry asked." Why not, they asked for it." Jamie reminded Harry, and both pulled out their wands." HARRY, JAMIE, YOU WOULDN'T DARE, THEY ARE OLDER THEN YOU!" Hermione yelled, just as the portrait door opened." Mr. and Miss. Potter, come with me NOW!" Mcgonagal sternly said, as both twins wince, and followed." I think we been set up by the twins." Harry sent to Jamie." You are unfortunately right!" Jamie sent back, as she saw the older twins now grinning like mad." You know, this means war." Jamie said in a not so friendly tone, as she passed the older twins, whom now look stricken.

Once in her office, Mcgonagal had the twins seated, and sternly looked at them." In all my years, I never seen first years do this much damage in one day!" Mcgonagal sternly said, she pace about, right in front of the twins." Your father" bless his soul" and his friends, never did a prank that compared to this mornings until they were in the fourth year, so tell me how you did it!" Mcgonagal asked, as she looked directly at both twins." Ah, we didn't do it." Both twins said at the same time, as they looked down at the table." Sorry to say that I don't believe you both, since you are a terrible liar as your father was!" Mcgonagal said with a sigh." Your father could never talk me into believing that he and his friends were innocent of their pranks when they were caught, and I see it will be just as easy as with you two!" Mcgonagal said, as she turned to walk over to her desk." You both will be doing detention with Hagrid, for one night, and ten points from Gryffindor!" Mcgonagal informed the twins, and they accepted it." The detention will be handed out to you once I talk to Hagrid, so you both can leave now." Mcgonagal informed the twins, as she wrote on a parchment, and the twins quickly left the room.

Once the twins left the room, Mcgonagal gave out a heavy sigh." I was hoping it wasn't them, but you knew didn't you." Mcgonagal said out loud, as Dumbledore came out of the shadows." I had a feeling that it was them, even with the level of magic that was done." Dumbledore said, as he sat besides Mcgonagal's desk." Great, the Potter twins will be more of a menace, then the original Marauders, or the current pranksters combine!" Mcgonagal sighed heavily, as she sat down at her desk." True, but remember what they wrote, they will only go after trouble makers, and the current pranks that was played out, was on those who did that." Dumbledore reminded, as Mcgonagal nodded." But still, how did they learn of the Marauders, since we did leave them at Muggles, and also how did they do those spells, without anyone noticing?" Mcgonagal asked, as Dumbledore shrugged." As for the Muggles, I got information, which the twins don't live there anymore, and for the other, I had to guess wandless magic, but even what we witness with the troll I doubt they can do it." Dumbledore inform Mcgonagal." You are right, but what else is there?" Mcgonagal asked." There is nothing else to explain what they did, I'm afraid, except for them going into the Dark Arts, which very unlikely, but for now I should be going, I need to finished some work I'm been putting off for a while." Dumbledore said, as he got up." Goodnight then Albus." Mcgonagal said." Goodnight Minerva." Dumbledore said, as he left the room.

At the same time as Dumbledore and Mcgonagal was talking, Harry and Jamie had reach their common room, where Hermione was waiting." You both got detention, and the hundred points deducted from us, right." Hermione asked in a not so nicely way." We got detention, but only 10 points removed, so can easily get it back." Jamie said, as she and her twin sat down." So what do you have to do?" Hermione asked, looking interested." We got Hagrid for detention." Harry informed Hermione, and she gasped." Hagrid the half giant, he is into dangerous creatures!" Hermione asked, sounding very worried, about her two friends." Actually accept his fascination with dangerous beasts, I hear he is kind, and gentle, maybe we should visit one day and get to know him?" Jamie suggested, as Harry agreed." I heard the same, but we also need to be weary of his rock cakes, I heard IT IS as hard as rocks." Harry said, laughing at the thought of eating the cakes." We should call it a night, since its getting late." Jamie suddenly suggested, and they all decided to head for their bed, for some sleep.

Two days later, Harry, Jamie, and surprisingly Draco, whom was serving detention for disrupting class for Mcgonagal, were nervously waiting for Hagrid, outside his hut." I heard rumors that you two are more then brother and sisters, and are actually boyfriend and girlfriend, is that why you both are together a lot." Draco rudely asked." EWWW, you have a sick mind Malfoy, we are twins, and twins always stick together, or are you saying that Fred and George are also dating!" Jamie said, looking at Draco not so nicely." Thanks a lot sis, now I'm scared for life!" Harry said, as he turned to Jamie." That is one scenario I would never want to imagine!" Harry said in disgust, just as the door to Hagrid's opened." Alright you lot, we will be going into the Forbidden Forest for your detention, since we need to check up on some critters." Hagrid said, as he came out with a large crossbow, and a big dog." But we can't go in there, it against school rules." Malfoy stuttered." That is your problem, since you have detention with me; you all are coming with me into the forest." Hagrid informed the small group, and three had no choice but to follow.

It was almost an hour into the dark forest, when the small group came across something." Oh no, is it dead!" Jamie called out, as they found a unicorn lying on the ground." I'm afraid it is, since something was drinking its blood." Hagrid sadly informed, as he bent over to check the unicorn's neck, which had a large wound on it." There another unicorn or two that seemed to be hurt." Hagrid said, as he saw a number of bloody trails, leaving the area." It'll be best if we split up, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, you two go that way, while Miss. Potter and I head this way." Hagrid said, as both Harry and Malfoy protested." I'm not going with him!" The boys yelled pointing at each other." Hagrid, I need to stay with Jamie, take Malfoy please!" Harry pleaded, but Hagrid shook his head." No, I will be able to protect Miss. Potter better, just send out some sparks if you need help." Hagrid suggested, but Harry really did not like being separated from Jamie." We'll go, if we get Fang?" Malfoy demanded." Fine, but should warn you, that he is a chicken." Hagrid warned, as they separated.

Sometime later, Harry, Draco and Fang came upon another dead unicorn, but unfortunately for them, a cloak figure that killed it was still feeding on the unicorn." AAARGH!" Malfoy yelled, and ran off, with Fang behind him, leaving Harry standing to face the creature.

The scream from Malfoy had alerted the creature, and it stood to face Harry, whom was starting to feel pain from his scar, but luckily Tamara had train him to ignore certain levels of pain, and this was no problem with him." Potter, I finally get to meet you." The creature hiss." Who are you, and why are you killing unicorns." Harry demanded, since Harry couldn't see its face from under the hood." I live a half life Harry, and the blood of a unicorn sustains my life, and do you know why that is?" The creature asked, as Harry shook his head." It was you who did this to me, and now I want my revenge!" The creature hissed, and quickly flew at Harry, but luckily Harry moved much faster and dodged it, while at the same time had place a protective bubble around him." Who are you?" Harry demanded." That does not concern you yet, but I have a question for you, who are the girl with you now, since I know she is not your twin sister!" The creature hissed, and Harry was shocked." I don't know what you mean?" Harry stuttered." You lie, since I know you have some charms on you to make everyone believe the lie, but it won't work on me." The creature hissed, but before it could do anything, a tall figure jumped between Harry and it, and the creature flew off into the forest.

For while Harry only could stare, since in front of him was a centaur." Are you alright Harry?" The centaur asked." I'm fine, but what is that thing." Harry asked." A dark creature, that been killing unicorns for their blood." The centaur sadly said, then looked to Harry." I know that you been chosen by a Traveler, and you are probably the most powerful of the others before you." The centaur informed Harry, and then he bowed." My name is Firenze; I will help you when I can, as will the others, since we had vowed to do so, when the first one was chosen." Firenze said as he straightens up to his full height." Can you tell me who the others were?" Harry asked." I'm sorry Harry; I can't, since you must find out for yourself." Firenze started, but stopped as Hagrid came into view." Firenze my old friend, I'm glad to see you again." Hagrid greeted." Good day Hagrid." Firenze kindly greeted, the half giant, and then turned to Harry." Harry you will be fine now, but sorry, I must go!" Firenze said, and with a farewell to Hagrid, and another bow to Jamie, whom stood next to Hagrid, he gallop off into the woods.

After the encounter, Hagrid and his charges, quickly left for the school, and once on the school grounds, Hagrid sent the kids back to their houses.

Once in their common room, Harry told Jamie of his encounter, and she was now worried as Harry." It must be very powerful to see threw our charms, but I have a sick feeling it is Voldemort." Jamie said shakily." I know Jamie; remember Uncle Tamara told us that we will be facing what left of him by the end of the school year." Harry said, as he sighed." I only wished Uncle Tamara told us more, since all we figured out, that a three headed dog is guarding something, maybe that thing Uncle told us Voldemort is after?" Jamie said." I know the sorcerer stone." Harry answered, since Tamara told them that Voldemort was trying to get it in Hogwarts at the end of this year, but he didn't say where it was." Hopefully now with Hermione's help, we can figure out what it is." Harry said, glad that they had enlisted her help." It's getting late, we better turn in." Jamie suggested, and Harry agreed, and with a goodnight, they left for their dorms.


	8. Twins trouble

A/N; Shawnie and Shawniecat

Shawnie; This chapter was a tough one to edit, and I'm sure I could've added another scene to Dumbledore's office part of the story.

Shawniecat; I wish you could've, since I had like your idea for it, but too bad, you couldn't add it without changing alot of the chapter, which I knew you would've perfer to keep it the way it is.

Shawnie; Speaking of changing, I'm sorry to say this, but I will be removing the first five Holiday chapters from the orriginal story, since the stats for the readers, from the your sight went down from there.

Shawniecat; I know, I went overboard for those chapters, and is willing to chang them for the addited version of this story.

Shawnie; Because of this, the holiday chapters might go down to acouple, instead of five chapters, and unfortunately this will take a while, so anyone reading this story, and would be interested in reading the original holiday chapters, go to the Ficward sight," Sorry this sight won't allow the entire adress" Shawniecat will keep it there, for the time being.

Shawniecat; Finally on to the story!

We don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

December arrived too slowly for the twins, and on the last week of school, Harry and Jamie were looking forward to the Holidays, since they were planning to spend the entire vacation with Hermione." So what are our plans for Christmas?" Jamie asked Hermione, as they sat on the couch in the common room." My parents are going to bring us to the mountains, so we can do some skiing." Hermione informed her friends." Skiing, we never done that in a while, I'm for it!" Jamie happily said." Fine with me, I just hope our skies still fit, or else we need to get new ones." Harry said, as Jamie gave it a thought." I don't think it will be a problem, since Uncle Tamara bought us magical adjustable ones." Jamie reminded Harry, as the portrait door opened, to reveal Mcgonagal." Mr. and Miss. Potter, the Headmaster would like a word with you both." Mcgonagal sternly informed, making the twins feel like they were caught on a prank." We are coming Professor!" Both twins said, as they quickly got up, and followed the professor.

On the way to Dumbledore's office, Jamie looked worriedly to Harry." Does this have to do with the Slytherin common room?" Harry worriedly asked, making Mcgonagal stopped, to face both twins." No, but that is ten points off Gryffindor, and thanks for getting yourselves into detention, once the holidays are over!" Mcgonagal sternly said, and continue leading the twins to the office." You had to open your big mouth." Jamie angrily sent to Harry." At least we now know we aren't in trouble yet." Harry jokingly sent back.

Once in Dumbledore's office, Harry and Jamie were surprised to see a large number of strangers sitting around Dumbledore's office." Ah, finally The Twins That Lived had arrived!" Said an all important like man, as soon as he notice the twins arrival." Minister Fudge, the twins hate that title, so please refrain from using it." Dumbledore reminded the speaker." Nonsense, Headmaster, how else everyone will recognize their great tribute to the wizarding society." Fudge proudly said, as stood from his chair, he gestured to some people from the side." Now Mrs. Skeeter, are you ready for an important event concerning The Twins That Lived." Fudge proudly said, as he came up to the twins, whom did not like this one bit." Ready when you are Minister." Skeeter informed, as she got some parchment and a quill, while another prepared a camera, immediately took the twins picture.

Once Fudge stood behind the twins, He smiled, as more pictures were taken." Now that done, the event I got everyone here for, is that I will see it personally that the twins are taken to a good home, since they both are not living at their relatives." Fudge happily said, as the twin's eyes went wide." Wait a minute; we got someone to look after us." Both twins said, now looking worried about this." Nonsense, Ex Auror Tamara is in no shape to take care of you both." Fudge started, since Tamara had fake documents made up, to make him the twin's guardians." I got someone more suited, Mr. Lucius Malfoy." Fudge happily gestured to a blonde hair man, whom looked sterner then Mcgonagal on her worst day." I will be glad to take over guardianship of the twins." Lucius tiredly said, while his voice showed no signs of emotion." We won't go; Uncle Tamara is more then suited then him." Both twins said, as they quickly move away from the older Malfoy, since they felt he was reeking of dark magic." Nonsense, since it's already official that you both are now his charges, so there is nothing you or Tamara can do about it." Fudge informed the twins, as he was taken aback at their refusal." Minister Fudge, why was I not aware of this." Dumbledore asked, since he too did not like this, one bit." Because you didn't do anything, when the twins was removed from their relative's home, nor learned of their terrible mistreatment, under their care!" Fudge unkindly said to Dumbledore." Luckily Mr. Malfoy had donated enough Galleons to help raise the twins, for all seven years of their schooling, and to take care of their needs." Fudge proudly informed everyone, and then went into more what Malfoy had planned for the twins.

As Fudge talked nonsense to everyone, Harry and Jamie were trying to figure a way out of this." We could teleport home, and hope things will die down soon?" Jamie telepathically suggested." No, we must hide our talents for now, and I doubt this will die that easily." Harry sent back." Then about we just run, and live the rest of our lives as Kaitlyn, so they can't find us." Jamie sent to Harry, as he rolled his eyes." Yah sure, live the rest of my life as a girl, good thinking Jamie!" Harry sent back, sounding not happy at the idea." Then you come up with a plan, since I think they are finishing up." Jamie worriedly sent, but Fudge was already done, before the twins could think of something.

Once Fudge was done with the twins wedding plans in the far future, he then turned to the twins." But for now, Mr. Malfoy has some wonderful plans for the two, and will be portkeying them to their new home in Malfoy's Manor, for an early start of their holidays!" Fudge happily said, making the twins stare at him." This is a bad idea, a VERY bad idea!" Jamie sent to Harry." WE ARE NOT GOING!" Harry yelled, making everyone look to him." Nonsense, you'll like living with the Malfoy's, just give them time." Fudge kindly informed Harry, as some of the other unknown wizards were making their way to the twins." No we won't, we will never step foot in Malfoy's home!" Jamie angrily said, as she and Harry started backing up, and away from the older wizards." I was afraid of this, Tamara must have made them afraid of living with other families, and if that is so, a vacation at the manor will help bring them to their senses." Malfoy suggested." Yes, that is a wonderful plan, and I will see about this Tamara character, and press charges against him, since what he did is unforgivable." Fudge informed everyone, as the twins looked to each other, and bolted out of the office, and down the staircase." I don't think running will help us, Harry?" Jamie worriedly sent to Harry." Then will fly!" Harry sent back, and in a next second, two phoenixes, a pure black one, and light blue one appeared, and flew out of the window, before Fudge or the others saw them.

As the wizards from the office, rushed into the empty hallway, Fudge was furious." Shackelbolt, gather all Aurors, and search the school, they couldn't have gone far!" Fudge yelled to the head Auror." And Dumbledore this is your entire fault, allowing them to live at Tamara's, I will have you fired, if we don't get them back soon!" Fudge spat, and left angrily with Malfoy, and the other that was with them.

For a while Dumbledore was not sure what to do, so he headed back to his office to think, but stopped, as he noticed two phoenixes on the chairs, and then in the next second, Harry and Jamie appeared." Professor, we are sorry, for causing all these problems." Harry quickly started, as he worriedly looked down." If you want us to leave, we can go back to Uncle Tamara's, since he can hide us better!" Jamie worriedly finished, as she looked down." I'm sure that is not a good idea Figure 17, since I think Captain Tamara will have other ideas to help us." Dumbledore kindly informed the now shocked twins.

As the twins were speechless, Dumbledore continued." I was supposed to wait till Captain Tamara got in touch with me, to reveal myself, but I guess I will do it now, to settle your worries." Dumbledore informed the twins, as he held up his hand for his phoenix, and once the bird landed, they were engulfed in a bright light, and in a second, a man with dark brown hair, and about the age of forty appeared in red and gold robes." As you can see, once we merge with our Figure, we retain our youthful appearances." A younger Dumbledore informed." You are like us?" Harry asked, as he stood up, along with Jamie, and both held hands, and in the next second, Kaitlyn appeared." I think there is something wrong with my Figure." Kaitlyn joked, since she gotten use to this form." I was told that your Figure was a prototype, so these things happen, but I'm sure Captain Tamara wouldn't let you have her, if anything bad would've had happen." Dumbledore grinned, and then he separated, as did the twins.

Once the Chosen One's was acquainted with each other, they went down to business." Like I said, at the beginning, Tamara can take care of you and himself, so no worries for now!" Dumbledore assured the twins." But still, what we are going to do!" Jamie asked, just as a voice interrupted their talk." Nothing, since I can handle anything you earthlings can send my way." Tamara joked as soon as he appeared, and the twin quickly stood up." UNCLE TAMARA!" The twins yelled, and got up to hug him." Glad to see you two, and glad to finally meet you Albus." Tamara kindly said, as he let the twins go, and shook Dumbledore's hand." Glad to meet you too!" Dumbledore started as he bowed." And thank you for returning my Figure to full power." Dumbledore happily said." No thanks is needed, just make sure to help the twins, when the time comes." Tamara started, but the door to the office slammed opened, interrupting their talks.

No one in the office moved, as Aurors rushed into the room with Fudge, whom grinned at the occupants in the office." That is Tamara, seize him!" Fudge yelled, but everyone, except for the Chosen Ones, their Figures and Tamara had was frozen in place." Now that I got everyone's attention, which one of you is the head Auror?" Tamara commanded, a he moved towards the now frozen arrivals, and one of the Aurors suddenly moved." What the, I mean me, I am in charge." Shackelbolt said, as he stood up to Tamara." Then you'll recognize this badge!" Tamara said, as he held up an official looking badge, and the Auror eyes went wide." SORRY CAPTAIN SIR, FOR THIS MISUNDERSTANDING SIR!" Shackelbolt stuttered in disbelief." Glad to see that you clearly understand the situation." Tamara started calmly, then his voice sounded more commanding then the twins had ever heard him speak." Now would you make sure Fudge does also, and make sure that the TWINS, are not DISTURB while under MY protection." Tamara said in a voice that was filled with power." Yes sir, I will sir!" Shackelbolt stuttered, and then turned to the other Aurors." The twins will stay with Captain Tamara, and no matter what anyone says he holds more authority then them, including the Minister himself!" Shackelbolt commanded, and then dismiss half the Aurors in the room.

As the Aurors where dismissed, Fudge found that he could move." WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS; I WANT THE TWINS IN MALFOY CUSTODY!" Fudge yelled, as he turned to Tamara." I'm the Minister of Magic, and what I say is law!" Fudge said in a commanding voice, but Tamara stepped up to Fudge." Minister Fudge, if you look into section one, in the Laws of the Ministry of Magic, for the year of 1000, you will find this badge!" Tamara firmly said, as he held the badge in the Minister's face." In that law, anyone who holds this badge is beyond the laws, and can dismiss the current Minister, if he or she sees fit!" Tamara said, in a threatening voice, which frightened everyone in the room." And another thing, those laws are binding laws, so you can't remove them from the list, without losing your magic first, just to make sure you understand this situation!" Tamara finished, as Fudge crumbled in fear." I'm sorry; please don't remove me from office!" Fudge cried like a baby." I will not for now, but I WILL if I see you make another blunder like this one, do I make myself clear!" Tamara angrily informed, and Fudge only could nod, as his body shook." Then leave this school, and never come back, unless invited!" Tamara commanded, and then turned to the head Auror." Shackelbolt, before I forget, arrest Lucius Malfoy, for being a Death Eater, and this time, make sure no amount of money can free him from Azkaban!" Tamara commanded, and Shackelbolt quickly nodded, and order his men to do it, and they quickly placed shackles on Malfoy, and portkeyed him away.

Once The Chosen Ones, the Figures and Tamara were alone, Tamara looked sorry." I'm sorry you had to see that, but it always help in this type of situation." Tamara apologized to the others." It's alright, just don't do it again, please." Harry and Jamie pleaded, causing the older ones to laugh." Luckily for me, I have seen my traveler engage his authority a number of times, so I can handle yours Captain Tamara." Dumbledore informed Tamara, whom smiled at the joked." Glad to hear it!" Tamara happily said." Hey with Malfoy gone, the Chamber of Secrete will not be open next year right?" The twins hopefully asked, as they turned to Tamara." Unfortunately the chamber will be opened, since if it happened in the last timeline it will happen in this one, so just look for clues, which I will give next year, alright." Tamara suggested, and the twins nodded, as they looked disappointed." Good, now that is settled, I think you youngsters have to get ready for the holidays, so go on now and get lost." Tamara joked, and the twins quickly left after a quick goodbye.

Once the twins were gone, Tamara turned to Dumbledore." You know, what will happen once I complete the Twins training right?" Tamara questioned." You will be leaving to go to the future, to see what happens, just like my Traveler did." Dumbledore answered, but did not like the answer one bit." Yes I'm afraid, since even though I can help your world, I cannot interfere more then I am now doing." Tamara started, with a sigh." I never told Harry this, so please look after him, when I'm gone, since I'm sure his training will be over in another year." Tamara finished." One thing before you leave, are you going to let Harry keep his sister, when this is over." Dumbledore asked." I am, since the two shared a bond closer then any other Figure and their user, I ever worked with before." Tamara informed a relieved Dumbledore." Also, as for your help in training Harry, is not needed, except for maybe a dueling partner, but only when I say so, alright!" Tamara commanded, and Dumbledore nodded." Then that is all I needed to say, so long Albus I will see you again." Tamara said and disappeared.


	9. Start of the Holidays

A/N; Shawnie and Shawniecat

Shawnie; After going threw the holiday portion of the story; I can't seem to find a way to shorten it, if I remove the contest part of the story, so I will be leaving it, with minor changes.

Shawniecat; Please bare through this, it was an experimental subject I was working on at the time, but the rest of this story will partially follow the Harry Potter series, without me adding something like this again.

Also, we don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

The last day of school, the twins and Hermione was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, talking about their trip to the Nevis Range ski resort, in Scotland." Oh I can't wait; we are going to have so much fun!" Jamie excitedly said while jumping in her seat." We can see that Jamie." Harry said, rolling his eyes." So what you guys want to do first, shopping, skiing or just sit and rest on the first day?" Hermione asked, as she looked just as excited as Jamie, but did not show it as much." I guess shopping, since we might need a few things, and then rest for the first day, since this been a tiring year." Jamie suggested, and Hermione quickly agreed." Oh good, Fort William, that is near the resort, has decent shops, and we can probably get everything we need there." Hermione informed the twins, and then she and Jamie began making a list of things to buy, as Harry sat back and rested.

About half way threw the trip, and more money suggested to spend, the door to the compartment opened, to reveal a not so happy student." POTTER, YOU GOT MY FATHER ARRESTED, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Draco Malfoy yelled as he held out his wand, and then started a curse, but was quickly thrown backwards, by an unknown force." What just happen?" Hermione quickly asked." A special ward, we set up, to protect us, from unfriendly curses." Jamie informed Hermione, as she stood up and closed the door, and then placed a locking, and unbreakable charm on it." That should keep us from more unfriendly visits." Jamie happily informed, as she continue planning with Hermione.

At Platform 9 3/4, the twins, and Hermione was just leaving the train, when two identical red heads appeared beside them, and pushed the twins to an older red haired woman." MOM, look who we found, The Twins Who Lived, and fellow pranksters!" The Weasley twins informed, making their mom look not so nicely at her sons, but smiled at the Potter twins." My word, it is nice to see you both, my name is Molly Weasley." Mrs Weasley kindly said, as she got a good look at the twins." You know, you both look like your parents, James and Lilly Potter, when they were your age, it is almost like they are back." Mrs. Weasley sadly informed, but she smiled at the twins." Did you really know our parents?" Jamie asked." Yes, we helped each other fight against He Who Must Not Be Name." Mrs. Weasley said as tears fell." It really hurt us, when both were killed, and you two were sent to the Muggles!" Mrs. Weasley sadly said, as she wiped her tears." But I hear, you no longer live there, is that right?" Mrs. Weasley asked, hoping for confirmation." We went to a nice wizard, who is taking good care of us, and is now allowing us to go to Scotland, to go skiing with our Muggleborn friend." Harry happily informed." I'm glad you both went to a wizard who isn't against Muggles." Mrs. Weasley smiled, but seeing the twin's friend waiting patiently." Oh, I shouldn't keep them waiting, should I?" Mrs. Weasley apologized, and kindly pushed the twins away." Have a nice trip, and be careful now." Mrs. Weasley kindly said, as the twins said their farewells to the Weasleys.

Just threw the barrier to London, Hermione parents was waiting for their daughter, as well of the twins." Hermione, Jamie, Harry, nice to have you guys back." The parents happily said, as they greeted the children." We are glad to be back mom, dad." Hermione said, as she hugged her parents." We are glad to see you too Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Both twins said, as they also hug Hermione's parents." Now that you are here, we can head home, and get ready." Mrs. Granger kindly informed." And Harry, Jamie, Mr. Tamara had left your winter things at our home, so you should have everything already there." Mr. Granger informed the twins, as they all left for the Grangers home.

After arriving at the Grangers, the twins quickly packed their winter clothing and things, and by the next day, they all flew by plane to Scotland, and then rode a long way by car, to Fort William.

After some shopping at Fort William, the now tired group headed to the resort that was located in the mountains near the fort, where they were surprise to see it teaming with a large group of tourists." Wow, lucky we book our rooms early this summer, or we would've never had been able to get any rooms." Mr. Granger said, as they found a parking stall, that was reserved for them, and left for the resort.

The Nevis Range ski resort, was huge modern day three story building, with a restaurant, and small stores on the first floor, and over a hundred rooms, on the top two floors, the building was place on the side of a snow and tree covered mountain range, where many people ski, snowboard, or just laze about enjoying the sceneries.

As the twins got near the resort, they saw a sign about a skiing contest, being held on during that holiday." Hey Harry, lets enter it, since we had fun during contest here last year." Jamie hopefully asked Harry." Fine with me, maybe we will win first prize, this time." Harry said, as he remembered his last trip here." Did you both really enter a contest here?" Mr. Granger asked, as he looked to the twins." We did, after some of the officials saw us practicing on a slope, and asked us if we mind filling in for some spots that was vacated, because of some injuries." Harry informed Mr. Granger." May I ask how you both did?" Mrs. Granger asked, sounding interested in the twin's story." We actually came in second, just but a bit short, for being in first place." Jamie proudly said." You both were in second place?" Hermione asked, as she wondered how." We were in deferent events, Jamie did the long jump, as I did the half pipe, and I believe we were the youngest in our class, to take part in those events." Harry proudly said, as they came to the entrance of the Hotel, they stopped talking while signing in, and went to their rooms.

Once in their rooms, which the parents share one a bedroom room, and the children had a three bedroom room, which included a small parlor area, a nice view of the mountain range.

Once the children were settled down, they all went back downstairs to rest on some large sofas in the large lobby, to relax in front of a large glass window, that showed one of the snow covered mountains that surrounded the resort." Hey Harry, do you think they will recognize us, from the last years contest?" Jamie first asked, as she noticed some skiers and snowboarders passing them." Probably, since we did some spectacular stunts." Harry reminded Jamie, as not so happy Hermione looked to the twins." You were using magic to do those stunts didn't you?" Hermione whispered." Yes, and no Hermione, we only used it to boast our speed slightly, since we were using it as a way to help us focus our magic." Harry answered." We never cheated Hermione, and plus all our money we earned, went to a children's fundraising event, which we suggested to do." Jamie informed Hermione, as she calmed down." Alright I forgive you for now, but will they allow you enter again." Hermione asked, since she wanted to see her friends in the contest." They will, since they did invite us for this year." Jamie happily informed, and then went into more of what happen last year.

A few minutes later, as the twins talked to Hermione, a older well dress man, with light brown hair, walked up to them." Ah excuse me, are you two the Potter twins." The man asked, and the twins looked to him." Yes we are them, what do you need?" Both twins asked." My name is Larry, and I'm in charge of accepting applications for the skiing contest." Larry introduced himself, as he held up the forms that some people had turned in." So I'm wondering if you both will participate in this year contest, since I heard you were invited, and if so I can take your applications, straight to the one in charged, to be accepted quickly." Larry suggested, as the twins looked to each other." We will, but we didn't fill any forms yet." Both twins worriedly said." That will be alright, since you have until the end of the tomorrow to apply." Larry informed the twins, and handed the two siblings two blanks forms." Just write clearly, and we also need your parents or guardians written consent, since you both are underage." Larry informed the twins, and left after polite farewell.

The twins were beside themselves, as they filled their application, while Hermione checked some articles." Hey guys, what events are you going to try?" Hermione asked, as she looked over an article for the contest." Since there are several new events, like this one, that is a twenty minute run, with half pipes, rails, ramps, high jumps, and lots of other obstacles." Hermione read, as the twins looked interested." Let try it, it can challenge our abilities, and at the same time, give us a workout." Jamie quickly suggested, as Harry agreed." But if we both are in that one, we will be challenging each other, not that I'll mind." Harry informed Jamie." No problem with me, I always like to challenge you." Jamie smiled, and they decided to go out and check the events.

All the events for the contest, was on the mountainside, and it range form all sorts of skiing events, snowboarding, "which Harry and Jamie was most interested in" and bobsledding." Wow, the one we are interested in, is from the top of the mountain, to the very bottom." Jamie gasped out, as she saw what was waiting for them if they tried it." The article wasn't kidding, when it said, obstacles, wasn't it." Harry said, as he saw cars, trees, small houses, and numerous things scatter about the course." Not only those, look at the drop at the end of the course, it must be fifty feet high." Hermione said, as she sound worried, about her friends attending the event." Not to worry Hermione, the snow on the bottom will cushion the fall, if we landed wrong, but if do it correctly, we will just land and glide to the end of the course." Jamie informed Hermione, whom still looked unsure." Come on guys, it's almost dinner, let's go and find your parents Hermione." Harry said, to change the subject, and they headed back the hotel, to rest and plan for the next day. 


	10. First day of the Holidays

A/N;Shawnie and Shawniecat

Shawnie; First of all, sorry about the author mistake, I copied it from the other sight, and forgot to change it to this Author name I'm using for this sight.

Now back currentA/N, each chapter of the Holiday portion is pretty short, I should be done editing and posting all five chapters either by the end of today or tomorrow.

Shawniecat;Now that said, let get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter and its characters, and please review.

Early the next ,morning, after arriving at the Resort, Harry and Jamie brought out their snowboards, and wore their winter clothing, had left their room for some practice on a half pipe.

Just outside the hotel, Harry and Jocelyn saw a number of free half pipes." Which shell we go on first, Harry?" Jamie asked since the half pipes were different sizes." I'm in for a challenge, lets go for a long one, and lets do it together." Harry suggested, and Jamie jumped at the idea, and they quickly left for the longest half pipe the Resort had, and claim it before some else did.

At the half pipe, Harry and Jamie, while on their snowboards stood opposite side of the pipe, and with a jump, they took off, and did some simple Grab air, two-handed inverts, to harder ones like 540s, and 780, while at the same time, they had not noticed they were taking a crowd, since the twins was mirroring each other without the other knowing.

About half an hour later, after doing a complicated spin high in the air, both flew down, and did a hard break, just stopping from a foot from each other." Not bad Jamie, we still got it, even after a year of not snowboarding." Harry happily said, as they both dusted snow from their clothes, but cheers, and claps sounded around them, making both twins blushed, as they now noticed a large crowd had gather about the pipe." Should've known this would happen Harry, but come on, lets eat, I'm starving." Jamie laughed, as hers and Harry's stomach growled." Sound good to me, lets go." Harry smiled, and they both left the half pipe smiling at the attention.

About halfway to the hotel, the twins were called upon by Hermione." WOW, you both were great; I was able to watch you both from my window." Hermione quickly informed her friends, as she ran from the hotel." Thanks, we had lots of practice last year." Jamie said, as they entered the hotel, and left for the restaurant.

After a quick breakfast, the twins found a deserted area, and teleported home to get the note of consent to be in the contest from Tamara, which he was more then willing to give the twins, and once the note was in their hands, the twin's teleported back to the hotel.

Once back, the twins and Hermione found Larry in the lobby area, and handed both the note, and the application to him." Hmm, everything is in order, and the note is more then enough to get you both in." Larry informed the twins, as he smiled." I will get this to the supervisor, he will be more then happy to see that you both are in." Larry happily said, as he left the friends, to head to the managers office.

The remainder of the day, the twins was skiing slowly, on a long but leveled wooded trail with Hermione, talking about the events." I hope you two will be alright, since that course, look like it's for advance snowboarders." Hermione worriedly said." Don't worry too much, since we if get into trouble, we can place our protective bubble around us, which luckily no one but those with magic can see." Jamie assured Hermione." And not to worry, we promise we won't use any magic this time, unless we have no choice." Harry quickly added, as Hermione looked unconvinced." I guess, as long as you promised." Hermione said, as she partially accepted it.

As the talk about using magic in the event was over, Hermione changed the subject." Another thing you two need to worry about, is the time trials, since you need to get through the course, within twenty minutes, and not only that, they will only let the top ten fastest times, in the contest." Hermione reminded the twins." We know, but that reminds me, Harry, we need to buy new boards, since our old boards are specialized more for agility, then speed." Jamie reminded Harry, and he nodded." Sounds like a plan, and we can trade the old boards for newer ones at the shop here, but we should remove the charms before we do." Harry suggested, and they started their way back to the hotel.

Back at Resort, the twins, with the uncharmed snowboards, left for the small winter sports equipment store, with Hermione, and met the owner at the counter." What can I do for you three?" The owner kindly asked." We would like to trade these, for snowboards with equal agility and speed please." Both Harry and Jamie said, as they placed the boards on the counter." Oh my, you are the Potter twins, the one who almost won last year." The man said excitedly." We are, and we are going to try out this year, but our event we are trying needs both speed and agility to participate." The twins informed the store owner." Hmm, lets see what you got, and I will show you my selections." The owner said, as he examined the twin's boards, looking for any scratches or dents." Hmm, you kept the boards in top condition, almost like you never used them." The owner said, sounding surprised." We always take care of our stuff." The twin informed the owner, but what they didn't say, that the boards use to have unbreakable charms, which was the reason they still look new." I can give you a thirty percent discount, since they are a year old, and add another ten percent discount for your participation the contest." The owner informed, and the twins accepted it, since they didn't care about the price.

Once the old snowboards were put away, the owner took the three friends behind the store, where they were surprised at the selections for snowboards." Hmm, since you want boards that specialize in speed and agility, so racing boards won't be suited for your needs." The owner said, as they pass racks of slim snowboards." Ah here we are, these boards are just what you are looking for." The owner informed, as they stopped before a large number of snowboards, that was a bit wider the ones they had passed." These are slim enough for speed, but will give you enough stability and flexibility for advance stunts in a race." The owner proudly informed, as the twins looked the boards over." Yes, they are slimmer then our old boards and I like your selections." Jamie said, as she took out a sky blue snowboard, while Harry took out a black one, with imprint of a white bird on the bottom." We'll take these, and put them one our charge card please." Harry said, as he took out a MasterCard, Tamara gave him to spend on anything he and Jamie wanted." Will do, lets go back to the front, and I'll charge you for the boards." The owner informed, and led the three friends back in the store.

After buying a number of other supplies for their new snowboards, the twins, and Hermione, were back in the lobby resting." Those boards cost a lot of money, are you sure your uncle wouldn't mind you spending that much?" Hermione worriedly asked, since even with the discounts, the two boards were still expensive." Uncle Tamara is pretty rich Hermione, and what we spent won't even put a dent in our account." Jamie assured Hermione, just as Hermione's parents step by." Hey guys, we are heading to Fort William, for some supplies, do you want to come with us." Mrs. Granger asked, as the parents came up to the children." No thanks, we need to try out our new boards." The twins said, as they grinned." You two always astound me, when you can just talk at the same time." Mrs. Granger laughed as she shook her head. "I want to come, since I want to buy some books to read." Hermione said to her parents, and then turned to the twins." See you two later, and maybe can you help me learn of some of the tricks for snowboarding. "Hermione hopefully asked. " We'll do, but to warn you, it takes practice, and dedication, so lets start tomorrow, and continue on till the time trials in a couple days." The twins suggested, and Hermione agreed, as left with her parents.


	11. Time trials

We don't own Harry Potter and Figure 17, and please Review

The morning of the time trials, Harry and Jamie was eating in the restaurant with Hermione, while at the same time; they were talking about the contest." So are you both ready for the time trials." Hermione asked, as she looked to the twins." I guess, since we had been practicing with the new snowboards a lot." Jamie informed Hermione." But I had wished they had let us practice on the actual course." Harry complained, since the officials wouldn't allow anyone near the contest courses, accept to have a closer look at them." I know, but from what you saw of the course, how are you going threw it?" Jamie asked." Most likely I will either dodge the obstacles, or snowboard straight threw the parts without anything in my way." Harry said, then after a thought." But still, there is two unavoidable areas, one is in the center of the course, is split into two trails, on goes to an underground cave, which ends in a short jump, and the other trail has a tall cliff, which we must try to land without crashing, if we try to go over it." Harry informed his friends." The other one is of course the last part of the course, which is a higher cliff, and the most difficult part of the course to do." Harry finished, making Hermione flinched." I wish you wouldn't be so calm about it, I still think you both are nuts to even try to jump that cliff." Hermione said, as she shook her head at the twins, courage to try this course." Don't worry too much, we will be alright, since the officials will have plans for all sort of emergencies." Jamie informed Hermione, just as an announcement sounded on the loud speaker interrupted their talks." All contestants, for the time trials, please meet at your assigned post in the next hour, and also anyone who miss the time trials, will be disqualified from the contest." The voice warned, and the twins looked to each other." We better get a head start, and Hermione, see you at the bottom of the course." Harry suggested, and with a quick goodbye, the twins left for the time trials.

Just under an hour later, Harry and Jamie were already at their assign post, which was the lift that takes the snowboarders directly to the start of the course." Alright everyone, please listen up!" An announcer called threw a microphone, while in the front of the line." This part of the contest is first come first served, so please wait patiently, till it is your turn, and also, this is how we are doing this, every ten minutes, I will allow one up on the lift, so it will give the one who went before, time to get as far ahead as possible on the course" The announcer said, and put down the microphone, to talk to the first in line.

Once the announcer addressed the crowd, he turned to the first ones in line." What is your name sir?" The announcer asked, and both marked down the person's name on the clipboard, and at the same time, used a radio to speak to someone up on the top of the course.

Thirty minutes later, the announcer came up to Harry." Mr. Potter, I glad to see you have made it, and I wish you luck in passing this course." The announcer greeted, instead of asking for Harry's name, and then sent him up on the lift.

On the top of the course, Harry saw the person before him disappear halfway down the hill, as guy in security clothes greeted Harry." Mr. Potter, please get on your snowboard, and get ready for my signal to jump off." The guard sternly said, and Harry quickly oblige.

Within five minutes, Harry was holding on to a couple of thick poles, waiting for his signal, which luckily he didn't need to wait long." Next up, is Harry Potter, one of two youngest boarders, in this contest." An announcer said, and Harry was giving the signal to jump off by the guard, which he did.

The first part of the course was the half pipe, but since this was a time trial, Harry sped threw it so fast, he didn't get to see it clearly.

The next part of the course was the ramps and rails, which unfortunately for Harry had to either, serve around or jump the ramps, if he was too late to dodge them.

After the ramps and rails, Harry saw the fork in the trail, and quickly took the cliff jump, which he jumped, and perfectly landed far from cliff.

Once Harry landed, he was in the obstacle course, and was quickly serving around cars, trucks, small houses, trees, and even outhouses, that was scattered about, at deferent parts of the course.

After the obstacle course, Harry was in a wooded trail, and soon saw the ramp that he needed to use to jump the last part of the course.

Once Harry saw the ramp, he gulped, as he jumped it, and saw that the ground was far bellow him, but kept his cool, as waited till the ground became clearer, he prepared himself, as his board touch ground, and to his relief, he was gliding towards the finished line, which he quickly braked, as soon as he cross the red line.

As Harry cross the line, snow was flung from his quick breaking, and luckily no one was in rage of the snow, as Harry stopped just ten feet from a wall, that was at the end of the course.

Once Harry had stopped, he removed the snowboard, and headed to the side, to where Hermione was waiting." WOW, that was incredible, but look there is Jamie." Hermione excitedly informed, and Harry noticed a large TV screen, showing the boarders, and saw Jamie being shot out of the tunnel." Harry, I think she might beat your time, since she is going faster then you went." Hermione said, as they watch Jamie dodging the obstacle course." You are right, Jamie will probably will?" Harry said, as Jamie seemed to zig-zag around the obstacles, without slowing down." I have been wondering if Jamie was using magic." Hermione asked, as Harry shook his head." A promise is a promise, and we did say we wouldn't use magic, and I know Jamie will never break a promise." Harry informed Hermione, and she accepted it." But still, what you and Jamie did is unbelievable." Hermione said, as they watch Jamie jumped the high cliff, and land just pass the finished line, just stopping short at the wall.

By the end of the day, the twins was waiting for their results, since the judges wouldn't tell anyone their time, till the last snowboarder had gone threw the time trials, and unfortunately, when the times was sent out, two snowboarders whom had been using racing type snowboards, had beaten the twins time by seconds, and luckily the twins times was enough for Jamie to be third, and Harry was forth place.


	12. Christmas Miracle

A/N; Shawnie and Shawniecat

Shawniecat;One more chapter to go, I'm glad to finally get this over with.

Shawnie; Why is that, I thought you had spent hours researching and writing of what you learn for contest part of the holidays.

Shawniecat; Only to both find the location for a real the ski resort, which took me some time to locate one on the internet, and get names for snowboarding stunts, but still let get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

The time trials was over before Christmas Eve, and the Resort was half filled with boarders, since many had returned home the day before to be with families, and but would return for the start of the actual skiing contest that will begin in a couple days after Christmas Day.

The evening of Christmas Eve, the lobby was strangely empty, as the twins and Hermione took up their usual spot, resting after a long day of fun in the snow." Hmm, any ideas of what are going to do for Christmas?" Hermione asked, as soon as they settled down." We could make snowman, and then afterwards we can get into snowball fight with the other children that are still here." Jamie suggested." Than afterwards, we can go on that Midnight Sleigh Ride, the Resort is doing for the kid's tomorrow night." Hermione suggested." Sounds like a plan, and we could rest from any snowboarding activities for the day." Harry suggested, since they would need the rest for the contest." Good idea, but why do they call it a Midnight Sleigh Ride, when it's between eight and ten PM?" Jamie asked, as her friends shrugged, but continue making plans for the next day.

Early the next morning, Harry awoke to find Jamie in her blue bathrobes, sitting on his bed." What are you doing up so early!" Harry asked, as he noticed that it was still dark outside." Presents silly, we got tons in the parlor, so lets hurry and open them!" Jamie impatiently said, as she dragged a sleepy Harry out of bed.

In the parlor, Hermione was patiently waiting for the twins." Is Jamie always like this on Christmas?" Hermione tiredly asked Harry with a yawn." Jamie is even worst on our birthdays, so I'm getting use to her antics by now." Harry groaned, as Jamie stuck out her tongue at Harry." That is very lady like sis." Harry said, as they sat down, and opened their presents.

As the friends opened their presents, which mainly from their Hogwarts and Muggle friends, except for bulky package, with Harry name, but without a name of who it was from." What is this?" Harry asked, as he tore opened the package, to reveal a silvery cloak." I know what that is, it is an invisibility cloak, and it is quit rare to find one." Jamie said, as Hermione looked it over." There is a card." Hermione informed, as she noticed a card fall from the cloak, and picked it up." I was holding this for your father, and now it belongs to you, use it wisely." The note said, but had no name on it." WOW, this is our fathers, to bad we don't really need it, but it could come in handy, if our friends need to hide." Harry said, as he quickly put it away." Come on guys, lets see about breakfast, and then later, let gather up some targets, um I mean kids, and have a huge snowball fight." Jamie excitedly said, as Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes." Sound like a plan, lets get going once we put our presents away." Harry suggested, and they all quickly did that.

Soon after breakfast, the twins, and Hermione had gathered almost a dozen younger kids, and soon snowballs was flying, but unfortunately for the older ones" mainly the twins and Hermione" all the kids was ganging up on them, and the friends was being pummeled by snowballs." Alright whose idea was this?" Harry asked, as he tried to throw a snowball at a girl, but thanks to another snowball that hit him, Harry missed." I would suggest a hasty retreat right now." Jamie said, just as half a dozen snowballs landed on her, causing snow to settle down on her winter clothes." OK, I'm freezing here; we better end this now, so we can have something nice and hot." Hermione suggested, as they had their back together." ALRIGHT WE GIVE UP, PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" The twins quickly called out, as the younger kids stopped but grinned at the three friends." NO PLAY MORE!" The kids chorus, and started their attack again." That went well." Jamie said, as they tried to fight back, but not doing as well as the kids was." Then I suggest we do retreat back to the Resort." Hermione suggested, and the friends, made a hasty retreat, as snowballs still flew at them.

Once outside the Resort doors, the friends, who was fully covered in snow, and was dusting each other off." Targets hah, who was the targets Jamie." Harry asked not so nicely, as they finished removing the snow." I guess we were, but it was sort of fun wasn't it." Jamie grinned, as the others rolled their eyes." If this was your idea of fun, I wouldn't want to know what you think was torture." Harry said, as they finally entered the Resort, and into the restaurant, for a large glass of hot cocoa.

The friends didn't leave the Hotel, for the entire day, since they needed to warmed themselves up in there rooms, and was finishing their homework assignments for their classes, and it wasn't till almost eight-o-clock, they left outside for the sleigh ride.

The horse drawn sleigh was old fashion looking, with Christmas decorations about it, as for the driver, he was friendly and dress as an elf, wearing warm green clothing.  
There was three rows of seats, that seated three grownup each, and the three friends, quickly took the front, as the other kids took the ones behind them, and once everyone got settle down, the driver warmly greeted each child, and then the sleigh started down a wooded path, passing many of the courses, which was lighted up for the holidays.

The ride was uneventful, until they came to a cliff side trail, that over looked almost all the lighted courses." Wow, all the courses is lit up, with many colors, I wonder if there is a nighttime event." Jamie asked." Actually young miss, we do hold nighttime events, but there is an age restriction, unlike the one done in the daytime." The driver answered." Oh, but when is it, I would love to watch it." Jamie hopefully asked." The second day of the..." The driver started, but was cut off, as the sleigh lurch sideways." NO, we are going to go over the cliff!" The driver yelled, as the sleigh suddenly tipped over the side of the cliff." Accio Driver!" Harry quickly called out, to send the driver to the back of the sleigh, as Jamie used another spell to release the horses, and then placed the most powerful protection bubble she could master around everyone, just as the sleigh tumbled down the steep mountainside.

It was the longest tumble, everyone would ever experience, but as the sleigh stopped, the protection bubble, that kept everyone from falling out, finally gave way, and sent everyone flying everywhere, as the sleigh fell over on its side one last time.

A few minutes later, Harry and Jamie stirred awake, and because of their natural healing abilities, they came out of the tumble with minor pain." Oh Harry, are you alright!" Jamie called out to him, as she picked herself out of the snow." ACCIO Glasses!" Harry called out, and caught his flying glasses." I'm fine, thanks for placing the bubble, and cushioning spells, it did help allot." Harry gratefully said, as he carefully stood up." No problem, but lets find everyone, since I'm not sure if they will be fine even with the spells in place." Jamie warned, and they quickly looked about for the others.

In about five minutes, the twins only found the younger children whom were unconscious, and unfortunately they did come out of the accident with some injuries." Harry, we can't heal them all, there is too many." Jamie worried said." I know Jamie, but Kaitlyn can do it." Harry suggested, as he looked to his twin." You are right, lets merge." Jamie said, as they stood together and held each other's hands, and in a bright glow, Kaitlyn appeared." Kaitlyn, lets set up a ward to keep a certain area warm, for everyone, since we might be here a while." Jamie voice was heard in Kaitlyn's mind." Good idea, I will get to work on it." Kaitlyn thought, and quickly began to create a large glowing square; about twenty feet squared, and afterwards created a small everlasting fire in the center of it." The wards should stop the snow from melting, and keep the heat at a comfy level." Kaitlyn thought, and quickly got the children into the wards, and then began to search for the others.

After another few minutes, Kaitlyn found an unconscious Hermione, and brought her into the wards." Hermione, please be alright." Kaitlyn whispered, as she placed her glowing hands on Hermione, and soon she began to stir." Kaitlyn, what happen…?" Hermione weakly asked." We had an accident, but I found all the children, but I couldn't find the driver." Kaitlyn worriedly started, as she got up." I'm going back out to find him, so stay here, since I couldn't heal all your injuries." Kaitlyn quickly informed Hermione, and left before Hermione could ask any questions.

In another few minutes, Kaitlyn found the driver partially buried in snow, and quickly brought him into the wards." Hermione, I going put a sleeping spell on him, so we won't ask about me." Kaitlyn informed Hermione, as she placed her glowing hands on the driver to heal him, and then went to work on the other children.

One by one, each child was healed, and sent near the fire to be warmed, and at same time, was giving conjured hot cocoa to help them settled down." Kaitlyn what are we going to do now, since I'm sure we are far from the Resort?" Hermione asked, as Kaitlyn joined everyone for cocoa." Ah miss, where the other two children that was with us?" A young girl interrupted, before Kaitlyn could answer." They left to check on something, and should be back soon." Hermione assured the girl." Hermione, I saw a radio attached the driver's pants, while you use it to radio for help, I'll go find our lost friends." Kaitlyn informed, as she got up, and left the wards, to disappeared behind the fallen sleigh, and in the next few minutes, Harry and Jamie came into the wards, both was exhausted, but was alright, as they accepted the hot cocoa from Hermione, whom had already radioed for help.

Within half an hour, a large snowmobile was seen, and Harry quickly dropped the wards, and removed the fire, as the search party got nearer, and soon, everyone was back in the Resort, and having a large hot snack in the restaurant, to help warm everyone up.

Once every was comfy, the head officer was questioning the younger children, whom all had said that an angel with light green eye, and dark red hair, wearing a white dress had saved them, but as the officer came up to the twins and Hermione." We don't know what had happen, since we were out for most of the time." Jamie quickly said, as the other two agreed." But you saw her miss, and even talk to her." A young girl intervened, as she looked to Hermione." I was talking to Harry and Jamie, about radioing the Resort for help, not a girl that they describe." Hermione informed the officer." Not to worry, since children have quit the imagination." The officer smiled, as he patted the girls head." Actually I'm surprised that they didn't say that Santa Clause had saved them." The officer laughed at that, making the three friends smile, just as another officer came up to the head officer for a private word.

After a few minutes of discussion, the head officer took the three friends aside." My men was looking over the sleigh, and they found out it was no accident, since they a few of the skies was partially sawed threw." The officer worriedly said." Someone had tried to hurt us, but who would hurt children?" Hermione gasped out." I have a feeling it was us that they were after." Jamie worriedly started." Since we were in the contest, they probably want us out." Harry finished, as he looked worriedly to the officer." You both are probably right, so you two better be careful for now on, and we'll bring up security for the contest in a couple days." The officer informed the trio, as he quickly left to make the new arrangements for the contest, and the children was quickly sent to their rooms, after their parents or guardians saw to them.


	13. Ski contest

Up to the ski contest, was not uneventful, since a fire had started the night before near one of the courses, and all personal went to investigate to find no clues to what started it, but had stayed up all night to make sure all the courses was secured before the start of the contests.

By morning of the contests, the twins had dress up in their finest winter clothing, Jamie was wearing light blue winter clothing, to match her snowboard, and Harry was wearing black clothing, with white stripes running down his arms and legs, to also match his snowboard, and both was ready to try out the course.

Hours before the contest, the twins and Hermione was eating breakfast in the restaurant, and talking about plans for their run on the course." I guess for all the rails and ramps, I will do simple stunts, but as for the half pipe, and the two cliffs, I might do some complicated ones." Harry informed his friends." I might stick to that plan also, and this time I will try the cliff instead of the underground tunnel." Jamie informed Harry, and Harry nodded in agreement." Harry, Jamie, just be careful, and come out of this contests in one piece, alright." Hermione worriedly said, as she looked to her friends." We'll be fine Hermione, don't worry so, and plus win or lose, we are planning a party once this is over, just the three of us, and if your parents want to join us, they are also invited." Jamie informed Hermione, just as an announcement rang out the restaurant." All finalist, for the contests, you have an hour to be at your assign posts, anyone who isn't sign in at the hour, will be disqualify." The announcement warned, and the twins looked to each other." We better get going Jamie, and see you at the end of the course Hermione." Harry said, and before the twins left, Hermione gave each a good luck hug." See you later, and take care of yourselves." Hermione said, as they said their goodbyes, and separated.

Two hours later, two boarders had gone threw the course, as Harry and Jamie watch from the sidelines." That is odd, why are they jumping from the side of the last cliff." Harry asked Jamie, as he noticed, both runner ups was doing that, instead of jumping from the middle of the cliff, which is much easier to jump from." Would Jamie Potter, please head for the lift, you will be starting in ten minutes." An announcer on the loud speaker called out, before Jamie could answer." I better get going, see you at the end of the course." Jamie said, as she hugged Harry, and left for the lifts." Good luck Jamie, and have a nice trip." Harry called after Jamie, as she left him.

Twenty minutes later, and halfway down the course, Harry notice Jamie had gotten more then half the score she needed, for first place, and was still adding more to it, as she did more complicated stunts." Yes, she will be able to take the lead, if she can pull off a daring stunt on the high cliff." Harry thought as Jamie snowboarded for the finale jump.

As the cliff ramp came into view, Jamie snowboarded to the center of the ramp, but something went wrong, as she went over, her snowboard slipped from under her, and she quickly lost control of the jumped, and seconds later impacted on the soft snow far below the cliff.

As the emergency crew saw Jamie fall, they went quickly into action, and was at the scene seconds after Jamie landed, and then seconds later, pulled a shaken but unhurt Jamie from the snow." I'm fine; just help me to the side." Jamie breathlessly said, as they partially carried her to the sidelines, where a very worried Hermione and Harry stood." I'm fine guys, just shaken a little." Jamie started but fell to the side, but luckily the ones still holding her held her firmly." Not to worry, she will be fully checked over by our doctors." One said, as he lifted a now unconscious Jamie into his arms, and carried her to a waiting stretcher.

For the next fifteen minutes, the contest was on hold, since the judges felt something was wrong with the course, and had their personal check the cliff, but everyone soon got their answers, to what just happened." Sorry for the delay, but we just gotten word, someone had deliberately put ice on the cliff ramp, and it will take us a couple hours to remove it, so we can continue the contest once the ice is removed." The announcer informed, and everyone went back to the hotel, to wait it out.

As Harry and Hermione sat in the lobby, Hermione looked to Harry." How do you suppose Ice got on the course?" Hermione asked Harry, whom was not taking Jamie injury well." Someone must have dump water onto the ramp, and it froze over night." Harry angrily answered." They must have done it, after they set fire to the other course." Hermione started, as her eyes went wide." Of course, they must have used the fire last night to divert the security personal to that course, to sabotage the snowboarding one." Hermione surmised." And I bet the two boarders that went before us had something to do with it." Harry suddenly guessed, as he stood up." I need to have a word with the manager, just in case the officials missed it." Harry quickly said, and rushed off, with Hermione following, unsure what just happened.

Because of last year contest, Harry and Jamie had befriended the Resort Manager name Thomas, and luckily they found him at the course, watching over as the ice was being removed." Thomas, I think I know who did this!" Harry called out breathlessly, as he ran up to the manager." Mr. Potter, do you have any evidence to support this?" Thomas asked, as he looked interested." No, but I believe the first two boarders knew something, since they swerved to the side of the ramp before they jump." Harry quickly explained." Hmm, yes that does sound suspicious, I will have my security personal, to look at the videos of the contest, maybe they can check for anything we had miss, before we confront the boarders." The manager informed Harry, before making it so.

Once the ice was cleared, Harry was in the starting gate, and ready for his finale run on the course." Great, I hope the ice was the only thing they did, to disrupt the contest." Harry thought, as the announcer got everyone's attention." Next up is Harry Potter, whom had scored fourth place in the time trials, and our one of two youngest boarders in the contest." The announcer said, and Harry was giving the signal to make his run.

As Harry left the starting gate, he went straight for the half pipe, and went up it three times, the first two, he did some Grab air two-handed inverts, and on the third time, he sped up, to go up high into the air, to do a couple combinations stunts, and landed perfectly, to snowboard down the course.

On the ramps and rails, Harry went on the longer rails, or aimed for many of the ramps to do simple stunts, and thankfully for this, Harry knew he had scored enough to almost reach his goal, for a high score.

On the middle cliff, Harry did more combination stunts, and quickly stopped himself, just seconds before he landed, and continued down the course.

On the obstacle course, Harry smiled, as he used the ramps that were scatter about, to jump over the small houses, or the other obstacles to add points, and once he was cleared, he got ready for the finale jump.

One the finale cliff, Harry jumped it without any problems, and was able to four combinations, before landing, and thanks to that, he knew he was in the lead, as he passed the finish line.

As Harry braked, to stop just feet from the wall, he quickly magically removes his snowboard, to jump back, as someone made a lounge at him." You fool; you made me lose my place!" A teenager yelled, as he continued his assault." You'll pay for this!" The teenager yelled, as Harry had enough, and used his magic to make him stronger, and swatted the teenager hands away." You had your chance on the course, so why not just accept you're lost." Harry calmly said, as he realized the boy was the first place boarder for the time trial, and not only that, he knew him, even if he was still wearing his ski mask." I won't since no one was supposed to beat us; after all we did last night!" The boy yelled as he continue his attack, but Harry had enough, and side kick the older boy's legs, causing him to fall face down onto the snow.

As the teenager was attacking Harry, the security was rushing to help, but stopped as Harry knocked the boy down, and pulled the older boys ski masked, to see who it was." Donald Dursley, I thought I recognize your voice." Harry said, as he saw a skinnier version of his cousin Dudley." DONALD DURSLEY!" Someone yelled, causing Harry to turn to see a security guard come up to him." He and his family was banned from the Resort a couple years ago, how did he con his way back." The security guard asked, with not so friendly tone." Sir, he must have used another name to enter the contest, and then change his hair color, to further his disguised." Harry explained, since Donald had black haired now, but he should have brown hair, like his relatives have." I see that now!" The security guard said, and pulled up the now frighten teenager up." You can't do anything to me, I haven't done anything wrong!" Donald yelled." You are wrong about that, since we have video evidence that shows you and one other dumping water on the course, and during the contest you and another had swerved away from the ice, which also proved that you knew about the ice, but didn't say anything." The security guard angrily said, as he and others dragged Donald away.

As Donald was dragged away, Harry was again assaulted by a brown haired girl." Oh Harry, thank god you are safe." Hermione cried, as she gave huge bear hugged to Harry." I'm alright, but I think the Resort medical personal should be done with checking Jamie, so lets head there now." Harry suggested, and the two friends left, as soon as Harry gathered up his snowboard.

In a private room, Hermione and Harry were surprised to see Tamara looking over Jamie with his device pointed to her." What are you doing Mr. Tamara?" Hermione asked, as she didn't know what the device was." Jamie is weak, because the micro robots that is in her, had drain themselves, when they healed her twice in twenty-four period, so I'm helping with the recharging of magic, of both Jamie and her micro robots." Tamara started, as he continued moving the device about Jamie's body." You see, Jamie and the micro robots, rely on each other to stay alive, so if one is completely drain of magic, the other to will be drained also." Tamara finished, as he continued his exam." Ah Uncle, Hermione doesn't know about Jamie." Harry worriedly informed, as Tamara nodded." Then I suggest you tell Hermione everything, since sooner or later, she will figure this out, and I would prefer when I'm here." Tamara suggested, and Harry took Hermione to their rooms.

Once in their room, Harry told Hermione everything, as she stared wide-eyed at Harry." So you are telling me, that Mr. Tamara is an alien policeman from the future trying to save this world from being overrun by dark magic, and Jamie is a clone made from you." Hermione questioned, as she and Harry sat on a sofa." That's about it, and oh don't forget that I'm the one that suppose to save the world from evil." Harry said, shaking his head at thought." And I know you will, with Jamie's help to do it!" Hermione firmly started." Since what I saw what you both did as Kaitlyn, I'm sure you both are unstoppable, and can handle anything that comes your way." Hermione finished, as Harry looked to her." I guess you are right, but we are far from having the power to fully stop Voldemort, once he is resurrected in three years, he will still be more powerful then us combine." Harry informed with a long sigh." Can we do anything to stop it from happening?" Hermione asked." No, since any main event that happen in the last timeline, will also happen in this one, no matter what we do." Harry informed." Tamara had firmly said that we should try to keep both timelines, as identical, as possible, until the finale battle, a battle, which he had not yet informed me of when it will happen." Harry finished, as they both stayed silent for a while.

For sometime, Harry and Hermione stayed silent, till the door opened, to reveal Tamara, and a slightly tired Jamie." I done as much as I can for Jamie, but merging will completely restore her magic." Tamara informed, as Harry nodded, and went up to Jamie." I'm glad you are doing well." Harry smiled." I'm glad also." Jamie said, as they took each other hands, and became Kaitlyn in a split second." Good, you are getting faster in merging, but for now, I need you both to stay as Kaitlyn, for a couple hours, it should fully restore Jamie's magic." Tamara informed, as Kaitlyn gave a worried look." TWO HOURS! "Kaitlyn suddenly said." We never stayed in this form for two hours!" Kaitlyn explained." Then I suggest you start practicing now!" Tamara firmly informed Kaitlyn, and then teleported away.

Once Tamara was gone, Kaitlyn gave out a heavy sigh." Do you both do everything, your uncle asked you to do?" Hermione asked, as she looked to Kaitlyn." Just about, he really is nice to us, but when training is involved, he is really strict, and we must do everything he asked us to do, but other then during training, we can do what ever we want." Kaitlyn explained." Oh well, at least he doesn't try to control your lives." Hermione said, as she got up." Hey Kaitlyn, can you change your white robes, to something a Muggle would wear?" Hermione question, and Kaitlyn stood up, and in a flash, she was wearing a blue and black jacket, and thick pants." Good, now lets go and watch the rest of the contest, which is lucky for you, they do the awards ceremony tomorrow." Hermione grinned, as she dragged Kaitlyn out of the room.

Luckily for Kaitlyn, no one noticed a new face in the crowd, until after the contests, and as she and Hermione entered the hotel." Hello Hermione, who is your friend?" Hermione mom asked as she came up to her daughter." This is Kaitlyn Evans, a six year classmate attending our school." Hermione answered, as Kaitlyn step up to Mrs. Granger." Glad to finally meet you Mrs. Granger." Kaitlyn greeted, as Mr. Granger looked Kaitlyn over." Hmm, are you related to the Potter twins, since I see a family resemblance?" Mrs. Granger kindly questioned." Ah, I might be who knows." Kaitlyn said, unsure how to answer that question." Sorry mom, but I want to check on Jamie, she is now in our rooms, along with Harry, whom is looking after her." Hermione quickly apologized as she dragged Kaitlyn away, and into their rooms.

The following morning after the award ceremony" which Harry won first place, and Jamie was given a full apology by the manager" the twins, and Hermione were finished packing up, when the there was a knock on the door." Who is it?" Jamie called out, as they were now resting in the parlor." Just making sure you both are ready, since we are leaving in an hour." Mr. Granger informed the friends, and they quickly answered." We are all done, and can't wait to get back to Hogwarts!" The twins said, along with Hermione, and soon they all were on the way home.

Several days before arriving at Hogwarts, Harry and Jamie were sitting outside their home, resting from their ski trip when an old owl fell to ground before them." Is it dead?" Jamie asked," since the owl was not moving" but Harry shook his head." No just exhausted." Harry answered as he conjured a large pillow and place the owl on it, while at the same time removed a letter.

To The Twins Who Live" Just Kidding"

Our mom would like to invite you to spend the rest of the holidays at the Burrow, please send a reply, and we'll be grateful if you would come by for a visit.

SIGN BY

GRED AND FEORGE WEASLEY

Once the twins read the letter, they looked to each other." Great, we can now prank them at home!" Jamie grinned, as they got up to see Tamara, whom quickly gave the OK to go, for the rest of the holidays. 


	14. End of the holidays

A/N; Shawnie

Shawnie; Sorry, I may not have done a good jod at editing this chapter, since I wanted get started on finishing the other chapters, I will do a better job, on the next few, that Shawniecat had done.

Also we don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

Several days before returning to Hogwarts, Harry and Jamie teleported just outside the Leaky Cauldron, to meet with Molly Weasley, whom was waiting for them inside, and after a bone crushing hug, Molly smiled to the twins." Good to have you at the Burrow, come now, let use the Floo Network, and get home for lunch." Molly kindly suggested, and the twins nodded in agreement, as they all headed for the fireplace.

Once at the Borrow, Weasley twins greeted the Potter twins." Finally, The New Marauders bless us with their presence." Both Weasley twins said, at the same time, making Molly look not so nicely at her sons." Now you two, I don't want any pranks played while the Potters are here, do I make myself clear!" Molly sternly said." We prank the Marauders; it is US who being prank on by them." The older twins confessed to their mom." And why is that?" Molly asked glaringly as she looked to both sets of twins." Sorry Mrs. Weasley, but they had accepted a prank war between us, and them." Harry started." And unfortunately, we are winning by one-hundred something to zero." Jamie finished with a grin." Only because they somehow keep sending our pranks back at us, and we still don't know how they do it!" Fred started." And they never had yet used one of their own pranks to prank us yet." George finished." Wow, the Weasley pranksters are finally getting what they deserved." Molly smiled down at the younger twins." Good job you two, now come on, let get you two fed." Molly congratulated, as she led the younger twins to the kitchen, while leaving the older twins in shock." NOW THAT IS NOW FAIR, how come they get praised while we get scolded?" Both twins complained, as they went into the kitchen.

Just as food was being passed around, a young red haired girl entered the kitchen." Mom, is the Potter twins here?" Ginny shyly asked, as she nervously looked around." Yes dear, I just picked them up, and here they are." Molly smiled at the younger twins." Harry, Jamie, I want you to meet my daughter Ginny Weasley." Molly introduced." Good afternoon Ginny, will you be attending Hogwarts next year?" Jamie kindly asked, as she and Harry greeted the now very shy girl." Um yes, I will." Ginny stuttered." Ginny why not sit down, since we are about to eat lunch." Molly kindly suggested, and Ginny complied, as she nervously looked down.

Lunch was not an uneventful affair, as the Weasley twins try to prank the Potter twins, by sneaking some kind of prank food on their plate, but always with a bit of wandless magic, Harry and Jamie, always got the upper hand on the older twins, by sending the food back to the older twins.

After the fifth prank played on the Weasley twins, Molly decided to put a stop to the pranks." Fred, George that is enough, why not degnome the garden, while the Potters get themselves settled in." Molly scolded, and the older twins complained, as they went outside.

Once Fred and George left, Molly turned to the Potter twins." Now what shell we do about you two?" Molly said, after a thought." I guess Jamie, you can share with Ginny, and Harry can have Ron's room for now." Molly smiled at the twins, and then sighed." It's too bad Ron is at school for the holidays, I'm sure you two would've gotten well together?" Molly suggested, as she led the twins upstairs, to show them the rooms.

In Ron's room, Harry was almost blinded by all the bright orange everywhere, from posters that showed the Chudley Cannons Quidditch players, to bed covers, and walls." Sorry about this, Ron is a big fan of the Chudley Cannons!" Molly informed, as she squinted at the brightness of the room." I should be fine Mrs. Weasley, and thanks for inviting us." Harry said, sounding like he meant it." That's good to hear, now for you Jamie, this way now." Molly said, as she gently pushed Jamie to another floor, with Harry following.

In Ginny's room, there was so many articles, about the Twins That Lived, scattered about the walls, but luckily the twins already knew Ginny is a big fan of them, since Tamara had warn Harry of her crush from the last timeline." Look like Uncle Tamara had completely changed your history, since they are about twins, and not just you." Jamie telepathically sent to Harry." You are right, many of these articles date back to 1981, and none of them is about the Boy Who Lived." Harry sent back, as he wondered how Tamara changed all the articles, and history books that he had seen, to show everyone that it was the twins that defeated Voldemort.

As the twins silently looked around, Molly was slightly embarrassed about what Ginny had about." Sorry about this, I had forgotten that my daughter is a big fan of you two." Molly apologized, as the twins looked to her." It's alright Mrs. Weasley, as long as she doesn't get too star struck, we don't mind at all." Jamie informed a very relieved Molly." Then I will leave you two to get settled down, and later we'll decide what to do, for the remainder of your holidays." Molly informed, and left the twins to unpacked.

In less then a half an hour, the twins were settled down, and went downstairs to see what Molly had planned for the day." Good that you two are done, I thought maybe you both want to head to Ottery St. Catchpole village to explore around, and Ginny can be your guide." Molly informed the youngsters, making Ginny blushed at the idea." Good idea, we love to explore." Jamie explained, as Molly smiled." Then have a nice time, and be back before five alright!" Molly warned, and the three quickly left for the village.

As the twins and Ginny walked silently walked down a long dirt trail, the twins were telepathically speaking to each other." Harry, we must break this crush she had on us, maybe it'll help with next year?" Jamie sent to Harry." You are right Jamie, but you try talking to her first, and we'll see what happens after that" Harry suggested, and Jamie nodded, as Harry walked ahead some distance.

Once the two girls were alone, Jamie spoke to Ginny." Hey Ginny, you don't need to be shy with us, we are just as normal as you and your family." Jamie started, as they continue walking." Even almost the whole school already stopped seeing us as The Twins who Lived, which is really a stupid title if you ask me?" Jamie shaking her head at the mentioned title." Why it is so stupid, you did after all destroy He Who Must Not Be Name and that made you both famous." Ginny asked, as she looked shocked at what Jamie just said." Fame isn't everything Ginny!" Jamie started with a sigh." Just think for a second, both Harry and I lost our parents that night, and even though we barely knew them, do you think we would want to be reminded of their deaths, every time when we hear that title, or the reason behind that title." Jamie finished, as Ginny gasped." You both don't really like being famous do you?" Ginny asked, as Jamie shook her head." No, you see many people who read about the Twins who Lived would sometime see us as icons, or saviors, that they need to worship or other such nonsense." Jamie started as she sighed." We don't want to be treated that way; we just want to be treated like any other normal person or child in our case." Jamie informed Ginny, whom now was lost in thought. "Then would you mind being my friend, I promise I won't go shy or anything!" Ginny firmly said, as she blushed a bit." Then lets start over again, and introduce ourselves." Jamie started, as she stopped before Ginny, with her hand towards her." Hi, my name is Jamie Potter, nice to meet you." Jamie pleasantly said." And my name is Harry Potter, happy to know you." Harry smiled, as he also stepped up to Ginny." Hi, my name is Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you both!" Ginny smiled brightly at the twins, as she shook their hands." Now that settled, lets head to the village, and see what we can find." Jamie happily informed, as Ginny led the way.

The snow covered Ottery St. Catchpole was a large lakeside old fashion like village, with hundreds of different types of modern boats docked or afloat on the water, and the twins was impressed." Wow, almost like we step back into time." Jamie said, as she looked about." Yes it does, but we do have some modern Muggle shops." Ginny informed, as she pointed to side of the village." Then lets go, and explore." Jamie excitedly said, and the three friends entered the village.

Half an hour before five, the twins and Ginny entered the Burrow property, each laden with packages of things they bought from the village." We should do this more often." Jamie happily said, as Harry groaned, since he was carrying a package that was heavier then the girls." Next time, you can go without me!" Harry complained, as they came across the Weasley twins." Oh goodie, guests bearing gifts." Weasley twins said, as they headed towards the friends." And where were you, when we left for the village?" Ginny asked, almost sounding like her mother." We were degnoming the garden, and we didn't see you leave." Fred quickly answered." Then you are forgiven, here a peace offering." Harry said, as he grabbed two ice-cream cones, form his package, and threw one to each of the Weasley twins." Have fun with those!" Harry said, as he and Jamie smiled, and then dragged Ginny into the Burrow." Hey, why did you give those brothers of mines ice-cream?" Ginny complained, as she went into the Burrow." Just wait and see." Jamie informed, as Molly noticed them." My word, did you buy out the village stores?" Molly asked, as she went to look into the packages." It's only some Muggle foods, and souvenirs Mrs. Weasley." Harry happily informed, as he and Jamie started unloaded their bags.

As Molly looked to see what her guests bought, the entrance to the Burrow opened, to reveal two identical but slowly melting snowmen." Please Harry, Jamie; return us to normal before we melt." The snowman begged the younger twins, as they humorously bounce up to them." FRED, GEORGE, what have you done to yourselves now!" Molly sternly asked, as she failed to hide a smile." We didn't do anything this time, we promise!" The snowman cried out to their mom, then turn to the twins." Please return us to normal, and the prank war is over and we declare you the winners!" The snowman begged." Then lets shake on it, and the war is over!" The younger twins said, as both snowman brought their arms" which is now tree branches" forward." Deal, you win, and we declare you master pranksters of Hogwarts!" The snowman said, as the four shook on it." Good, now that this war is over, we can focus on other matters." Harry informed the snowman, as he smiled." Yes, we can go back to prank the bullies!" Jamie happily informed everyone, as they headed upstairs, carrying several bags, with Ginny following.

As the younger twins disappeared up the stairs, they were quickly called upon." Hey wait, what about returning us back to normal!" Both snowmen yelled, as they tried to follow the youngsters." Oh don't worry, it will wear off, once you fully melted, which will be about an hour or two!" The twins called back downstairs, making the snowman looked to each other." Darn, if that what it took, we could've continued the prank wars till the end of the year?" Both snowmen said, just as Molly came up to them." Alright you two, OUTSIDE NOW, since I don't want you to get everything wet!" Molly scolded, and the snowmen quickly bounce their way out the door, causing Molly to laugh out loud.

In about half an hour later, an older red haired man entered the Burrow." Molly, I'm home!" The man called out, and Molly greeted him." Arthur, how was work." Molly asked as she helped put Arthur things away." Hectic, oh by the way, do you know you have two talking snowman outside in the backyard." Arthur asked, as he looked puzzled." Oh that is Fred and George; they were prank on, by the Potter twins." Molly informed her husband." WHAT? Our family pranksters, finally met their match?" Arthur questioned unbelievingly." It appears so, since I heard this been going on for a while." Molly informed, as she started on dinner, as a very shocked Arthur went to his room, to get clean up.

The remainder of the Holidays, spent practicing Quidditch, for Harry and the twins, and having girl talk between Ginny and Jamie, and thanks to this, Ginny seem to lose her shyness towards the Potter twins, and started talking openly to them, and became their best friend, by the end of the holidays.

Last days of the holiday was uneventful, and while the Potter twins was inside resting, the Weasley twins was Degnoming the garden, when a dark red hair teenage girl, wearing Muggle clothes, step up to them." Hello there, are you the Weasley twins." The young woman kindly asked, as the twins blushed." Yes we are what we can do for you." Both twins asked politely." I been hearing that you like to do pranks, and I have a prank that would top anything you might have done so far." The young woman said, as she pulled out a light blue glowing sphere from her purse." This will animate anything, once the sphere absorbed into it." The young woman started, as the twins looked interested." And once it is absorbed, you'll be able to control it, and make it do anything you ask it." The young woman finished." What can this animate?" Fred asked, as he looked at the glowing sphere." For an example, the suite of armors, that is lined in the hallways of your school, just one of these spheres, will put all the suits of armor in the hallway under your command." The young woman informed, making the twins smile widely." This will be great, and thanks." George quickly said, as he took the sphere, and for awhile both started talking about the uses, before looking back at the woman, but she disappeared." That is odd, where did she go?" Fred asked, as he quickly looked about." Never mind her, we can use this at the end of the year, to do a prank that would end all pranks, and not only that, we can get the upper hand on the Potter twins." George informed, as he put the sphere away, and they again started on Degnoming the garden.

Unknown to the Weasley twins, during this time neither notice, two set of eyes watching them from the top windows." This will be great, they will not suspect anything till they use that sphere." Jamie grinned as she looked to her brother." You are right, and we'll get the last laugh at the end of this school year." Harry grinned back, and they started finishing making plans for the sphere, which they had giving the Weasley twins.


	15. Confrontations

A/N; ByShawnie and Shawniecat

Shawniecat;One more chapter to go, before the end of the first year.

Shawnie; And unfortunately that was your last chapter you had posted on the your sight, which also means, no more almost continious posting of chapters, until you done writing them.

Shawniecat; Big mouth, I'm just starting writing the summer after first year, and hopefully it will be up in a couple days.

Shawnie; And this time you will have me to help you with writing them.

Shawniecat; Yeah, yeah, but lets get to the story, already.

We don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

I'll be skipping a large portion of the actual story, sorry, I couldn't come up with any ideas, so this will begin just after the chess game.

Just after the chess game" which Jamie won" the twins and Hermione was suddenly trapped in a room with three vials, and different color flames surrounded them, but after solving the potion riddle, Hermione looked worriedly to her friends." Be careful, and come back soon!" Hermione worriedly said, since she knew the twins needed to finished this themselves." Don't worry, we will be fine, and we'll be back before you know it." The twins said, as they hugged Hermione, then once they separated, the twins took each other's hands, and in a flashed, Kaitlyn appeared." I will see you soon Hermione." Kaitlyn said, as she drunk a vial, and ran threw the flames.

As Kaitlyn entered a large room, she saw Quirrel, examining the Mirror of Erised." Quirrel, you are not going to get the Sorcerer Stone." Kaitlyn yelled, causing Quirrel to quickly turned to her." WHO ARE YOU?" Quirrel shouted, as Kaitlyn calmly walked towards him." I am your masters finale downfall, and the HOPE of our world." Kaitlyn answered, as a voice sounded from Quirrel turban." Let me see this HOPE Quirrel!" A voice hissed, making Quirrel shuddered." Master, you don't need to come out, this teenager is no match for me." Quirrel stuttered uncontrollably." Don't be a fool, let me see her NOW!" The voice yelled, and Quirrel shakily turned around, as he removed the turban, to show a frightening snake like face on the back of his head.

Once Kaitlyn saw the face, she gulped, but stayed calmed." Voldemort, I'm glad to finally meet you!" Kaitlyn calmly said, as looked the new face in the eyes." And who might you be my insolent one!" Voldemort hissed." Your finale downfall is who I am." Kaitlyn informed Voldemort, and his eyes blazed red." You are a fool, no one can stop me, I'm immortal!" Voldemort yelled, but Kaitlyn smiled." Yeah right, you're just a lost spirit using another's body to get around." Kaitlyn said, as her voice still as calm as they started talking." Insolent brat, I will show you some manners, Quirrel KILL HER!" Voldemort screamed in rage, and Quirrel quickly spun around with his wand pointed at Kaitlyn." Avada Kedavra!" Quirrel yelled, sending a green spell at Kaitlyn, whom had quickly ducked under the curse, and kicked Quirrel's legs causing him to fall to the ground hard.

Once Quirrel was laying flat on the ground, Kaitlyn grinned as she looked down at Voldemort." What weak servants you have Voldemort!" Kaitlyn smiled, as Voldemort snarled at her." You'll pay for that!" Voldemort hissed." Not in this year Voldemort, I will see to that." With that said, Kaitlyn quickly fell to her knees, and place her now glowing hands on Voldemort's face." Leave this body NOW, or face my full power!" Kaitlyn yelled, as her glowing hands intensified." What are you doing? NO!" Voldemort yelled, and an explosion of darkness, threw Kaitlyn ten feet away, and then a dark cloud rose out of Quirrel's body.

As Kaitlyn painfully sat up, from where she landed, she saw the dark cloud formed into Voldemort's snake like face." I don't know who you are, but you will pay for this once I get back my body!" Voldemort angrily yelled, just before his spirit flew threw the wall, and disappeared." We did it, and this time we save Quirrel's life." Kaitlyn thought as she saw Quirrel's body, not far from her, but that was the last thing she saw, as a glow surrounded her, and in a split second Harry and Jamie was lying on the ground unconscious.

Later that night, in the hospital wing, Tamara was waving his round device at the unconscious forms of the twins, while Pomfrey was frozen in place." Some magic lost, a few days of rest should do." Tamara thought, as Dumbledore entered the room, and smile at Tamara." Ah Tamara, I thought you will be here to check up on your charges." Dumbledore started, but stopped as he saw the state Pomfrey was in." But can you unfreeze my Healer; since she can be trusted, in Jamie's care." Dumbledore suggested, and Tamara nodded and waved his wand at Pomfrey.

Once Pomfrey was able to move, she looked not so nicely at Tamara" Now what is the meaning of this, the twins are my patients, and no outsider has no right to interfere with my work!" Pomfrey started as soon as she stepped up to Tamara, but luckily Dumbledore quickly intervened." Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Tamara is the twins personal Healer, and plus there is some things about the twins, that only he can check up on." Dumbledore informed a very unhappy Pomfrey." And what are these things are that a certified Healer wouldn't know about?" Pomfrey asked, as she looked not so nicely at Tamara." Then I guess I should start at the beginning, but first I should tell you, I'm not from this planet." Tamara informed Pomfrey, and her eyes went wide, as she sat down on a unused bed, tp listened to Tamara's story.

Once Tamara was finished, Pomfrey was too shock that she couldn't speak, so Dumbledore went ahead." Mr. Tamara, since Madam Pomfrey is lost for words, I was wondering if you found anything about the previous Chosen Ones?" Dumbledore asked, as Tamara sighed." My research found a large number of candidates, so it will take me a while to sort them out, and finally figure out the two most likely ones to be Chosen" Tamara informed Dumbledore, as he looked sorry about what he just said." Can I see your research, since I might be able help pick out the most potential ones." Dumbledore suggested, and Tamara agreed, as Pomfrey snapped out of her shock.

As Pomfrey came out of her shock, she looked to Tamara." I guess if Professor Dumbledore trust you, then I will also, but is there anything I should be aware of, in Jamie's case?" Pomfrey asked, as Tamara suddenly blushed, at something he saw during his scans on Jamie." There is, since all my travels, I never worked with magic users this young, and I afraid, Jamie would need to learn about what witches go through, especially around this age." Tamara said, sounding embarrassed at the thought pf explaining it to Jamie." Are you saying that even though she is a clone of Harry, she will experience everything a normal young witch will go through?" Pomfrey asked, as she quickly understood, what Tamara was saying." Yes Madam Pomfrey, so can you please explain everything to Jamie, so I won't have too!" Tamara pleaded to Pomfrey." I'm not sure I should, after what you did to me!" Pomfrey sternly started, making Tamara winced." But since she IS under my care at this moment, I will have that certain talk with her, since my scans does show she will be starting soon, so would you two please leave, and come back tomorrow afternoon, since there is things Wizards should never hear!" Pomfrey firmly finished, to the relief of Tamara." You are a lifesaver, and thanks for the help." Tamara quickly said, as he and Dumbledore quickly left the hospital wing.

The next afternoon, Dumbledore and Tamara arrived in the hospital wing, to find Harry awake and eating dinner, while Jamie's bed was surrounded by a privacy screen, and anti listening spells." Good afternoon Harry, good to see that you are awake." Dumbledore greeted, as well as Tamara." Good afternoon sirs, but can you tell me what happen to professor Quirrel, and why is Jamie talking privately with Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked, since he didn't see Quirrel in the room, and Pomfrey wanted to talk to Jamie, as soon as she was awake." Well the now ex professor Quirrel, is in St. Mungo's since when Voldemort left him, he sort of went mad, but he should recover quickly, but unfortunately after that, he would be charged as a Death Eater." Dumbledore started, as he and Tamara sat down." As for Jamie, she'll tell you, if she is comfortable to talk about it, but I'm afraid, this talk she is having with Madam Pomfrey, might be a bit embarrassing for her." Dumbledore warned, as the privacy screen was removed, to reveal a very red face Jamie.

As Pomfrey walked away from Jamie's bed, she noticed the new comers." Jamie should be fine, and I had explained everything she should know Mr. Tamara, but if there are any questions, I will be here to answer them." Pomfrey informed everyone, and left for her office.

In the next half hour, Harry and Jamie went over what had happen with Quirrel, and then Dumbledore informed everyone, that the Sorcerer stone was destroyed, but since Tamara and the twins already knew the original outcome, Dumbledore didn't need to say anymore.

Once talks about the Sorcerer Stone was over, Tamara smiled at the twins." I'm very proud of you both, and I'm happy that you were able to save Quirrel's life." Tamara started, but was now worried at what he needed to tell the twins." And since this proves to me, that you can handle yourselves well, I know now that I have nothing to fear, when I leave here sometime next summer." Tamara finished, shocking the twins.

After a few minutes the shock wore off, and Harry was the first to speak." You can't leave us, who will look after us, when you are gone, unless..." Harry started with fear in his eyes, but was quickly cut off by Tamara." No Harry, you both are not going back to the Dursleys, but something will happen before I leave next year, an event that I will make sure that I set things right in this timeline, since in the last timeline, it almost didn't go well at the end." Tamara informed the twins." But Uncle Tamara, what about our training, we need you to help train us?" Jamie worriedly asked, since she didn't like this one bit." By then you both will know enough to continue without me, and also I'll leave copies of my advance books, for you two to read and study." Tamara informed the twins, whom were not taking the news well." Harry, Jamie, I too had to see my Traveler off, as soon as my training was over, and I know he wouldn't have left if I was not ready." Dumbledore started, with a sad sigh." I know after next year it will be hard on you both, but if Mr. Tamara thinks you are ready to continue without him, then you should accept it, since I know he will never leave you both, unless he fully believe that you are ready." Dumbledore finished, but the twins still looked unsure about this.

As Dumbledore finished talking with the twins, he turned to Tamara." Mr. Tamara, I know you can't interfere with our timeline, unless if it deals with the twins, but can you please be the next DADA professor for next year." Dumbledore started, sounding hopeful." I would be most appreciated if you do this, and also you can keep an eye on the twins, for the entire year." Dumbledore finished, but Tamara shook his head." Sorry I can't, but I do have a potion, that will allow a fully qualified wizard, to come in a year earlier." Tamara started, but then turn to the twins." Sorry, but need to talk to Professor alone, we will be back later tonight." Tamara apologized, and gestured Dumbledore to leave with him.

As Dumbledore and Tamara left, Harry turned to Jamie." I wonder who Tamara is going to suggest being next year DADA professor." Harry asked, as Jamie shrugged." Who knows, but lets not think about it, since in two days, the leaving feast will start, and well finally see if our plans for the Weasley twins take place." Jamie grinned, since thinking of the prank, made her forget their troubles." Yeah, I can't wait too." Harry quickly said, as they got settled in for the night.


	16. End of the year prank

A/N; Shawniecat

Shawniecat; This is it, the last chapter I completed so far, I will try to get the next posted as soon as possible.

Also we don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

The twins were forced to stay in the hospital wing until the leaving feast, and once there, they quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table, while hiding a grin from the Weasley twins, whom was innocently looking about." Look like our plan worked, since the twins took the bait." Harry telepathically sent to Jamie." Then I hope the Weasley twins have enough sense to do the prank after they give out the house cup." Jamie hopefully sent back, as everyone started eating.

Once dinner was over, and the second Dumbledore gave the House Cup to Gryffindor," thanks to both the twins, and Hermione for saving the Sorcerer Stone", the doors of the great burst opened, to reveal two rolls of a over a dozen empty armor knights, marching down the center of the isle." POTTERS, WEASLEYS, WHICH ONE OF YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" Snape yelled, as he stood from his chair, but it was soon answered as two of the knights grabbed the Weasley twins, as they started passing them." What the, let us go, we command you!" The Weasley twins yelled, but the knights ignore them, as the two knights carried the twins to the front of the Head table.

Once the Weasley twins were in place, the two rolls of knights removed their swords, and created an archway of swords, from the entrance to the end of the house tables." Jamie is you ready for our prank?" Harry telepathically sent to Jamie, and she quickly nodded, as they secretly wave their hands at Dumbledore whom clothes turned into a priest outfit, and Mcgonagal, whom disappeared from her chair, and reappeared to the side, sitting before a very large church organ, then she started playing the wedding march, to the Weasley twin's horror.

As the wedding march was being played, two feminine looking knights, wearing bridle outfits, and carrying a bouquet entered the great hall, slowly walked underneath the swords, and then stood beside the Weasley twins, whom now was wearing tuxedoes." Professor, please don't go threw this, we beg of you!" the Twins pleaded, but seem to fall on deaf ears, as Dumbledore eyes twinkled brightly, and then he smiled at the twin's predicament." Now who gives away the brides?" Dumbledore asked, to start the ceremony, and the two knights holding the twins spoke." We do!" The knights spoke plainly, and Dumbledore nodded." Then lets begin shell we." Dumbledore suggested, as he picked up a bible that appeared before him, and started the wedding ceremony, to everyone's amusement.

After a lengthy speech about husbands and wives, Dumbledore begin the vows." Now do you Miss. and Miss. Knight, take the Weasley to be your awfully wedded husbands." Dumbledore asked, and the two female knights nodded." We do!" The female knights said, and Dumbledore smiled." Then I pronounce you Husbands and Wives, so you may take them away!" Dumbledore proudly said, as the female knights quickly picked up the twins, and rushed out of the room.'" Hey, we didn't agree to this!" The Weasley twins yelled, as they were carried threw the archway of swords and out of the doors.

Once the couples were away, all the knights saluted to Dumbledore, and marched out of the great hall." That was quit entertaining." Dumbledore smile, as he and Mcgonagal was back to normal." Entertaining Professor, I don't think so!" Snape hiss." The Potters defiled the school knights, and transfigured your clothing; I think they deserved to lose house points." Snape unkindly informed." Sorry to say this, but you can't, since we already gave out the house cup." Mcgonagal inform Snape, just as two red students rushed in.

As the two students ran into the great hall, they were quickly recognized as the recently married Weasley twins." HELP US, SOMEONE PLEASE!" The twins yelled, as they ran into the great hall, but soon over a dozen red hair child size knights ran after the twins." DADDY, DADDY PLAY WITH US!" The children knights called out, as they chase the Weasley twins around the great hall, making both students and professors laugh at the spectacle." POTTERS THAT WILL BE ENOUGH, RETURN EVERYTHING BACK TO NORMAL!" Snape barked, as looked threatening to the younger twins." We didn't do this, the Weasley twins tried to do this to us." The Potter twins quickly said, trying to look innocent, while secretly banishing the knights away, and once the Weasley twins saw that they were now childless, they quickly took their seats.

Once everyone was settled down, Dumbledore stood up." I think we have enough excitement for tonight." Dumbledore started, as he looked directly at the Potters." So I would suggest that everyone head back to their common rooms, and get ready for the summer." Dumbledore happily suggested, and everyone quickly got up, and left the great hall talking about the prank.

Up to the train station at Hogsmeade, there were lots of talks about the prank that was played out at the leaving feast, and the Weasley twins actually took it well, since they bragged that they had actually had fun, as they entered the train.

As for the Potter twins, Hagrid had stopped them from entering the train for a word." Harry, Jamie, I got this for you." Hagrid informed, as he handed a large book filled with pictures of Harry's parents, their friends, and even Harry and Jamie, as they were babies." WOW thanks Hagrid, we will cherish this always." Jamie said distractedly, as she tried to figure out how Tamara got pictures of her as a baby." Yah, thank Hagrid, but sorry we should be going onto the train, and see you next school year." Harry quickly said, as he helped Jamie onto the train, just seconds before it started rolling down the tracks.

Once in the train, the twins found Hermione alone in a compartment, and then quickly joined her." So guys any plans for this summer?" Jamie first asked to start a conversation." My parents are planning a trip, but I'm not sure where yet." Hermione said, as she looked to the twins." I'm not sure what Uncle Tamara got planned for us, but I'm sure it will be more training exercised." Harry groaned, since Tamara had been adding more things for the twins to learn every year since they started training." Stop complaining Harry, you know very well, that we need all the training, to finally end Voldemort life." Jamie sternly reminded Harry." So Harry, Jamie, do you know what we be facing next year?" Hermione quickly asked to change the subject." Right now, we are not sure, since Lucius Malfoy is in prison, it will probably slightly change the timeline, but one thing is for certain, we will be fighting a Basilisk, and facing a younger Voldemort." Harry informed Hermione." But there is a chance we will not be facing a younger Voldemort, because of our friendship with Ginny, she wouldn't be using Toms diary to write out her crush on Harry." Jamie reminded Harry." But still, we should be prepared for both scenarios." Harry suggested." Come on guys, lets play Exploding Snape to pass the time." Jamie suggested, stopping their talks for next year, and they all went ahead and played till the end of the trip.

Once at the Platform 9 ¾, Molly Weasley greeted the Potter twins." Glad to see you both safe and sound, and also thanks for that recording of my twins wedding." Molly thankfully said, as she grinned, and hugged both twins." No thanks are needed, and we thought you will get a kick out of it." Both twins informed Molly." Oh I did, as well as Arthur, but I shouldn't keep your guardian waiting." Molly suddenly said, as Tamara greeted Molly." No please take all the time you need, and also thanks for looking after my charges at the end of the holidays." Tamara said thankfully, as Molly smiled." No thanks is needed, and if you want, I wouldn't mind having them over for part of the summer." Molly suggested, as Tamara agreed." Yes, that will be great, just Owl me later, and we'll plan from there." Tamara suggested, and Molly agreed, as they all said their good-byes, and left the train station.


	17. Summer and return to Hogwarts

A/N; Shawniecat and Shawnie

Shawniecat; Sorry for the delay, Shawnie wanted to finish up his chapter for his story, before helping me.

Shawnie; And plus I had to go through a long chapter that Shawniecat done, which took me ages to check through, and I'm sure I miss a number of things that could have changed.

Shawniecat; Alright sorry for the long chapter, and to let you readers know, I will be now speeding through the years, and only focusing on the main events of each year, and also adding a couple of my ideas to the story, that is why I'm not seperating the years, since they may not be more then five chapters for each year. But enough let get to the story.

We don't own Harry Potter or its character and please review.

Except for daily and tiring training sessions, it was uneventful for the twins, for the first month, after they gone home for the summer, and the twins couldn't wait to head to the Burrow on their birthday, for Molly Weasley home cook meals.

The night before meeting with the Weasleys at the Burrow, the twins were getting ready for bed, when a pop was heard, and both saw a small elf like creature appeared before them." Master Potter, I need to warn you..." The creature started, but the twins cut him off." We know already, so please leave us alone!" Both twins tiredly said, as the creature looked unsure." Please just nod if one of your masters is going to try to open the Chamber of Secretes?" Harry asked, and the creature gave a quick nod, before beating his head on the wall, but Jamie quickly waved her hand to restrain him." Please don't do that Dobby, and please don't bother us, since we already know what will happen this school year, and we are prepared for that Basilisk in the Chamber!" Jamie sternly informed, as Dobby looked shocked." But you can't possibly stop it!" Dobby stuttered, but was cut off as the door to the twin's room opened.

As the door opened, Tamara entered looking directly at Dobby." Dobby, do you know what I am!" Tamara asked, as Dobby eyes went wide." You are one of the Ancient One's!" Dobby said as he fell to the floor, in attempt to bow." I am, but please stop that!" Tamara commanded, as he waved his hand to release Dobby from his bonds." Now listen Dobby, the twins were trained by me, and is prepared for any situation, so please leave them alone!" Tamara commanded, and Dobby nodded." I will, I promise!" Dobby stuttered and was gone.

Once Dobby was finally left, Harry turned to Tamara." Before I forget to ask, why do some call you Ancient One?" Harry asked, as Tamara gave it a thought." I guess because our magic is so pure, that many intelligent magical creatures that been around for centuries, think that we must be from a race that lived longer then them." Tamara informed both twins." Is that true, are you part of an ancient race?" Harry asked, hoping for an answer." Actually no, my race is actually as old as your human race, but just more advance in technology and magic." Tamara started, but then saw the time." That is enough history lessons for tonight; why not head for your beds, so you can get a goodnight sleep for tomorrow." Tamara suggested, while reminding the twins, that they are staying with the Weasley for the rest of summer." Yes Uncle, we will!" Both twins said, as they quickly got ready for bed.

After arriving at the Weasleys, the twins had a big birthday party supplied by Molly Weasley, and had a great time, playing Quidditch, and catching up with the Weasley twins and Ginny, whom enjoyed having the Potter twins around.

As the Potter twins were having fun, Ron Weasley seem the only Weasley that was not enjoying himself, as he stayed to the side, and glared at the younger twins, whom was too distracted by the others to have notice.

As days pass, the Potter twins finally noticed Ron's coldness towards them, and even though they tried to befriend him, he just left without a word, and it was until they talked with Ginny while they were alone, was when they got some answers." Sorry about Ron, he seem to think you both enjoy being attention seekers, and plus he is not to happy with that prank you did on him." Ginny informed the now shocked twins." But the only prank we did on him was the one after Halloween!" Jamie said, as she couldn't believe Ron was still upset over that incident." I hate to say this, but Ron have the habit of not being a forgiving brother, and plus combine that with the jealousy of your being famous, he won't deter from not liking you both." Ginny informed both twins, as she shook her head at her brother stubbornness." Then we'll try to befriend him, since he shouldn't we!" Jamie firmly suggested, as Harry agreed." Well good luck to you both, but I doubt you will break through his stubbornness?" Ginny said, then not wanting to talk about her brother, she suggested a game of Exploding Snap, and the twins agreed.

About Halfway through August, even though the Potter twins had no success in befriending Ron, they were looking forward spending the entire day at Diagon Alley with the rest of the Weasleys.

The day at Diagon Alley was uneventful, till they reach Flourish and Blotts, where a large crowd was gathered." Oh, I almost forgot that Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books today!" Molly excitedly said, as they entered the bookstore." OH NO!" Both twins telepathically sent to each other, as they notice reporters and people waiting in line in front of Lockhart.

As the twins entered the bookstore, Harry grinned as he waved his hand at Lockhart, just as a reporter asked a question." Mr. Lockhart, what was your most memorable adventure?" The reporter asked, as Lockhart eyes looked glazed." Well there is one I went to a hotel with a muggle, whom I paid for some services, but of course I took the money back after I Obliviated her." Lockhart emotionlessly informed the reporter." Ah, I meant your adventures from your books." The same reporter asked, after she both came out of her shock, and quickly wrote what Lockhart just said." Oh those, I didn't really do them, since I actually wrote what others had done, but I wrote it out to look like I did them." Lockhart informed a shocked audience." Mr. Lockhart if this is true, why didn't anyone come forward to say that they did it?" Another reporter asked, as she noticed a big story was emerging." They wouldn't have, since I Obliviate all of them to a point that they can't even remember their names." Lockhart confessed, as everyone realized that Lockhart was not only a fraud, also a criminal." Mr. Lockhart, are you saying that you used the Obliviate spell illegally?" A man in Auror robes asked, as he was called in as soon as Lockhart confessed in using Obliviate spell." Of course, I am a master at that spell, and would have used it to take the responsibility of killing off He who must not be name; but sadly, I was in another country trying to hide myself from Death Eaters during that time." Lockhart confessed, as the Auror came up to him." Lockhart, I hereby arrest you for illegally using the Obliviate spell, and confessing to use it to lay claim of what others had done!" The Auror angrily said as he grabbed Lockhart, just as Lockhart eyes return to normal." What is going on, unhand me this instinct, don't you know who I am!" Lockhart yelled, as he struggled against the Auror." Lets see now, a criminal, and a croak, who will be spending a very long time in Azkaban prison!" Once the Auror said that, he reached into his robes, and then both he and Lockhart disappeared from the shop.

Once Lockhart was gone, all Hell broke loose, as customers who bought Lockhart's books, demanded their money back, and the Weasleys and the twins made a hasty retreat out of the door." Alright guys let head to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, and come back later for our books." Molly suggested, but during the commotion, no one noticed someone slipping a book into one of the Weasley's bags.

The rest of the holidays went fast, and soon the twins and the Weasleys were saying their good-byes at Platform 9¾." Alright children, have a nice year!" Molly started as she hugged her children, and the Potters." And you two better keep your nose clean, and no more pranks!" Molly sternly said towards her twins." Now that not fair, the Potters do more pranks then we do!" The Weasley twins cried out." Now you two, that is enough, and go on the train now!" Molly sternly said, and the Weasley twins quickly got on the train, while Molly turned to the Potter twins." Now don't embarrass them too much, since they still don't have the understanding of a true prankster, unlike you two." Molly kindly said, as she winked at the twins, and gently pushed them onto the train, and they waved good-bye to Molly as the train left the platform.

As the twins walked the hallways of the train, they met up with Hermione, whom was still searching for a compartment." Hermione, long time no see!" The twins said, as their friend gave them a hug." Hey guys, how was your summer?" Hermione asked, as they continue searching for a compartment." We will tell you once we get settled in." Harry informed Hermione, as Ginny's head appeared out of a compartment at the far end of the train." Hey guys, this compartment have some room." Ginny informed her friends, and the trio quickly headed to Ginny's compartment.

Once in the compartment, the twins notice an adult wizard wearing ragged clothes was sleeping on the seat." Don't mind him; I don't think anything can wake him up?" Ginny said, as she sat on the seat across from the wizard, while the other quickly seated next to her." I wonder who he is?" Jamie asked, as Hermione looked above the man." I think he is the new DADA professor, ah Professor Remus Lupin." Hermione said, as she read the name from a brief case, causing the twins to stare at Lupin." Oh boy, we are going to have some fun with him." Jamie telepathically sent to Harry." Are you sure we should prank a true Marauder?" Harry sent back." Why not, I'm getting bored pranking the Weasley twins, since they are too predictable!" Jamie complained, as Harry mentally shook his head." Oh well, this might actually be a challenge for us." Harry sent back to Jamie, before starting a conversation with his friends, about their summer.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, and it was not until after the sorting of first years, the Potter twins decide to do their prank, as Dumbledore stood up to introduce their new DADA teacher." Now before we eat, I have an announcement!" Dumbledore started, as everyone looked to him." Because of what happen last year, we have a new DADA professor, Professor Lupin!" Dumbledore introduced, and Lupin stood up to bow, but as he did, a very loud unpleasant sound came from behind him, causing him to blush." Sorry, must be something I ate." Remus said, as the other professors scooted away from him, but soon writing appeared before the head table.

SKY AND RAVEN

THE HEIRS OF THE MARAUDERS

WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME BACK

UNCLE MOONY

ONE OF THE TRUE GREAT MARAUDERS!

Once the professors read the message, they all turned to the Potter twins, whom tried to look innocently at the table." That's it; twenty points to Gryffindor, but anyone ask me why, they will get detention for a week." Snape said glaringly at the students, but inwardly smiled at the prank towards one of his old tormentors.

Once the shock of Snape giving points to Gryffindor wore off, Dumbledore continued." Now that settled, lets eat!" Dumbledore called, out and food appeared on the tables.

As everyone started eating, Mcgonagal turn to Dumbledore." I sure hope the twins knew what they were doing?" Mcgonagal worriedly asked, as she looked to where the twins were sitting." I afraid they didn't, and may have started a prank war, that will be far worse then last year." Dumbledore gravely informed Mcgonagal, whom looked stricken." Great it will be the Marauder years all over again." Mcgonagal gasped, but hoped against hope, that Remus would not start the war.

As dinner came to an end, the twins was about to leave, when they both felt a hand on their shoulder." Alright you two stinkers, come with me NOW!" Remus sternly said, as he stood behind the twins." Yes sir." The twins said, as they gulped, and stood up, to follow orders.

Once in Remus's office, Remus had the twins sitting on chairs, as he looked not so nicely at them as he walked around the twins." Do you both know that it is not nice to play pranks on a Marauder?" Remus sternly started, but smiled at the twins." You both should know I will not be as easily tricked as was the Weasley twins, since I know what you claim to be." Remus finished, as he stopped in front of the twins, secretly knowing now, that something was wrong with Jamie.

As Remus stopped in front of the twins, he quickly pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Jamie, startling both twins." Miss. Potter, why is it that I can remember you as a baby, but not recognized your scent?" Remus asked, as he looked to Jamie." Um, I…" Jamie started, but was cut off as the door opened to reveal a serious looking Dumbledore." Professor Lupin, please lower your wand, and I will explain everything." Dumbledore firmly said, looking directly at Remus, and then turned to the twins." Not to worry, I gotten Mr. Tamara's permission to tell Professor Lupin." Dumbledore informed the twins, as he and an unsure looking Remus sat down.

Once Dumbledore explained everything, Remus looked shocked." Professor, you can't be serious, Harry shouldn't be alone, when he does these things!" Remus worriedly said, as he looked towards Dumbledore." Harry will not be alone, since Jamie will be always with him, and Captain Tamara is monitoring the twins twenty-four seven, until he is certain that the twins will be fine on their own." Dumbledore informed Remus." What about when he leaves this summer, who'll take care of the twins." Remus asked." I will have partial guardianship, since I am also a Chosen One, but the full guardianship will fall on the person, Captain Tamara picks." Dumbledore firmly said, as Remus still looked unsure about this." And who will this person be?" Remus asked." Captain Tamara had not informed me yet, but he says the person will be available before he leaves." Dumbledore said, and then turned to the twins, whom the two professors had forgotten was still in the room." I think it is time for you two, to head to your common room." Dumbledore suggested, and the twins left the room.

Once the twins left the office, Dumbledore turned to Remus." I have a feeling; I do know who Captain Tamara will pick, since he is the obvious choice, even though what happened eleven years ago." Dumbledore informed Remus, but Remus looked startled." Eleven years ago, but you can't mean..." Remus gasped out, but couldn't finish, so Dumbledore interrupted." I recently found some loopholes in the case, and I fear that we may have been wrong all this time." Dumbledore gravely started." And if Tamara is right about him, I'm afraid we got to correct our mistakes we made during that time." Dumbledore sadly sighed, since he realized if they hadn't made that mistake, Harry would not have gone to the Dursleys.

For a while no one spoke, since Dumbledore and Remus, had realized how things may have changed for Harry, if things hadn't gone the way it did eleven years ago, until Remus looked to Dumbledore." Can we correct it now, since you said you found some loopholes?" Remus hopefully asked, but Dumbledore shook his head." No we can't, since Captain Tamara insist that we wait until summer, to keep the time line intact." Dumbledore sadly informed, as Remus nodded in defeat." Then I will wait, until then." Remus sadly agreed, as Dumbledore nodded." Then I should be going, since I need some paper work to finish up, so goodnight professor." Dumbledore informed Remus, as he got up." Goodnight professor, see you tomorrow." Remus said, as Dumbledore left the room.

As Dumbledore left the room, Remus closed his eyes, knowing that he will have till this summer, to think up many ways to make up with an old friend, whom he felt that he betrayed him, for not thinking he was innocent." Oh god, what we have done, we should've known he wouldn't have betrayed us!" Was Remus's last thought, as tears fell from his eyes.


	18. Chambers of Secretes

A/N Shawniecat and Shawnie.

Shawnie; Sorry for the delay, we had internet problem, for almost a week.

Shawniecat; Actually more like a program problem, that stopped us from going on the internet.

Shawnie; But we also have another problem, both Shawniecat and I will be moving soon, sometime around mid Oct, or sooner, and we are not sure about internet access at the moment, and probably would need to use a library to get online, I will be posting more on this developement as I learn more.

Shawniecat; That is enough, lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

During the month of September, while Harry and Jamie, work on their assignments, and either prank or be prank by Remus" whom the twins found to be a harder person to prank then the Weasley twins", the two also been planning a way to fight the Basilisk.

Towards the end of October, the Potter twins while sitting in the common room, were waiting for a reply from Tamara, whom they had sent a letter, to see if they should try to stop the Basilisk, before it could do any harm to anyone, and luckily for them, a letter did arrived a day before Halloween.

To Potter Twins

Go to the Chamber of Secretes before the Halloween feast, and try to stop the Basilisk, from reuniting with its former master, I will be watching, so you both will be safe.

Sign by

CAPTAIN TAMARA

PS; As Kaitlyn, you should be safe from the Basilisk death glare, so it will be safe to look at the snake.

Once Harry and Jocelyn read the letter, they breathe a sigh of relief." This is great, now no one will be turn to stone, and Hermione will not be a victim." Jamie excitedly said, as Harry nervously nodded." But do you think we can do this, I know in the last timeline I did it with lots of trouble." Harry worriedly said." I know you did, but as Kaitlyn, this should be as easy as taking care of Professor Quirrell." Jamie assured Harry, but the assurance did not help settle Harry's worry.

Halloween

Hours before the feast, Harry and Jamie made their way to the Chamber of Secretes, and nervously looked at each other, as they face the statue of Salazar Slytherin." This is it, are you ready?" Jamie gulped." NO not really." Harry gulped, and both took each others hands, and merged into Kaitlyn." This is it; we must end this now, before anyone gets hurt." Kaitlyn said, as she looked to Salazar Slytherin statue.

Insert statue opening speech here

Once Kaitlyn finished, the statue mouth opened and a snake slithered out, and fell into the water below it, and then in seconds, the snake head rose up about twenty feet, to address Kaitlyn." Ah a new master finally arrived!" The snake hissed." I will be, if you don't harm innocents, and help me fight your former master Tom Riddle." Kaitlyn hissed back, as the snake looked unsure about this." I'm sorry, I cannot go against my former master wishes, since he had ordered that no one can make me turn against him, and to kill anyone who does ask me to do it." The snake angrily hissed back, and lounge at Kaitlyn, but luckily she jumped, and rolled to the side, causing the snake to miss her by inches.

As Kaitlyn came out of her roll, the snake made another lounge at her, but Kaitlyn jumped high into the air, and landed on the snakes head." Lets see how hard is your head?" Kaitlyn called out, and slammed her fist into the snake's head, causing the snake to slam into the floor, while Kaitlyn jumped off, before the Snake landed.

Once Kaitlyn was on solid ground, she looked towards the snake, whom to her surprised, was lifting its head, and turn to stare it her." It will take more then a mere punch to hurt me!" The snake angrily hissed, and again lounge at Kaitlyn, whom did a front flip over the head, but it was ready for her, and quickly rose its head to knock Kaitlyn away, causing her to slammed into one of the side statues, and fell into the water below it.

For a while Kaitlyn did not appear, but after seconds in the water, Kaitlyn flew out of the water, and landed onto dry land." It will take more then that to finish me." Kaitlyn hissed back, but was breathing hard." That is maybe true, but I can see that you are weakening, and won't last long into this fight!" The snake hissed back, and Kaitlyn knew it was right, since she was hurt by the fall, and healing her injuries was draining her." I maybe weakening, but this fight will end with me winning." Kaitlyn yelled, just as music sounded, causing her to look up, and saw something fly into the chamber.

As Kaitlyn watched, a red phoenix flew at her, and dropped an old hat at her feet, and flew at the snake to keep it busy." Fawkes why are you giving me the sorting hat?" Kaitlyn asked the bird." Kaitlyn, hurry and reach into me!" The hat called out, and Kaitlyn with a puzzled look, quickly comply, and found her hand wrapped around a metal object." What the…" Kaitlyn only could say, as she removed her hand, and a long silver sword, that gleamed in the light." KAITLYN..." Jamie voice called out into Kaitlyn's head." I know what this is." Kaitlyn called out, interrupting Jamie, since while holding the sword, Kaitlyn felt fully healed, and her magic seem to get much stronger then before.

Once her strength returned, Kaitlyn looked up at the snake, whom was still being bothered by the phoenix." FAWKES, I can finish this now!" Kaitlyn called out, and Fawkes flew to one of the statues to watch, as Kaitlyn got ready for the finale battle with the snake.

Once the snake was free of the phoenix, it turned to Kaitlyn." You have his sword, but it will not help you!" The Snake hissed, and lounged at Kaitlyn, whom rolled to the side, and slammed the sword into the side of the snakes head, and slashed upwards, causing a deep gash in the side of its head, and luckily for Kaitlyn, it fell dead before she could remove the sword." I did it, the Basilisk is dead." Kaitlyn called out, but fell to the ground, as her strength was now almost gone.

As Kaitlyn laid on the ground, she was more then willing to stay there to rest, but footsteps sounded, causing Kaitlyn to sit up, and was surprised to see who it was.

As Kaitlyn got to her feet, a young red haired boy entered the chamber." Who are you? How did you enter this room?" The boy yelled angrily at Kaitlyn." Ron, the diary, you got to get rid of it." Kaitlyn worriedly called out, as Ron sneered at her." No I won't, since I'll be needed it to return my body back to life." Ron hissed angrily at Kaitlyn, whom realized, that Ron was fully posses by Riddle." Ron, you got to fight him, don't let Riddle control you!" Kaitlyn yelled, as Ron took out his wand." I don't know how you learn of my true name, but it won't help you!" Ron sneered, as he pointed his wand at Kaitlyn." Avada Ked..." Ron started, but Kaitlyn was faster." Accio Riddle's diary!" Kaitlyn called out, and stopping Ron from fully casting the spell, as the diary flew out of his robes, and towards Kaitlyn.

As the diary flew, Ron made a grab to catch it, but miss by inches, and once the diary was within Kaitlyn range, she swung her now glowing sword at it, both cutting the diary in half, and causing it to catch on fire." You fool, look at what have you done!" Ron yelled, as he tried to put out the fire with some spells, but it was no use, as the diary was ashes in matter of seconds." I stopped you again Riddle, and will continue doing it, as long as I live!" Kaitlyn answered, as dark purple light radiated from Ron's body, and exploded into nothing, leaving Ron lying on the ground.

For a while, Kaitlyn stood there, unsure what had happen, but a quick scan on Ron, showed that he was still alive, and she quickly went to him." Ron, are you alright?" Kaitlyn called out, as she knelt next to him." Ouch, did you get the number to that Griffin?" Ron painfully asked." No, but you should be fine now!" Kaitlyn assured Ron, and held her hand to the still waiting Fawkes." Fawkes, can you take us to the hospital wing, I'm too tired to teleport both of us there." Kaitlyn asked, and Fawkes landed on her arm, and in a flash, both Ron and Kaitlyn was gone from the chamber.

In the hospital wing, Pomfrey was surprise to see Ron, and an older girl suddenly appeared in her room, with Fawkes." Madam Pomfrey, Ron is partially drained of his life force, can you help him?" Kaitlyn asked, as Pomfrey check Ron over." There is nothing I can do except give him something to help him sleep, to naturally bring it up." Pomfrey said, and then turn to Kaitlyn." Alright now, who are you, and how did Ron got this way?" Pomfrey asked, but Kaitlyn didn't answer, since she started to glow, and a second later, both Harry and Jamie appeared lying on the ground unconscious." Oh never mind, this explains everything!" Pomfrey sighed, and levitated both teens to a bed, and went to a fireplace to call Dumbledore.

Later that afternoon, Harry and Jamie awoke to see Tamara sitting between them." Hi Uncle Tamara, how is Ron doing?" Harry asked." Ron is slowly recovering, and you and Jamie will be alright in two to three days." Tamara informed the still tired teen." Uncle Tamara, we found another Figure, but where is it?" Jamie called out, form where she sat up, from her bed." I don't see it, where did Pomfrey put it?" Harry asked, as he noticed the sword was not with their few belongings, which were beside the teens." First of all, what does this Figure look like?" Tamara asked, as he looked interested in the teen's discovery." It's the sword of Gryffindor; the sorting hat gave it to us, when we fought the Basilisk." Harry answered, as Tamara smiled." I had a feeling it would be one of the missing Figures!" Tamara started, and then brought out his round device." I may have an answer to where the Figure is." Tamara stopped, as he scanned both Harry and then Jamie." I was right, the Figure is now part of you both, but will only appear, when you both merge into Kaitlyn." Tamara informed the shocked teens." I guess this way, it is better then carrying the sword around?" Harry surmised, as Pomfrey entered the room." Alright, your time is over Mr. Tamara, the twins need their rest!" Pomfrey firmly commanded, and Tamara quickly followed orders." I'll be leaving then, and start planning on your new training with swords, since it will be a great help in the near future." Tamara informed the now cringing teens, since they both knew Tamara will probably double the usual training hours to be able to end their training before Tamara leave this summer.

The next morning, a not so happy professor entered the room." Oh you both are in trouble now!" Remus sternly said, as he stopped in front of two puzzled twins." Ah what we did?" Both Potter twins asked." You went and fought the Basilisk, without any backup didn't you!" Remus angrily asked." We had Uncle Tamara permission before we went, and he is always looking after us." Jamie informed Remus." And plus we found another Figure, which will help us greatly." Harry happily added, but quickly turned it into a frown, since Remus still was not happy." I know that Tamara is always watching you, but I would have been more relieved if I was there too, to help keep an eye you both!" Remus started with a sigh." I made a promise to keep you both safe to your parents." Remus started, but stopped, as he remembered something." No, I made a promise to help watch over Harry, but I will add you too Jamie, to that promise." Remus firmly committed himself, and both twins nodded, accepting what Remus had said.

As Remus and the Potter twins stopped their talks, a voice startled them." I'm glad to hear that you will fully accept Jamie as part of your promise to the late Potters." Dumbledore said to Remus, as he sat near the twins beds." And to let you know, I too had kept an eye on the twins, as they fought the Basilisk in the chamber." Dumbledore continued, as Remus looked to him." You see Fawkes, can be my eyes and ears, since we are telepathically link to each other, and he would've instantly brought me to the twins, to help them, but of course, they had done a great job, with help of the Gryffindor sword." Dumbledore finished, as Remus still looked unsure." I guess with you both watching, the twins will be alright." Remus started with a sigh." But I better be informed of their next adventure, or I will make my wolf form, look like a harmless puppy, when I'm done you both!" Remus warned, making Dumbledore cringe at the threat." I will promise that you will be as informed as I am." Dumbledore said, and Remus accepted it.

Once Dumbledore was done with Remus, he turned to the twins." Now that is settled, I would like to see this wonderful sword you both found." Dumbledore hopefully asked." We need to merge to bring the sword out." Both twins informed the Headmaster." I guess it can wait, since you both need to rest, for a couple days." Dumbledore said, as he sounded disappointed at the wait." And if that is the case, I will see you both again, once you are fully rested." Dumbledore informed the twins, and left, to give the three some privacy.

On the second afternoon in Dumbledore's office, Remus, Tamara, and Dumbledore were facing the Potter twins, as they waited for the twins to merge." You know, this will be the first time, I will see this merging the twins do." Remus informed everyone, once they all got settled down." Actually theirs not much to see, since we'll be covered in a bright light for a second or two, and it then it will be over before you know it." Jamie grinningly informed Remus, as she took Harry's hand, and in a split second, a bright white light covered them, and Kaitlyn appeared." Wow that was incredible." Remus quickly said, as he looked Kaitlyn over." Ah Kaitlyn, you better check yourself in the mirror, since there is something you should see." Tamara informed Kaitlyn, and she wandlessly conjured a full length mirror, and was shock at what she saw.

As Kaitlyn stood before the mirror, she notice she was older, probably around eighteen years old instead of sixteen, and not only that, she was now wearing gold and silver robes, instead of her usual white one." Ah Uncle Tamara, is this suppose to happen." Kaitlyn asked, sounding shock at the discovery." Merging with two or more Figures is very rare, and the few that is in the records, varies." Tamara started, as he took out his round device, and started to scan Kaitlyn." Hmm, from what I seen, slight aging and strength and magical increase is usually what happens." Tamara continued, but stopped as he looked at the device." Good, there is nothing wrong with this form, now can we see the sword?" Tamara asked, and Kaitlyn reach for her side, and drew out the sword that was on a black belt on her waist.

Once the sword was fully drawn, the three wizards stepped closer to look it over." From our Hogwarts records, this is the Gryffindor's sword!" Dumbledore started, as he looked over the silver sword, with various gems on the hilt." But something had change, instead of the Gryffindor's name on the blade, it now has Kaitlyn's name on the blade." Dumbledore said, as he now noticed the change." It is because the sword had chosen a new master, and that master is now Kaitlyn." Tamara informed Dumbledore, and Dumbledore nodded in acceptance." Then I guess the sword now belongs to you Kaitlyn, so use it wisely." Dumbledore said, and Kaitlyn nodded." I will, and I promise that only Death Eaters and Voldemort will feel the sharpness of this blade." Kaitlyn vowed, and the other accepted her pledge, but hope it will be a long time before Kaitlyn uses the sword in battle.


	19. End of second year

A/N; Shawnie; Sorry about the long wait, but my laptop finally broke a month ago, and been without Internet up to now. 

Shawnie-cat; But we been working on Twins of Hope by writing it on a composition book, and is actually just finishing third year now.

Shawnie; But now we have a Desktop computer, and back on the internet we are transferring what we wrote on paper onto the computer, which unfortunately we still need to edit it, so it will take time to both separate the story into chapters since we wrote it without any chapters to save space, and also we need to rewrite certain parts.

Shawnie-cat; Not only rewriting and there is some parts we need to rethink.

Shawnie; Like the certain part which the way the forty-year-old Dumbledore interacts with Kaitlyn, which Shawnie-cat wrote in the third year.

Shawnie-cat; Hey I did say nothing would happen between them.

Shawnie; I know, that was just a preview of what to come.

Shawnie-cat; In that case are you going to tell them about the certain technique, that the twins will learn by accident on the train to Hogwarts?

Shawnie; Nah, but enough lets get on with the story!

Shawnie-cat; Fine then, finally the story of Twins of Hope will now continue after a year of waiting.

We do not own Harry Potter, nor Figure 17, and please review.

With the early defeat of the Basilisk and destruction of Tom Riddle's diary, the Potter Twins year was uneventful, so they was able to pull pranks on the Weasley twins most of the time.

As for the prank war, between the mysterious New Marauders, and the Weasley twins who unfortunately had taken Remus as a mentor, during the Christmas break, had now given the Potter twins a worthy adversaries, since it now harder to prank the older twins, and avoid their pranks.

By the end of the year feast, the professors, and students, been hearing rumors of a prank that would surpass the wedding of the Weasleys twins prank the year before, and everyone was dreading the outcome of this years end of the year prank.

About halfway through the leaving feast, the Potters twins were grinning.  
"I know that look?" Hermione worriedly informed her friends.  
"Sorry Hermione, we need to do something to uphold the Marauder's tradition!" Jamie smiled as sounds came from the outside of the Great Hall, alerting everyone of the start of the prank.

Not far from the Potter twins, the Weasley twins was now worried.  
"No they wouldn't do the same prank over again would they?" Both twins asked each other, just as a light flashed overhead, and words appeared.

HEIRS OF THE MARAUDERS THINK THE WEASLEY TWINS

BEEN NEGLECTED TO THEIR CHILDREN

THEREFORE, WE INVITED THEM OVER.

IN ADDITION, UNCLE MOONY WE DID NOT KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU.

SIGN BY

SKY AND RAVEN.

Just as everyone read the message, three female knights along with three dozen children size knights rushed in, and started scolding the Weasley twins, along with Remus.

As his female knight was scolding Remus, he bent down on the table with his hand in his arms laughing.  
"Ah Remus what is so funny?" McGonagall uncertainly asked, as she looked to the younger professor.  
Oh nothing Minerva, I just realize this is something we tried to do but failed." Remus grinned, as he stood up, and bowed to his female knight." May I have this dance my fair lady?" Remus suddenly asked, as music sounded about the Great Hall, and the female knight bowed, before Remus took her into his arms, and slow dance in front of everyone.

As Remus dance, the Weasley twins grinned. "So that is how to stop some of their pranks!" Both twins smiled, as they both stood up and bowed, to their female knights, and a second later was dancing as the childlike knights, students and professors watch in amusement.

At the Gryffindore's table, the Potter twins was not too happy.  
"Look like this prank is a bust?" Harry sighed as he watched the Weasley twins and Remus make fun of themselves.  
"We should've known Uncle Moony would figure this out, since he is a Marauder, he knows many of the pranks we recreated from their time, thanks to Uncle Tamara." Jamie sighed, as she looked disappointed.

After five minutes of dancing, Dumbledore stood up with sparkle in his eyes, and a grin on his face." Look like this prank war is over and it's a tie between the New Marauders, and the Weasley twins!" Dumbledore announced, causing all the knights to stop what they were doing and bowed before leaving the Great Hall.

As the knights left the Great Hall a note fell before the Potter twins, and they quickly opened.

Potter twins

We need to talk, so please see me in my office right after dinner.

Sign by Albus Dumbledore

Once the Potter twins read the note, they knew this was about what would happen this summer, and now grew more worried.  
"Hey guys what is it, you both look worried?" Hermione asked, as she looked to the twins.  
"It's from Professor Dumbledore, and he wants to see us in his office." Jamie informed Hermione.  
"It probably about this summer, since we were never told what event would happen this summer." Harry added, as Hermione looked to them.  
"You mean other then your Uncle leaving you?" Hermione remembered, as the twins nodded." Don't worry so, what the worst thing could happen, since your is making sure you will be well cared for before he leaves right?" Hermione asked, as the twins nodded.  
"You are right Hermione." Harry started, as he sighed." But we can't help it, since the thought of losing Uncle Tamara, he done so much to help us." Harry informed Hermione, as Jamie gave him a hug.  
"I know I will miss him too, since he helped me also!" Hermione started, as the twins looked to her." Without you two around during my childhood, I would be loner now, and would never have any friends." Hermione smiled, as the twins nodded, just as the Feast ended, and everyone left the Great Hall, to get back to their dorms.

In the Headmaster's office, Harry and Jamie sat worriedly beside Remus, as they sat before Dumbledore.  
"Now that you are here, we can start." Dumbledore informed the twins.  
"Sir is this about Uncle Tamara leaving at the end of summer?" Jamie worriedly asked.  
"I'm afraid so Miss. Potter, but as we said before, you will be well taken care of, unlike last timeline." Dumbledore assured the twins.

As the twins looked unsure, Remus looked to Dumbledore." Sir, what about the certain event this summer, are we going to help?" Remus asked as Dumbledore shook his head.  
"Captain Tamara and the twins will handle everything until we are needed Remus, so please have patience." Dumbledore firmly informed the younger professor.

Once the professors stop talking, Jamie looked to them. "Sir, what is the event you are talking about, since Uncle Tamara wouldn't tell us?" Jamie impatiently asked.  
"I guess we can tell you both now." Dumbledore started after a thought." It appears that Sirius Black is going to escape from Azkaban Prison, and Captain Tamara along with your help, will set things right by making him a free man, so he can get custody of you both!" Dumbledore smiled, as the twins smiled also.  
"Yes we are going to live with an original Marauder!" Both twins yelled, as they got up and dance in celebration.

As the twins danced, Remus leaned forward to the age professor." I think you are taking this calmly, since Padfoot might make the twins pranks much worst then before?" Remus warned, but Dumbledore shook his head.  
"To tell you the truth, I do look forward to your pranks, since they do make my years as Headmaster an enjoyable one. " Dumbledore started, as he smiled as he remembered the past." And between the years of the Original Marauders and the Weasley twins, I been bored since there was no pranks done that was worthy of either one." Dumbledore smiled as he informed Remus.  
"In that case, while Sirius helped the Potter twins, I will still mentor the Weasley twins, since they need all the help I can give them." Remus informed Dumbledore as both smiled at what this would mean for next year.

After a few minutes of letting the twins dance in his office, Dumbledore called a halt to their celebrations." Mr. and Miss. Potter, sorry to interrupt, but I think you both should get ready for bed, since tomorrow you are leaving for summer." Dumbledore reminded the twins, whom nodded, as they left after a quick farewell.

On the train ride on the Hogwarts Express, was uneventful, as the Potter twins, Hermione and Ginny talked about this summer.  
"So any idea when Tamara will leave this summer?" Hermione asked, as she looked unsure how the twins still feel about this.  
"We are not sure, but we are certain it will be sometime after a certain event he will help push in the right direction, since the last timeline didn't go right in the end." Jamie sadly informed Hermione.  
"But still we wish Uncle Tamara could stay longer." Harry sighed as he looked out of the window.  
"I may not have met your uncle I can tell he meant a lot to you both?" Ginny intervene, since she now know about the twins secrete like Hermione. "Uncle Tamara done so much to help us, we wouldn't have the life we are living now." Jamie sadly informed Ginny, as she leaned on Harry shoulder.  
"I know a life free of abuse, and importantly a family that cares about you both." Ginny sighed as she remembered what the twins told her.  
"Please don't remind me, since I want to forget what happen before I met Uncle Tamara, and Jamie." Harry firmly said, as Ginny nodded in understanding.  
"Come on you three let's do something to forget our troubles for now." Hermione suggested, and they all played Gobstones to pass the time.

At the train station, Molly Weasley warmly greeted the Potter twins." I can't thank you both enough for saving my son." Molly suggested, as she hugged both twins.  
"Really Mrs. Weasley, there is nothing to thank us for…" Jamie started, but Molly intervened.  
"Nothing, you both not only save the life of my son, you probably save Hogwarts from an evil, which would've taken lives before the professors could do anything." Molly firmly started, since she was told of a half truth of what had happen in the Chamber of Secretes." Now you two, we will see you after our trip from Egypt, so we won't see each other till mid August alright." Molly informed the twins, as they said their good-byes to the Weasleys and Hermione.

A/N; Shawnie-cat; To let my readers know, since our computer is not portable, we will continue writing in our book, and because of this we only working on Twins of Hope, until we can get another laptop, which might not happen till Shawnie's next Tax return.

Shawnie; Do not remind me, I wish I have my laptop working so I can concentrate on more then one story.

Shawnie-cat; Nah it will be better this way, but we should stop now, and get back to editing the Twin's summer.

Shawnie; Yes you are right, there is a lot to edit, so long and again please review.


	20. Sirius Black

A/N;Shawnie-cat; Almost there, In the next chapter Tamara will leave.

Shanwie; I still think you should wait till Petter is captrured, but from what I read from the unedited book, I guess this would do.

Shawnie-cat; Do you still want me to change the part of Kaitlyn's flirting with the forty year old Dumbledore?

Shanwie; Before I say anything, I better tell our readers, that Harry and Jamie can switch places while as Kaitlyn, so it was Jamie who will be flirting with Dumbledore not Harry, who will say he would will kill her when they seperate since he can see and feel what she does.

Shawnie-cat; No not really, maybe a telling off, or something.

Shanwie; Fine we will keep the scene, but I might make some adjustments to it.

Shawnie-cat; Now enough with this, lets get with the story.

Shanwie; Hey that is my line.

We don't own Harry Potter and Figure 17, and please review.

At the start of summer Tamara started the Potter twins on advance swordplay, which thanks to their fast learning abilities, they mastered in a matter of weeks, and was moved on to other areas of training.

Later Tamara showed a special powerful portable shield which is placed on their hands, they could deflect all unfriendly spells back at the caster, another threat, or harmlessly hit something else.

Up to the month of August the twins was hard at work at their training, and unfortunately, with their friends away on holiday trips, they mostly train as much as they can, with the knowledge that Tamara would be leaving them soon.

August came about as the twins did their forest training, while using their portable shields like tennis rackets and deflected a couple of spells back at each other, as they jumped from tree branch to tree branch, but unknown to them their training was watch by a visitor as he stared in awe at what he saw.

As the visitor watched, he was startled as a voice sounded behind him.  
"Ah Mr. Black I presumed." Tamara kind voice sounded as Sirius quickly turned around.  
"Who are you? And what's going on here!" Sirius demanded, as he pointed up at the dueling couple, but Tamara ignored him, as he blew a loud whistle, causing the twins to stop their duel and jumped from a high branch, and landed before Tamara.  
"Uncle Tamara, why are you stopping our training early?" Jamie asked, as she and Harry warmly greeted their Uncle.  
"I just thought you both want to meet Uncle Padfoot?" Tamara smiled, as he gestured behind him, to a confuse men.  
"UNCLE PADFOO!" Both twins yelled, using the name Remus remembered Harry calling Sirius as a toddler and rushed up to a very surprise man, and hug him.

After a long hug, the twins began to ask questions a mile a minute, until Tamara stopped them." Alright you two, why not head back home and get cleaned up, and then help get dinner ready, since I'm sure you and our guest is very hungry." Tamara firmly suggested, as the twins nodded before teleporting away.

Once the twins disappeared, Sirius turned to Tamara." Alright what is going on, since last I remembered, Harry has no twin sister?" Sirius firmly asked, since Tamara had the twin's memory charm not affect him.  
"All will be reveal in due time Mr. Black, but first I think you should get cleaned up, and wearing more suitable clothing." Tamara kindly suggested, since Sirius was filthy from his stay in Azkaban Prison, and his long journey here.

Sometime after half an hour after Sirius was shown to a room, he appeared all dress nicely in the large dinning room, where the twins was helping to set up the table.  
"Mr. Black, please be seated while the twins get our other guests." Tamara kindly suggested, and Sirius quickly oblige, as Tamara turned to the twins." Headmaster Dumbledore and Remus Lupin should be in the Headmaster's office, so would you be kind to fetch them now." Tamara kindly asked, and the twins nodded before teleporting away.

As the twins disappeared, Sirius looked frightened." You are turning me IN!" Sirius shouted, as he tried to get up, but an unknown force kept him down.  
"I assure you Mr. Black that we are not going to send an innocent man back to Azkaban Prison!" Tamara firmly informed a startled man, but another voice sounded behind him.  
"Padfoot is that you!" Remus quickly asked, as soon as the twins brought their guests home.  
"Moony, it's been a long time!" Sirius called out as he stood, and hug his best friend like a brother.  
"I'm sorry Padfoot we should've known you wouldn't have betrayed us!" Remus cried, as they hug.  
"It's alright, at least now we can start all over, but first can someone explain how did Harry get a twin sister, when I know Prongs and Lilly Flower only had a son?" Sirius firmly asked, as he pointed to the twins.  
"Please Mr. Black, please sit down, and well get you up to date of what is happening, while we eat." Tamara kindly suggested, as food appeared on the table, and everyone started eating, while at the same time got Sirius up to date.

Once dinner was over, Sirius was wide-eyed at what he heard, until he shook his head." I guess I got no choice but to believe you, since what I saw in the forest, and with everyone here." Sirius started, as he looked to the twins." But are you sure the twins will be ready for Voldemort?" Sirius now worriedly asked.  
"I thought the twins all I know, and now they need to refine what they learnt, and used that as an advantage." Tamara firmly informed Sirius, and he nodded accepting what he heard.

Once Sirius was up to date, Tamara turned to Dumbledore." Albus in my absence, I want you to take Kaitlyn as an apprentice, to introduce her to the Hogwarts staff for this coming year." Tamara started, as Dumbledore looked to him." I want Kaitlyn as the Hogwarts Tri-Wizard champion in Harry's fourth year, so she will be at the scene of Tom Riddle's resurrection, and hopefully set him back for a year or two, so the twins can be more prepared for the finale battle yet to come." Tamara kindly suggested, and Dumbledore nodded in agreement.  
"Yes Kaitlyn will benefit from the challenges, and I will make sure Harry's name is not called from the Cup." Dumbledore informed Tamara, before he turned to the twins." I think it will be best if I introduce Kaitlyn now, unless the twins have something else to do?" Dumbledore kindly asked.  
"Actually not at this moment, since we have the rest of the summer to get to know our Godfather, so we can do this now." Harry smiled, as he and Jamie stood up, and once they took each other's hands there was a flash of light, and an eighteen-year-old young woman wearing Hogwarts Robes appeared in their place.  
"Wow!" Sirius could only say, as he stared dumbly at Kaitlyn.  
"Padfoot you old dog, get your head out of the gutter, that is Harry and Jamie you are drooling over!" Remus joked, as Kaitlyn blushed at the attention.  
"Come on Kaitlyn let's head to Hogwarts, while Sirius gets himself back in order." Dumbledore amusedly informed a red face teen, and both teleported away.

Moments after arriving at Hogwarts, and as Dumbledore and Kaitlyn sat themselves down in their respective places, a knock on the door sounded." Come in Minerva!" Dumbledore called out, and the stern professor stepped into the office.  
"Albus, why did you call an emergency meeting?" McGonagal firmly asked, as she noticed they have a visitor.  
"Please have patience Minerva, and wait until the others arrive." Dumbledore kindly suggested, as McGonagall sat down next to Kaitlyn.  
"My word, you look just like Lilly Potter?" McGonagall immediately informed Kaitlyn, and she grinned.  
"I have been told of that resemblance." Kaitlyn smiled as others came into the room.

Once everyone got settled down, Dumbledore spoke up." Now that everyone's here, I first want to apologize for disrupting your summer duties, to introduce someone you will now be seeing in the coming years." Dumbledore started, as he looked proudly at Kaitlyn." This charming young woman will be Apprentice by me, since I will be taking over for her former mentor, whom already taught her all he knew." Dumbledore finished, as everyone looked to Kaitlyn.

For a few minutes no one spoke, till a not so welcome voice broke the silence." Headmaster, are you sure about this, we don't even know anything about this CHILD!" Snape menacingly stated, as he glared at Kaitlyn.  
"Actually Severus I known both Kaitlyn and her mentor for the last two years so I am fully aware of what I am getting into." Dumbledore firmly informed his Potion Master.  
"Sir how long is Kaitlyn staying, and will you need any help?" McGonagall asked, as Dumbledore gave it a thought.  
"As my Apprentice, I will take her in for the full four years needed to get her masters." Dumbledore started, as he looked to his professors." As for assistance to help train Kaitlyn, what do you think my young Apprentice?" Dumbledore asked, as he turned to the teen.  
"I guess I can do with the extra training, which will help me allot." Kaitlyn informed her mentor, as he nodded in agreement.  
"Then it's settled who would like to help me with my Apprentice?" Dumbledore kindly asked, and McGonagall, Flitwick, and a reluctant Snape raise their hands." Good now that this is settled, you need to know that Kaitlyn will only be here for the afternoon's right after dinner, so later we can decide on her afternoon training." Dumbledore informed everyone, and ending the meeting with a few professors welcoming Kaitlyn before they left.

As Dumbledore and Kaitlyn waited, all but one professor left the office, and she looked firmly to Dumbledore." Albus, as you know as a cat Animagus, my human side share some characteristics from my animal side." McGonagall firmly informed a knowing Headmaster." So care to tell me why Miss. Evens has the scent of both Potter twins?" McGonagall firmly asked, as Dumbledore nodded.  
"I had a feeling you will catch on to our little secrete?" Dumbledore informed his Deputy Headmistress, before turning to the teen." Miss. Evens, McGonagall knows about Harry not having a twin sitter, so we should tell the truth about you." Dumbledore kindly informed Kaitlyn, and she nodded in agreement.  
"I guess we should." Kaitlyn only said, as she stood up.  
"Kaitlyn what are you doing..." McGonagall started, but stopped as light engulf Kaitlyn, and instantly Harry and Jamie appeared.

For a few moments McGonagall was in shock." Mr. And Ms. Potter, you better have a good explanation as to why you are posing as an older teen?" McGonagall firmly asked, as she looked to the twins. "Minerva please everything will be explained, to as why the twins have these abilities, as do I." Dumbledore gently informed the professor.  
"What do you mean Albus?" McGonagall asked, as she got another shock when Dumbledore held his hand to Fawkes and immediately turned into a younger man.

After sometime to compose herself, McGonagal eyes grew wide." I remember you, when we were fighting Grindelwald, but how you didn't age a bit!" McGonagall quickly asked.  
"For now, I will say that Mr. Potter was giving the same gift as I was given fifty years ago." Dumbledore started, and went more into their powers, and the truth of certain events of both Harry's and Dumbledore's life.

As Dumbledore was done with their history, McGonagal gave out a sigh." It will take time to absorb all of this, but I promise I will not reveal your secretes." McGonagall firmly informed her Headmaster, before they stopped for the day, and left the office.


	21. Summer Lost

A/N; Shawnie-cat;You know I still think we could added more, like the trip to Diagon Alley, to make this chapter longer.

Shawnie; I know, but I thought it would be best to seperate this part, and put the Diagon Alley part with the leaving to Hogwart scene.

Shawnie-cat; Fine, I guess you are right, but are you sure about rethinking about the new technique the twins learn on the train, since it is very useful.

Shawnie; I know, but I do think we should add more info about Kaitlyn, when we redo this scene.

Shawnie-cat; Nice one, you just gave a hint on their new technique.

Shawnie; Actually not much, but let get on with the story, before we let anymore slip ups.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review.

Three weeks into August, the Potter twins along with all that knew Tamara had a teary good-bye to the traveler, late one afternoon.  
"I will see you in four years Harry and Jamie, hopefully then you will defeat Tom Riddle, and save your world." Tamara sadly informed his charges, as he hugs each one.  
"Uncle Tamara we will miss you!" The twins sadly said, as they let go of Tamara.

Once the twins were released, Dumbledore and others stepped up to Tamara." Captain Tamara thanks for all you done, and giving Earth another chance." Dumbledore gladly informed the Traveler, as they shook hands.  
"Tamara thanks for helping me not only getting my Godson back, but giving me a Goddaughter and giving back my life back." Sirius gladly informed the Traveler as he shook hands.  
"Tamara, I wish you would stay until we capture Peter, but I guess you have a reason to leave now." Remus sadly said, as he also shook hands, then stepped back as everyone else did, as they stood outside the twin's home.

As everyone had their say, Tamara sadly looked to them." Before I go, I will not leave you empty handed." Tamara started, as he took out his round device." Albus its on auto scan, all you need to do is point it at the twins, or yourself, and you will be automatically healed from any injuries." Tamara informed a thankfully Headmaster.  
"To the Potter twins, I will leave this home, so they will always have a protective place for themselves, and those they call their friends." Tamara started, as the twins smiled, glad that they wouldn't need to live somewhere else." Also I added five million Galleons to your account, so you both will be financially fit." Tamara informed two thankfully twins.  
"Remus Lupin, this contains an endless supply of my modified Wolf Bane potion, so you will be set for life, and also please use this surrounding forest for your moonlit nights." Tamara informed a thankfully werewolf, as he accepted a small vile.  
"And lastly Sirius Black, once the twins capture Peter, all you need to do is hand over this form to the Ministry of Magic, and they will have no choice but to hand over custody of the twins to you." Tamara informed a thankfully ex-convict.

As soon as the gifts were handed out, Tamara gave out a sad smile." I always hated this part of my duties." Tamara sadly informed everyone." But I wish you luck, and I will see you all in four years." Tamara sadly said, as his ship raised from the now twins home." Now good-bye, and hopefully the Darkness that destroyed this world, will never happen." Tamara finished, as he gave a wave before disappearing, and a second later, the ship shot into the sky.

For a few minutes, no one wanted to believe Tamara was gone, but as night settled, the group reluctantly went in the house to get a shock of their lives.  
"Wasn't this is a one floor house?" Sirius dumbly asked, as he saw a staircase before the entrance of the doors.  
"I think Uncle Tamara made some new additions to our home." Jamie started, as she and the others went upstairs, and found that that there was more then a hundred rooms.

After some searching, Jamie found her's and Harry's room, and quickly called out. "I don't believe it Uncle Tamara made our room bigger!" Jamie informed Harry, as she came out of their room.  
"Wow, we can finally have some privacy!" Harry smiled, as he spied their new room.  
"Don't tell me you are sharing the same room?" Dumbledore asked, as he noticed two beds in the room.  
"Um yes, since it's like the Blood Wards, we need to spend the summer as much together to keep our connection strong." Jamie shyly informed her mentor, as she and Harry blushed at the fact.  
"I can live with this arrangement, as long as the twins don't need to bathe together!" Sirius firmly informed the now brightly blushing twins.  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" Both twins yelled, causing the others to laugh.

As Dumbledore saw the twins new home, he reluctantly made his farewells." Well I guess I should be going, see you all back at Hogwarts." Dumbledore informed everyone, before Apparating away.


	22. Dementors

A/N;Shawnie-cat; Finally were here.

Shawnie; Another short chapter, with a cliffy, maybe we should combine this with the last chapter.

Shawnie-cat; Maybe you are right, but lets do this after we post the next chapter, and I'm glad you didn't change much of what happen on the train.

Shawnie; Well I still think we should have added more, but I guess this will do, so lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review.

Even with Tamara gone, the Potter Twins continued their training, and by the end of the third week of August, the twins and a charmed Sirius Black went to Diagon Alley for their yearly visit.

While in Diagon Alley, the twins was enjoying the many stories about the craze killer Sirius Black, since their new found Uncle, was not too happy at what he heard.

After a quick trip to Gringotts, Sirius bought the twins two Firebolts, and soon afterwards ran into a bushy haired teen.  
"Hermione!" The twins yelled as they greeted their old friend.  
"Jamie, Harry, how was your summer?" Hermione quickly asked, after hugging each one.  
"It was alright, until Uncle Tamara left us." Jamie sadly informed her friend.  
"But it will be alright, since we got our Godfather back." Harry happily informed Hermione, as Sirius stepped forward.  
"Hello there, my name is Sirius Black!" Sirius proudly informed Hermione.  
"Um Sirius, should you be using your name in public, and what if someone sees you?" Hermione worriedly asked, as she looked around the busy street full of wizards.  
"Not to worry Hermione, we got special wards on Uncle Sirius, to make anyone who don't know him, not hear his name or noticed him until we let them." Jamie assured Hermione, as she sighed in relief.  
"Then I guess we should go shopping then, and get our school supplies!" Hermione happily suggested, and they all left for the stores.

Sometime later, the Potter twins and friend, met up with the Weasleys, where Molly was horrified, at the thought of Tamara leaving the twins." What is your uncle thinking, leaving you now, with all that been happening?" Molly asked not so nicely.  
"Mrs. Weasley, it's alright since we have Professor Lupin and his friend looking after us!" Jamie assured a not so sure mother, as Sirius stepped forwards.  
"Hello I will be taking care of the twins now, so you don't need to worry about them." Sirius happily informed the elder Weasley.  
"I guess it's alright then, but are you sure it's safe with that man now free to do who knows what?" Molly worriedly asked, since the wards stop her from recognizing Sirius.  
"Not to worry, we set up emergency Portkeys thanks to Headmaster Dumbledore, so the twins will be safe." Sirius assured Molly, whom nodded accepting what Sirius told her.  
"Then I guess it's alright, and I'm glad you are taking good care of them." Molly gladly informed Sirius.  
"No big deal, since they are angels to be bless with." Sirius proudly informed a shock mother.  
"ANGELS, yeah right, from what I heard, they are the number one pranksters next to my own twins, so I can't see how they can be angels." Molly said in disbelief.  
"Hay we can be angels when we want too." The twins complained, making everyone laugh at the thought.

The rest of the time at Diagon was uneventful, and soon a couple weeks later everyone was saying their good-byes at Platform 9 ¾, with lots of hugs before the students left on the train to Hogwarts.

After settling in a compartment with a very familiar sleeping professor, the twins looked grimed.  
"Harry, Jamie what's wrong?" Hermione worriedly asked, as she looked to her friends.  
"We were told Dementors will be stationed at Hogwarts to try to capture Sirius Black." Harry worriedly informed his friend.  
"Also Uncle Tamara warned us that the Dementors gravely affect's us, if we are not too careful around them." Jamie added, as she shivered at the thought of meeting one.  
"I doubt Headmaster Dumbledore would let any of the Dementors anywhere near the students, especially if he knew how the Dementors will affect you both?" Hermione assured the twins.  
"I guess you are right, but the thought of them around, still worries me." Jamie shuddered, as Harry decided to change the subject to talk about something else.

Hours later as the train roared on, the friends were startled as the train started to slow down." That is odd we shouldn't be at Hogsmeade yet?" Hermione confusedly informed her friends, who nodded in agreement, but in the next second was shivering uncontrollable.  
"Jamie, what's going on?" Harry stuttered, as he shook violently.  
"The Dementors, they are close by, remember what Uncle Tamara told us, they are made up of pure Dark Magic that is why they affect us more then normal wizards." Jamie warned as she hugs herself for warmth.  
"Harry, Jamie, teleport out of here, since Tamara was worried about your first contact with Dementors." Remus quickly said, as he stood up from where he slept.  
"But where should we go, we can't just disappear off the train." Harry stuttered, as his shivers got worse.  
"Harry, we got to merge, as Kaitlyn, we will have a better defense against the Dementors." Jamie stuttered, as she shakily held out her hand to Harry, and he took it.

As Harry and Jamie shakily took each other hands, the door opened for a pure black cloak figure.  
"Harry, Jamie!" Hermione only could yell to warn the twins, as light surrounded them, Kaitlyn appeared facing the Dementor.  
"Expecto patronum!" Kaitlyn immediately yelled as she pointed to the Dementor, causing a light to engulf not only the compartment, also the entire car, making every Dementor scream in pain, as they flew away.

Once the light disappeared, Kaitlyn collapse to the chair and passed out.  
"Kaitlyn are you alright?" Remus quickly asked, as he checked her over.  
"Um Professor, I think we got a problem?" Hermione worriedly informed Remus, as she pointed to two still figures lying on the floor.  
"Harry, Jamie, this can't be?" Remus stuttered as he bent down to check the twins over." They should be fine, but what I know about them, this shouldn't have happen." Remus worriedly informed Hermione, as the twins slightly came too.  
"Remus what going on, what happen to the Dementor?" Harry tiredly asked, as Jamie looked worriedly to Remus.  
"Harry, Jamie, can you teleport us to the Hospital Wing, we need to have you both check up now!" Remus quickly informed the twins, and they nodded, as Remus took hold of their still joined hand, as well as Kaitlyn's hand." Hermione, try to think of a reason for the twins disappearance." Remus suggested, as the twins teleported them away.

As Remus and her friends disappeared, Hermione prayed for them, hoping this was not anything serious.


	23. Problems

A/N; Shawnie; Boy what a bother, I had not only had to write several paragraphs to add to what Shawnie-cat wrote to make it make sense, I had to rewrite many parts of this chapter.

Shawnie-cat; Sorry already, I was in a rush when I wrote this part.

Shawnie; Fine then but at least this part is almost done, and in another chapter, we will have the scene we were talking about in earlier chapters.

Shawnie-cat; The scene which Kaitly is flirting with Dumbledore.

Shawnie; Yeah that scene, but enough, let get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review.

Sometime later in the Hospital wing, a graved looking Dumbledore walked in, and up to the twin's bed, where his Healer was examining the teens." Madam Pomfrey, what's wrong with the twins?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, as he looked over the twins.  
"They seem to have a terrible reaction to being around Dementors, but other then that their magical levels are cut in half, making them pretty weak." Pomfrey informed a shocked Dumbledore.  
"Cut in half, but how?" Dumbledore only could say, as another voice sounded.  
"Sir, if you look over there, we believe that where half of their magical levels went too!" Remus interrupted, as he pointed to another bed, with an older teen.  
"KAITLYN EVENS, but this can't be possible!" Dumbledore only could stutter, as Remus sighed.  
"My reaction also but this happen when the shivering twins tried to merge when a Dementor entered the compartment." Remus informed his Headmaster, as he looked lost in thought.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore gave out a long sigh." The twins must not been able to fully concentrate on merging when the Dementor entered." Dumbledore started as he pace about." And I do remember my Traveler warning me of merging under stressful situations." Dumbledore suddenly said, while looking very worried about that warning.  
"Could this be the reason for that warning?" Remus quickly asked, as Dumbledore shrugged.  
"A large number of things could have happen, and this could be one of them." Dumbledore guessed, as Kaitlyn slowly awoke.

As soon as Kaitlyn awoke, Pomfrey was on her, doing many scans, and once she was done, Dumbledore stepped up to the older teen." Ms. Evens, are you feeling alright?" Dumbledore worriedly asked.  
"I can't sense Jamie, but strange, I don't believe I'm either of my counterparts?" Kaitlyn worriedly informed Dumbledore, as he looked to her.  
"Hmm, let me enter your mind Ms. Evans and I can try to figure this out if you let me?" Dumbledore hopefully asked, and with a nod, Dumbledore took out his wand." Legilimens!" Dumbledore simply said, and in an instant he ended the spell." From what I got, you are neither Harry nor Jamie, but the combine personalities of them." Dumbledore informed a worried teen.  
"Their combine personalities, so what am I?" Kaitlyn confusedly asked.  
"I have a theory, but we need to head to the twins home, and hopefully a look into Captain's Tamara books, where we might find some answers." Dumbledore informed Kaitlyn, whom nodded in agreement.  
"You are right, there is a whole library for us to study from, and hopefully there is something there to solve this mystery, but what about my counterparts?" Kaitlyn worried asked, as she looked to the twins.  
"I will keep an eye on them Kaitlyn, but hurry and find an answer to this." Remus hurriedly said, and the elder teen nodded, as she and Dumbledore teleported away.

Less then half an hour later, the Potter twins awoke to a worried professor." Uncle Moony, what's wrong?" Both twins worriedly asked, and Remus quickly informed them of their problem.

Once the twins were fully informed, Jamie immediately spoke up." Professor, maybe we should help?" Jamie quickly asked, but Remus shook his head.  
"No not right now, since Hermione covered your disappearances, by telling everyone you had a fainting spell from the Dementors, and was immediately sent ahead." Remus firmly informed the twins." And with the train arriving in an hour, you both should be at the feast." Remus suggested, and the twins nodded in agreement." Good then, go have some rest, and I will see you in the Great Hall." Remus finished, as he stood up, to leave to get himself ready for the Welcoming Feast.

Less then an hour later, as the Potter twins was about to enter the Great Hall, they were immediately hug by a bushy brown hair teen." Harry, Jamie, we been so worried about you both!" Hermione quickly greeted the twins, as well as Ginny.  
"I heard what happen, are you two alright?" Ginny worriedly asked.  
"We are fine, accept for a little problem." Jamie assured her friends.  
"You are calling our problem little?" Harry asked his twin, as she rolled her eyes.  
"You know what I mean." Jamie informed her twin, as she slapped his shoulder.  
"Come on you two, we should head to our table, the Feast is starting soon." Hermione suggested, as the others agreed.

Before the friends could move, an unpleasant voice stopped them in their tracks." So it's true, the Potter twins fainted on the train, and not only that, they were rushed here." Draco Malfoy rudely asked, with his goons beside him, but another voice interrupted.  
"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you head to your table now, since you are blocking the entrances!" McGonagall stern voice sounded behind the Slytherins, and they all glared at the professor before leaving the scene." That is five points off Slytherin for disrespecting a professor, Mr, Malfoy." McGonagall scolded, as the three Slytherins quickly headed to their table.

As the friends seated themselves at their table, Jamie looked startle, as she spied the Head Table." Look Professor Dumbledore is already here!" Jamie quickly informed her friends.  
"I wonder if he and Kaitlyn already found something in our library." Harry guessed, but looked unsure.  
"No I doubt it since the Headmaster is always present at the Welcoming Feast he must have left Kaitlyn to continue searching." Hermione guess, as the Sorting started, and then the announcements by Dumbledore.

After the usual announcements, Dumbledore continued on." Now before we start our wonderful feast, I have another announcement!" Dumbledore started, as groans sounded about, since many wanted to eat now." This announcement is that I have taken an apprentice name Kaitlyn Evans, she will be seen only in the afternoons, and even if she is not an official student, she will be allowed to participate in any Hogwarts activities." Dumbledore informed everyone, as the doors opened for an eighteen year old teen, wearing Hogwarts Robes." Ah Ms. Evans, good to see you have made it!" Dumbledore proudly greeted.  
"I'm glad to be here Headmaster, and thanks for taking me in as your apprentice." Kaitlyn smiled at the Headmaster, and sat onto an empty chair next to him.

As Kaitlyn was seated, Dumbledore again spoke." Ms. Evans was sorted into Gryffindor House, so she will be able to add or subtract points for her deeds as my Apprentice, but since she will have a private room, she will not be staying the her Tower." Dumbledore finished, before finally starting the Feast.

As the Feast started, Harry and Jamie telepathically spoke to each other." Great, even as Kaitlyn we still need to follow Hogwarts rules!" Harry grumbled to Jamie, as she mentally rolled her eyes.  
"It's because Dumbledore knows who she really is Harry!" Jamie reminded her twin, but sighed at the restrictions.

Not far from the Potter twins, another set was staring at Kaitlyn.  
"Oh brother dear, does the Apprentice look familiar to you?" Fred worriedly asked his twin.  
"She looks older, but I believe she was the one who gave us that prank that back fired on us two year ago!" George worriedly informed his twin.  
"Great, we need a word with Moony about this potential Prankster." Fred suggested, as the other agreed.

Towards the end of the Feast, Fawkes delivered a note to the Potter twins, and they quickly opened it.

To Potter twins

We have a lead to your problem, but we need twenty-four hours get your magical levels up to its full potentials before we can safely merge the three of you back into Kaitlyn.

Sign by

Albus Dumbledore

Once both twins read the note, they sighed." Great, the three of us in Hogwarts what shell we do?" Jamie asked her twin.  
"Oh I don't know maybe combine our talents to prank certain twins and their Mentor!" Harry grinningly suggested, as Jamie quickly agreed.

As the Welcoming Feast ended, the Potter twins met up with Kaitlyn to start planning, but as they did, the Weasley twins were also in a meeting with their Mentor.

In Remus's office, the Weasley twins quickly told Moony what Kaitlyn had done to them, and once they were done, Lupin inwardly grinned." I'm sorry guys we shouldn't prank Kaitlyn, since she is pretty close to the Potter twins." Remus warned the older twins.  
"You are right Moony, if Kaitlyn can do what she did at the Leaving Feast two years ago, she will make the Potter twins pranks unstoppable." The twins worriedly informed Moony.  
"But remember what professor Dumbledore said, Kaitlyn will be only seen in the afternoons, so she probably won't be involve in any pranks." Remus suggested, as he inwardly hope he was right about this.  
"Yeah you are right, but we should hurry and start the year Prank War tomorrow with a bang!" The twins suggested, and Remus agreed, as they went into planning for a prank.


	24. A New technique

A/N; Shawnie-cat; Finally the twins new power is revealed.

Shawnie; Not bad Shawnie-cat, at least this part is over, and back to the story at hand.

Shawnie-cat; Yeah Peter capture, will be up in a couple chapters, and on to fourth year.

Shawnie; But aren't you still in the part Sirius celebrate his first Christmas with the twins.

Shanwie-cat; I am, and I'm sort of stuck at this moment, but luckily I already got the rat capture scene, and Sirius getting custody of the twins, so once I'm done with that sumer, and of to fourth year.

Shawnie; Can't wait to see what you got in mind, and also if any of my reader notice, chapter 11 was mistake, I corrected it, and it is now the Time Trials.

Shawnie-cat; I still don't believe we didn't notice that till now, and thanks to the review who noticefied me of the mistake.

Shawnie; Now that is out of the way, lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review.

The following morning in the Great Hall, the Weasley twins was worried, as they noticed the Potter twins at the end of the table, with their heads together, and to make things worse, Kaitlyn was close by talking to them.  
"Oh brother dear, we might be in trouble!" Fred worriedly informed his twin.  
"You are right, we better eat fast, and leave here before we get prank." George worriedly suggested, before both vacuumed up their foods, and started to leave.

As the Weasley twins left their table, a flash of light got everyone's attention, causing the twins to groan in knowing that a prank was going to happen.

HEIRS OF THE MARAUDERS

WANT TO START THIS YEAR PRANK WAR WITH A JOKE

WHAT FLIES AND LAYS EGGS ON OUR FAVORITE PRANKSTERS?

WHAT WE DON'T KNOW, BUT HERE IT COMES

SIGN BY

SKY, RAVEN AND OUR NEW ADDITION FIRE FLY

At reading the message, the Weasley twins turn to each other." What flies and lay eggs?" Both asked, just as clucking sounds came from over head, and both twins look up to see a formation of flying birds, flying out of the enchanted ceiling." Wait a minute, chickens can't fly?" Both twins cried out, as one by one a chicken flew over the twins, and sent an egg crashing into their bodies.  
"I think the Yoke is on us?" Fred tried to joke, as more eggs fell on them.  
"That is not funny." George quickly said, as they ran away from the dive-bombing chickens.

At the Head Table, Remus was smiling, since he had opened an umbrella before the chickens came, and was fully protected by the twins prank on him.  
"Um Remus, isn't it bad luck to open an umbrella indoors?" McGonagall asked, as Remus realized something too late.  
"Last time I check no, but I think I maybe in trouble." Remus quickly informed his colleague, as he noticed a set of twins grinning at him." Yap I just fell into their trap." Remus only could say, since the umbrella started raining on him." Remind me to kill certain twins when I have the chance." Remus informed McGonagall, as he stood up and left the Great Hall, still holding up the umbrella, since he couldn't bring his hand down to stop the rain from falling on him.

The Potter twins deaths didn't happen, and within the twenty-four hours they continued their classes, and daily school life without trouble, even if their magical levels was cut in half.

At the twenty-four hour mark, the Potter twins were in the Headmaster's office, along with Kaitlyn, Remus and Dumbledore, waiting for instructions to help with their problem.  
"Good, now that we are here, we can begin." Dumbledore started, as he looked to the twins." Now Mr. and Ms. Potter form a circle along with Kaitlyn and hold each other hands." Dumbledore firmly suggested, and the twins and Kaitlyn stood up, and each took each other hands." Now concentrate on merging into Kaitlyn, just as you would normally do with each other." Dumbledore gently informed the twins, and they all closed their eyes, and concentrated.

It took a few minutes, but a bright glow started to snake up from the hands, slowly covered the bodies of the twins and Kaitlyn encasing them in a bright light, and soon as those who were watching, saw the glow reformed itself into one body, and once it was over, only Kaitlyn appeared.

It took few moments later, before Kaitlyn opened her eyes, and smiled." I think I'm back to normal, yeah I can sense Jamie, and I know I'm Harry." Kaitlyn excitedly informed her professors.  
"That good to know Ms. Evans, but thanks to this accident, you now gain a new power which allows you to split yourself into your three counterparts." Dumbledore informed a wide-eyed teen.  
"You mean I can now be in three places at once?" Kaitlyn excitedly asked.  
"That is what I mean, but as you already know, your magic will be cut by half, and you only can stay separated for twenty-four hours, or you will be weaker by the hour after the twenty-hour mark." Dumbledore warned, and the elder teen accepted it.  
"Then I better start practicing this technique since three heads are better then one." Kaitlyn grinned at Remus, before leaving the office, after a quick farewell.

As Kaitlyn left, Remus turned to his Headmaster." We are so doom, thanks allot Albus." Remus mockingly complained at the thought of three powerful pranksters on the loose in Hogwarts.  
"No thanks are needed, since this will help the twins allot, since it will draw away any suspicions of why the twins are not seen when Kaitlyn is around, or vise versa." Dumbledore informed his younger professor.  
"I guess you are right, but I think I should be going and start getting ready for an early defeat for this year Prank War, and I will see you in the Great Hall for dinner." Remus sighed in defeat, as he left the office.


	25. Hogsmeade Weekend

A/N;Shawnie-cat; Now did you say you was going to tone down the flirting between the forty year old Dumbledore and Kaitlyn, or increase it by including Hermione?

Shawnie; Hay it was what you wrote which gave me the idea so don't blame me, and by the way Brian Lumber?

Shawnie-cat; I was experimenting with mixing Dumbledore's full name to create his new name, but that was all I could get.

Shawnie; But still I don't think there is a I in his name, I will double check it later but, for now lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review.

The month of September went fast, as the Potter twins study magic, and does loads of pranks on another set of twins, and their mentor, but as mid October came about, the twins found themselves seated before their Headmaster.  
"I called you both here, since I have an unwelcome request." Dumbledore firmly informed the twins, as they gulp." I know Sirius had signed your permission slip to Hogsmeade, but I'm afraid I will have to revoke it for the time being." Dumbledore warned, and the twins started to protests, but Dumbledore held his hand up to silence the teens." I have my reasons, it's because the way Dementors affects you both, I don't want a repeat of what happen on the Hogwarts express!" Dumbledore firmly informed the twins, and they sighed knowing their Headmaster was right.

For a few minutes Dumbledore stayed quite as he watched two unhappy teens, until he cleared his throat." Not that I got the unpleasant news over with, can I have a word with Kaitlyn please." Dumbledore kindly asked, as the twins looked puzzled to him.  
"Why do you need to talk to her, since she is us?" Both twins confusedly asked.  
"I have my reasons, so please merge into Kaitlyn." Dumbledore firmly asked, as the twins complied, and in a flashed Kaitlyn appeared,

The second Kaitlyn was seated, Dumbledore looked to her." The reason I want to see you Kaitlyn, so I can hand this over to you." Dumbledore kindly informed a startled older teen, as he handed a very familiar piece of paper to her.  
"That is a permission slip does that mean you letting me go to Hogsmeade as Kaitlyn?" Kaitlyn excitedly asked, as she took the paper.  
"I am, since you can overcome both your counterparts' weaknesses." Dumbledore smiled at the very happy teen.  
"But sir, do you want me to split into my counterparts or together?" Kaitlyn asked, as Dumbledore gave it a thought before speaking.  
"Together for now, unless I see any reasons for you to go separately." Dumbledore informed an understanding teen.  
"Thanks you professor, I guess I should be going unless you have more to add?" Kaitlyn happily asked, and with a shook of his head, a very happy girl left the office.

The first Hogsmeade Weekend arrived, and at the entrance to Hogwarts, Kaitlyn and Hermione is waiting their turn to show their permission slips.  
"I heard so much about Hogsmeade, I can't wait to go." Hermione excitedly informed her friend.  
"I actually have been there Hermione, with Uncle Tamara a number of times, so I can show you all the important sights." Kaitlyn happily informed her friend.  
"Oh would you, I want to see everything!" Hermione asked, and Kaitlyn nodded as they reach the Caretaker.

Once before the Caretaker, Filch check over the friends forms." You are clear to go!" Filch spat at Hermione, whom waited for her friend. "You are the new girl right!" Filch asked Kaitlyn as she stood before him.  
"I am, and here is my permission slip sir." Kaitlyn informed the age caretaker, and he quickly scanned the paper Kaitlyn gave him.  
"Are expecting me to believe this is the Headmaster signature?" Filch rudely asked.  
"Um yes, since I am his apprentice, he can give me permission to go." Kaitlyn informed an unbelieving man.  
"Girl, this form is supposed to sign by a parent or guardian, so if you don't have another signature you can't go!" Filth yelled at Kaitlyn.

As Filch finished his rant, another voice interrupted." Mr. Filch what is holding up the line?" The stern voice of McGonagall asked, as she came up to the scene.  
"This girl is trying to use the Headmaster signature to go to Hogsmeade!" Filch firmly informed McGonagal, whom was not too happy.  
"Mr. Filch, have you already forgotten that Headmaster Dumbledore said he will allow Kaitlyn to use his signature for Hogsmeade visits, as well as any other needs!" McGonagall firmly reminded Filch, whom realize he was not going to win this argument.  
"Fine then, you may go!" Filch spat out, as Kaitlyn gave a thankfully look to McGonagal before leaving with her friend.

On the way to Hogsmeade, many older boys were staring at Kaitlyn, causing her to be embarrassed since she may be an attracted young woman she still had a boy's mind.

At Hogsmeade, the friends stopped by a bookstore, where Kaitlyn got books, her counterparts wanted, and once she did, she found Hermione looking unsure about a number of books she had before her.  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Kaitlyn asked, as she noticed the prices on the books.  
"With the amount of money I got now, I can only get a three, and I was hoping for more." Hermione sighed, as she looked longingly at the books.  
"I can help pay for them, if you want." Kaitlyn suggested, even if she already knew Hermione would object.  
"No I couldn't I can wait for the next Hogsmeade visit, and I just need to decide on what books to get now." Hermione insisted.  
"Hermione I know that look, and if it makes you feel better, you can pay me back as soon as you get your monthly allowance from your parents." Kaitlyn suggested, as Hermione sighed in defeat.  
"Fine then, but I want to see the sales recite for the books I did not pay for, since I know you will have me pay you less then what you actually paid for them!" Hermione accused, and Kaitlyn gave in, as Hermione picked up a good deal of books for herself.

After getting a good deal of candy, for themselves and their other friend Ginny, Kaitlyn and Hermione was at The Three Broomsticks, having an early lunch, and tasting Butter Bear for the first time.

After a while the friends ate, there was a number of Seventh years looking towards Kaitlyn, and after excusing themselves, three boys left their table.

As Hermione and Kaitlyn was about to leave, they were stopped by three tall Slytherins." Why not loose the snotty nose bookworm, and let us show you around!" The tallest of the three asked, all gentlemanlike.  
"Sorry I'm not interested!" Kaitlyn only said, since she hated it when boys try to pick her up for a date, and started walking away.  
"Sorry but I insist, since you should hang out with people your own age!" The boy now rudely informed Kaitlyn, as he took hold of her shoulder, to stop her from going anywhere.  
"Actually I insist that you let me go or else!" Kaitlyn firmly warned, causing the boys to laugh.  
"Or else what, there are three of us and…" The boy stopped as he screamed in pain, as Kaitlyn took his hand and slightly squeezed it.  
"That is just an example of what to come, so please leave us alone!" Kaitlyn firmly warned the boy, whom quickly nodded.

Once Kaitlyn was free of the boy, she and Hermione headed out, but a sound made her quickly turn around with a wand in her hand.  
"Stupefy!" The rude boy yelled.  
"Protego!" Kaitlyn yelled at the same time, causing the boy's spell to be reflected back causing the boy to fall to the ground to avoid it.

Just as the boy look meanly at Kaitlyn, an older woman grabbed his collar, to make him stand up." You little sneak, attacking some when their back was turned!" The woman scolded.  
"I didn't do anything, she attacked me!" The boy started, but was stop with a glare from the elder woman.  
"Don't lie boy, I saw it all, and to let you know as owner of this Inn, I banned you from eating here till the end of your school year!" The woman angrily informed the boy, and had several large wizards remove the three not so happy teens away.

With the trash taking care of, the older woman looked sorry to Kaitlyn." You are pretty fast, no wonder you are the Headmaster's Apprentice." The woman approvingly informed Kaitlyn." My name is Madam Rosmerta, and I'm very sorry about your first time, and as a way of apologizing, you may have free Butter Bear for the day." Rosmerta informed Kaitlyn.  
"No I couldn't…" Kaitlyn started, but saw a look on the older woman face that made her change her mind." I guess I can come back later for the drinks, since I'm full from lunch." Kaitlyn sighed in defeat, and finally left the Pub with Hermione, after getting a reminder from Rosmerta.

As Kaitlyn got a good distance, she turned to her friend." Hermione, I don't like how this might end back at Hogwarts, if those Slytherins have their say with their Head of House." Kaitlyn warned, and Hermione agreed.  
"Are you going to teleport back to school now to set the story straight?" Hermione worriedly asked.  
"I might as well, and I will meet you back at the bookstore in half an hour." Kaitlyn informed Hermione, and teleported away.

In the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore was startled as he looked to his door." Come in Ms. Evans!" Dumbledore called out, and a second later Kaitlyn walked in.  
"Professor Dumbledore, I had some trouble with three Slytherins." Kaitlyn worriedly informed her Mentor.  
"Was anyone hurt?" Dumbledore worriedly asked.  
"A bruised hand when one of them grabbed my shoulders, but other then that I don't know." Kaitlyn started, and then went more into what had happen just a few minutes ago.

Just as Kaitlyn was finished with her story, Dumbledore looked to the door." Kaitlyn turn invisible, and wait until I say so." Dumbledore firmly informed a puzzled teen, but she quickly followed orders.

Seconds after Kaitlyn was gone, the door slammed opened for a not so happy head of house, and three Slytherins." Headmaster, I want to report that YOUR APPRENTICE not only attacked three of my students, she was able to talk herself from the attack by getting them banned from The Three Broomsticks!" Snape angrily informed the elder professor.

Once Snape was finished, Dumbledore gave out a sigh." Severus, I already gotten a report from the Pub, and they told me that your students was not only harassing my Apprentice to go with them, they shot a spell to her back, which is the reason for their banned." Dumbledore firmly informed a disbelieving Snape.  
"That is a lie!" Snape tried to say, but was cut off.  
"I got this information form a reliable source Severus, and she wouldn't lie to me, unless it was about a private matter." Dumbledore firmly informed Snape." And I think fifty points from Slytherin, and a banned from all Hogsmeade weekends will be more suitable to being just banned from the Pub!" Dumbledore firmly informed three not so happy teens.  
"You can't do this!" The Slytherins all protested, but stopped by a glare from Dumbledore.  
"Ms. Evans is personally under my care at this time, so any harm to her, will greatly affect me, since I promise her former Mentor, that I will keep her safe until she is fully train in her studies!" Dumbledore firmly informed the Slytherins, in a voice that frighten them." And also, IF ANY ONE attacks Ms. Evans for no reason for now on, I will personally expelled them from Hogwarts do I make myself clear on this!" Dumbledore asked, and the Slytherins quickly nodded." Good, I will make this same announcement during dinner, and I will see you then." Dumbledore finished, and the all the Slytherins quickly left the office, including a not so happy Snape.

With his office now empty, Dumbledore gave out a long sigh." Ms. Evans is you alright?" Dumbledore called out, and the teen appeared.  
"I'm fine sir, and thank you for looking out for me." Kaitlyn gladly informed the Headmaster.  
"You know, I think I will go to Hogsmeade today, since I should keep a better eye on you!" Dumbledore kindly suggested, as Kaitlyn readily agreed.  
"I think you better, especially with all the boys asking for a date, maybe if they see an older man at my arms, they will stop." Kaitlyn suggested, as Dumbledore smiled.  
"The way you said that, I believe I'm talking to Jamie am I right?" Dumbledore asked, and Kaitlyn nodded.  
"Harry and I found out we can switch places when he feels overwhelmed of being a girl for so long." Kaitlyn informed her Mentor.  
"In that case, I will escort this lovely young lady to Hogsmeade, but not as Albus Dumbledore I think." Dumbledore started, as he turned to his pet Phoenix." Fawkes care to join us?" Dumbledore asked his phoenix, and the bird flew to his waiting arms, and in a flash of light, a younger light brown hair man, appeared.

Once the younger Dumbledore appeared, Kaitlyn hook an arm around his." You know as a handsome young man, I might consider going out with you if I was actually eighteen." Kaitlyn smiled at Dumbledore.  
"Actually my young woman, in this form you are legally eighteen years of age, but I trust you wouldn't do anything misappropriate while as Kaitlyn right." Dumbledore kindly warned.  
"I won't, since Harry will kill me once we separate, since he can feel, and see what I'm doing." Kaitlyn informed her Mentor, while shuddering at what Harry was mentally sending her way.  
"I guess seducing an older man, while Harry is in your mind, would make him gag." Dumbledore amusedly informed Kaitlyn.  
"Gagging is not what he's doing right now, but enough let get to Hogsmeade, since Hermione is waiting for me." Kaitlyn suggested and teleported away, taking Dumbledore with her.

Back in Hogsmeade, Hermione was reading a book when she heard some witches talking." Wow did you see that older man with Kaitlyn what a catch!" A witch quickly said.  
"I know, and I didn't even know she was seeing anyone?" Another said.  
"I wonder who he is, I don't recognize him?" The first one asked, as Hermione finally looked up and saw Kaitlyn walking closely to a handsome but much older man.  
"Two to one, Jamie is in control." Hermione thought, as she looked over the older man." Wow he is a catch, I wonder…" Hermione stopped as she spotted the trademark twinkling eyes." Headmaster Dumbledore, so this is your form!" Hermione guess, as she looks jealous at her friend, but quickly shook her head." No Dumbledore is a hundred-fifty years old, much too old for myself or Kaitlyn!" Hermione quickly reminded herself, as she stood up to greet her friend.

It didn't take long for Hermione to reach the couple, and Dumbledore was the first to speak." Ah you must be Hermione Kaitlyn told me so much about you!" Dumbledore warmly greeted.  
"She did, Kaitlyn barely talks about you ah…" Hermione stopped unsure what to call Dumbledore.  
"Name's Brian Lumber, or just Brian, and please no Mister or sir, that make me feel so old." Brian amusedly informed Hermione.  
"Well you are only old as you feel." Hermione smiled, since she felt comfortable towards the younger Dumbledore, compare to the elder one.  
"You are right on that one, so let's look around shell us." Brian suggested, as Hermione hook an arm around Brian other arm, and they all left the bookstore.

During the remainder of the day, Kaitlyn and Hermione had fun talking to Brian, as he showed them many things Kaitlyn didn't even know about, and after getting free Butter Beer, Brian escorted the girls back to school, to their disappointment.  
"Can we do this again next Hogsmeade Weekend?" Kaitlyn asked, as they reach the end of road to Hogwarts.  
"I will see about setting some free time for that day." Brian suggested, and the girls smiled.  
"Then it will be another date then." Hermione happily asked, and Brian agreed, before leaving the girls, to head back to Hogsmeade, but teleported back to his private quarters in Hogwarts, once it was clear of students

Once in Hogwarts, Kaitlyn quickly went into an unused classroom, separated into her three counterparts, and left to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast.

The Halloween Feast was grand as ever, and the twins along with Kaitlyn was enjoying themselves as they ate and talked with friends, until the end, when Dumbledore stood up, and made some announcements.  
"Before you all leave for bed, I have an announcement." Dumbledore started, as all eyes were on him." It comes to my attention that the older students are asking my Apprentice for a date." Dumbledore firmly informed the students, and many gulped at hearing this." I will allow this to continue, but if you try to force Kaitlyn to do something she doesn't want too, and lives like a certain Seventh year." Dumbledore stopped to glare at the said Seventh year, which had his head down on the table." You will be losing house points, and appropriate punishments will be handed out do I make myself clear on this!" Dumbledore warned, and all the student body quickly nodded." Good, just to let you all know, being expelled will be one of those punishments, only if I hear a spell was shot at my Apprentice without any reason." Dumbledore added, and with that, he ended the Feast, with many looking disappointed at losing the chance to date Kaitlyn.


	26. Rat Trap

A/N; Shawnie-cat; Sorry a short one, since Shawnie wanted to recheck something that should have made this longer.

Shawnie; Hay not my fault, you went too fast in writing the next scene, I think I can add more to it.

Shawnie-cat; Fine then, but what do you think about my plans for the last Fiure?

Shawnie; Do you mean the one where a certain Dark creature has it scene.

Shawnie-cat; Yeah, and I'm still writting it.

Shawnie; I still don't believe you are making it a Figure, wouldn't something like Merlins staff, or my favorite Robin Hood's Bow, would be perfect, what you got isn't even a weapon.

Shawnie-cat; Hay are you saying Robin hood was a perfect shot because his bow was a Figure?

Shawnie; Just a thought, but enough lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Fugure 17, and please review.

PS; I still don't believe what Shawnie-cat is planning for her next Figure.

The months pass quickly as Harry and Jamie continued their studies, and a week before Christmas break, the twins was in an unused classroom with Kaitlyn, making plans for a rat trap." Remember the plan, while Jamie and I distract Ron, Kaitlyn will get our rat and hand him over to the appropriate wizards." Harry reminded his counterparts.  
"We know, we been threw this hundreds of times!" Jamie complained, as she sighed." I hope we didn't wait too long, since the trial might take a while, and Uncle Padfoot might not be free before Christmas as we planned." Jamie worriedly informed her counterparts.  
"Not too worry, Headmaster Dumbledore will set everything up once we get that rat, he will make sure Peter trial will be fast, and Uncle Padfoot will be free before the start of the holidays." Kaitlyn firmly informed her counterparts, and they all agreed as they left the classroom to get their plans underway.

In the Gryffindor common room, the Potter twins found Ron alone at the corner, and quickly sat beside him." Ron, can we talk?" Jamie asked, as Ron turned to her.  
"Why so you can prank me!" Ron asked not so nicely.  
"No Ron, and if you haven't noticed we never prank you since first year." Harry reminded Ron, as he looked puzzled.  
"Then what do you want?" Ron only could ask.  
"Ron, accept for Percy, and your other older brothers, we are friends with almost all of the Weasley family, so please can we be your friend also?" Jamie asked, as she looked hopeful, but Ron sighed as he gave it a long thought.

After awhile, Ron looked to the twins." Alright then, lets be friends!" Ron smiled, as he held out his hand, and the twins shook it.  
"Finally, now we need to meet your older brothers that are not in school." Jamie happily suggested.  
"You'll like Bill and Charley, they have cool jobs." Ron informed his new friends.  
"We know about them, Bill the Curse Breaker for Gringotts, and Charley the Dragon keeper." Harry remembered, as Ron nodded, before going over more about his brothers.

With the Potter twins distracting Ron, Kaitlyn appeared before a sleeping rat, in the third year's dorm." Good, the sleeping potion we snuck into your food should keep you asleep until we wake you." Kaitlyn thought as she cast a number of spells to stop the rat from escaping." Now that is done, I should make sure Ron doesn't throw a fit for his rat's disappearance." Kaitlyn thought, before waving her hand, and conjuring a mirror image of the rat in a cage." Good he will not be able to tell the deference, now to take my prize." Kaitlyn smiled, as she touched the real cage, and teleported away.

In the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore and McGonagall were startled when Kaitlyn suddenly appeared in the office." Ms. Evans, you better have a very good explanation to why you are here, and also why you have Ron's rat!" McGonagall firmly asked, as she looked over the teen.  
"Sorry to interrupt your meeting professors, but I have a present to deliver to the Ministry." Kaitlyn firmly informed everyone, and Dumbledore smiled.  
"I was wondering when you will get this plan underway." Dumbledore asked, as he stood up, and went to the cage with the sleeping rat." Is it secured?" Dumbledore firmly asked Kaitlyn.  
"All the appropriate spells is on the cage, so it won't escape this time." Kaitlyn firmly informed her mentor.  
"Then I will get the Head Auror, and start our campaign to free an innocent man." Dumbledore informed Kaitlyn, but another voice interrupted them "Sir what is going on?" A very confuse McGonagall asked.  
"Please have patience Minerva, all will be revealed shortly." Dumbledore simply said, before moving on to the fireplace.

After a quick fire call, a dark skin man in Auror Robes came out of the fireplace." Good evening Shacklebolt good of you to have you to answer my summons." Dumbledore kindly informed the Auror.  
" Headmaster, this better be quick, since I was heading home to my wife home cook meals, and she is really touchy about me coming home late!" The Auror informed Dumbledore as he shuddered at the thought.  
"Actually I have a present for you." Dumbledore informed the Auror, as he pointed towards Kaitlyn.  
"This girl is the reason for me coming here?" Shacklebolt confusedly asked.  
"No it's not her, but what she have, and Kaitlyn would you do the honors." Dumbledore kindly asked, and Kaitlyn nodded, as she took out her wand, and waved it at the Rat.

In a flash of light, a caged man took the place of the rat." PETER PETTIGREW!" Both Shacklebolt and McGonagal yelled in disbelief.  
"It can't be this man is dead?" McGonagal stuttered, as her eyes went wide.  
"I assure you both, this man is not only Pettigrew, he framed his best friends, and betrayed us all!" Dumbledore firmly informed his Deputy Headmistress, before turning to the Head Auror.  
"Do you have the Veritaserum I asked for?" Dumbledore firmly asked, and the Auror only nodded, as he passed a clear vile over to the Headmaster.

Within half an hour, Peter confessed to enough crimes to set him for life in Azkaban Prison, and most importantly set an innocent man free." I will personally put this THING in a cell, and throw away the key." Shacklebolt unkindly informed everyone." And please if you see Sirius Black, tell him he will be free in a couple days or sooner, I will make sure of that." Shacklebolt informed Dumbledore, a second before he used a Portkey to send himself along with Peter to a waiting cell.

Once Shacklebolt was going, Kaitlyn smiled." We did it Sirius will be free in this Timeline!" Kaitlyn excitedly yelled.  
"Not only he is free, he will get custody of the Potter twins Kaitlyn, the way it should've been." Dumbledore reminded the elder teen, and she smiled.  
"I better get back to my counterparts, they will be happy that our plan worked." Kaitlyn happily suggested, and Dumbledore nodded, as Kaitlyn left the office.


	27. Padfoot Adoption

A/N; Shawnie; Now that is how this chapter should have ended Shawnie-cat.

Shawnie-cat; Sorry already, know I wrote this part too fast in the original, you don't need to brag about it.

Shawnie; Fine, but are you sure about the last Figure, and does it have to be that!

Shawnie-cat; I already commited to it being a Figure, and plus I'm on the scene where the final Figure is revealed, so stop making more suggestion of what a Figure should be.

Shawnie; Alright but lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review.

PS; I will try to talk Shawnie-cat to change the last Figure.

Two days have pass since Peter's capture, and on the morning of the second day in the Great Hall, there was a buzz about a innocent man, and a the true betrayer of the Light, until halfway towards breakfast, the Great Hall doors banged opened for a well dress man." SIRIUS BLACK!" Almost all the student body yelled in alarm, quickly forgetting what they just learned, until Dumbledore stood up from the Head Table.  
"The news about Mr. Black innocence is accurate he is now free of all charges against him, so there is no need for alarm." Dumbledore firmly informed everyone, but they all kept an eye on the ex-convict.

As things settled down, Sirius walked up to the Potter twins, and took hold of each shoulder, and a second later, the three vanished from the Great Hall, causing another alarm from the students.

At the Head Table, Dumbledore only shook his head as the trio vanished.  
"Headmaster, what just happen?" McGonagal confusedly asked, since she notice Dumbledore was taking the twins disappearances too well.  
"I given Mr. Black a Portkey to take the Potter twins to the Ministry, so they can all sign the adoption papers, but I fear Sirius have made a grave mistake when he forgot to tell the twins his plans." Dumbledore amusedly inform his Deputy Headmistress.  
"Too bad we are not there to witness his mistake, I just hope the twins record it for future references, like they done with some of their best pranks." McGonagall said, as she smiled at the memories.

Just beside an out of order phone booth, two young teens fell hard to the ground, while a man floated down, as he looked to the twins in amusement." You both act like you didn't Portkeyed before?" Sirius smiled, as the twins glared.  
"We did Padfoot, but last few times we had a warning beforehand!" Both twins angrily informed their Godfather.  
"Sorry already and please enough with the glaring!" Sirius pleaded, as the twins stopped." I just thought you want to sign your papers now, so I can adopt you both before the Christmas Break." Sirius informed two startled teens.  
"Fine then, but mark our words, we will get you for this!" Jamie firmly informed Sirius, and he shuddered, as he remembered what Remus told him of the twin's pranks.  
"I will be expecting them, but for now let go into the Ministry of Magic to get you adopted." Sirius suggested, as he led the twins to the phone booth, and punch in a number.

After getting their wand check, Sirius quickly spoke up." Sir, where is the Department of Wizarding Adoption." Sirius politely asked, and the person just pointed to the lifts.  
"Last one to the right, three floors up." The person unemotionally informed Sirius, without looking up from a paper he was reading.  
"Thanks we can find our way there." Sirius informed the man, and left with the twins.

Up three floors, and dodging paper birds, Sirius and the twins found themselves at the Adoption department door, and went in.  
"Hi my name is Jina, how can I help you?" A young woman asked as she sat at the front desk.  
"Name's Sirius Black and I am here to adopt the Potter twins!" Sirius proudly informed the young woman.  
"Sirius Black, I heard you were innocent all this time!" Jina excitedly informed the ex-convict, but a second later looked grimed after looking over some forms." You said the Potter twins right?" Jina asked, and Sirius nodded." I need to confirm something can you wait for a few seconds?" Jina worriedly asked, before leaving the room to an adjourning door.

A few minutes later, Jina returned with an important looking wizard." I don't see why I'm here, since I place that block on the twin's adoption for a reason!" Fudge grumbled, but stopped as he saw Sirius with the Potter twins in the room.  
"Mr. Black, how can I help you?" Fudge stuttered, as Sirius walked over to him.  
Minister Fudge, I'm here to adopt the Potter twins, and please can we make this fast, since I need to return them to Hogwarts." Sirius impatiently asked, as Fudge looked unsure.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Black, but the twins are not for adoption at this moment, until I have the all clear form a very important person!" Fudge worriedly informed Sirius, but he just pulled out a letter from his Robes.  
"Oh you mean Captain Tamara, this is his letter which says I'm allowed to adopt the twins." Sirius simply informed a wide-eye Fudge, as he quickly recognize Tamara's badge on the letter he looked faint.

After a moment to recover, Fudge looked to Jina." What are you waiting for get all the appropriate papers for Mr. Black to adopt the Potter twins!" Fudge quickly commanded, and Jina quickly left for another room to get all the forms for Legal Adoption.

After half an hour, and several dozens forms later, Sirius was proud owner of a set of twins, and was walking proudly out of the Ministry of Magic building, with his charges." So guys, what does a Godfather do with a set of twins?" Sirius asked, as he looked to the teens.  
"That easy, anything we want too, oh Uncle Padfoot!" Both twins innocently answered.  
"In that case, I will take some advice from Molly Weasley, since she did offer to lend me a hand with two not so innocent twins." Sirius smiled, at the shock look on the teens.  
"Hay are you sure Mrs. Weasley was not talking about another set of twins?" Jamie pouted.  
"Another set of twins, I remember her telling me about a Prank War between her twins, and someone's calling themselves the Heirs of the Marauders?" Sirius asked the two twins who was whistling innocently. "So are you saying you don't know anything about that?" Sirius asked, as he looked directly at the twins.  
"Why are you looking at us, we don't know anything about the Heirs of the Marauder?" Harry innocently asked, as Sirius snorted.  
"Can't you both be more oblivious, the only one of the original Marauders that has an Heir is James Potter, and if I remember it correctly, you both are his Heirs." Sirius firmly informed two shocked twins.  
"Oh no Harry, he discovered our little secrete, what shell we do!" Jamie mockingly asked.  
"Maybe have him join us, or face our wraths!" Harry suggested with an evil look in his eyes, while Sirius looked to him.  
"And why should I be afraid of two third year pranksters?" Sirius asked, but looked paled since he suddenly remembered what they put Moony threw for the last couple years." Um never mind, I think I will join you." Sirius quickly said, but the twins looked evilly to him.  
"Even though we will accept you as a Mentor, I think we should prank you for what you did to bring us to the Ministry." Harry evilly suggested.  
"You wouldn't hurt your only Godfather would you?" Sirius now worriedly asked, as two set of grins was formed before him." I'm in trouble!" Sirius only could say, as spells was cast.

Back at Hogwarts, the Potter twins returned for lunch, with a leash attach to a very pink and unhappy mutt, with allot of colorful bows tied to his long hair." Mr. and Ms. Potter, where is your Godfather?" Dumbledore asked as he stood up from the Head Table, failing to hide a grin.  
"Oh he left for home already, but he will be meeting us at the train station at London, when we leave for Christmas break." Jamie innocently informed her Headmaster.  
"Oh is that so, then I guess I should welcome your dog, what is his name?" Dumbledore amusedly asked.  
"This is Padfoot, our new familiar." Harry answered with a smile, while getting a growl from his dog.  
"Then welcome back Padfoot, I do hope you find your stay an enjoyable one." Dumbledore amusedly greeted, as he sat down, and enjoyed the rest of his lunch.

As an amused Dumbledore sat, McGonagall looked to him." I know that look, is Padfoot really Sirius?" McGonagall knowingly asked.  
"I bet you a Galleon that the dog is in fact their Godfather." Dumbledore smiled, as McGonagall rolled her eyes.  
"Keep your money, but I guess this can be payback for all the pranks Sirius done to us teachers while he was in school." McGonagall suggested with a smile, as she watch the Potter twins and their dog.


	28. Betrayel of the Chosen One

The day before Christmas Break, Harry and Jamie was enjoying a walk by the lake, when an unexpected feeling came to them." What is it, it feels like a Dementor, but it's not as cold as one?" Jamie asked, as she hugged herself at the memory of meeting one for the first time.  
"I know, we better merge and figure this thing out." Harry quickly suggested, and with a check of their surroundings, and finding that they were alone, the twins touch hands, and instantly was Kaitlyn.

Near the Forbidden Forest, Kaitlyn cautiously walked about, looking for anything unusual, until she came upon a clearing she gasped." It is a Dementor, but I thought they were all sent back to Azkaban." Kaitlyn thought, since that was what Dumbledore had told her.

Once Kaitlyn saw the Dementor standing alone in a clearing of the forest, she slowly went up to it." Alright now, why haven't you left the school?" Kaitlyn asked, as she slowly went up to the Dementor, but was suddenly hit with images of a battle long ago, she immediately pass out.

DREAM SEQUENCE

1856 London Unknown location

In a dungeon like setting, a darkly dress man sits on a thrown like chair, and addresses several dozens wizards and witches." We must stop this Auror/Muggle Police cooperation, its making the Light way too powerful!" The Leader angrily commanded.  
"Master, what of this Muggle who been stopping our plans to destroy the Light side!" A wizard asked.  
"I don't see how any Muggle can do what many claims can do this must be some sort of Muggle trickery!" The Leader firmly suggested.  
"Master I don't see how Muggles can do wandless magic sir, I saw him in action, and I know he was using some sort of magic, which I couldn't even detect." A witch nervously informed her leader.  
"It doesn't matter, he is just a thorn in our side, and we must make plans for our biggest threat, Scotland Yard, whom at this moment has teams of Muggle and Auror working against us!" The Leader commanded, just as the door to the room was blown open, and a blond hair middle age man wearing a white suite with a thin sword to his side entered.

As the man looked to his surrounding he turned to the Leader." I am John Richardson, part of the Scotland Yard team, and you all under arrest for conspiring against the Wizarding and Muggle world!" The man announced, as the wizards quickly pulled out their wands.  
"You don't scare us Muggle, KILL HIM!" The leader commanded, and hundreds of spells shot toward John, but he simply waved his hand, causing more then half of the spells to reflect back the casters, and immediately jumped over the remaining spells, while withdrawing his sword.

Once John landed, he was just a blurred as he attack each wizards, quickly disarming them by slicing up their wand hand, so they wouldn't be able to cast another spell, and within minutes he was facing the Leader.

As both John and the Leader stared at each other, the Leader pulled out a sword from the side of his Thrown." Do you think you can beat a sword master?" The Leader barked.  
"Already did, numerous times, so you won't be a problem." John simply informed the Leader, and they immediately crashed swords.

For fifteen minutes John and the Leader fought, and until the Leader saw a chance and hit John sword so hard, John arm flew to the side giving the Leader a clean run threw John stomach.

With John sword to his side, the Leader quickly move his sword for the finale blow, he was surprise when John disappeared before his eyes, and next thing noticed a sword was threw his stomach." But how, you are only a Muggle…" The Leader gasped out, as he fell to his knees.  
"That is something you will never know!" John only answered, as the Leader fell to the ground unmoving.

Once the battle was over, John was just finishing wiping of the Leader's blood from his sword, when he heard shouts of spells in the hallway, and grinned." Look like the Calvary has arrived, and always in time to finish off the stragglers." John amusedly thought as he sat on the Thrown, and waited for the rest of his team to arrive.

After some minutes of waiting, a number of light robe wizards rushed into the room, and stopped as they saw numerous bodies scattered about in pain." John Richardson you devil, I thought you would at least let us in some of the action." The Head Auror informed John as he walked pass the fallen Dark wizards.  
"Hay at least I left the outside guards for you to deal with." John quickly informed the Head Auror, as they gave each other a brotherly hug.  
"Well at least you will be doing all the paperwork, since I got nothing to do with the Dark Lord demised." The Head Auror smiled, before turning to his men." Hurry and get the trash taken care of, so we can have an early dinner, for the celebration of the Dark Lords defeat!" The Head Auror happily announced, and gestured John to leave with him.

Once in the hallway, John stopped before a lock door, and with a light wave of his hand, a golden key appeared." You know you got to tell me where you got that Key one of these days!" The Head Auror asked his colleague.  
"That will be something you will never know." John simply informed his friend, before putting the key into the lock of the door, and unlocked it.

As the door opened, the Head Auror was not surprised to see the outside of Scotland Yard building, and both stepped out of a dark alleyway door." Not as accurate as Apparition, but way better then Portkeys." The Head Auror smiled, as he transfigured his clothes into Muggle clothing, before they started walking towards their Headquarters.

The paperwork was pretty easy for John to do, since all he needed to put a spell on the paper, to make anything he wrote to be accepted by anyone, and once he wrote a full page, he handed it over to his supervisor." I been hearing rumors that you will be resigning as captain of our fine police force." John's supervisor asked, as he turned over his paperwork.  
"I'm afraid it's true, and this is my two week notice." John sadly informed his supervisor, and he accepted it.  
"Well you deserve this rest, after all you done for your department." The supervisor sighed, as he looked to John." Have you heard the news, The Ministry of Magic might disband the Muggle/ Auror Department, so they can police the Dark Wizards by themselves, a bad move if you ask me." The supervisor informed a not so shock soon to be ex-officer.  
"I know that is why I'm retiring early, so I won't need to worry of what will happen to us in that Department." John informed an accepting supervisor.  
"Then if you want, you can leave now, since you deserve this early retirement after all you done to protect us." The supervisor informed John as he stood up with his hand raised, and John took it.  
"Then I better get packing, and so long sir!" John firmly informed his supervisor, as he shook his hand, and before leaving, they saluted to each other.

Two days pass, and soon after a long celebration, John was in his apartment and sighed as he looked to a doorway." This is it, my job is done, and all I need to see the Traveler one last time." John thought as he made his golden Key appear, and unlock the closet door, to reveal a dense forest, which he stepped out of a small wooden cottage.

Once outside, John closed the door, and opened it to reveal a wooden room, with a witch in white Robes waiting for him." Ah Captain John, I see I was right in choosing you for the job in defeating the Dark Wizard." The witch gladly informed the ex-officer, as John joined her at the table.  
"I'm glad also, but I'm not with the Department anymore Captain Alison." John informed an accepting Traveler.  
"Then I guess I will do what I need to do now, and John do you understand why right?" Alison asked, and John nodded.  
"To make sure I don't use your gifts unwisely and also to make sure the Key full potential is not use by the wrong hands." John remembered, as Alison nodded.  
"Good of you to remember, but even though I will remove your ability to use magic, I will allow you to use the Key to travel great distances in a short time." Alison informed John, whom was fully aware of what might happen during this visit.  
"I thank you, and I might use this opportunity to travel the world since with no Dark Wizards to worry about, I'm out of the job for now." John informed a smiling Traveler.  
"That will be a good idea, and I am done with everything, so you may leave now, and have a good life." Alison informed a startled man, until he realize the Traveler's small device was the table between them.  
"Thank you again, Captain Alison, and I guess this is the last time we will be seeing each other again?" John asked, and the Traveler sadly nodded as John stood up and turned to the closed door to use his Key to open it back to his apartment.

Three Years Later

During the years, John been traveling the world, and every now and then had used his now limited abilities to help people when he can, but on the third year, he decided to go back to London to see his old friends at Scotland Yard.

In the alleyway John always uses for traveling to work, he was surprised when several spells fired, and without magic to protect him, he was stunned before hitting the ground.

Some hours later, John awoke to find himself in a courtroom, with large number of Wizards and witches, and new Minister of Magic stood to face him." John Richardson, is your name correct?" The Minister asked, and John nodded.  
"I am, and what charges am I facing sir!" John asked not so nicely, as he looked to him.  
"You are charge with the murder of a number of Wizards, and severely injuring others!" The Minister informed a not so happy man.  
"Sir the only Wizards I hurt was Dark Wizards, whom been terrorizing London during my duties as Officer of Scotland Yard, you can't possibility convict me of doing my job!" John firmly informed the Minister.  
"Job, does this Job also allow you use Dark magic to mimic wizard's abilities?" The Minister asked, as John sighed.  
"If you scan me now, you will find no magical abilities of what so ever that will clear me of using any Dark Magic sir!" John firmly suggested, and another wizard performed the scanned, and shook his head to the Minister once he was done.  
"This does not prove a thing, you were seen using magic by reliable sources, and because of this you will be charge with Murder, injuries onto our kind, and using Dark Magic!" The Minister firmly informed John, before turning to the side of the room, where a large number of Wizards sat." You have three choices if you find the Muggle guilty, The Veil of Death, Life in Azkaban Prison, or giving him a Curse Charmed, which will change him into a creature of the Dark, but not to worry we will have full control over him." The Minister informed the Jury, and they debated on what to do.

After about half an hour, the Jury called out a verdict." Guilty and we sentence him to the Curse Charm!" A Jury member called, out, and the Minister smiled, as he turned to John.  
"Do you John Richardson have any last words?" The Minister simply asked.  
"Sir what happen to the others that were working with me?" John firmly asked the Minister.  
"They been sentence to the Veil of Death, and you are the last to be prosecuted!" The Minister informed a shock man.  
"You made a huge mistake, we done nothing but support the Light, and kept the Darkness at bay!" John yelled, but the Minister shrugged it off.  
"True that is, but it was under another Minister, and right now the law stands that any Muggle who kills or main a Wizard will be put on trial, no matter what the consequences were at the time, they will face full charges under the Court of Law!" The Minister informed John, before another Wizard stepped into the courtroom, holding a black box." Good the Curse Charm is here, we can carry out the Verdict now!" The Minister smiled, as the Charmed was removed to reveal a black as night necklace." Put it on the Muggle!" The Minister ordered, and the Wizard did, as he was order to do.

As the Necklace was place around John's neck, all he saw was a veil of darkness rushed upon him, and he knew nothing more.

Just outside the courtroom, a messy hair Auror made a vow that one day, he or his family members, will set things right for his friend, before leaving the courtroom hoping it will be soon.

End Dream Sequence Back at the forest, Kaitlyn came awake, to hear a spell being cast." Expecto Patronum!" The voice of Dumbledore yelled, sending a silver phoenix at the Dementor, sending it away.  
"NO DUMBLEDORE DON'T…" Kaitlyn gasped out, as she sat up from where she lay, but it was too late the Dementor was long gone.

As the Dementor flew away, Kaitlyn started crying at the things that she saw, and Dumbledore quickly knelt before her.  
"Kaitlyn what's wrong?" Dumbledore gently ask.  
"The Dementor was one of us the Ministry betrayed him and turned him into one." Kaitlyn cried, as Dumbledore realize his mistake.  
"I'm sorry Kaitlyn, but if it was one of us, it will come back and this time we will try to help it I promise you that." Dumbledore assured Kaitlyn, before putting her to sleep, and levitating her back to school. 


	29. Family visits

A?N; Shawnie; I think my cousin was on a sugar rush when she did this chapter.

Shawnie-cat; Hay, I was just playing around when I wrote about the Twins home life.

Shawnie; Yeah sure, and sorry about the ending to this chapter, since Shawnie-cat is still writing the rest, and I'm helping her.

Shawnie-cat; We should be done in a day or two, and sorry about it.

Shawnie; Now that clears this up, lets get on with this story, and what was said in this chapter about the twins home was a joke.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review.

Night had fallen in the Hospital Wing, immediately a set of twins quickly sat gasping for air." Harry, Jamie is you both all right?" Dumbledore's worried voice sounded, causing both twins to look worriedly at him.  
"Professor, can we help free John from his curse?" Jamie asked, as she looked hopefully to Dumbledore.  
"I can try, but I'm afraid since the curse kept only his spirit prisoner, he will die once he is free from the curse." Dumbledore sadly informed a sadden teen.  
"I don't care as long as John is free he did way too many things for the Light to live like this!" Harry demanded, and Dumbledore agreed.  
"But before I do, can you share your memories of John so I can see what he did?" Dumbledore kindly asked, and the twins nodded, as Harry conjured a Vile and place several strands of silver into it." This Vile contains all the memories we have of John Richardson, so please help him if you can." Harry pleaded, as Dumbledore accepted the Vile.  
"I will do my best my children, using all the knowledge I have, I promise you both!" Dumbledore firmly informed the twins, as Pomfrey stepped in to both examine the twins, and give them a Dreamless sleep potion.

The following afternoon the Potter twins awoke to have found out that they miss the train home, but luckily Dumbledore informed them that their plans for the Holiday Break was still on, so they could teleport home as soon as they were ready, which the twins quickly did.

Christmas day arrived, and a fully awake and energized Jamie got her twin, Sirius and Remus up, they all was looking very tired and ready kill her, but they quickly change their plans when they realized that they can finally open their mountain size presents waiting for them in an enlarge living room.

Once the important stuff was taking care of, the four inhabitants of now call Potter Place, had their breakfast and made last minute cleaning to their home, so their guests would not know that pigs, um excuse me I mean men lives here.

By noon, except for the occasional lumps on the carpets, and over filling magical enlarge closets, the house was spotless to everyone that was blind.

Exactly at noon the Fireplace threw out four red hair teens, which the hosts magically cushioned then welcomed, and soon afterwards four adult walked out and the older red hair woman quickly hugged the Potter twins to death." I was so worried when I heard you miss the train!" Molly quickly said, as the twins returned to their normal colors.  
"We are fine Mrs. Weasley we just had some trouble last night, you know the usual things that sends us to the Hospital Wing." Jamie innocently informed the elder Weasley.  
"The usual, like fighting Mountain Trolls, possessed teachers, a giant snake, Dementors, and a crazed killer." Molly asked, as she looked to the Potters.  
"DID YOU SAY A CRAZED KILLER AFTER MY TWINS?" Sirius shouted interrupting the talks." Let me at him, he will rule the day he was born." Sirius continued ready to leave to find this person.  
"Um Sirius Mrs. Weasley was talking about you." Jamie quickly informed her Godfather.  
"Oh in that case, forget what I just said." Sirius quickly said, as everyone laughed.

Once Sirius finished ranting about a craze killer, Molly looked to the twins for an explanation about that night. "Um it just a Dementor who wanted us to help him." Harry informed the now very shock adults, as he sounded like it was something that happen everyday. "A DEMENTOR ASKING FOR HELP!" Molly yelled, causing birds and animal life from miles around to quickly vacate the surrounding forest." And what is Dumbledore going to do about this!" Molly asked not so nicely.  
"Um he is looking into it." Jamie quickly informed Molly, but turned to one of the older red hair boys," Excuse me Bill do you know anything about Curse Charms." Jamie asked, as she hoped she was looking at the right Weasley, since he was wearing an adventurer's outfit. "Um, if it doesn't have a permanent spell on it, I can have a go on removing it, why?" Bill answered, as he looked lost at why Jamie wanted to know.  
"The Dementor was an innocent, whom was cursed by a corrupt Minister." Harry quietly informed the now not so happy Weasley.  
"Even though it had not been used in the last century, I know that Charm, and I'm afraid it is irremovable, since the Ministry had their top Curse Breakers during that time to make it that way." Bill angrily informed the not so happy twins." But since I am one of the top ten Curse Breakers in this century, I wouldn't mind a go at it." Bill informed two hopeful looking twins.  
"Oh please will you, professor Dumbledore is going to need all the help he can get!" Jamie quickly informed the Weasley, but another spoke up.  
"Excuse me, before we embark on our favorite twin's new adventure." Sirius interrupted, while another set of twins puff up their chest looking all important like, making it sound like Sirius was talking about them." No not the second rate Pranksters, but the Number One Pranksters is the one I'm talking about." Sirius proudly informed everyone, as he put an arm around two disgusted looking younger twins.  
"We think that will be enough affection to last the entire year thank you very much Sirius Black!" The Potter twins mockingly informed their Godfather, as they wormed their way free from him.  
"Then if that the case, why not you both get lost while getting your other friend, whom will be wondering why you are late in getting her and her family?" Sirius reminded, two horror struck twins.  
"Oh we are so dead, we was supposed to pick her up a ten minutes ago!" Both Potter twins quickly said, as Sirius pretended to give them a pillow Portkey, so the twins can hide their powers from those who do not know about them.  
"This Portkey is password protected, and you know what to do!" Sirius winked at the lie.  
"Of course Uncle Padfoot, we know the right password." Both Potter twins grinned, before yelling out the fake password." PADFOOT STINKS AND HEIRS RULES!" The twins proudly yelled, and second later teleported away, causing the Weasleys to wonder why a now red face Sirius used that password.

In a large two story house, a set of twins appeared in a secluded area, and quickly walked up to the front door to ring the doorbell." A Galleon, Hermione scolds and then warmly welcome us." Harry quickly whispered.  
"You are on oh brother dear." Jamie whispered back, as she smiled knowing something her brother did not know about.

A few minutes after the ring, the door opened for an older version of Hermione." Harry, Jamie, you grown up so much since the last I saw you both!" Mrs. Granger warmly greeted the twins, as she gave each a hug.  
"Good to see you too!" Both twins greeted Hermione's mom, before she brought them into the nicely decorated home.

Once in the parlor area, a young bushy hair girl rushed up to the twins." Oh you are here how long have you been here?" Hermione excitedly asked, as she greeted each twin.  
"Only for a few minutes Hermione, but we should get back home before Uncle Padfoot send out a search party." Jamie joked, as Hermione agreed before turning to her parents.  
"Come on mom and dad, we need to get to the Potter's home so I can properly scold them for scaring me when they weren't on the train!" Hermione impatiently informed her parents, causing the twins to shiver at the thought.

Except having to explain to Hermione what had happen during the last night before the Holidays, the rest of the day went well, as The Potter twins shown their guests their home, and the surrounding forests, whom got the Grangers attention." Harry, Jamie, how far is in the forest?" Mrs. Granger asked, since she could not see where the forest ends.  
"Actually Mrs. Granger, on the outside of the forest, there is only two miles of forest surrounding this house." Jamie informed the Grangers." But since the wards that protects this place, makes the forest look like it last forever, and anyone who have any dark intentions will get lost in there until we personally let them out." Jamie finished, causing the Grangers to shudder at the thought of losing oneself in an endless forest.  
"But of course, anyone who is our friend will find there way out of the forest and to our home without any problems." Harry assured the families, before leading them to the dinning for a Christmas dinner no one will ever forget.

Talk was abundant, as all the families enjoy a rich dinner of delicious Christmas foods, but it all ended as the doors to the dinning room opened for an unexpected but welcomed guest.  
"Professor Dumbledore, I thought you wouldn't be able to come?" Jamie quickly asked, as she and Harry warmly greeted the age professor,  
"Sorry to intrude, but I need to see Kaitlyn for an emergency at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore quickly informed the twins, who eyes went wide since they had a feeling they knew why.  
"We'll get her now, and please excuse us." The twins quickly informed Dumbledore and then their guests before rushing to the doors.  
Before the Potter twins got to the doors, a voice stopped them in their tracks." Excuse me, who is Kaitlyn, and if she was here all this time, why weren't we introduce?" Ask Mrs. Granger as she looked to the Potter twins.  
"Kaitlyn Evans is the Headmaster's Apprentice." Molly answered for the twins, before turning on them." And yes why didn't you introduce us to Kaitlyn, if she was here all this time!" Molly firmly asked the twins, whom gulp looking unsure what to say.  
"I can answer that question, if the twins are willing to share some secretes, if you all are place under an oath of secrecy." Dumbledore answered for the twins, and everyone in the room swore the magical Oath before Dumbledore continued." Good, now Harry and Jamie please show your guests your greatest secrete." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and the twins gulped as they held hands.  
"Harry, Jamie what are you doing…" Molly asked, but stopped as a glow surrounded the twins, and an older teen appeared.  
"Hi my name is Kaitlyn Evans, how do you do?" Kaitlyn smiled, as Molly looked faint, while Mrs. Granger looked unsure what to think.

For a few minutes no one spoke until Dumbledore cleared his throat." Sirius please informed them what they need to know now, so I can take Ms. Evans with me." Dumbledore quickly informed the twin's guardian, before taking Kaitlyn's hand and teleported themselves away.


	30. The Curse

A/N; Shawnie; Finally the curse will be lifted, and this isn't the end of the story for the Holidays, since Shawnie-cat have another suprise waiting in the next chapter.

Shawnie-cat; Sorry about the cliffy at the end, but I'm still working on the ending part, since we are still deciding to bring one or two special guests, from one of Shawnie's other story.

Shawnie; A hint, it's not Jacob, Bill mentor from Shadow Mage, but the charactors does come from the series.

Shawnie-cat; Another hint, what Jamie said before the ending of the chapter.

Shawnie; Now that should be enough, lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review.

At the Hogwarts entrance, Dumbledore and Kaitlyn appeared, standing at the steps." Your friend is over there by the lake, I will take you there." Dumbledore informed his Apprentice, and led her on.

Far from the school, Kaitlyn saw a dark figure standing near the lake, and shivered as she saw the Dementor." Dumbledore are you sure it's the same one?" Kaitlyn asked, but somehow knew it was so.  
"I'm sure, but you should go on ahead, I think it's weary of me." Dumbledore informed the teen, and she nodded as she moved forward, until she stopped about five feet from the Dementor.

As Kaitlyn stop, she looked the Robe creature, its bony face and hands was barely seen under the dark Robe." I know who you were, and I want to help you, but I don't know what to do?" Kaitlyn worriedly informed the Dementor, but slowly back away, as the Dementor lifted his hand." What is it…?" Kaitlyn asked, but stopped as she notice a dull object partially embedded in its hands." That look like a key, is it your Figure?" Kaitlyn quickly asked, and the Dementor nodded, as it slowly came forward, with it hand raised to her." Wait you want me to pull it out right?" Kaitlyn asked, and the Dementor nodded, as he stopped some feet before Kaitlyn." I guest I will give it a try." Kaitlyn nervously said, before reaching for the Key, and reach for the key, and touched it.

The second Kaitlyn touched the Key, it started to glow and returned to its golden self, and immediately Kaitlyn with a firm hold pulled it from the Dementor's bony hand.

With the now golden Key free from it prison, Kaitlyn took a couple steps back as the Dementor slowly evaporated as it stood before Kaitlyn.

It took five minutes before the Dementor's form was unrecognizable, and Kaitlyn felt a hand on her shoulders, as Dumbledore stepped beside her." You did a great service here today my Apprentice!" Dumbledore only said, as Kaitlyn closed her eyes as tears fell, knowing even if she had set John free, he still will die.

For an unknown amount of time as Kaitlyn keep her eyes shut, Dumbledore gave her shoulder a squeeze." Kaitlyn there is some one who wants to see you?" Dumbledore's kind voice sounded, and Kaitlyn looked to him, but his eyes were looking forwards, and when she turned to look, she gasped.  
"Finally, I thought you wouldn't stop mourning me." The ghostly image of John Richardson joked, as he smiled at Kaitlyn.  
"John I'm sorry, I wasn't able to save you…" Kaitlyn started, but John held up a hand to stop her.  
"There is nothing to be sorry, I died the day that blasted Minister place the Necklace on me, so there is nothing you could've done but free my soul from a fate worse then death." John assured Kaitlyn, and she nodded accepting what he said, but another ghost appeared before anyone could speak.

As the ghost appeared, he smiled at the other ghost." John welcome back, it's been ages since I last saw you!" The new ghost joked as he gave John a brotherly hug.  
"Sorry, but I been detain my old friend, and Henry you still can't get that messy mop of hair tame even after death." John joked back as they let each other go.  
"Hay it's a family curse, I can't help it." Henry smiled, as he turned to the living." Thank you Kaitlyn for freeing my friend, but before we go can I see my great so many grandchildren." Henry kindly requested, and Kaitlyn nodded as she glowed, and instantly separated into her counterparts.

Once the Potter twins appeared, Henry smiled at them." You did our family a great honor, and I know your parents will be very proud of you both." Henry smiled, as he turned to Jamie." Jamie, I have a message from Harry's parents, they both approve of you, and more then willing to call you their own daughter." Henry proudly informed a happy teen.  
"Really, mom, dad approves of Jamie!" Harry asked, and John nodded.  
"Yes Harry, but I'm afraid your mom will have a nice firm and long chat about you both continuing the Marauders tradition, when you finally see them hopefully in the very far future." Henry grimly warned, causing the twins to shudder." But on another note both your father and I are looking forward to seeing future pranks." Henry smiled, just as a ghostly hand suddenly appeared and smack the back of his head." Ouch, sorry Catherine dear, I promise I won't encourage them." Henry quickly said, as he look heavenwards, causing John to laugh.  
"So even in death, you are tormented by your lovely and charming wife hah." John joked, as Henry gave a playful glare.  
"The Potter's curse, it still follows us even after we die!" Henry painfully informed his friend, before getting another slap from the mysterious ghostly hand." Sorry dear, I meant to say that I having a lovely time with my wife." Henry quickly informed his wife, as he looked heavenwards.

Once Henry had his say to the Potter twins, John looked to them." The Key you now posses, will help you greatly, but I'm afraid it won't be able to increase your powers, since it was only design to both awaken and increase dormant magic in Squibs." John sadly informed the twins." But you should be able to transport yourselves to anywhere you need to go." John informed two interested twins.  
"Ah sir, how do we use the Key?" Jamie asked.  
"Simple, placed it in any size keyhole of a door, and focused on your destination, and it will make the doorway a magical portal that will send you to where you want to go." John informed an interested group." But there is a downside, at your destination there has to be similar doorway, or the Portal will not open to where you want to be." John warned, and the twins looked to him.  
"Where will the exit to the portal will open if there is no similar doorway? " Harry asked, as John gave it a thought.  
"A good guess will be only a block or so from your original destination, just pray you won't accidentally enter a type of place you wouldn't be caught dead in." John inwardly groaned at that warning, as Henry smiled.  
"Like that Brothe…" Henry started, but interrupted by John.  
"That is something I wish to forget think you very much!" John firmly informed his friend.

With the instructions out of the way, Henry whom was rubbing his sour head looked to John." I'm sorry my old friend, but we should be going, or my wife will have my hide if I stay any longer." Henry informed John, whom sadly nodded, before turning to the twins.  
"Good luck to both of you, and I know you will defeat the Dark Lord." John smiled, as he stood close to his friend.  
"Harry, remember that the Potters future wife is always a red hair, and I remember correctly, there is…" Henry started, but was cut off by that mysterious hand." Ouch, fine I won't hint his future, ouch!" Henry could not continue, so John spoke up.  
"I guess this is it, and good-bye." John sadly said, as both he and a beaten to a pulp Henry waved goodbye, they disappeared in a flash of light.

As the two ghosts disappear Harry worriedly turned to Dumbledore." About the Potter's curse?" Harry nervously asked.  
"That is something you will not need to worry about until you both are older!" Dumbledore amusedly informed the twins.

As Dumbledore finished answering Harry, Jamie looked to her twin." Harry lets try out the key, and use it to take us home." Jamie quickly suggested, and Harry agreed.  
"Fine with me, we should have hundreds of doors to choose from here in Hogwarts." Harry smiled, as he and Jamie joined hands, and immediately Kaitlyn appeared.

Just as Kaitlyn appeared, Dumbledore spoke up getting her attention." Hmm Kaitlyn may I suggest the classroom doors, since they resemble moderns ones." Dumbledore thoughtfully suggested, and Kaitlyn agreed.  
"Actually we were going to try the Key on one of those doors, so let's see if it will work." Kaitlyn informed her professor, and both she and Dumbledore headed to the school.

Outside of a closed classroom, Dumbledore and Kaitlyn stood before a door." Well here goes nothing!" Kaitlyn thought, and with a wave of her hand, a beautiful old fashion hand crafted golden Key appeared, and soon she had it in the keyhole." Hmm, concentrate on home!" Kaitlyn thought, as another voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"I sure hope Black got everyone fully informed about us, or he is a dead wizard." Jamie voice sounded, as Kaitlyn turned the knob to open the door, and immediately stepped threw the doorway.


	31. Unknown Family

A/N; Shawnie-cat; After a while of debating with my cousin, we decided to leave the other out of the story for now, but soon she will be brought into this world.

Shawnie; Good hint, glad we got that settled.

Shawnie-cat; I know, but we still got one more chapter to do before finally ending the holidays.

Shawnie; I know a day with a new family, but lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review.

Just outside a two story home, a door open, and a teenage girl stepped out looking puzzled." Jamie, I think you sent us somewhere we not suppose to be!" The girl grumbled, as another voice sounded beside her.  
"Lilly is that you?" A woman with an Asian accent asked.  
"Sorry, I think you got me confuse with someone else." Kaitlyn worriedly informed an unknown Asian looking woman, until an elder man stepped out of the house.  
"Mrs. Black, it's good to see you again, we been looking all over for you!" Dumbledore gently informed the woman, whom looked not so nicely at the professor.  
"Then I suggest you leave, since I don't want to be anywhere near you ever!" Mrs. Black angrily informed the professor, with hatred in her eyes.  
"What's going on, professor you know this woman?" Kaitlyn worriedly asked, as Dumbledore sadly nodded.  
"Years ago, I made a terrible mistake, a mistake that led Mrs. Cara Black to leave us, but I been hoping we can make amends now that her husband is now free, and his innocence proven." Dumbledore informed his Apprentice, as Mrs. Black turned on him.  
"Only now Sirius is free, after I tried to warn you that he was innocent from the beginning!" Mrs. Black almost shouted." If you only had listen to me he would never have gone to the terrible place!" Mrs. Black now shouted, as Dumbledore stood still, looking down in shame.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Black, I know I said some things I regret now, but please if you want we can take you to your husband, and restart you life all over again." Dumbledore sadly informed Cara, as he looked to her.  
"Fine then, but first we talk, and this doesn't mean I will trust you yet!" Cara sternly informed the professor, before gesturing the pair into the house.

The a living room, which Cara had her guests seated on comfy couches, had a Muggle setting, causing the Headmaster to smile." So you have been hiding in Muggle America all this time?" Dumbledore guess, as Cara nodded, as she sat before her guests on a rocking chair. "The last place anyone will look for me, and if you remember correctly I was being harassed by the Ministry because of both Sirius being my husband, and my insistence of him being innocent!" Cara informed Dumbledore with a hint of anger.  
"I know, and I'm truly sorry I didn't help you in your time of need." Dumbledore regrettably informed Cara, whom looked not so nicely at Dumbledore.  
"You better be, after all I and Sirius done for the Order, you should've known my husband would be the last person to betray his best friends or you!" Cara firmly informed the professor.  
"Please if there is a way we can repair this damage, I will do it in a heartbeat." Dumbledore gently asked, as Cara looked to him.  
"Take me to him once I'm done packing, and don't even dare try to betray us again, or the next time, I will never come back!" Cara sternly informed Dumbledore, and he nodded as Cara stood up, and left for the second floor.

As Cara left, Kaitlyn turned to her Mentor." I guess we will be having another live-in guest at Potter Place?" Kaitlyn asked, and Dumbledore smiled.  
"I'm afraid so, and I do hope your babysitting skills are adequate for taking care of a number of babies soon, since I did remember Sirius and Cara making plans for lots of children, just before Sirius was wrongfully imprison." Dumbledore amusedly asked, as Kaitlyn eyes went wide.  
"I think we will be moving out before that happens!" Kaitlyn nervously informed Dumbledore, as Cara walked down the stairs wearing a beautiful Wizards Robe.

As Cara stepped down, she turned to Dumbledore." Tell me how is Harry is doing, since I want to meet him as soon as possible!" Cara firmly asked, as Dumbledore sighed, remembering how much Cara liked Harry in the past.  
"He is doing well at the moment, along with his twin sister." Dumbledore informed a shocked woman.  
"What do mean twin sister I know Harry is an only child!" Cara quickly asked, as Dumbledore gulped, thinking that the wards Tamara had used to make wizards believe in their lie, probably only affected those living in Europe.  
"This might take sometime of explaining, Mrs. Black, so please sit down, and I will try to tell all I can." Dumbledore sighed, as Cara sat back on the rocking chair, and listen with wide-eyes, as Dumbledore told her of Harry's past.

With the story of Harry Potter done, Cara turned to Kaitlyn." You are Kaitlyn right?" Cara asked, and Kaitlyn nodded." And not only that you are Harry and Jamie joined together right?" Cara asked, her voice sounded almost unconvinced.  
"I am Mrs. Black." Kaitlyn informed Cara, before she stood up, and in a flash separated into her counterparts, Harry and Jamie, which startled the older woman.

It took a moment for Cara to compose herself, before rushing up to a surprise Harry to give him a big hug." Oh Harry, the last time I saw you, you were only a year old, oh you look so much like your father, but with your mom's eyes." Cara happily informed the startled teen.  
"I have been told that allot, Mrs. Black." Harry embarrassedly informed the woman as she let him go, and then looked to his twin.  
"Jamie I guess this mean you are my Goddaughter also!" Cara smiled, causing both twins to look puzzle, as they turned to an absentminded professor.  
"Is there something you forgot to mention PROFESSOR?" Both twins asked, as they look not so nicely at the guilt ridden Headmaster.  
"Both your Godfather and I been planning to tell you both, as soon as we located Mrs. Black, but up to now, she was untraceable, I'm very sorry we didn't tell you both." Dumbledore worriedly informed the twins, as he looked paled at their payback for not telling them sooner.  
"We'll get you both later, but we should head back, it's been a long day for all of us." Jamie firmly informed Dumbledore, and he nodded as he shuddered at the teen's tone.

It was late in the night, as the fully awake guests sat in the main living room, waiting for news about Hogwarts, when the doors opened for a not so happy teen." SIRIUS BLACK, YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO, ESPECIALLY ABOUT OUR GODMOTHER!" Kaitlyn asked not so nicely, as a worried Godfather looked to her.  
"Wait I can explain, but how did you know about your Godmother, unless…" Sirius confusedly asked, but stopped as Dumbledore step threw the doorway.  
"Don't look at me, I didn't tell her." Dumbledore quickly informed Sirius, as another stepped beside the Headmaster looking not so nicely at a now wide-eyed Sirius.  
"SIRIUS BLACK, HOW DARE YOU GO AFTER HIM, WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TOO?" Cara angrily yelled, as she stormed up to a worried man.  
"I'm sorry dear, I was so mad at Pettigrew, I lost all my senses." Sirius quickly said, before getting a hug.

A few minutes later Cara let Sirius go, and looked straight in her husband eyes." You better give me a better explanation before tonight, or I will make your life a living nightmare!" Cara angrily informed a stricken man, who looked to Dumbledore for help, but found he was suddenly alone in the room.  
"I'm so dead!" Sirius thought, before looking to a not so happy wife." I'm sorry dear, I when I saw the bodies of my best friends I totally lost it, all I could think of was getting back at Peter, please forgive me!" Sirius begged, as his wife sighed, as she sat him down on a couch, and then sat on his lap.  
"Fine then, but you are not entirely off the hook!" Cara firmly informed her husband, before both lay happily there for the time being.


	32. Unknown Gender

A/N: Shawnie-cat; I been getting some reviews about if Jamie was a clone, why she is a girl.

Shawnie; So we devised a story of why this this had happen, thanks to what happen to Harry when he was born.

Shawnie-cat; I seen this done before one another story, and want to say sorry to the arthur if he or she is reading this.

Shawnie; But other then that, I hope this clears things up, so lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review.

The following morning a messy hair sleeping in a room was rudely awakened by a slobbering mess on his face." GET OFF PADFOOT!" Harry yelled as he pushed away a very large and hairy black dog." You will pay for that one oh UNCLE dear." Harry informed the dog in not so friendly way, as it turned into a man.  
"Well see, but for now your Godmother want to go shopping with her Godchildren, so have a nice torture, I mean nice time with her." Sirius grinned as he quickly rushed out of the room, as curses flew after him.

With Sirius gone, Jamie sat up from her bed across Harry's; she was tired but fully aware of her surroundings." Did Uncle Padfoot say we're going shopping?" Jamie tiredly asked.  
"It appears so, so come on lets get ready for the day." Harry suggested, as he got up and went to a dresser for some clothes, and then gone into one of two bathrooms in the room.

In the large dinning room, the Potter twins were immediately almost squeezed to death by an older woman with red hair." Morning you two, and I do hope you are not really sharing a room!" Molly firmly asked, as the twins gulped, realizing Molly must have seen their room.  
"Sorry but we have too, since it keeps our special bond we share strong." Harry quickly informed Molly.  
"Really Mrs. Weasley, we need to stay together as much as possible during the summer, because we are separated when we live in our dorms in Hogwarts." Jamie quickly added, as Molly looked to the twins.  
"Fine then, at least your uncle has the thought of putting two separate bathrooms in your room." Molly sighed in defeat, as she led the twins to the table.

Before the Potter twins got seated, they were immediately got another death hug by an Asian woman." Morning, now hurry and eat your breakfast, we got lots of shopping to do!" Cara excitedly informed two groaning twins, as they sat down knowing this will be a long day.

Once the twins were seated, a bushy hair teen happily entered the room, while reading a book." Did someone say shopping?" Hermione asked, as she looked up from the book.  
"Yap, and Hermione you are invited if your parents agree." Cara informed the twins best friend, and she quickly left to her parents room, while the Potter twins groan louder knowing with Hermione around, they will coming home with ten times more stuff then they usual buy.

Down in Muggle London to the Potter twin's surprise, Cara took Hermione, Ginny and them shopping while literally dragging a kicking and screaming Sirius along for the ride." Well we need a slave, I mean someone to carry all our stuff." Cara grinningly explained to the teens, as they amusedly watched the couple.  
Shopping for the twins was not too bad, and since their slave, no I mean Sirius carried everything they had free reigns to do what they wanted as they went from one store to another.

After piling Sirius's arms with tons of packages, and then dragging him from store to store for well over several hours, Cara finally helped the poor slave by shrinking the stuff, once they found a secluded spot." Really darling dear, couldn't you have done this yourself?" Cara smiled, as Sirius glared.  
"And how could I, when you kept dumping packages into my arms!" Sirius pouted, as Cara ignored him, while leading the group to some early lunch.

Lunch was at a fast food restaurant, since Cara wanted to continue shopping to Sirius horror, but while they ate Cara spoke of the twin's parents." I remember how they adore Harry, Jamie, and I'm sure they would've loved you as much as they did with Harry." Cara smiled, as the twin listened to every word.  
"You know my darling you are looking at the next generation of Pranksters." Sirius proudly informed his wife.  
"I guess I should have seen this coming, since it's in the Potter's blood." Cara sighed, as she smiled at the twins." You know Harry before when you were even born you did a prank that fooled everyone?" Cara informed Harry with a smile.  
"What did I do?" Harry asked, as he looked to his Godmother.  
"Sirius you didn't tell him?" Cara asked, as she turned to her husband.  
"Sorry I dear, I was hoping to use it as a backup plan for a prank." Sirius smiled, as Cara shook her head, before turning to the teen.  
"You see, when the Healers first examine your mother, they pronounce that she was having a girl." Cara informed a wide-eye Harry, as she smiled." And that what everyone believes, and even had a name Lillian James Potter was what they would have called you." Cara smiled at the memory." It was not until your birth, when they discovered that the Potters had a boy, not a girl." Cara finished, as Sirius smiled.  
"You were a natural born Prankster Prongs Jr." Sirius proudly informed Harry, as he patted his back." Since you were able to fool the Healers, for the nine months they have been checking up on you and your mom." Sirius joked, as Harry blushed at the thought.  
"Of course it was later, that they discovered you were a natural Metamorphmagus, and a powerful one at that." Cara smiled, at Harry.  
"A what?" Harry could only ask.  
"Someone who can change his or her features to look like someone else, but it's pretty rare to be able change genders." Sirius informed two shocked twins." Hay, I have a cousin who is a Metamorphmagus, and she is only able to change her face, and a little of her body size." Sirius quickly informed the twins, whom mockingly sighed in relief.  
"Thank god, I thought Uncle Padfoot got brains for a second." Jamie smiled, as Sirius looked startled.  
"Brains never heard of such of thing." Sirius quickly informed everyone, whom all rolled his or her eyes at the joke.

As things settled down, Harry worriedly looked to his Godmother." Um Cara, if I was able to change my gender, what if I should've been a girl?" Harry worriedly asked, as he looked towards Jamie, thinking it was the reason his clone was deferent.  
"Oh Harry, the Healers can figure out a baby's true gender, even it's rare for it to suddenly change on them, with special spells they used after the baby is born." Cara assured a relief boy. "That is a relief, but what about Jamie if I had that problem wouldn't she be a boy also?" Harry asked, as Cara looked lost for a second.  
"You know, I think we should check her out, you said that Madam Pomfrey knows about you both right?" Cara asked, and the twins nodded." Then once we are done shopping, let's head to Hogwarts, and have Madam Pomfrey look at Jamie." Cara suggested, as Jamie look worried about finding out the results.

Even with the future plans, the group continued their shopping and once the girls decided that they spent enough of Sirius's money, they all went home several hours before dinner, for some rest and gave them some time to visit Hogwarts.

Sometime later at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey and Cara, was in curtain surrounded bed, examining Jamie, while the rest of her friends and family waited for the results." This is torture, what if Jamie should be a boy?" Harry asked, as he pace about.  
"Relax Harry, if Jamie is a true Metamorphmagus like yourself, she might be able to choose what she want to be, and I have a feeling she wouldn't mind being a girl for as long as she lives." Sirius informed his Godson." And speaking of which, we need that special talent of yours fully trained, which should been done a long time ago." Sirius informed Harry, as he groaned at the thought of adding more to his usual daily training. "Fine then, this will help me greatly, by relieving me of being in the spotlight all the time." Harry suggested, and Sirius smiled.  
"Good, I will contact Tonks, and she will help start your training, and speaking of which, we should add Animagus training also." Sirius suggested, but seeing a guilty look on Harry's face, he quickly asked a question." Harry what is it, is there something you never told me?" Sirius firmly asked, but the curtain surrounding the nearby bed parted, showing three confuse witches.

For a few minutes no one spoke, until Pomfrey sighed, knowing everyone was waiting for an answer." Physically Jamie is a Witch, but strangely all Gender check spells I used, can't tell me if she is a Wizard or a Witch?" Pomfrey sighed in defeat, as she sat on an unoccupied bed looking exhausted.  
"Even though this is the case, I believe we have a young Witch on our hands, a very special Witch." Cara added, as she gave Jamie a hug.  
"Well I can live with the thought of not knowing my true gender; actually I'm quite fond of being a Witch thank you very much." Jamie happily informed everyone, and everyone in the room smiled glad that Jamie was happy not knowing.


	33. End of Third Year Prank

A/N;Shawnie; The prank in this chapter was not the original, since we thought we should have that one for later.

Shawnie-cat; Sorry it took long, since we had to recreate a new prank for this year.

Shawnie; Hope you like it, and we'll try to upload the next chapter faster.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review.

The rest of the Holidays went well as the families staying at Potter Place played, enjoyed each other company, or just simply relax, but it was at the end of the Holidays someone remember a unanswered question.

The night on the returned trip to Hogwarts, a knock sounded on the Potter twin's door." Come in, the door is unlock!" Both twins quickly called out and their Godfather stepped in, and the twins warmly greeted him.  
"Afternoon Uncle Padfoot, is there a problem?" The twins asked, as Sirius shook his head.  
"I'm just checking up on my two favorite godchildren!" Sirius informed the twins, but looked to Harry." Now Mr. Potter, I remember when I asked you something about Animagus Training, and you looked like James whom just been caught in something, so tell me are you both hiding something from me?" Sirius firmly asked, and the twins gulped as they looked to each other, then back at their Godfather.  
"I guess we forgot to mention that we are already Animagus!" The twins guiltily informed a shock Godfather.

It took a moment before Sirius could speak, and once he sat on a twin's bed, he looked to them." Alright who taught you, how long you been Animagus, and what animal are you?" Sirius firmly asked, as the twins proudly looked to him.  
"Well Uncle Tamara taught us when we were ten, just before getting our Acceptance letters to Hogwarts." Jamie informed Sirius.  
"And our animal forms are a black phoenix, and a pure blue Phoenix." Harry added, as Sirius eyes went wide, and fainted on the bed.  
"This went well don't you think?" Jamie asked, as Harry shook his head.

As Sirius fainted, the door to the twin's room opened for an Asian woman, whom first looked to Sirius and then the twins." Alright what did you two pranksters do to my husband?" Cara firmly asked two very innocent looking twins.  
"We didn't do anything, but tell uncle Padfoot that we are Animagus!" Both twins calmly informed a wide-eye woman, whom quickly sat besides her husband.  
"Alright then, what animals are you both?" Cara uncertainly asked.  
"They said they are Phoenixes Cara, but it can't be, there hasn't been magical Animagus for centuries, and last wizard to be one was Merlin." Sirius groaningly informed his wife as he sat up, and both looked to the twins whom now turned into their Animagus forms.

After a moment of hesitation, Cara stood up and caressed the beautiful feathers of each Phoenix." Wow you both are breathtaking." Cara smiled, as Sirius step up and did the same.  
"That they are, and we should punish them for not telling us in the first place." Sirius firmly informed his wife, as the twins returned to human form.  
"But Uncle Tamara made us not tell anyone, except for Professor Dumbledore!" Both twins pouted, as Sirius looked to them.  
"And is Tamara here, you should have told us when he left so we wouldn't have been wasting our time on planning how to train you both on being Animagus." Sirius firmly informed the twins, whom looked down in shame.  
"We're sorry, we didn't think of telling anyone, not even our friends know about this." Jamie worriedly informed her Godparents.  
"Actually Sirius they did the right thing, the less people knows about this the better, but still you should've told your guardians!" Cara firmly informed everyone, as she sighed." But for now, we should get back you both on this later once we get to Hogwarts, and plan on your Metamorphmagus schedule." Cara informed the twins, as she and her husband left after a good night.

The following morning the twins were eating breakfast with their friends and family, when Cara stood up for an announcement." Both Sirius and I have an announcement, we are having a baby!" Cara happily informed everyone, and soon congratulations were in order, as parents went to the newly reunited couple to congratulate them.

With all the parents busy with the new parents, Jamie cautiously walked to Sirius and tugged his robes." Ah uncle Padfoot, how are babies are made?" Jamie innocently asked, as Sirius blush brightly at the question.  
"Um…you see…ah…" Sirius stuttered, as he looked lost at what to say.  
"Oh that is how, don't worry I was already told when I went to Muggle School, and so you need to go more into details." Jamie quickly informed Sirius, before running off with her twin laughing as they hurried out of the room.

As the laughing twins left, Cara turned to her husband." Wow this is the first time I see the famous Marauder tongue tied now I know what to say shut you up." Cara smiled, as Sirius turned to her.  
"Then I will allow you to explain the Wizard version of the birds and the bees to the twins." Sirius smiled, while getting a slap on his shoulder.  
"If I do, you will be there for every second of it!" Cara informed Sirius before getting herself ready, for the trip to the train station in a couple hours.

The rest of the year went well, and the Potter twins was fully trained in Metamorphmagus thanks to Tonks teachings, and unfortunately thanks to their prank that holiday, Sirius and Cara was able to cornered the twins during one weekend to explain the Wizards version of the birds and the bees, to the twins horror.

The Leaving Feast went as normal as the past few years, and once the House Cup was awarded everyone shuddered when the words appeared.

THE HEIRS OF THE MARAUDERS

WAS JUST TOLD ABOUT THE BIRD AND THE BEES

SO WE DECIDED TO GIVE EVERYONE THE OPPORTUNITY

TO EXPERIENCE THE JOYS OF CHILD CARING

SIGN BY

SKY, RAVEN AND FIRE FLY

PS; THEY ARE CHARMED TO FOLLOW YOU AROUND, SO TAKE GOOD CARE OF

THEM OR THEY WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN YOU DON'T

The second the message read, a very realistic baby doll appeared before all the students and professors, and to their horror, the babies started to cry very loudly.

In the next twelve hours, the students and professors was force to look after their baby doll, which unfortunately for them, the doll does everything a living baby do, from changing its very stinky diaper to feeding it, so hardly anyone got any sleep that night.

The following morning, exactly after breakfast, all but two babies disappeared in a flash, and then the professors looked murderously at the Potter twins, whose babies was the only one's that did not disappear.  
"Mr. and Ms. Potter, can I have a word please." Asked Sirius Black the Advance DADA Professor, with all of the professor's behind him, and they nodded before following their guardian to the Headmaster's office, both teens still carrying and caring for their babies.

Once in the office, Dumbledore looked to the twins." That Mr. and Ms. Potter was the most enlightenment prank to happen so far!" Dumbledore happily informed the twins, while getting a glare from the professors.  
"I think not, I never got any sleep, since that blasted doll kept crying all night!" Snape hissed, as he sent a death glare at the teens.  
"Severus, you didn't take care of your child, how shame of you!" McGonagal firmly informed the Potion Master." Well I do share some of Severus feelings about having to stay almost all night caring for the dolls, I think we need to be firm on this one!" McGonagal finished, as she looked sternly at the twins.  
"But we didn't do it, and as you can see, we still have to take care of our dolls." Jamie worriedly informed her professor.  
"I don't think you are caring for anything!" Snape hissed, just before snatching Harry's doll, and seconds later got an ear full of screaming babies.  
"Severus Snape, give that baby back or we are not going to have any hearing left!" Dumbledore yelled above the baby cries, and thankfully, Snape quickly did, causing both babies to be silent.

Once the babies were quieted, Dumbledore looked to the twins." I guess this proves that the Potter twins are not the Heirs of the Marauders, so we can't take any action towards them." Dumbledore sighed, as he looked to the twins." You both may go, and do hurry along, before you miss your train ride home." Dumbledore suggested, and the twins nodded, and after a quick farewell, they quickly left the office.

As the Potter twins left, Snape turned to Dumbledore." Sir this can't go unpunished!" Snape hissed, and Dumbledore sighed.  
"There is nothing we can do Severus, so let's just forget last night, and get ready for the summer, and I'm sure the Heirs will not repeat this prank or something like it." Dumbledore firmly said, as he glanced to Sirius, and he gave a quick nod." With that said, I need to do some paperwork, so please leave!" Dumbledore kindly asked, and the professors reluctantly did so.

Once the professors left leaving Dumbledore alone, a beautifully wrapped box appeared on the Headmaster desk." Too Headmaster Dumbledore, for being best Father of the year!" The card simply said, and Dumbledore smiled, as he opened it, to show a baby doll, which he cradled in his arms." Well Adams Dumbledore, I hope you will be good child tonight." Dumbledore smiled, as he cared for the little doll.

In another part of the school, McGonagal was surprised as a box appeared, and a smile formed on her lips, as she read the note, and opened the box.

Thanks to teleported to the Hogwarts Express, the twins had beaten the other students to the train, and were in a compartment all to themselves, until a bushy hair girl step in five minutes after the twin's arrival." Did you have to pull a prank that lasted all night?" Hermione scolded.  
"Hush Hermione or you'll wake our children!" Jamie quietly but firmly informed her friend.  
"You can't fool me I know you both are behind this Prank!" Hermione firmly informed the twins, as she sat down, watching at how the twins cared for their dolls.  
"Fine we did but we do need practice to help look after the Black's children don't us?" Jamie asked, and Hermione nodded.  
"Well I guess the prank was sort of a learning experience." Hermione sighed, as she looked to the twins." Alright then can I have my doll back?" Hermione finally asked, and the twins oblige.

Except for having to take care of the dolls, the trip to the train station was uneventful, till the Potter twins ran across two people they been avoiding till now." POTTERS, you should know better not to mess with us!" Sirius Black firmly informed his Godchildren.  
"Especially since we are your Guardians, we live with you!" Cara firmly added since she was also prank since she was allowed to stay in Hogwarts because of her being Sirius's wife.  
"Would it help to say that this could've been a learning experience with looking after a child?" Jamie innocently asked.  
"THIS WAS NOT A LEARNING EXPERIENCE, IT WAS TORTURE! Both Sirius and Cara firmly said, as they each took hold of a twin, and was gone.

As the Potter twins taken away, their friends prayed that they would see them again later in the summer.


	34. The Lost Figure

A/N WARNING; Shawnie-cat; After debating with Shawnie, we decided to add the a few of the original character of the Anime Series Figure 17, which will start in this chapter.

Shawnie; The series was a good watch, but with a really sad ending, which we will change for this story.

Shawnie-cat; To let our readers know that this part of the story will take place two years after the finale battle of the Figure 17 series, making the main character about a year younger then the Potter twins.

Shawnie; With that said, there will be spoilers for Figure 17 series, and now on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review.

The beginning of the summer after Third Year for the Potter twins was not so great, since after the Babies prank, their Guardians started helping with their morning training by sending out mild pain spells at the twins, and loving it when Harry or Jamie were hit by a spell, and this lasted for the first two weeks.

Several days before the Potter twin's birthday, Sirius rushed into the dinning room all excited." We are going to The Quidditch World Cup I had a friend who help me buy four tickets." Sirius happily informed everyone.  
"That's good news we heard the Weasleys are also going, so we can meet up with them." Jamie happily suggested.  
"Fine with me, but can you let the Weasleys know I got a nice large and cozy tent for all of us to sleep in already, so they don't need to get one for themselves." Sirius informed the twins, and they nodded, as they left the dinning room, to send a message to the Weasleys.

The night before their birthday, the Potter twins were sound asleep in their beds, when a strange dream interrupted their peaceful slumber.

Dream Sequence

Standing in a round foggy room, the Potter twins looked around puzzled." Alright who dream is this?" Both twins asked each other, but were immediately startled, as number of screens appeared around the round room, showing a battle between a female metal-like mannequin, and plantlike monsters.  
"What the, I know what that is, it's an original Figure, before the Officers mixed magic into us!" Jamie quickly informed her twin.  
"I know, I read the History of the Figures from your books, but why are we seeing this?" Harry asked, as a voice interrupted their talks.  
"Tsubasa, is that you?" Ask a voice sounding from in their minds.  
"No we not Tsubasa, but who are you?" Jamie asked, as the images on the screen vanished, and a young girl of eleven years old, with bushy brown hair appeared before them.

For a while the three children didn't say anything, until Jamie spoke up." Wait a minute you are Hikaru, the Figure that helped the officers to evolve normal Figures Units to Magical Figures Units like me!" Jamie asked, and Hikaru looked puzzled "I don't know about that, but yes my name is Hikaru, but can you tell me what is going on, since I thought I died at the end of my last battle with the Maguar?" Hikaru asked, as the Potter twins look unsure.  
"The Maguar thanks you and your User was killed off in the finale battle and thanks to the scientist research on your accident with Tsubasa, they were able to mix magic into future Figures, which in the next hundred years or so made the Intergalactic Police Force a stronger force against the Darkness that now threatening the universe." Jamie informed Hikaru, as she looked to the twins.  
"So a hundred years had pass?" Hikaru uncertainly asked, but the twins shook their heads.  
"Hikaru, the Officers of the Intergalactic Police Force, has now time traveling capabilities to stop Dark Magic from spreading, by going to the past of Dark Magic infested planets and undoing the mistake which destroyed it, by training a Chosen User of that world, with a compatible Figure like me." Jamie started, but stopped to give it a thought before speaking." Actually I think my Figure unit was created to mimic your accident." Jamie informed a thoughtful child.

After awhile of thought, Hikaru asked another question." Then at least can you tell me how many years has pass since I died, and of you can, can you send word to Tsubasa, since I know she will have miss me terribly?" Hikaru sadly asked, as the twins look unsure.  
"We need to look into this Hikaru, but since we don't know how long ago the battle was, there no telling how old Tsubasa is now." Jamie sadly informed Hikaru.  
"I don't care, she will want to learn what happen to me, and I want to at least have a way to speak to her." Hikaru asked with hope in her eyes, and the twins nodded.  
"We will try to see Hikaru, luckily our Officer allowed us to review the History of Figures, and if we can, we will contact your User, and tell her what you want say to her." Harry informed Hikaru, and she nodded with a smile.  
"Thanks for everything." Hikaru thankfully informed the twins, as everything went black.

End Dream Sequence

In a large bedroom, two teens quickly sat up." Harry I just realized, if any of the Micro robots is still functioning in Tsubasa's body, there is a chance we can reactivate her Figure." Jamie excitedly informed her twin.  
"Actually I think there is a chance of that happening, since we wouldn't have that dream, if Hikaru was truly dead." Harry quickly informed his twin, as both quickly left the room, to get dress and to the library to learn of the history of Hikaru's finally battle.

After reviewing the story of Tsubasa and Hikaru, the Potter twins were shocked to have learnt that it all happened just two years ago in Japan." I bet you Uncle Tamara knew about this, since that why he allowed us to defeat the Basilisk early, so he can watch history in the making?" Jamie suggested.  
"It also explains his disappearances from time to time during our summer before second year." Harry added, as a number of people entered the library.

As the Potter twins talked, they didn't notice the new arrivals, until Sirius spoke up." Hay guys, no more studying, we got a party to go too!" Sirius excitedly informed the twins, while getting a slap on the shoulder from his wife.  
"SIRIUS BLACK, that was suppose to be a surprise party!" Cara firmly reminded her husband.  
"Actually we knew about it a long time ago guys!" Both twins grinningly informed their guardians.  
"Then let's get to the Burrow, and PARTY!" Sirius happily suggested, and they all went.

The Burrow was pack with friend whom warmly greeted the Potter twins, before they played games, Quidditch, have delicious foods, and most importantly presents.

As the day pass, the Potter twins was surprise to see Dumbledore at the party, and quickly went to see him about the dream." Um sir, we had a dream about another Figure, and User." The twins whispered to the professor, and he looked shocked for a second.  
"Meet me in my office after the party I will notify your Guardians that you will be with me for the time being." Dumbledore informed the twins, before going back into the party.

Towards the end of the party, Harry stayed by Ron and the Weasley twins, talking about The Quidditch World Cup." I heard Bulgaria is the top choice to win." Ron informed everyone.  
"We know, and we got almost all our savings to bet for them to win." The Weasley twins informed everyone.  
"I hope you know better to bet with someone who is trustworthy." Harry asked, as he looked to the twins.  
"Not to worry, we'll place our bets with the Goblins there." The Weasley twins informed Harry, as he looked unsure about betting, but started talking about other important matters concerning teen stuff.

The party would've lasted all night, but unfortunately many of the visiting students needed to go home early, so it was reluctantly ended right after dinner, as Molly hugged each twin, before they left." We'll see you two before The Quidditch World Cup." Molly happily informed the twins.  
"We'll be by early, so we can have breakfast before we leave." The twins suggested, and Molly nodded, as the twins said their farewells to the others, before standing before their Guardians." We ready when you are." The twins informed their Godparents, and soon teleported themselves away.

In the Headmaster office, Dumbledore from his desk looked up and smiled." Come in everyone!" Dumbledore called out, and the Family of four stepped into the office.

As the family got settled, Harry and Jamie told all they knew about their dream, and their short research on the Figure, before Dumbledore spoke up." Hmm this will be a great help if we can reactivate Tsubasa's Figure." Dumbledore suggested, as the twins agreed.  
"But sir, the twins said that her Figure was an Original Figure that was not magical, so wouldn't that make it weaker then Jamie?" Sirius unsurely asked, as Dumbledore looked lost in thought.  
"No according to Uncle Tamara's records Tsubasa and Hikaru's armor could've rank a level thirteen Figure, which is still pretty powerful." Jamie informed her family, whom still looked unsure.  
"But still there is a question, would Tsubasa help us, since she did just fought monsters from outer space?" Cara asked, as everyone wondered the same.  
"There is only one way to find out, and ask Tsubasa ourselves." Jamie informed everyone, as she looked ready to go.  
"Jamie, you don't know where Tsubasa is, how are you going to find her?" Sirius asked, looking unsure about going to Japan to search for the young User. "Easy, our special Key will find her for us." Harry quickly informed his Godfather.  
"Then I leave you two to search for this User, and to help you take this money bag, it will give you the right about of foreign money, no matter what country you are in." Dumbledore kindly informed the twins, as he handed over a black silk bag." Another thing, I will be charging you for the amount you spend from my vault." Dumbledore kindly informed the twins, and they nodded, as they accepted the bag.  
"We will try to spend as little as possible." The twins smiled, as they merge into Kaitlyn.  
"Wait we'll go with you!" Sirius quickly said, but Dumbledore stopped him.  
"No, this is a mission that suited for the twins themselves, they should go alone, but accompanied by my Figure, just in case they need help." Dumbledore suggested, and a gold and yellow Phoenix flew from his perch and landed on Kaitlyn's shoulder.  
"Thanks Professor, we'll try to be fast, and I do hope Tsubasa will help us." Kaitlyn informed Dumbledore, as she left the office, to use a Classroom door to create a portal to wherever the User might be.

With Kaitlyn gone, Dumbledore and the others hope the twins will be safe, as they search for the lost Figure.


	35. Tsubasa

A/N; Shawnie-cat; Much of this chapter is focus on the main characters from the Figure 17 series, I was just getting a feel of what happen after the last episode.

Shawnie; The rest of the chapters, will be back to the twins, unless Shawnie-cat want to add more info about Figure 17 cast.

Shawnie-cat; Actually there might be, since I really wanted to see what happens after the show, even if I'm writting it.

Shawnie; With my help of course, but are you sure about the graveyard scene?

Shawnie-cat; I'm sure, since I want to start the battle with Voldemort with a bang, and to show that the twins still need more training.

Shawnie; To let our readers know, that Shawnie-cat is already planning the first battle with Voldemort in the graveyard, and there will be lots of surprises, since she added lots of changes to the part.

Shawnie-cat; Especially since I added a new enemy for the twins to fight with.

Shawnie; We better not let out the spoiler yet Shawnie-cat, so lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review.

Somewhere in Japan

In the city of Tokyo, one morning in a well-known bakery called the Hikaru fresh Bake Breads and Pastries, where you either could take out, or have it at the bakery thanks to small tables scatter about.

The bakery is run by a father, daughter, and some paid help, and they all begin to set up the shop for the day." Tsubasa, have you put out the pastries yet?" An older man kindly asked a young bushy brown hair girl of thirteen years.  
"I did daddy, and I was just starting to set the tables for today customers." Tsubasa informed her father, and he nodded looking glad that she was here for the summer break from school.

As the day wore on, Tsubasa kindly greeted each customer, and Wait the tables, to everyone she seem happy and friendly in a shy way, but unknown to everyone, Tsubasa had secrete that started an adventure that begin and ended two years ago, and unfortunately for her, she is the only one on this planet know what happen that year.

As the day ended, Tsubasa sat on a table resting after long day of serving customer, when her father stepped up to her." We will be closing in fifteen minutes, why not go out, I have enough help to close up shop for now." Tsubasa father suggested, and she nodded in agreement.  
"I guess I will go over to Tomoyo's." Tsubasa suggested, and her father nodded.  
"Go have some fun, and be back before eight." Father suggested, and Tsubasa started her way to the exit, but stopped, as two teens entered the bakery.

As the teens entered, Tsubasa quickly went to them to greet the new customers." Welcome to Hikaru's Fresh bake Bread and Pastries, what can I do for you?" Tsubasa kindly asked.  
"We're are new to the city, so we are just browsing around." A boy with messy hair kindly informed Tsubasa in perfect Japanese language.  
"Actually, I have a need for sweets, what would you suggest?" The red hair girl asked, as she smelt the delicious aromas of the bakery.  
"If you two are interested, why not try out our free samples to help you decide." Tsubasa kindly suggested, and the teens quickly agreed, as they sat at a table and served by her.

While the teens ate, the father stepped up to them." My name is Hideo Shiina, master chief of this fine bakery." Hideo kindly introduce himself.  
"Hi, my name is Jamie Potter, and that over there is my twin brother Harry Potter." Jamie kindly informed Tsubasa's father.  
"Nice to meet you both, are you visiting our country?" Hideo asked, as he noticed the teens were wearing foreign clothes.  
"Yes, we been here with our family for the last few days, and is now allow to roam around by ourselves." Harry cautiously informed the baker.  
"Mr. Shiina, your pastries are delicious, can we take a few of each home with us." Jamie asked to change the subject.  
"Of course dear, just tell me how many people you are serving?" Hideo kindly asked.  
"Maybe enough for eight I guess, so we have some left over." Jamie suggested, and Hideo smiled.  
"I'll get a box ready, and fill it with those samples you just had." Hideo suggested and with the twin's approval, he left the table.

As Hideo left Tsubasa shyly stood by." Tsubasa isn't it?" Jamie asked, as she read the younger teen nametag.  
"Yes, I'm Hideo's daughter I sometimes help around the bakery." Tsubasa shyly informed the teens.  
"Wow, it must be great to come home and always have sweets waiting to eat." Harry smiled.  
"Not always, but we do have some left over my dad would bring home every now and then." Tsubasa shyly informed the teens, as her father stepped up, with a large box with delicious aromas coming from it.  
"Since it's close to closing time, I will offer you this for half off the total price." Hideo offered, and gave them a cheap deal.  
"Thanks Mr. Shiina, our aunt and uncles will love this, and maybe we should bring them along next time." Jamie suggested, and Hideo smiled.  
"Sure bring them along, and I will have our best sweets waiting, just set the date." Hideo suggested, and the twins nodded.  
"Then well come by tomorrow, and we'll tell you what they say." Jamie informed the baker, as she paid for the pastries, and left with her twin.

As the twins left, Tsubasa thought she felt a familiar presence from Jamie, but shook it off as she left the bakery for her best friend's home.

Hogwarts

In the Headmaster's office, an age professor looked up." Come in Harry and Jamie!" Dumbledore gently called out, and the twins entered, while quickly getting a warm greeting from their family.  
"So how did it go, did you find the User?" Sirius quickly asked, and the twins nodded.  
"We found her, and Tsubasa seem shy, but she somewhat open to us." Harry informed his guardian.  
"And because of that, we decided to befriend Tsubasa before telling her anything, since we don't want to push her into deciding to help us yet." Jamie suggested, and Dumbledore agreed.  
"That will be acceptable, but please don't wait too long." Dumbledore firmly informed the twins, before smiling." Why do I have the impression you spent some of my money?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as the twins smiled.  
"Because we did, here is something we bought from the bakery her family owns." The twins informed their Headmaster, as they summon the box of sweets, which made everyone mouth water.

As everyone each eat some of the sweets, they all got wide smiles on their faces. "Wow, who knew Muggles can create sweets this good." Sirius smiled as he took some bites from his second pastry.  
"This is better then good, and I ate at high class Muggle restaurant before." Cara informed everyone.  
"That's good to hear, since we will be visiting Tsubasa every now and then, until we can know we can fully trust her." Jamie suggested, and the Headmaster agreed.  
"As long as you are safe, you may take up to the end of summer, but I would like you to tell Tsubasa everything before you head back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore firmly suggested, and the twins agreed as they went to their guardians.  
"We will, and see you later Professor Dumbledore." The twins quickly said, before teleporting away with their family.

Japan

The following day, Tsubasa got up, and as she did her morning routine, her feelings about Jamie still hunted her." Why Jamie feels like Hikaru?" Tsubasa thought, but since her father was expecting her at the bakery that morning, she had a fast breakfast, and then said good-bye to a picture of her dead mother in the hallway, as she left her home.

The bakery was busy as always, and Tsubasa was worn by the time the morning rush was over, but as she sat down for a short rest, she was startled as a familiar presence caught her attention, she looked up to see the Potter twins coming in the shop." Hi there, I was worried you wouldn't show up?" Tsubasa shyly said, as the twins smiled.  
"Actually we were here earlier, but seeing you were so busy, we decided to come back later." Jamie informed an understanding teen.  
"In that case, would you like to sample some other of our sweets, while you are here?" Tsubasa asked.  
"We would love too, and guess what our uncles and aunt is hook on your pastries, so they might come by later tonight." Harry happily informed the younger teen.  
"In that case, I will tell my father, so he can stock up the pastries." Tsubasa happily informed the twins, as she left to tell her father, and gather some pastries for the twins.  
After awhile, a still shy Tsubasa became friends with the twins, and spent almost an hour talking about the summer, until Hideo stepped before the group." Tsubasa, why not head out and enjoy the afternoon outdoors, I have more then enough help now." Hideo kindly suggested, as he notice how fast his daughter became friends with the teens.  
"I guess I can show them Tokyo Tower, that not far from here." Tsubasa shyly suggested, and the twins readily agreed.  
"We only been there a few times, I guess we could check it out without our families around." Jamie suggested, and they all left the bakery in good spirits.

On the top of the tower, the new found friends had a great time on the observation deck, as they looked about Tokyo at the great height they were at." Wow Tokyo is so big!" Jamie informed everyone with wide-eyes, as she looked at the town using a telescope on the deck.  
"That it is, and there is a lot to do here." Tsubasa informed her friends.  
"We heard you guys have colorful festivals and such, do you know any we can visit?" Harry asked, as he looked to Tsubasa.  
"There's the fire works display at Tokyo Bay, and I guess I can show you others if you like?" Tsubasa shyly suggested, and the twins agreed.  
"Then let's set up a date, but not next week since we got plans with our family, so we won't see you then." Jamie informed an accepting teen.  
"Then we should head for lunch, there is a food court a few floors bellow us." Tsubasa suggested, and the twins nodded in agreement, since they were hungry.

The twins had a great time in Tokyo thanks to Tsubasa, but a little before dinner, the twins left to have dinner at home, and then to pick up their aunt and uncles to have deserts at the bakery at the time they suggested.

At the time Tsubasa would meet the twins and their family, she was getting a large supply of their best pastries for her new found friends, when the door open for her guests." Welcome to Hikaru's Fresh Bake Bread and Pastries, please have a seat." Tsubasa warmly but shyly greeted her friends.  
"Hi again Tsubasa, this here is my Aunt Cara, her husband Sirius, and my other Uncle Remus, they are our family." Harry happily informed Tsubasa.  
"Hi there, I hope our twins are not causing too much trouble being around the bakery." Sirius firmly asked, as the twins rolled their eyes, since they knew Sirius was joking around.  
"Not at all, they are welcome to sample our wonderful pastries and bread, as long as they pass out word of our delicious bake good." Hideo happily informed the family." And my name is Hideo Shiina, and I am the chief of this fine bakery." Hideo proudly informed everyone.  
"Glad to meet you, we had some of your wonderful pastries last night, and can't wait for others you have to offer." Cara kindly asked, and Hideo bowed.  
"Glad to hear you enjoyed them, well here are some others we make daily and enjoy." Hideo happily informed Cara, and set a large tray on their table." This is on the house, since this is your first time here." Hideo happily informed the family, and they accepted the pastries and dug in giving many good compliments.

Since it was close to closing, the twins and their family stayed until ten minutes before closing, and then bought extra pastries for their return trip home, after twins promise that they will return later in the week, to try out more pastries, they all left for home.


	36. Losing a Figure, Nightmare return

A/N: Shawnie; The part about the Quidditch World Cup, should have been more, but somehow my computer erase it when it restarted, when I place it on hibernate mode, and I forgot to save it.

Shawnie-cat; It was strange, since I saw Shawnie, hit hibernate button, and the next time we started the computer, all things that should've been on the screen was gone, just as if Shawnie had shut down the computer.

Shawnie; Like I said, sorry I didn't want to rewrite the entire Quidditch scene, so I made it a fast scene.

Shawnie-cat; About Tsubasa, I base her family life on what little was said in the series, so it should be accurate, since accept for her father, Tsubasa family do blame Tsubasa for her mom's death.

Shawnie; Also I am sorry about the ending, since I wanted to work on the battle scene more, and will be up soon, at least I hope, now lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17. and please review.

Burrow

After a quick visit to the Burrow, the Potter twins, their family, Hermione, and almost all the Weasleys left for the Portkey sight, for the Quidditch World Cup, and once everyone got to the camp sight, they got all got settled down, ready for the Quidditch game.

Japan

The morning rush just started, as Hideo and his helpers started selling lots of bread and pastries to the paying customers, when the phone rang." Hikaru's Fresh Bread and Pastries, this is Hideo, how can I help you…Oh hi Sanako, long time no hear…You need a large order of pastries for a slumber party of ten girls I can fill that out no problem…No problem, I will send Tsubasa over, she will get there within half an hour Thanks for buying my goods, I hope you enjoy…Hideo said pleasantly, but as he hung up, he sighed." I hope Tsubasa visit will go alright." Hideo worriedly thought, since he knew his most relatives was not in good terms with his daughter, all because they blame her of his wife death which was soon after Tsubasa birth.

After gathering tons of assorted pastries, and placed them in a complimentary basket, Hideo looked about the average size bakery for his daughter, and called out to her." Tsubasa, I need you to take this over to your Aunt Sanako!" Hideo gently informed his daughter, whom shuddered at the thought of going to her aunt's home.  
"Aunt Sanako still lives by Tokyo Bay right?" Tsubasa shyly asked, since her aunt been moving around a lot.  
"Yap the same place as the last time you visited." Hideo informed his daughter." And Hikaru, make sure your aunt knows that seventy percent discount is the most I can give her." Hideo informed his daughter, since he knew Sanako would argue about the already cheap price of the pastries.  
"I'll try, but I have a feeling she will call you again about the price. " Tsubasa grumbled, as she took the large basket and left the bakery.

After securing the large basket to her bike rack, Tsubasa rode her bike down a scenic wrought to her aunt Apartment complex, and got there well before half an hour time.

After reaching her aunts apartment, a knock on the door got a quick response." Hi there Tsubasa you are fast today?" Sanako informed the young teen, in a force friendly tone.  
"I took the quick wrought here, there was nobody on the bike path, so I able to ride pretty fast." Tsubasa informed her aunt, as she pass the basket of pastries, and a sales recite, which made her aunt frown.  
"This can't be right, the last time it was much cheaper then this?" Sanako firmly asked, as Tsubasa quietly sighed. "If I remember right that basket was smaller, just enough for a small party, and this basket is bigger, since has lots more pastries in it." Tsubasa gently reminded her aunt, whom look not so nicely at her.  
"You don't need to be so rude about it, I have you know that I could've gone to another bakery, but I decided to call your father since his bakery is on the top ten lists for our countries best bakery!" Sanako snapped at Tsubasa, all friendliness gone." Here is your money, and I expect more courtesy next time, or I will not call your father again!" Sanako angrily inform Tsubasa as she shove the money at the young teen, before shutting the door, without a goodbye.  
"This went better then usual." Tsubasa thought as she checked the money, which to her was nothing more then pocket change, which she would not have argue over it.

After securing the money in her purse, Tsubasa was about to leave, when she heard her aunt arguing in the house." The nerve of that girl, I don't care what her father says, my sis would never have let herself die, so her daughter could live, this is all her fault, Tsubasa shouldn't have lived that day!" Sanako yelled, as Tsubasa sighed, knowing this is what many of her relatives thought of her.  
"Don't they see, that if I had died, mom would've died also, since she couldn't live at the thought of losing me." Tsubasa sighed, as she remember what her father told her, when she first heard her aunts talking during a family reunion a long time ago." I better get back to the bakery I don't want to stay here longer then necessary." Tsubasa sighed again, as she continue hearing her aunts rants about her, and left the building, for a peaceful ride back to her father's bakery.

While Tsubasa rode her bike down a deserted bike path, she didn't notice two robe figures plotting on a nearby roof of a building." Perfect, we can finally test that creature to see if it will attack certain target!" One firmly said, sounding happy to see the finale results.  
"Look like that Muggle is alone master will want a full report on this test." The other informed the first.  
"No problem, I got everything set up he will see the end result in all it's glory." The first informed the other.  
"Then we better activate the wards, so the Muggle can't get very far, I just hope that creature test results will make Master happy." The second said, as he looked hopeful.  
"He better be, after all we only had to use bits and pieces of the original to clone to make others of its kind, and it was just luckily a one of his followers saw the strange battles two years ago, or we never knew of this creature's existences." The first informed the other, as he activated a crystal, both watch from the roof.

Back on the bike path, Tsubasa unaware of what was happening got a shock as her bike flew upwards, causing her to fly forward and landing the ground in a roll.

As Tsubasa painfully rolled to a stop, she slowly looked up to see what had happen, only to scream seeing a nightmare from her past before her eyes." NO, NO IT CAN'T BE WE KILLED THEM ALL!" Tsubasa cried out, as she saw a fifteen foot black seed like creature with spider legs, and a red eye that snaked out of a petal like opening at the top." HIKARU PLEASE I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!" Tsubasa yelled in fright, as she painfully scrambled to her feet as tentacles shot at her from the creature, she ran for cover, causing the creature to miss her by inches.

Quidditch World Cup

During this time, the Irish Quidditch team was announce causing a huge fireworks display, and unknown to everyone, the Potter twins was looking dazed until a bright beam of white light shot from each one, and headed eastward.

The second the light vanished, both twins were feeling not so great." What just happen sis?" Harry asked, as he felt lightheaded.  
"I don't know, but I feel like we are missing something but…" Jamie stopped, as Remus looked to them.  
"Harry, Jamie what happen is you feeling alright?" Remus worriedly asked, and twins looked unsure.  
"We don't know uncle Moony, something doesn't feel right." Harry informed his professor.  
"Harry we need to go to Hogwarts now, I know what we are missing!" Jamie urgently informed Harry.  
"You two better go, I know you wouldn't leave without a good reason." Remus quickly said, as Harry and Jamie stood up.  
"Please tell everyone we will be back as fast as we can." Harry quickly informed Remus, before him and Jamie race to a private spot, and teleported away.

Hogwarts

In the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore was startled, as a flash of bright light alerted him of his phoenix arrival." Fawkes what is wrong?" Dumbledore quickly asked, as he stared at his familiar eyes, and in a few seconds he stood up." Fawkes lets merge, we need our combine power to stop this." Dumbledore firmly inform his phoenix, and the second Fawkes landed on his arm, in a flash forty-year old, man appeared.

As Brian appeared, two teens suddenly appeared in the office." Headmaster, we just lost our Key!" The Potter twins quickly informed Dumbledore, but stop as they notice he was younger.  
"This can't be good, but we have other matters to worry about, Tsubasa is in trouble, we need to leave now!" Brian quickly informed two now more worried teens, and they both went to the young man, and he teleported themselves away.  
Japan

Back at Tokyo bay, a cut up and bruised Tsubasa was knock against a brick wall by the creature, and she painfully look up." It can't end this way, please someone save me!" Tsubasa weakly whispered since she had no energy left do anything, she saw tentacles flying at her, she cover her eyes and hope it will be over quickly.

Just as Tsubasa covered her eyes, two beams of bright light shot at her, making her body glow brightly, while causing the tentacles to curve away from the her, and slammed into the wall, causing the entire wall to collapse onto the girl.


	37. Rebirth of a New Figure

A/N; Shawnie-cat; The vision is just something I wrote when I sort of had writter's block, for about half an hour or so, it was something I thought might had happen when Tsubasa was born.

Shawnie; Yeah my cousin has the habit of writting something else when she is stuck on something, luckily it deals with the story she is working on now.

Shawnie-cat; Yeah right, you too have the same problem, if I remember correctly!

Shawnie; Fine I do, so lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review.

Vision

In a hospital waiting room, a younger looking Hideo begin pacing about looking worried about something, until a doctor came by." Mr. Shiina I'm sorry, but you need to decide on something concerning your wife and unborn child." The doctor sadly informed a grief stricken man.  
"Sir, what happen please tell me?" Hideo quickly demanded.  
"I'm afraid your wife lost lots of blood due some complications due to having a child, and we operate now we can save your child, but I'm afraid your wife will not make it." The doctor sadly informed a shock man." But there another choice, if we wait till tomorrow until your wife stabilize there is a slim chance both will live, but the odds is not very good." The doctor warned.  
"What are their chances?" Hideo asked, as he looked worried about the answer.  
"If your wife is stabilize in the next six hours, there is a small chance both will live, but if she doesn't you will lose both wife and baby, and I'm afraid by then we can't do anything for either one pass that time." The doctor warned, as Hideo closed his eyes, wishing there was something he can do.

After a few minutes, Hideo looked to the doctor." Can I see my wife?" Hideo sadly asked, and the doctor nodded.  
"She is awake, but is pretty weak right now, so please if you can decide, I need to know within an hour." The doctor warned, and Hideo nodded, as he followed the doctor.

In a small room, a lone pale and weak occupant lay on a hospital bed, and Hideo quickly went to her." My darling how are you holding up?" Hideo worriedly asked.  
"I know already, please save our child, so I can die knowing she will continue living for me." Hideo wife weakly begged, as tears fell from her eyes.  
"Please, I don't know if I can live without you, you can't possible let me decide!" Hideo quietly begged.  
"Then let me, it will be my decision not yours." Hideo wife weakly informed her husband, and he nodded, knowing when she decide on something she will do it, no matter what was the cost.  
"I'll inform the doctor now, that I will accept what you decide on." Hideo sadly inform his wife, before he planted a kiss on her forehead, and left the room.

Just outside the room, the doctor was waiting patiently." Do what ever my wife wants I will fully accept her decision." Hideo sadly informed the doctor as tears fell, and he nodded before heading into the room, only to come out a few minutes later.  
"I need to prepare the operating room now if you want to say anything to your wife it will be best to do it now." The doctor warned, before heading off down the hallway.

Back in the room, Hideo sat beside his wife, unsure what to say." Please don't mourn for me, and live for our daughter." Hideo wife whispered.  
"I won't I promise, and I will make sure Tsubasa will have a happy life." Hideo firmly committed, just as the doctor arrive.  
"I'm afraid we need to operate now for the operation to be a success." The doctor gently informed the couple, and Hideo nodded as some Orderlies came in, and rolled the hospital bed to the operating room, just after Hideo gave a last goodbye kiss to his wife.

Several hours later, as Hideo sat, the doctor arrived looking grim." I'm sorry Mr. Shiina, your wife pass away, during the operation, it was more serious then we had thought." The doctor sadly informed a grief stricken man.  
"What about Tsubasa, is she alright?" Hideo chocked out.  
"The child is healthy, but we need a twenty-four hour observation period before you can see her, just to make sure nothing is wrong with her." The doctor warned, and Hideo nodded, as he sadly sat down knowing he just lost a wife, but gain a daughter.

End flashback

In a round room surrounded by fog, a brown hair girl of thirteen stands still while tears fall, from her closed eyes, until a voice startled her." Tsubasa, please snap out of it, we need to act now." A familiar voice sounded, and the girl eyes snapped open.  
"Hikaru, is that you!" Tsubasa quickly asked, as she noticed she was in a very familiar room.  
"It is me, I don't know how, but I'm back and ready to kick Maguar's butt!" Hikaru's voice sounded in a very happy teen's head.  
"Then lets do it, this will be like old times!" Tsubasa happily informed her friend.  
"Maybe not, since this time I will not leave you, I promise you that." Hikaru firmly informed Tsubasa, and she nodded, ready to do what she can to help.  
"Ready when you are!" Tsubasa firmly said, as Hikaru voice sounded.  
"Figure upgrade confirmed, ready to do full upgrade on Figure 17 Armour!" Hikaru's voice sounded, and before Tsubasa could ask what she meant, everything went black.

Earlier

Just outside the bike path, three figures appeared, to see a wall collapse on a young teen." NO WE ARE TOO LATE!" Jamie cried out, as she saw Tsubasa beaten body before the wall collapse.  
"It may be too late for her, but we can put an end to that vile creature." Brian firmly informed Jamie, and she nodded, as she joined hands with her twin, both merge to become Kaitlyn.  
"Ready when you are Professor!" Kaitlyn firmly informed Brian, but before both could move light began to shine throughout the rubble, and seconds later the rubble exploded, sending rubbles far across the area.

As the rubble cleared, a lone figure stood in a rubble free area, and as she stood glaring at a seed like creature, the two Figures on the roof gasped." A new Figure, it must be Tsubasa!" Kaitlyn cried out, as Brian nodded, while staring at a sixteen-year-old Tsubasa standing where she just fell.  
"I say you are right, and I would need to say, she would need new clothing, if she going to fight with us!" Brian grinned, as he noticed the older Tsubasa was still wearing the skin tight swim suite that was originally worn on the original Figures." But that can wait till after we see her deal with this threat." Brian stated, as he conjured some chairs, and then gesture Kaitlyn to sit.  
"Wait a minute we are not going to help her?" Kaitlyn questioned, as she looked to Brian.  
"No, since I think she is doing fine at the moment, Brian amusedly informed Kaitlyn, as he gestured back at the other teen, which was now fighting the Maguar.

After glaring at the Maguar, the creature shot tentacles at Tsubasa, but with a quick wave of her hand, she caught the tentacle before they could do damage to her." Too easy, you are just as weak as the first Maguar I fought two years ago!" Older Tsubasa firmly said, as she twirled about sending the creature flying it into the ground, and then again, causing cracks to form on its armour.  
"Hikaru, lets end this quickly, I know you want to let it pay for what it done to you, but I need to head back to the Bakery, daddy will be worried if I not back soon." Tsubasa young voice sounded in the older Tsubasa's head.  
"Fine, you know the drill!" Older Tsubasa asked, as she gave the Maguar one last slam into the ground.  
"Yeah I remember, focusing on my right hand!" Tsubasa young voice sounded, and the hand of the older Tsubasa glowed.  
"Wow this feels stronger then before, I wish we had this strength when we were fighting before." Older Tsubasa smiled, as she ran towards the Maguar, and slammed her hand threw the hard armour, causing the cracks to glow white, and soon the petal like opening fell apart, reveling a limped eye.  
"It's over let's hope this is the last one." Tsubasa young voice sounded, as the older Tsubasa agreed.  
"We only can hope remember what happen when we thought we killed the last Maguar right?" Older Tsubasa worriedly asked.  
"I know, another Maguar showed up, and then we found out that there would be millions more to fight, all because one of the original six Maguar was a mother, that could lay endless amount of eggs." Tsubasa young voice shivered, as she remembered seeing the large Maguar army in their finale battle." I just hope we don't need to do that again." Tsubasa younger voice sounded worried about the fact.  
"We shouldn't worry about it now, but for now let's separate, I want to see you face to face." The older Tsubasa quickly said, and she began to glow, and separated into two figures, that from into two thirteen year olds.

After staring at each other, both teens cried as they hugged each other." Hikaru, you are really alive!" Tsubasa cried, as she gave her twin a hug.  
"I am, but we got a problem, if I read your current memories right, DD erase all of father memories of me, what are we going to do about that?" Hikaru worriedly asked, as she separated from her twin, but another voice sounded, getting the twins attention.  
"I will handle that little problem if you let me." Brian smiled, as he and Kaitlyn walked over to the young twins, whom now fainted, as they seem drained of energy.

After about half an hour, as soon as Brian used the Traveler's device on the still hurt Tsubasa, both twins started to stir, and a few minutes later the young twins stared at the two new arrivals, until they had a look of remembering." You are Brian Lumber, also known as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and his Figure Fawkes." Hikaru quickly guess.  
"And you are Kaitlyn, also known as Harry and Jamie Potter!" Tsubasa quickly said, as both realize something.  
"Wait a minute how do we know that?" Both twins yelled in surprise.  
"I may have an answer, you both are aware there is a Figure that is a Key right?" Brian asked, and the younger twins nodded a yes." It appears that it disappeared from the possession of the Potter twins, and I have a feeling you both are now masters of it." Brian informed two startle twins.  
"But what does it have to do with our memories?" Hikaru quickly ask.  
"Simple really, in all Figures there is some sort of intelligence that can hold memories of its users, and when it's needed, the Figure can transfer enough memories to the new user, so they will know everything that user or users need to know." Brian informed two understanding twins.

Once the twins were up to date, Hikaru looked to Brian." If I remember right there is wards around the Potter twins, to make people believe what they need everyone to believe right?" Hikaru asked, and Brian nodded." So can you place the same wards on us, so we don't need to worry about me?" Hikaru quickly asked, as Brian nodded.  
"That can be done, but I need a few days to create one for each of you, so Hikaru, you will need to come with us to England until the wards are set." Brian informed a sadden Hikaru.  
"Why can't I stay here with Tsubasa, I can hideout until then?" Hikaru quickly asked.  
"No Hikaru, it will be too dangerous, someone might see you!" Brian firmly informed the twin.  
"Fine, but I want to visit Tsubasa during my exile." Hikaru pouted, and Brian accepted it.

As the current plans were finalized, Brian looked to the young twins." Now that is settled, I want to invite the Shiina twins to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Brian proudly informed the two very startle twins.  
"But we are not witches I didn't get a letter from a magical school when I was eleven?" Tsubasa quickly informed the Headmaster.  
"That can be explained Ms. Shiina, you see when you lost Hikaru somehow your magic was sealed, and when that happen, your name was taken off the magical registry, so you weren't able to attend any of the schools here." Brian informed a wide-eye girl.  
"So you mean when I got Hikaru back, I got my magical powers also?" Tsubasa shyly asked, and Brian nodded.  
"Also it's a good thing you got the Potter twins Figure, since you can excess their memories of classes and such, so you will be up to fourth year level now, but I would suggest you both will stay with your peers, unless we see that it will be necessary to place you both in fourth year." Brian suggested, and the Shiina twins nodded in agreement. "Then in that case, Hikaru will you go with the Potters now, since I think the Quidditch game will end soon, and I will need to go to the Ministry, about something I can't say right now." Brian informed everyone, and once the Potters teleported with Hikaru, and Brian fixed Tsubasa busted bike, Brian shrunk the dead Maguar, and took it with him.

Back on a roof, two cloak figures was not too happy." Master needs to know this, we better report this now!" One quickly informed the other, and both disappeared with a pop.

Riddle Mansion

In a dark room a lone baby sits its body almost unrecognizable to be human, stares at a blank face man." Hurry Muggle, I need to eat!" The baby hissed, and the man quickly left the room, just as two dark cloak men appeared.  
"So how did my experiment go, and it better be good!" The baby hissed unkindly.  
"We're, we're sorry, we lost the creature…" One stuttered, as the baby pointed a wand.  
"Crucio!" The baby yelled, causing the man to fall in pain." I didn't want to hear you to explain your failure, show me it now!" The baby madly hissed, after stopping the curse after a few minutes, and the other man quickly pulled out a crystal, which showed all the events on the bike path.

Once the baby saw all, he looked forward." Interesting turn of events, I will need to rethink my plans for the future." The baby hissed.  
"Sir what about your army of those creatures, are we going to go ahead with that plan?" The unhurt cloak man nervously asked.  
"Continue with the plan, and I want the next batch much, much stronger then that prototype, do I make myself clear on this!" The baby hissed with a warning, and the man nodded as he carried the unconscious partner away.

Once alone, the baby smiled." So Dumbledore, the Potters, and that new twins are hiding secretes, I must find out how they are able to combine themselves to become much stronger, this will increase my chances of immortality." The baby hissed, as he quickly made some plans, and hope it will work.


	38. Another attack

A/N; Shawnie; I don't know why Shawnie-cat is adding these flashbacks from Tsubasa's past.

Shawnie-cat; Hey I just like to think of stories that explain why Tsubasa is so shy, it because she was belittled by her relatives, like it was said in the series.

Shawnie; Fine, and about the Department of Mysteries, I think you been reading too much of those writing about it like it being a secrete government spy thing, if that what you are applying in this chapter.

Shawnie-cat; Not saying anything yet about it.

Shawnie; Fine then lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review.

Flashback

At a large gathering where everyone was wearing black, a young girl of six years old is sitting quietly, as those around her talking about a decease love one." She was well loved I only wish it didn't happen, her death gravely affected everyone." A woman whispered.  
"I know, we shouldn't be mourning her death, if not for that child!" One informed everyone. "I wish was not away that day, if I was there I would've demanded they let that child die, so my sis can live!" Another angrily said.  
"Hush that CHILD is right there!" Another woman Interrupted with the same anger in the voice." But I know what you mean I Just wish Hideo would not bring HER to our yearly gathering, it's not right!" The woman informed everyone, as she looked not so nicely at the said child.  
"Come on, we should move away, we shouldn't hang around that child." Another informed the others, as they quickly move away to another corner of the room.

As the group moved away, no one notice the little girl had tears running because of the many bad things said about her, and she quickly walked over to her father, whom sadly picked her, and seeing the state she was in took her outside away from everyone.

Once outside, the young man gave his child a hug." Tsubasa, I know it's hard, but please try to ignore everyone, they weren't there when it happen." Hideo sadly informed his daughter.  
"Did mom die because of me?" Tsubasa sadly asked as more tears fell.  
"No Tsubasa, your mom wanted you to live, even if it would have cost her life." Hideo sadly informed his daughter." Tsubasa, please just remember that your mom loved you, and don't let anyone say otherwise." Hideo gently informed his daughter, and she nodded, as she stayed in her father arms.

End flashback

Ministry Of Magic

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he entered the round room with many door, deep under the Ministry building and looked to a certain door." Albus Dumbledore, for the Department of Mysteries, Head Offices section!" Dumbledore simply called out, and the round room spun around and stopped.

As the room stopped spinning, Dumbledore went into the door, and saw many Wizards and Witches walking about the large corridors of the department." Hmm look like they are expending their secrete services." Dumbledore thought as he walked into the room, and over to a door on the other side.

At the door, Dumbledore knocked on it, and was immediately answered." Come in Albus Dumbledore!" A pleasant voice sounded, and Dumbledore entered.  
"Nicolas my old friend, how is the Joke Shop doing?" Dumbledore asked, as he smiled at one of the many code names they use, for this Department.  
"Same as always, but I hear you just had a run in with an enemy that should've died two years ago." Nicolas gravely asked, as Dumbledore nodded with a sigh.  
"I wish you let me on how you know these things? " Dumbledore sighed. "But yes I saw what the Traveler called a Maguar alive, and it almost killed Tsubasa." Dumbledore worriedly informed Nicolas, as he sat before the ancient looking wizard.  
"Our spies sent word that Voldemort is cooking up something, and this is not what I expected." Nicolas sighed.  
"So do you think this was Voldemort's doing?" Dumbledore worriedly asked.  
"I do, and if Voldemort is making Maguars in his labs we are in deep trouble." Nicolas gravely started, as he sighed." From the reports I been reading up from the battles two years ago, I doubt we can handle an army of those creatures, even with two Figures backing us up." Nicolas sadly informed Dumbledore.  
"Actually we got three Figures, since Tsubasa got Hikaru back, thanks to the Potter twin's Key." Dumbledore informed a knowing wizard.  
"Yes but even so, she doesn't have yours and Kaitlyn's training, and even with the Potter knowledge stored in that Key, they still need to practice what they know." Nicolas firmly informed his friend.  
"I know, that is why I invited them to Hogwarts, to help along with their training, and I think with the Potter twins help, we can bring them up to their level before the end of this year." Dumbledore informed Nicolas, and he agreed.  
"Still even with her help, I would love to have a Maguar to work on to learn it's secrete it has?" Nicolas smiled, as Dumbledore nodded, as he took out the dead Maguar from his pocket.  
"I don't have a living Maguar, but would this do?" Dumbledore asked, as Nicolas nodded, not look a bit surprise.  
"Perfect, I will get back on you when we learn everything from this." Nicolas greatly informed the Headmaster as someone entered the room, and took the Maguar away.

With the Maguar in safe hands, Nicolas turned to Dumbledore." The twin's daily training won't be enough to help them in a long run, and because of this I would like to offer the Department services to help them and the Shiina twins, to fully use their powers." Nicolas asked, as he looked to his friend.  
"You will be offering the job of Unspeakables to them?" Dumbledore knowingly asked.  
"As long as they have their powers, and then prove that they can continue to help us when later on, I am, and also my offer to you still stands." Nicolas asked, with hope in his voice.  
"Still want me to work with you my old friend!" Dumbledore smiled, as he shook his head with a sigh." But my answer will be the same as always, my job in Hogwarts is more then anything I would ever wish for, so the answer is still no, I will not accept your offer." Dumbledore regrettably informed Nicolas.  
"You still want to separate the Order of the Phoenix from us, which will be fine as long as we work together I will accept your answer." Nicolas informed his friend, as Dumbledore nodded.  
"I will ask the twins about your offer, and I'm sure they will agree since I know what your training sessions are like." Dumbledore reminded his friend as he stood up. "Then I will take my leave dear old friend, and I do hope my gift will help us in the long run." Dumbledore asked, and Nicolas nodded as Dumbledore left the room.  
"I sure hope so my old friend, I sure hope so!" Nicolas sighed, knowing if they work on the creature for the next month or two, for twenty-four hour straight, they only will just begin to scratch the surface of what they are looking at.

Quidditch World Cup Campgrounds

Just inside their tent, the Potter twins appeared with their new friend and then help her get settled down." We are only staying here for the night, and then leave for home early tomorrow morning." Jamie informed Hikaru, as she looked around interested.  
"Wow even with the memories, I still amaze at what I see." Hikaru informed the twins, as she watch everything that was magically active.  
"We know magic still surprises us, even if we had been living in this world for a while." The twins smiled as Hikaru began to explore the tent.

An hour later, as the twins and Hikaru settled down, a number of people entered the tent." Harry, Jamie, what happen, Professor Lupin only said you went to Hogwarts for an emergency?" Hermione quickly asked, as after she greeted her best friends.  
"First of all, we lost a Figure, so went to Hogwarts to notified Professor Dumbledore." Jamie started.  
"We then found out Tsubasa was attacked by a Maguar." Harry continued.  
"Watch Tsubasa get squashed, by a falling wall." Jamie added, causing those to gasp out.  
"Saw the rebirth of a new and improve Figure." Harry smiled, as Hermione looked to him.  
"WOW, and I thought the only the Weasley twins can talk like that?" Hermione started, but then looked worried." Wait did you say Tsubasa got killed?" Hermione quickly asked.  
"No she was not killed, but the Figure we lost seemed to have seek her out, and not only gave her Figure an upgrade, it revived Hikaru." Jamie informed a group.  
"And not only that, she kicked Maguar's Butt." Harry proudly informed everyone, as he pointed to Hikaru whom was standing to the side watching.  
"Hi there, I'm Hikaru Shiina." Hikaru smiled, as she gave a small wave.  
"Hello Hikaru nice to meet you." Sirius smiled, as he stepped forward to greet the guest, and the others soon joined in.

Once introductions were out of the way, the guys separated to talk about the Quidditch game, while the girls were on their own talking about important stuff." So guys any hot boys in Hogwarts?" Hikaru first question was.  
"There are a few, but you should be careful who you pick for a date." Ginny warned, before going more about who was hot looking and such.

Several hours after the teen's bedtime, Arthur Weasley gestured the teens to bed, but an eerie alarm sounded, getting Sirius attention." Great that means some where out there someone's shooting Dark Curses." Sirius warned, as Harry and Jamie quickly looked serious.  
"We're going out there and investigate this, so don't need to worry about us!" Harry quickly informed everyone, before both he and Jamie teleported away. "WAIT A MINUTE WHAT ARE YOU BOTH GOING TO DO!" Sirius shouted, at the now empty spot where the twins were." Great if they get hurt, I will kill them for worrying me!" Sirius sighed as he sat down looking defeated.  
"Um Sirius are we going out there and help them?" Arthur asked, but Sirius shook his head.  
"I wish we could, but the security measures on this tent, make it so no one can go in or out when there is trouble, and I forgot to set the wards so that it will let certain person or persons in and out the tent with out any problems." Sirius sighed, as everyone waited for the outcome of the twins meeting with who ever was outside.

Out on the campsite, the Potter twins was not too happy as they watch a dozen Dark Robe masked figures were either levitating Muggles, or shoot off curses to destroy as much as they can." We got to help them!" Jamie cried out as Harry quickly pulled out his wand.  
"ACCIO MUGGLES!" Harry yelled, and all the Muggles flew onto a thick bed Jamie conjured up.  
"Lets do this those Dark Idiots need to pay for this!" Jamie quickly said, with venom in her voice, before both disappeared. As the Dark Wizards storm the campgrounds, they hadn't notice their Muggles was not above them or that there was two extra Dark Wizards in their mist, until." REDUCTO!" Both Wizards yelled sending a small group of Wizards flying into each other, knocking them out for the time being. "What is the meaning of this, who are you to spoil our fun!" A Dark Wizard demanded, as he turned to the intruders.  
"FUN, this is not fun, you will pay for this destruction you cause!" A Wizard yelled, as his once Dark Robes were now white, as did another.  
"Pay I think not!" Said the same Dark Wizard as he and the others surrounded the new arrivals, pointed their wands at them." Avada Kedavra!" Many of the Wizards yelled, but the two white Robe figures was gone, causing the spells to fly at a few pass the empty spot, and hit the Dark Wizard standing across from the caster, but unfortunately a few lucky ones did dodge the incoming spells.

With the numbers increase by a quarter, the remainder Dark Wizards started firing at the two Light Wizards, whom separated, and ran about using a glowing hand to deflect the incoming spells back at the casters, but many was very skilled and dodge the spells without any trouble, while others fell by their own spell.

As the Light Wizards stop their run, only two remain of the dozen that started the attack." You pay for this!" One said, before disappearing,  
"That went well don't you…" Jamie started, but a banishing spell was caste from behind her, and a wooden beam from a destroyed tent flew at her.  
"Jamie watch out!" Harry yelled, as Jamie ducked but the beam glazed her shoulder, and knocked her to the ground in pain.  
"Sectumsempra!" Another Dark Wizard yelled behind Harry, and he only could avoid part of the spell, causing it to slice the top layer of his shoulder.  
"That voice, I know you!" Harry yelled, as the Dark Wizard look scared, but before anyone could do anything, another voice sounded.  
"Morsmordre!" Someone yelled, and the two remaining Dark Wizards eyes went wide just before they Apparated away.

Just Harry saw it was clear, he ran to Jamie to see if she was alright." Jamie can you hear me!" Harry worriedly asked, and got a moan.  
"Harry, did we get them?" Jamie weakly asked.  
"No, the last two got away, Harry said, as he transfigured his and Jamie Robes back to normal, just as pops was heard, and a spell cast.  
"Stupefy!" A group of Light Robe Wizards yelled, and Harry quickly covered Jamie, as spells flew above just feet from where they lay.  
"You fools, we did not attack the camp, the ones that did is over there!" Harry yelled, as he pointed to the moaning bodies not far from where they lay.  
"Check them out, I will handle these two!" A dark skin Auror started, before looking towards the teens." POTTERS, are you hurt?" Ask the Auror at first surprise to see the teens.  
"Just a scratch, nothing to worry about, but Jamie was hit pretty bad." Harry worriedly informed the Auror.  
"I was not hit that hard!" Jamie pouted, but groaned as she sat up." Alright I maybe in worse shape then I thought." Jamie sighed, as Harry helped her up, but wince as he felt the cut on his shoulder.  
"I better take you both to your Guardians before they come looking for you, the names Shacklebolt by the way, and I do know a little about your abilities from Dumbledore." Shacklebolt kindly informed the teens, and they nodded as he helped them to their tent, which was one of few that were standing.

At the Potter's tent, a not so happy group was waiting for the not so lucky teens, as they shivered at their Godfather angry gaze." If you are hurt, you are so dead." Sirius firmly informed the teens, whom was trying to hide their pain.  
"Black, you shouldn't threaten your children in my presence!" Shacklebolt warned, but had a hint of a smile.  
"Fine I will kill them later without witnesses, once we get them checked at Hogwarts, so come on you two Pranksters!" Sirius warned, as he took their hands and the twins teleported away, while the rest used a Portkey to wait at the Burrow.

Soon after the twins was checked by the Hogwarts Healer Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore had use the Traveler's Device to quickly heal the twins, and once that done, he took them to his office, where the twins told what had happen at the battle.

With the twins story done, Dumbledore looked to Harry." You said, you recognize one of the voices, can you tell me who it was?" Dumbledore worriedly asked.  
"Sorry professor, I can't pinpoint the voice, since I believe he was trying to sound different." Harry reluctantly informed his Headmaster.  
"Then if anything comes up, and you do remember, please tell me as soon as you can." Dumbledore kindly suggested, before going into another topic." Now with the three Figures found, and another User to help us, I believe we should step up your training." Dumbledore started, but another voice from shelves stop Dumbledore from continuing.  
"Headmaster Dumbledore, you should know that you still have another Figure to find." The Hat informed the startled group.  
"Wait you said there was three Figures here on this planet?" Jamie quickly asked.  
"I did, but I originally thought the Figure Key was lost with its User, so I didn't count that one, so in fact there is four other Figures on this planet not three as I had said." The Hat informed everyone.  
"Great, now we need to find that last Figure, Hat you wouldn't know where it is wouldn't you?" Harry asked, but knew it was pointless, as the Hat sat silent.  
"I guess we should call it a night, so Potters head back to the Burrow, I have a feeling both your Guardians, and surrogated Grandmother is planning your demise, so don't let them wait too long." Dumbledore informed the twins, as he sounded happy at the thought of what the twins will be put through, causing them to groan as they teleported with their Godfather.


	39. Acceptances

A/N; Shawnie-cat; Sorry I'm sticking to Tsubasa for the remainder of the summer before heading to Hogwarts, since I'm not sure what to right with the Potters twins now, since little was said in the books during this summer.

Shawnie; I tried to help, but I too was not sure what to write about, even with Hikaru with the Potter twins.

Shawnie-cat; On another note, I begun to work on the fourth Figure, and I know what to use as a Figure.

Shawnie; That little sneak is planing to use one of my origianal creatures from my stories, but I'm not telling nor is Shawnie-cat.

Shawnie-cat; Yeah Shawnie doesn't even know what I'm using and its not a phoenix.

Shawnie; Then its one of two others, I guess I will wait till she tell me, and now lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review

Japan

The morning after the resurrection of her twin sister Hikaru, Tsubasa is smiling for the first time in two years, and can't wait to see her again." Oh I hope Hikaru finds everything OK." Tsubasa worriedly thought as she gathered up her backpack and made some plans for today.

Japan/Hokkaido

By a large mountainside graveyard, a brown haired girl suddenly appeared." Wow it works I can get use to this!" Tsubasa smiled, since she used teleport from the Potter twin's memories, and once she got her bearings she then started her way to visit a close friend of hers.

After a quiet walk threw the graveyard, Tsubasa stop before a large gravestone with many names with the same last name, but her eyes sadly fell on one certain name, Sho Aizawa." Oh Sho I'm sorry I hadn't been visiting, as you probably know I moved back to Tokyo, and my father started a bakery." Tsubasa sadly started, and begin telling about the two years she been gone.

After an unknown amount of time, tears fell as Tsubasa talked to her one time crush Sho, whom had died because of a heart complication just days after their first date, and if it was not for Hikaru, Tsubasa would not have been able to handle his death.

After a while, Tsubasa sighed after telling Sho about Hikaru's returned, and knew she should leave now." Well Sho, I guess I will be going, I will come back when I have time, I promise." Tsubasa sadly said, as she turned and stopped as she noticed a familiar boy her age behind her." Kenta what are you doing here?" Tsubasa only could say, as a slight blush form on her face, as she looked to a one-time enemy turn friend.  
"Sho was also my friend I have every right to visit his grave." A slightly blushing Kenta rudely informed Tsubasa, but with less rudeness, Tsubasa had expected from the boy.  
"Sorry, I thought I would not see anyone here." Tsubasa shyly apologized, as Kenta walked pass her and place some flowers on the grave.  
"Well I'm surprise to see you, after two years of absence." Kenta shot back sounding annoyed at something." You know you could've visited your friends here if you were back." Kenta reminded his former classmate.  
"I'm sorry I was just passing through with my dad, only now I had a chance to visit Sho." Tsubasa quickly lied, as Kenta looked to the grave.  
"Fine, but if you want I'm heading to the mall, and I believe everyone you know will be there, you can come if you want too." Kenta suggested after an afterthought, and Tsubasa nodded.  
"I guess I'll come since I have nothing to do now." Tsubasa shyly informed Kenta.  
"Then come on, the next bus will be in the hour, we don't want to miss it." Kenta hurriedly informed Tsubasa and she followed him out of the graveyard to the small bus stop just outside the graveyard.

The Mall was an enjoyable experience for Tsubasa, as she shyly talked to her once school friends, and had quickly caught up the pass two years they hadn't seen each other, but as the hours pass by, the friends excuse themselves saying they need to go to their families, and Tsubasa also left to continue her plans for the day.

At beautiful lake scenery, Tsubasa appeared near a large tree, and slowly went to the base of it." I should've known they wouldn't be here." Tsubasa sighed, as she remembered placing a pair of mix match winter gloves here, in memory of her friendship with Hikaru." That's alright at least Hikaru is back, that all that matters now." Tsubasa smiled, as she cannot wait to see her friend again.

After the visit to the tree, Tsubasa teleported in a deserted alleyway near her father's bakery, and went in to help her father.

The following morning Tsubasa was just finishing up helping some customers when the door opened for a familiar teen and an ancient looking man in a business suite." HIKARU!" Tsubasa happily yelled, as she ran up to her twin.  
"Tsubasa I miss you!" Hikaru happily said, as they both gave each other a hug.

After a few minutes, Hideo smiled as he stepped forward." Hikaru, I'm glad to see you again, and I hope this time your aunt won't take you back." Hideo smiled, as he gave his daughter a hug.  
"I'm glad to be back father, and I hope this time I will get to stay longer." Hikaru happily informed her father, as another stepped forward.  
"Mr. Shiina I'm sorry to intrude this family reunion, but I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of the Boarding school Hikaru's will be going too, and I was hoping to also invite Tsubasa also if it not a convenience for your family." Dumbledore asked, as he looked hopeful that the father would agree.  
"I'm not sure since Tsubasa is doing well in her school." Hideo informed the Headmaster, but his daughter spoke up.  
"Please Daddy can I go, I want to spend as much time with my twin sister!" Tsubasa shyly begged.  
"I'm not entirely sure about this, but Mr. Dumbledore is able, I want to learn about his school during dinner at my place." Hideo informed the Headmaster, and he agreed.  
"It will be no problem, just set the time and I will be there with something I can cook up for dinner." Dumbledore kindly suggested, which Hideo agreed to.  
"Then I will set it at seven, and I will see you then." Hideo informed an accepting Dumbledore.  
"I will be looking forward to dinner, but before I leave I want to buy some of your most delicious pastries I ever had." Dumbledore smiled as did Hideo.  
"Then in that case, I know some of our specials you will enjoy." Hideo kindly informed the Headmaster, as he led the elderly man to his selections.

During the day, after Dumbledore left after buying a large box for his professors, Hikaru helped Tsubasa with the bakery, until the afternoon rush ended." Wow Tsubasa our father must be famous to attract this much customers." Hikaru quickly asked, as she sat down exhausted after serving an endless amount of customers.  
"Well he did learn from the best that summer, and I'm glad to be helping him." Tsubasa shyly smiled, as her sister grinned at a thought.  
"Hey I was wondering about the name Hikaru's Fresh Bake Bread and Pastries?" Hikaru asked with a smile as her sister blushed.  
"In truth, I wanted to name the bakery after you Hikaru, but Father thinks it was because Hikaru was the name Mom had suggested to name me, before they both agreed on Tsubasa." Tsubasa informed her twin, while looking embarrass.  
"Thank you Tsubasa, I'm happy that you wanted to remember me this way." Hikaru smiled, as they went over some things Hikaru learned at her short stay at the Burrow.

Because of the dinner appointment, Hideo closed up the bakery several hours before closing, and went shopping with the twins for some fresh groceries, before heading home to start cooking for his guest.

By seven on the dot, the doorbell rang and both Hikaru and Tsubasa answered to reveal not only Dumbledore, but also the Potter twins." Sorry about this, but these two wanted to visit also." Dumbledore jokingly informed the Shiina's family." But not to worry, we brought lots of food for our dinner." Dumbledore kindly informed the Shiina twins, as he gestured to the large boxes he and the Potter twins was holding.  
"Fine with us, we love to have more company!" Both Shiina twins quickly informed the Headmaster, and led the guests inside.

Once inside the house, Hideo greeted the Headmaster." Good evening Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm surprised to see the Potter twins." Hideo asked, as he looked to his guests.  
"The Potter twins are students from my school also, and they can shed some light on things I might miss while answering your questions." Dumbledore kindly suggested, as Hideo led him and the twins to an average size dinning room.

Once in the dinning room, Hideo opened the boxes, and smiled at what he saw." Mr. Dumbledore, when I heard you were going to bring something, I wasn't expecting a five-star course meal?" Hideo quickly asked, after he pulled some metal trays from the boxes, and found one was a fresh bake chicken with all the stuffing.  
"I actually got these from my school, we feed our students and staff well." Dumbledore only said, as he smiled at what his House Elves at Hogwarts had cooked up.  
"Well in that case, Hikaru, Tsubasa, why not get the knives, extra plates, and utensils, so we can sample some of these delicious foods Headmaster Dumbledore have to offer, while I get our food ready." Hideo kindly suggested, and the Shiina twins quickly went to get the items.

For half an hour, talk was light, and focus on the delicious foods on the table, and when almost half of the food gone, Hideo change the subject." You know if your school serves this kind of food, I don't think I can afford a high class boarding school for my girls." Hideo regrettably informed Dumbledore.  
"Actually Mr. Shiina, at my school almost anyone can attend, as long as they have special abilities we specialize in teaching." Dumbledore kindly informed an interested father.  
"Specialize in what, since I know Tsubasa is good in her work, but I'm not sure it would be good enough for advance schooling?" Hideo asked, but looked unsure what the Headmaster was applying too.  
Mr. Hideo, I guess I should show you, it would be the easiest to explain." Dumbledore kindly suggested, as he pulled out his wand, and transfigured a nearby pot into a beautiful unicorn.  
"This is real, but how?" Hideo quickly asked, as he soon as he went to the unicorn while looking shock.  
"My school Mr. Hideo is called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore informed a shocked father." And I am offering your daughters a chance to learn to use their magic to the best of their abilities, since they are both Witches." Dumbledore kindly informed a startled man.  
"Ok, please tell me everything about your school for Wizards and Witches, since I have no choice but to believe you after what you shown me." Hideo informed the Headmaster, as he returned the Unicorn back into a pot, and then proceeded to tell the father about Hogwarts, and allowed the Potter twins to demonstrate some magic, to both entertain the family and to show what they taught at the school.

After two hours of talking and doing magic, Hideo gave out a sigh as he quickly decided on something." Hikaru, Tsubasa, if you both want to go, you have my blessing." Hideo informed two happy girls.  
"Thank you father, we will do our best at this school, and make you proud." Both Shiina twins quickly said as they hugged their father.  
"You will never disappoint me, just be careful alright?" Hideo suggested, and the daughters nodded.  
"We will, we promise to stay safe!" The Shiina twins informed their father as soon as they separated, and the guests stood up ready to leave.

With the father blessings, Dumbledore pulled out two envelopes, "Now that you agree to the twins schooling, they should have this." Dumbledore informed the Shiina twins as he handed two Acceptances Letters to them." I adjusted the time deference from here in Japan to England, so you just need to leave on the time on the parchment, and later I will set another time for the Shiina twins to visit Diagon Alley with the Potter twins, maybe a week before school starts." Dumbledore suggested, and the Shiina family agreed with the future plans as Dumbledore and the Potter twins bid their farewells, and teleported away, after a warning of what they was going to do.

With the guests gone, Hideo turned to his daughters." I guess its time for bed for two special Witches." Hideo joked, as he hugged his daughters.  
"I guess you are right, I can't wait to see Hogwarts, I don't think I would be able to sleep until I arrive there." Hikaru suggested, as she gave out a yawn.  
"I think you will manage Hikaru, now both of you go and get some rest." Hideo gently suggested, and watch the twins leave to go to their rooms.


	40. Unknown Future

A/N; Shawnie-cat; From here the story will not follow by the book.

Shawnie; We decided not to do the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but we will still add some of its elements, like the two schools will still be at Hogwarts, and the Yule Ball.

Shawnie-cat; I also told Shawnie what's the fourth Figure will be, and he is not too happy about the changes I made to her.

Shawnie; Like allowing her to talk, and a few other things I decided not to do with her.

Shawnie-cat; You just jealous that I did a better job then you when I begun working on her new character.

Shawnie; Fine, lets end this now, and get working on the next chapter, I want to see how this cliff hanger ends.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please Review.

The last week before the start of school, a black messy hair boy, and a light red hair girl was waiting outside of their home, when the door opens for two identical twins." Tsubasa, Hikaru, we would like to welcome you to Potter Place!" The Potter twins happily greeted the new arrivals.

"Glad to be here, and thanks for showing us around." Hikaru happily informed the twins.

"No problem, we still need to get our school supplies, we decided to wait for you two to come by." Jamie smiled, and led the twins into the house.

"Do you remember how to use the Floo Network?" Harry asked, and the Shiina twins nodded a yes.

"I think I can do it." Tsubasa shyly informed the older teen.

"You should, you both have our memories, so let go now." Jamie reminded everyone, and they all headed for the fireplace.

In the dingy room of the Leaky Cauldron, one at a time, two teens step out of the large fireplace and moved aside to wait." A Galleon they will step out without falling Harry." Jamie whispered.

"Yeah right, you always win in our bets, so no not this time!" Harry firmly informed his twin, as the fireplace burst twice in green flames, causing a teen to fall out and a few seconds later another teen simply stepped out.

"Tsubasa are you alright?" Hikaru quickly asked, as she helped her twin up.

"Sorry I forgot the key factor for traveling the Floo, without falling." Tsubasa groaned, as she stood up.

"Come on you two, we need to head to Gringotts for you both to exchange your money to Galleons." Jamie quickly informed the twins after checking Tsubasa was all right, and led them to the back of the Inn.

As the Shiina twins first glance of Diagon Alley, they were like First Years, looking at everything and everyone." Let's hurry guys, you will see more once we get some Galleons for shopping." Harry smiled as he watched the twins look interest in everything.

In the Gringotts Bank, the Shiina twins nervously step up to a Goblin." We would like to set up an account sir." Hikaru bravely asked, and the Goblin glared at her.

"To open an account you needs at least a thousand Galleon deposit, do you have that amount?" The Goblin spat out.

"Yes we think we do, if can you exchange Japan currency to Galleons?" Hikaru asked, as the Goblin continues its glare and nodded.

"Fine, fine, hand over your money, and I will see about the exchange rates and such." The Goblin spat out, and to his surprise, Hikaru handed over a thick wade of bills from her purse.

"My family is sort of rich." Hikaru quickly explain, and the Goblin only nodded, as he took the wade of cash, and left for another room.

Fifteen minutes later, and four bag filled with Galleons, two set of twins entered Diagon Alley all happy to be shopping." So were too?" Tsubasa shyly asked her friends.

"Since wands take the longest, I would suggest that first." Harry suggested, as Hermione agreed.

"Hey why not go to Ollivanders and we will get most of our school supplies and maybe meet at Florean Fortesque's in half an hour." Hermione suggested.

"Great, it will give us more time to look around and stuff." Hikaru smiled, as she took her twin's hand and headed towards the wand shop.

Fifteen minutes later the Shiina twins held sister wands, made of Holly wood, with a hair of a Unicorn's tail, and both headed towards the ice-cream shop for desert and wait for their friends.

Shopping went fast, both twins had a great time spending the time together, and by the end of the day, they were not so happy to leave each other, but promised to meet again at Potter Place a couple hours before the train would take them to Hogwarts.

Japan

It was nighttime when the Shiina twins got their trunks ready, and was about to say bye to their father, when he stopped them." Hey girls, you forgot something." Hideo smiled as he held a picture of a young woman.

"Dad, thank you, I thought you never would let us bring mom." Tsubasa sadly asked, as she took the picture of her mother.

"I would never have thought of that, and plus I do have others I can put in the usual place." Hideo gave a sad smile as he hugged each girl." Now be good, and keep up your grades, I will see you both during the Holidays." Hideo informed the twins, as he let them go.

"We will we promise, and see you during Christmas break." The twins waved a good-bye, and teleported away.

Potter Place

The Shiina twins arrived at the home of the Potter twins, those living in the home welcomed them, and once the welcoming was over, they all settled in the dinning room.

"Harry, Jamie within the next week, we made plans to have you at St. Mungo's, hopefully before we have our baby girl delivered, so get ready to teleport at the last minute notice." Sirius smiled, as the twins looked to the couple.

"We will definitely be there since we want to meet our new cousin as soon as we can." The Potter twins smiled, as Cara turned to the Shiina twins.

"Tsubasa, Hikaru, you both will be invited as well." Cara informed the two smiling twins.

"Of course we will be there, and help out as much as possible." The Shiina twins quickly informed the couple, and they made last minute plans to get ready for the new arrival.

Platform 9 ¾

The platform was in chaos as parents, guardians, and other families said their good-byes, before they watch their children board the Hogwarts Express, and last to go on, was the Potter and Shiina twins." Now be good children, and do lots of pranks." Sirius proudly informed the Potter twins but whispered the last part.

"I heard that BLACK and I better not see any pranks done like last year by the Heirs of the Marauders, or there will be hell to pay, do I make myself clear!" Cara firmly threatened, but smiled at the Potter twins.

"Perfectly clear Aunt Cara." Both Potter twins smiled, knowing the hidden message her aunt just told them.

"Alright you lot, get on the train, and see you guys back at Hogwarts." Sirius jokingly commanded, and after a last minute good-byes, the twins was boarding the train.

Hogwarts

While the Potter twins was heading to Hogwarts, their counterpart Kaitlyn was in a staff meeting since she would be now serving as a assistant teacher, as part of her Apprenticeship.

It was almost noon, when all the staff members called for lunch, and a tired and bored Kaitlyn quickly agreed, but as everyone got up, an Owl flew to Dumbledore, and once he read a long parchment, he looked grave." We got a serious problem, the school of Durmstrang was just attack by unknown creatures, which killed ninety percent of the student body, and very few professors survived." Dumbledore grimly warned.

"Was there a description of these creatures?" Flitwick worriedly asked.

"Yes two, one look like a seed-like creature, with spidery legs, and a eye which snake out of the peddle opening." Dumbledore started, getting Kaitlyn's attention." The other was a manta ray like creature, but this one can fly at high speeds." Dumbledore grimly continued." We must be on full alert, since even though our Ministry thinks this is an isolated event, I believe that this is a start of a new Dark Age for the Wizarding World." Dumbledore grimly warned, as everyone gulped, since they had a feeling the Headmaster was right.

After a few minutes, a professor spoke up." Sir, what about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, with Durmstrang out of the picture, are we going to cancel it?" A stern looking professor worriedly asked.

"Yes I'm afraid, since Beauxbatons had dropped out since hearing the attack they are on full alert since they also believe that this was not an isolated event." Dumbledore informed a grim looking group.

"Sir, what are the chances that we will be attacked, and was there any signs before Durmstrang was attacked. McGonagal nervously asked.

"I'm afraid, we must be put on high alert, since I'm certain this was the work of Dark Wizards. " Dumbledore gravely started, before continuing. " And yes there was also sings, first was the appearance of well over a hundred giant black flowers, which emitted poisonous gases, which instantly killed all plant, animal and any unfortunate Wizard caught in it." Dumbledore informed a shocked group. " Then later once the air was thick with the poisonous gas, the flowers turned into a seed, which drilled into the ground, only to appear a second later, to become one of two deadly creatures, which immediately attack the school." Dumbledore stopped, unwilling to go into details, from what he read in the note.

For a few seconds Dumbledore was silent, as he closed his eyes wishing this was a nightmare, but knew it not so." We must now start planning on how to protect our school, and it appears that Durmstrang might be sending some of their survivors to us, and few other magical schools, so we must also prepare for new students." Dumbledore warned, and the staff immediately started planning on how they will work with new students and the new threat.

An hour later, Kaitlyn was absorbed in learning everything that would happen this year, when her eyes became unfocused, while at the same time getting a greasy hair professor attention." EVANS, this meeting is not interesting enough for you!" Snape sneered, as Kaitlyn quickly looked to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster the train is under attack, we must get there now!" Kaitlyn worriedly informed her mentor, a second before rushing out of the room.

It took a second before anyone could react, and Snape quickly stood up glaring at the door." That girl must be lying, to leave early!" Snape hissed unkindly, as Dumbledore looked unkindly to him.

"Snape that will be enough, Kaitlyn would never lie about something like this, so all professors keep watch on the school, while I check out the train!" Dumbledore firmly commanded, before running after Kaitlyn.

Earlier on the Hogwarts Express

The Potter twins and the Shiina twins were enjoying the long ride to Hogwarts, when the car they were in started shaking badly." What the…" Everyone yelled as they all fell to the side.

It took a few minutes before the car stop shaking, and the students quickly got up." Jamie, let check this out!" Harry quickly suggested, and both he and his twin ran out of the compartment, with the Shiina twins following.

As the twins ran, there was more shaking and the twins knew it was coming from the last car, and they quickly rush up to its door." Tsubasa stay here will check this out!" Jamie quickly suggested, as the Shiina twins protested.

"But Jamie, you can't merge with Harry, without Kaitlyn!" Hikaru quickly reminded the Potter twins.

"We know, but we can still fight with spells and such, even with our magic levels cut in half." Harry quickly reminded Hikaru.

"And plus we have more experience with our magic then you both, so please Hikaru, and Tsubasa guard this door, until we check out the car." Jamie Firmly suggested, before she and Harry entered the door, and found themselves in the baggage car.

With wands out, the Potter twins cautiously checked out the magically enlarge car, and grimed at it large interior." Great anyone can get lost in this sea of baggage." Jamie shuddered, as she saw long rows of trunks and stuff.

"It must be the reason we don't need to carry our things to the school, since it would take a long time to find them, they must have use House Elves to do it for us." Harry suggested, as they walked forward taking in every detail.

What felt hours of walking, Harry jumped onto Jamie causing both to tumble onto the ground, while at the same time a tentacle flew pass where Jamie stood." No a Maguar, were in trouble." Harry worriedly suggested, as both rolled away from each other, and quickly stood up ready to face an enemy.

"Where is it, I can't see anything with all these baggage's about." Jamie quickly informed her twin.

"I know, I only saw movement over there by that large trunk, but I think the Maguar already moved somewhere else." Harry informed his twins, as he pointed to a very ugly trunk, which cause him and Jamie to wonder why anyone would by that thing.

"Alright let's do this back to back I want mine covered while looking for that creature." Jamie suggested, and both twins quickly put their backs together, and slowly moved forward, with Harry walking first, and Jamie right behind him.

As the twins now slowly made their way across the large car, quick movement cause them to repeatedly cast the cutting charm, as numerous tentacles flew at them." Great I can't keep this up, where are they coming from!" Jamie yelled, as pieces of tentacles pile before her.

"I don't know Jamie, but wait." Harry started, but saw new movement far from where they stood." REDUCTO!" Harry yelled, as he saw a dark cloak figure rush from behind a large trunk, but only succeeding in destroying the ugly trunk he saw earlier." Great are we fighting Wizards or Maguar?" Harry asked his twin while shooting cutting charms at an endless number of tentacles.

"Maybe we are fighting both!" Jamie yelled, and slashed her wand to the side." REDUCTO!" Jamie yelled, causing a dark cloak man to be slammed into the car's wall." I got one!" Jamie yelled, but froze as the man stood up not only he appeared not hurt, he stared to her." Ah Harry, I think we are in more trouble then we first thought." Jamie only could say with fear in her voice, and unfortunately, the distraction was more then enough for a large number of tentacles to pass her defenses, and quickly tied both her Harry together.

As Harry and Jamie struggled against the tentacles, a voice sounded." Crucio!" The voice madly hissed, and the tentacles brighten causing both teens to scream in pain, but the pain stopped with another spell cast. " Stupefy!" Another voice sounded, and the twins were out cold.

Once the teens were out, two dark cloak figures glided forward." You fool master wants them alive and sane." One yelled at the other.

"Sorry, I wanted to see if the spells really work well with them in use." The other quickly informed the first one.

"You already know that, but come we need to leave now!" The other urgently suggested, just as the door to the car burst open.

Earlier in the other car, Brian and Kaitlyn appeared looking about till Tsubasa called out to them." Brian, Kaitlyn the Potter twins are in there!" Tsubasa quickly yelled, and the two new arrival rushed up to the teen.

"What happen here?" Brian quickly asked.

"All we know that there was lots of shaking, and the Potter twins went to investigate, and we never saw them for the last fifteen minutes." Tsubasa worriedly informed her Headmaster.

"Then we better check on those two, since anything can happen in that time frame." Brian suggested, and open the door to the baggage car.

Once the car door was open, the new arrivals was startle as they spotted two dark cloak men with their backs to them." Stay where you are!" Brian yelled, getting the men attention.

"Oh it's Dumbledore, the great Headmaster of Hogwarts!" One mockingly informed the other.

"We are in trouble now!" The other mockingly suggested, as both men turned, the intruders spotted the unconscious twins.

"No it can't be!" Tsubasa only could yell, as her eyes went wide at what she saw.

"Oh yes it can, and you will be seeing more of us!" Both men sneered before disappearing with the Potter twins.

It took a moment for anyone to speak, and they were not happy they not only saw tentacles coming out of the sleeves of the men's robes, there was a glowing red eye within the dark hood of each men.

"Professor, does this mean those men were Maguars?" Tsubasa could only ask, as Brian nodded with his eyes closed wishing that this were a bad dream.

"I'm afraid Voldemort made some improvements on those Maguars, and this will be worst then we could ever imagine." Brian worriedly informed the younger teen, before turning to the older teen." Kaitlyn can you teleport to your counterparts?" Brian worriedly asked.

"I wish I could, but the twins must be awake for me to teleport near them, so I can't do anything until that happens." Kaitlyn regrettably informed her mentor.

"Then we have no choice but to wait until then." Brian sighed, as he looked too where he last saw the Potter twins." Only a miracle can help them now, since the Potters are on their own." Brian only could say as tears fell from his eyes, as he wished he could do something to help the lost teens.


	41. Voldemort return

A/N; Shawnie; Sorry this was soppose to be longer, but I lost the original chapter when my program froze, and I had to rewrite the entire chapter.

Shawnie-cat; Yeah lots of parts was not added, like a small but not important comfrontation with Malfoy, and a short battle scene with Voldemort, but Shawnie went ahead and skip all my hard work, to post this chapter quickly.

Shawnie; Yeah sure, and about Atlantia, maybe we should change back to the original name.

Shawnie-cat; Nah we'll keep it for now.

Shawnie; Fine then, on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review

The welcoming feast did not start off as normal, with the disappearance of the Potter twins, no one was talking except for the Slytheryns and a few others, and as Dumbledore stood at the end of the Welcoming feast everyone quieted." I'm sorry to say this, but I have some other bad news, other then the disappearances of the Potter twins." Dumbledore gravely started, as he looked to the now worried student body." This afternoon there was an attack on the Durmstrang Institute, and there were little survivors." Dumbledore sadly informed everyone, as gasps were heard about the hall." And because of this, we will be accepting a small number of students from the school within a week from now, so please welcome them and give them the support they will need." Dumbledore finished, but before he sat down, a black light appeared and a black seed fell right in the center of the room, causing Dumbledore to look frighten." EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" Dumbledore quickly yelled, as he drew his wand, but before anyone could anything, the seed opened like a flower, and an eye snaked out and projected a square screen showing a snakelike man in an old cemetery." VOLDEMORT!" Dumbledore could only say in shock, as he stared at the screen.

After a few minutes, no one said anything, until the snakelike man looked to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore it's good to finally to be able to speak to you, it been awhile since we last chat." Voldemort warmly hissed, causing everyone in the room to look frighten." But I'm not here for pleasantries, but to show you I'm back, and have some new tricks up my sleeves." Voldemort proudly informed everyone.  
"Voldemort, I know you have the Potter twins, so please release them!" Dumbledore quickly demanded, as Voldemort laughed.  
"You have no power to demand anything old fool, but if you wanted to see the twins you only had to ask." Voldemort angrily informed the Headmaster, and stepped to the side showing two bloody teens hanging in mid air from tentacles that was coming from two dark cloak men." But sorry about the mess, since they were fighting back by healing themselves when I needed a couple drops of blood, we had no choice but to slash up their bodies." Voldemort smiled at the sick look of everyone in the hall.

For awhile everyone was in shock as they saw their saviors, but Dumbledore quickly spoke up." You pay for this!" Dumbledore angrily yelled.  
"Pay, I don't think so!" Voldemort hissed, and then turned to his men." I'm bored with them, so send them away, far away!" Once Voldemort said that, the two dark cloak men made their tentacles fly upwards, sending the teens flying up into the air, and over a cliff where a raging sea was far below the cliffs.

As the professors and students watched a light of hope in the form of a large blue and black Phoenix, which flew to the bloodied form of Jamie, caught her in mid-air, and then dove with Jamie, they all disappeared into the sea.

Once Voldemort saw the failed rescue attempt, he turned to the Headmaster." Too bad, you not only lost your saviors, you lost a Phoenix as well!" Voldemort laughed." Oh well, I guess I will be seeing you all soon, maybe at the end of this year or sooner, once I get my army at full strength, and battled harden." Voldemort smiled, as the screen went away, as did the plant.

It was soon chaos, as students panic, or cried at the lost of their friends, until a sadden Dumbledore quickly cast a spell." QUIET!" Dumbledore yelled, as he used a Sonorus spell to get everyone's attention." I know we lost our saviors, we must band together and face this Darkness or we will lose all hope!" Dumbledore grimly started, as he sighed at the lost of two special students." Now please head to your dorms while we plan for the Potter twins services which will be in the near future." Dumbledore sadly informed everyone, and the students slowly left the Great Hall.

Once the students left, a professor got everyone's attention." My word, where is Kaitlyn?" Flitwick quickly asked, since the teen sat at the Head Table.  
"She may have left with her friends." Dumbledore sadly informed his professor, but knew the mysterious Phoenix must have been Kaitlyn trying to save her counterparts, but did not say anything as he went over the plans for the Potter twins Memorial.

It was late in the night, as Dumbledore sadly sat down at his desk, and closed his eye." All is lost, without Harry and Jamie the Prophecy can't come to pass." Dumbledore sadly thought, but his thoughts interrupted by a voice coming from the shelves.  
"Ah Atlantia dear, it's been awhile…So you now decided to test them, I do hope they will pass your tests, since we do need your help…Now don't take too long, and bring them back safely." The Sorting hat informed an unheard voice, before going silent.

As soon as Dumbledore heard the Hat finished his talk, he rushed into his private library for any info for Atlantia, and found it, but he quickly dropped the old book in shock." This is not good, not good at all!" Dumbledore thought, as he sat on a chair, now worried at the new information he just read.

ATLANTIA

A once very powerful Guardian of Atlantis, but after a hundred years of protecting the Great Wizarding City, the Guardian turned on it inhabitants, and sunk the city leaving very little survivors.

It was unknown why the Guardian turned on the city, since all records was lost, and the only reason we know this, was from survivors that made it to safety, before the lost of the great city.


	42. Atlantia

A/N; Shawnie-cat; Funny Shawnie, you added to my prank at the end, since I only did the Potter twins.

Shawnie; I thought there should be others along for the ride, and thanks for keeping the original name, even if it is now her nickname.

Shawnie-cat: No problem there, I always like the original name, but I didn't want to use it for this story.

Shawnie; Alrighty then, lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter nor Figure 17, and please review.

In a twenty foot diameter golden room, while two teens slept on two king's size bed, a child's voice was heard about." Let the Courage of Heart, Piece of Mind, Strength of Body tests begin!" The child called out." Also may my power encourage thy will, and never stray from the light!" The child continued, and the teens glowed brightly white, as did the room.

For a few minutes, the light dimmed, and the room returned to normal." It's done and they have passed my tests!" The child happily said, and then giggled." A little prank wouldn't hurt my new master would it?" The child thought, and all was quiet in the room.

For an unknown amount of time the teens slept, until one blink, and the other blink." Harry is we dead?" The young girl weakly asked, as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.  
"After what happen at the graveyard, I hope we are, since I don't want to go threw that again!" Harry groan, remembering all the slashes he got, and the pain from them.  
"Don't remind me, but unfortunately I don't think we are dead." Jamie informed her disappoint twin." Since I don't think dead people go to a plain round room, all weak and such." Jamie informed her twin, as she tiredly got up, but quickly lay back down from exhaustion.  
"I guess we should sleep until we are fully rested, before seeing if there is a way out of here." Harry yawned, as he closed his eyes and went to sleep a second later.

The next time the twins awoke, they only could sit up, and was surprised to see a large tray of food and drinks on a small table besides their beds, and both quickly dug in since they were very hungry.

Both twins slept and woke three more times before enough of their strength returned for a little walk about the small room." Now what Harry, I think we are trap since we can't seem to teleport out of here?" Jamie worriedly asked her twin, as she turned to face him "I wish I knew that, this room is just a bare room, with nothing to tell us where we are?" Harry sighed, as he again looked about, hoping to find something he and Jamie miss, but there was nothing but the two twin beds in the room.  
"I wish we had some answers to where we are!" Jamie shouted, and to her and Harry's surprise, a voice sounded.  
"You only need to ask, by the way!" A child voice sounded from around the room.  
"WHAT WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE WE TRAP HERE!" Both twins shouted since both were not too happy being trap here.  
"Please you don't have to shout." The girl firmly asked, and then continued." I saved you both and Kaitlyn from the ocean, and I was the one who healed you both, and now that you are well I can give you the fourth Figure, since I know I can trust you with it." The girl explained, startling both twins. "Wait you know where the fourth Figure is?" Jamie quickly asked.  
"I do, and I can take you both now, since you need its powers to help rid the world of Dark Magic." The child informed the twins.  
"Then please take us to where the Figure is, and we'll do our best to stop Voldemort!" Harry firmly committed and in an instinct the room dissolved and the twins was in another round room, with a star shape crystal floating in the center.

As the twins looked to the crystal, Jamie quickly spoke up." Um before we do anything, do you mind telling us who you are, and where exactly where we are?" Jamie quickly asked, and to her surprise got a reply.  
"My name is Atlantia Guardian of Atlantis, and Keeper of the most powerful Figure to come to our world, and that will include you Jamie." The Child informed two shock teens." And as to where you are, you both are under miles of ocean, and please when you leave here, don't come back, since this room and all of Atlantis will be gone the second you leave here." The child regretted informed the twins.  
"Wait what you mean Atlantis will be gone?" Harry quickly asked.  
"The ward that is keeping Atlantis intact is powered by the Figure, and once it's removed, the wards will collapse taking the city with it." Atlantia sadly informed the twins.  
"What about you, what will happen to you?" Jamie worriedly asked.  
"As to that question, I don't know, since I'm tied to both the wards that still protecting the city, and the Figure, maybe I will just cease to exist." The child informed the twins.  
"We can't do this, we could learn allot from the Atlantian race, since I heard there was many things lost when the city disappeared." Harry quickly informed the child.  
"I'm sorry to say, that the wards only saved the city, not what was in it, so you will only find empty stone buildings, and nothing of what was in them." Atlantia regrettably informed the twins." So please accept the Figure, since it will be a great help to you both." Atlantia asked, and the twins sadly accepted it.  
"Please can we see the Atlantis before we leave here?" Jamie quickly asked.  
"Walked up to the walls of the room, and I will show you the once great city of Atlantis." Atlantia proudly informed the twins, which the two went to face the walls, and instantly the walls became transparent, showing them in a very tall tower, on a huge star shape build, surrounded by a wall that connected the pointed star.  
"WOW, Atlantis is huge!" Harry only could say, and Jamie only could nod in agreement.  
"Now that you seen Atlantis, I believe it's time for you both to leave, since everyone you care about, think you had died." Atlantia warned, and the twins looked worried.  
"What do we need to do?" Both twin quickly asked.  
"Go to the crystal and stand beside it, I'll do the rest." Atlantia gently informed the twins, and both went to stand face to face, with the six inch crystal between them." Now prepare yourselves, and please use this Figure well." Atlantia sadly informed the twins, then in a flash of light, the crystal was gone, and in its place was an unclothed baby girl.

It took a moment for the twins to speak, since they were in shock at seeing the baby girl floating before them." This can't be right this child can be passed as our daughter." Jamie worriedly informed her twin, since the baby had messy red hair, and green eyes just like both twins.  
"I don't think this can't be help, come on we should at least put clothes on her, and then we better be on our way." Harry quickly suggested, and both twins quickly dress the little girl, and then looked about.  
"Um Atlantia, I guess we will be going now!" Jamie informed the Guardian, but got no reply, so both twins teleported away.

Seconds after the Potter twins was gone from Atlantis, the once great city vanished from the ocean floor, only to be replace by untouched coral reef.

Hogwarts

In the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore sighed as he looked threw his paperwork." I think I'm started to feel my age catching up with me." Dumbledore sighed again, since it's been two weeks since the Potter's so called death, and nothing more was learned about Atlantia, and the Hat was not saying anything more." I guess I better get this paperwork over with." Dumbledore thought, but froze as he looked up." Come in Mr. and Ms. Potter." Dumbledore only could say, since they was the last ones he would think would be here now.

The second Dumbledore called them in, Harry and Jamie stepped into the Headmaster's office, looking very worried." Um sir, I think we have a problem?" Harry quickly informed the Headmaster, and once the age professor saw the little baby in Jamie arms, he fell of his chair in shock.  
"Ah I, I think I will call your Guardians before you start explaining about this child." Dumbledore only could stutter out, as he shakily got up, and went to his Fireplace and fire call the twin's families.

With a sleeping baby girl in a conjured cradle, the Potter twins nervously waited for their Guardians, and within five minutes, Dumbledore invited in his guests.  
As soon as five adults entered his office, Dumbledore smiled." I called you here today, since I have some wonderful announcement concerning certain twins." Dumbledore smiled, as he pointed to the side where two teens nervously stood.  
"HARRY, JAMIE…" The guests quickly shouted in shock.  
"Yes that will be us…" Both teens started, but stopped by a number of hugs.

Five minutes later after the twin's reunion with the Weasleys adults and the Blacks, they were interrupted by a smiling Dumbledore." Excuse me before we go further into your celebrations, I think the twins need to change someone's diaper." Dumbledore amusedly informed everyone, while wrinkling his nose at the smell coming from the crib for the little girl.  
"Oh no…" Both twins called out, then went to change the little girl, and magically freshen the room from the bad smell.

Once the little girl was change and happy playing with the teens, Sirius and Cara whom was shock at what they saw quickly spoke up." HARRY JAMES POTTER, this better not be what I think it is!" Cara and Sirius yelled, causing the twins to shiver.  
"This isn't what it look like, and plus would have anyone notice Jamie during the last year." Harry quickly informed everyone.  
"True, unless she was using concealing charms, so she won't show." Dumbledore amusedly suggested, as the twins turned on him.  
"YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" Both twins shouted, and a second later, there was laughter coming from about the room, causing everyone to look for the source of the noise.

It took a second for Dumbledore to find out who was laughing, and turned to the shelves where the old Sorting Hat was laughing his head off." Hat, what is so funny?" Dumbledore firmly asked, as the Hat stopped laughing to answer.  
"It appears that the famous Heirs of the Marauders have finally met their match." The Hat chuckled, causing the twins to look to him.  
"What do you mean HAT?" Both twins quickly asked, but the Hat turned to the crib.  
"My dear Atlantia, I think it is time to show yourself before you get your new master in serious trouble." The Hat amusedly suggested, a second later a light blinked from the crib, and another flashed before the startled group, to reveal a three-year-old girl, with brown hair, silver eyes, and a look of intelligence far beyond her natural years.  
"Hi my name is Atlantia, former Guardian of Atlantis, and a Figure 16 unit." Atlantia smiled as she looked to the shock looks of everyone.  
"Don't forget master prankster of that era, and still hold that title, since I don't think anyone can match your skills." The Hat smiled, as the young girl turned on him.  
"You had to reveal that now, thanks allot I was hoping they wouldn't guess I would be the one who will be pranking the school this coming year." Atlantia pouted, but quickly covered her mouth, since she just confessed her plans.  
"Master prankster hah, exactly how long you had been pranking my dear?" Cara worriedly asked.  
"For several hundred years, after my former master pass away, and I became Guardian of Atlantis." Atlantia informed everyone with a shrugged." I had nothing better to do, when I was not protecting the city, and everyone did enjoy my pranks." Atlantia innocently informed everyone.  
"Is that so, can you explain why Atlantis sunk, while you were a Guardian, and from what I read a very powerful one." Dumbledore firmly asked, causing everyone to look at the little girl.  
"It was not my fault, the Wizarding government tried to release my sealed magic, in hopes I could protect the city better, which I had no idea why." Atlantia sighed, as she continued." They did a terrible job at it, and caused a massive magical power surge throughout the city, destabilizing all the wards, and that what cause the city to sink, since many of the wards kept the mobile city afloat on the ocean." Atlantia sadly looked down, looking sorry about the lost of both lives and the great city.

After seeing how Atlantia was looking, Cara quickly picked up the surprisingly light child, and gave her a hug." We won't blame you for something you had no control over." Cara sadly informed the little girl, and the other adults quickly assure the girl.

With the little girl assured, Dumbledore smiled." Now little one, what shell we do with you?" Dumbledore gently asked, as Atlantia looked to him with her silver eyes.  
"I need to stay with my new master, and help look after him like Jamie." Atlantia informed a shock group.  
"No you much too young to help us!" Molly firmly informed the little girl.  
"No I am not, I may look little, I'm at least ten-thousand years old, and more then enough to help out." Atlantia firmly informed the adults.  
"And how can one so young looking can help us?" Dumbledore uncertainly asked.  
"Because this is one of many forms I have, I mainly use this one to blend in with Humans." Atlantia informed a startle group.  
"Ah how many forms do you have?" Harry nervously asked the little girl.  
"I can turn into any light magical or non-magical creature on this planet, so I can help allot." Atlantia firmly informed her master.  
"In that case, I think we should welcome a new inhabitant of Hogwarts, and Potter Place." Dumbledore proudly informed everyone as he took the little girl her in his arms." But you need to promise that you will be good to your new master alright?" Dumbledore smiled, even if he saw some mischief in the little girl's eyes.  
"I will be good little girl." Atlantia firmly informed Dumbledore, but not adding a promise to it.  
"Then in that case my dear, you should be welcome for now as Kaitlyn's younger cousin, so you will be accepted by the student body, and give a reason for you being here alright?" Dumbledore gently asked, and Atlantia nodded in agreement, before Dumbledore turned to the others." This will her cover story, her family was recently killed, and since Kaitlyn is her only living relative, she will be staying with her or the Potter twins, since they are like brothers and sisters." Dumbledore suggested, and everyone agreed with the plan." Now that said, we are a bit late for dinner, so let's reintroduce three lost students, and a new addition to Hogwarts." Dumbledore suggested, and carried Atlantia out of the office with the others following.

In the Great Hall, dinner was half way done, when the doors opened for a smiling Dumbledore carrying a shy looking girl in his arms, and with him several adults, walked to the Head Table, and Dumbledore stood before everyone." Now I know many of you are wondering who this charming young witch in my arms is and I will tell you." Dumbledore proudly informed the entire hall." This is Atlantia Evans, she is not only a cousin to Kaitlyn Evans, and Atlantia was officially adopted by Kaitlyn, since she is her only living relative." Dumbledore proudly informed everyone, as the door opened for a dark red hair teen, whom smiled at her friends as she pass them.  
"Don't worry, we all are back!" Kaitlyn whispered to her best friends, and they smiled as Kaitlyn took her spot beside Dumbledore.  
"Welcome back Kaitlyn, and I hope this will be the only surprises you have to offer." Dumbledore smiled proudly, as did Kaitlyn.  
"No not now, but maybe later." Kaitlyn smiled, as Dumbledore continued.  
"Now I got more good news, it seemed that we had over estimated a couple deaths recently, and I need to correct it now." Dumbledore started, as everyone look to him." It seems that the Potter twins are alive, and back to continue their schooling." As Dumbledore informed everyone, the doors again open for two once thought dead students, and everyone gasps at their entering.  
"HARRY, JAMIE…" The Potter's friends quickly yelled, and quickly got up to hug their lost friends.  
"Hey guys we are back, and this time for good." The twins assured their friends as they sat down to begin eating at their table.

Talk was pleasant as the Potter twins spoke with their friends, until a flash of light appeared startling everyone, and then words appeared in the air.

THE HEIRS OF THE MARAUDERS REIGN HAS ENDED

AND THE TRICKSTER REIGN BEGINS

SO YOU BEEN WARNED

SIGN BY

KITSUNE THE ONE AND ORIGINAL PARTY ANIMAL

Once the Potter twins read the note, they looked to Atlantia, whom was smiling at them." I think we are in trouble." Jamie telepathically informed her twin.  
"What gave you that idea, there is no way we can compete against a ten-thousand year old prankster." Harry groaned, getting another set of twin's attention.  
"Harry, Jamie, do you know anything about this?" Fred quietly asked.  
"Cause we could use some help with our Prank War with you both." George added.  
"Yes we know who Kitsune is, but…HEE HAW, HEE HAW!" Harry tried to continue, but made donkey noises to his embarrassment.  
"Harry is you…MEOW, MEOW!" Jamie tried to speak, but made cat sounds.  
"Wow he got you…RUFF, RUFF!" George started barking like a dog, when he tried to speak.  
"Oh goody now my…TWEAK, TWEAK!" Fred quickly chirped like a bird, and soon other sounds joined in.

At the Head Table, Dumbledore was watching in amusement at the spectacles before him, before he looked to Atlantia sitting on his lap." I'm glad you didn't add that promise…ROAR, ROAR!" Dumbledore started roaring as a lion, and his eye still twinkle with amusement." Well things went back to normal pretty quickly." Dumbledore amusedly thought, as the other professors started making animal sounds.


	43. Troubles part one

A/N;Shawnie-cat; Sorry about the long wait, we had Internet troubles, but we should be posting almost as quickly as before.

Shawnie; Well here is the next chapter, and hope you enjoy.

Also we don't own Harry Potter and Figure 17, and please review.

The morning after their return, the Potter twins were in their Guardian's room to see a Week old baby girl." Wow Jocelyn Black is a beauty, good thing she doesn't look like her father." Jamie joked as Sirius snorted.  
"Jocelyn may not look like me she might be a future Marauder." Sirius proudly informed everyone, while getting a slap on his shoulder from his wife.  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY MISTER!" Cara firmly informed her husband.  
"Of course dear, anything you say." Sirius quickly said, as he secretly smiled, as plans form for his daughter's future.

As the baby's future was being plan by her father, Cara turned to Harry." So Harry dear, where is your child?" Cara joked.  
"Atlantia said something about needing to practice her transformations, or something like it, so she will be gone for a while." Harry informed his Godmother, whom accepted it.  
"Then in that case, lets head for breakfast, since this little girl need to be fed." Cara happily informed everyone, and they all left for the Great Hall.

The day started as normal as always at Hogwarts, until the twins, Hermione and Ron got to COMC, where they saw something they knew shouldn't be there." Hagrid didn't…" Hermione stuttered at what she saw.  
"He would." Harry groaned, wishing he had over slept for this class.  
"Wow cool, I wonder how he got his hand on a fully grown one, Charley must have helped him." Ron smiled, at seeing a twenty-foot brown Dragon, sleeping besides Hagrid's hut.  
"Actually, it's not a dragon, it's a Figure 16, also known as Atlantia, or Kitsune when she's pranking." Jamie informed everyone, after getting a good look at the large dragon.  
"WHAT, I thought she have to keep her abilities secrete?" Hermione almost shouted, causing the Dragon to get up, and fan its wings while looking hungrily at the incoming class whom stayed very far from the friends.  
"Don't mind her, she just joking around." Harry quickly informed his worried friend." And you know Figures, they got a mind of their own, there no way we can properly control them." Harry added, getting a slap from a not so happy Jamie." See what I have to go threw." Harry groaned at the glare Jamie was sending his way.  
"I'm glad we Figures are only dedicated to help our Users, but at the same time we have free will, so we don't need to follow all our Users orders." Jamie smiled at the fact, while a large man step proudly before the class.

After a quick glance at his class, Hagrid's eye went to his newly required Dragon, which he still wonder how he did it." Alright class, who can tell me what type of Dragon this, is?" Hagrid asked, as many looked in fear at the large Dragon, slowly licking her lips, at the thought of a good meal before her.  
"That is a Trekker Dragon, cousin to the Common Dragon, which can be found all over the world." Hermione answered, while Hagrid beam at her.  
"Quit right, ten points for Gryffindor." Hagrid smiled at a blushing Hermione." Now who can tell me more about this Dragon?" Hagrid asked, and a got a few more answers.

After that first day of COMC, Hagrid somehow had gotten other strange magical creatures for his other classes, which made him look happier when the twins saw him.

Other then Hagrid, Harry and Jamie found themselves followed daily by a small six inch fox, which Jamie quickly pointed out it was Atlantia in one of her not so dangerous forms, which made the twins glad.

On the third week of their return, Dumbledore stood up for an announcement at the beginning of breakfast." Sorry about the delay, but the Durmstrang students will be here sometime this week, we still hadn't got a time yet, since many of the students are still recovering from the attack." Dumbledore started, but sounds of warning bells sounded, and he quickly look up at the enchanted ceiling to see a number of carriages being pulled by flying horses." What the, those are Beauxbatons carriages" Dumbledore only could say, before running out of the Great Hall, with everyone following.  
Just outside the school, Dumbledore and his students watch in horror as four badly damage carriages and one seem to be held together by it nails come gliding into the school grounds." The carriage is going to break apart!" Someone yelled, and true to his word, the last carriage started falling apart sending it many occupants falling from a great height.

As everyone watch in horror, a large Dragon seem to appear in mid-air, and tried catching many of the students, while three phoenix's of different colors appeared just long enough to catch a falling student, only to disappear to place them safely on the ground and then went for another one.

It took less then five minutes for those who could be saved to be safely on the ground, and the Phoenix's was seen exhaustedly resting beside each other on the large dragon, two of the Phoenix's seem to be crying at the ten students who fell to their deaths, because they weren't fast enough to catch them." My dears, you did the school a great service." Dumbledore sadly informed the magical creatures, as soon as he walked up to them." And not to worry, I will personally find those you lost, and help their living relatives in their time of grief." Dumbledore sadly informed the creatures, before he and a few others went into the forest in hope of finding the lost students, after making sure the other students in the other three carriages taken care of.

It was nightfall, when Dumbledore, his Head of houses, Kaitlyn, and Madam Maxim was found in the Headmaster's office for a long awaited talk." We'll Madam Maxim this is an unexpected arrival, may I asked what happen?" Dumbledore sadly asked, after seeing many of the French school's students in bad shape, many had died in their care.  
"Our school was attacked by the same creatures that attacked Durmstrang." Maxime sadly informed the Headmaster, with tears in her eyes." We were lucky our Carriages was ready for an emergency escape, but I fear it was not fast enough, since we lost three before they could take off, and there was two still on the ground still being loaded." Maxime cried at the lost unable to continue.  
"Don't worry Madam Maxim I will make sure your lost are taken care of, as well as the living." Dumbledore sadly informed the understanding Headmistress.  
"Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore, I will also make arrangements for our surviving professors to help with the extra students to be schooled here." Maxime suggested, and Dumbledore gladly accepted the help.

For an hour, the professors talked about the new arrangements, and Kaitlyn smiled as she volunteered to help with the teachings, which Dumbledore accepted even with some complaints from Snape.


	44. Troubles part two

A/N; Shawnie; Sorry about the two parter, the chapter was erase while writing this, and all I had saved was the first part.

Shawnie-cat; Sorry his part was not as wriiten well as before it was erase, but we tried to rewrite everything from the original chapter.

Shawnie; We will try to post the next chapter in a few days, and I just notice I forgot to add the Shiina twins sorting, I will just say they were sorted into Gryffindor.

Also we don't own Harry Potter and Figure 17, and please review.

The following morning with the help of St. Mungo's Healers, many of the students and staff wounded in the attack on Beauxbatons lived, and during this time Dumbledore and Kaitlyn had teleported at the School to access the damage, and see what they can do to help there.

Beauxbatons School

In a large open area Dumbledore and Kaitlyn was shock at the sight if a half destroy cathedral like school, and couldn't believe the damage they saw." Those monsters, I couldn't believe Voldemort will do something like this?" Kaitlyn cried, as she looked at the ruins of the once magnificent school.  
"Voldemort is a monster himself." Dumbledore informed Kaitlyn with a sighed." But unfortunately we can't anything about him now, so let's see what we can do here." Dumbledore sadly suggested, as he and Kaitlyn walked towards the school.

At the destroyed entrance to the school, Kaitlyn saw a large number of French Aurors magically removing the smashed doors of the school, when Dumbledore spoke up." Excuse me, can we be of assistance?" Dumbledore kindly asked, startling an important looking Auror.  
"Head Master Dumbledore this is a surprise, what brings you here?" The Auror kindly asked with a French accent.  
"Madam Maxime along with four-hundred-fifty-three students is at our school, and we are doing everything we can do to help their wounded." Dumbledore sadly started." And I came here with my Apprentice to see what I can do to help." Dumbledore kindly suggested.  
"We would appreciate the help Headmaster, and I'm glad many of the students made it safely to Hogwarts." The Auror sighed in relief, as he looked to the school." But if only that many made it, there is well over five-hundred still missing." The Auror worriedly informed the Headmaster.  
"Then we better get on with the search." Dumbledore suggested as he gave a wave of his wand, the damage doors and debris blocking the entrance was gone, and they headed into the school.

As the group separated into the many hallways of the school, Kaitlyn was surprise at what she saw." Beauxbatons, is not as anti-Muggle as Hogwarts, so many of their electronic devices can work on the school grounds." Dumbledore informed an understanding Apprentice, whom saw many Muggle things like lights and other things that wouldn't have work at Hogwarts, in the damage hallways.  
For hours the groups had search many floors of the school, and strangely found no bodies of the missing students or professors until a young Auror rushed up to Dumbledore." Sir a large number of students were found on the courtyard behind the school, but I'm afraid there were no survivors." The Auror sadly informed the Headmaster.  
"Once we have the body count, we can decide to stop the search once we know we found everyone." Dumbledore firmly informed the young Auror, and they all went on their separate ways.

In time Dumbledore and Kaitlyn reach a small badly destroyed courtyard in the center of the school, and found a number of bodies, many hardly looked human." Stay here Kaitlyn, I will check them out!" Dumbledore firmly informed the teen before heading into the courtyard.

As Kaitlyn watch her professor search about the bodies, she heard a sound coming from the hallway they never check yet." That sounds like a young child?" Kaitlyn thought as she headed towards the sounds.

Far down a devastated hallway, Kaitlyn found a collapsed ceiling and a few bodies partially buried under several stones." Hello is anyone here!" Kaitlyn called out, after checking the bodies but found them dead." That is odd, where that sound did came from." Kaitlyn thought as she about to head back, but heard a soft cry.  
"HELP ME!" A childlike voice called out, and Kaitlyn quickly went to the collapse ceiling.  
"I will be there in a second, just hang on!" Kaitlyn yelled, and pointed her wand to the rubble." Wingardium Leviosa!" Kaitlyn called out, and lifted several of the rubbles.

It took several a number of levitating spells and gruesome discoveries, when Kaitlyn finally found a bloody but breathing child." Are you alright?" Kaitlyn worriedly asked a young girl of nine years.  
"I can't move my legs!" The little girl cried, as Kaitlyn quickly check the girl's legs with a magical scan.  
"I'm afraid they are broken, but I also see you need other medical treatment, I better get you to Hogwarts." Kaitlyn worriedly suggested, as she put the girl to sleep, and then place a freeze charm on the child, so she wont hurt the little girl when she move her.

Hogwarts

The Hospital wing was still busy, as a teen quickly rushed in." I need a Healer, this girl needs treatment now!" Kaitlyn yelled, getting a number of Healers attention.  
"Put her on this bed, and well check her out." A Healer from St. Mungo's quickly ordered and Kaitlyn did as she told before leaving the Healers to head back to Beauxbatons.

Beauxbatons

Back in the courtyard, Kaitlyn found a grief looking professor heading towards her." There were no survivors, I'm afraid." Dumbledore sadly informed his Apprentice.  
"Actually I found a little girl down the hallway, while you were looking here." Kaitlyn quickly informed the professor.  
"That is good to hear, it would mean there might be survivors if we are lucky." Dumbledore suggested, as he looked hopeful that was the case.

After several more hours, and a few more survivors found, Dumbledore turn to a tired looking teen." It may be best if you head back, we should be almost done with the search of the school." Dumbledore sadly suggested, and the teen nodded.  
"I might as well, so I can check on that girl I found earlier." Kaitlyn tiredly suggested, and with a quick farewell, she was gone.

Hogwarts

After checking in the Hospital Wing, Kaitlyn found that the Healers moved the girl she found in a temporary recovery room, and within minutes, she found the child in an almost sea of beds.  
"Hi there, I'm Kaitlyn Evans." Kaitlyn smiled, as she looked to a much better looking child.  
"Hi I'm Gabrielle Delacour, can you tell me if my sister is here, since we got separated during the attack." Gabrielle worriedly asked.  
"Not to worry, I will check on this personally, but can you tell me your sister's name?" Kaitlyn gently asked a hopeful child.  
"My sister is Fleur Delacour please find her since I know she will be very worried about me!" Gabrielle quickly begged, as the older teen nodded.  
"I will check with Madam Maxime, hopefully she will have a list of students here." Kaitlyn gently suggested, and left after a quick bye.

In a large temporary room for the Beauxbatons Headmistress to work in, Kaitlyn found it busy with French and English wizards and Witches working together." Great I do this quickly, since I don't want to be a bother to them." Kaitlyn worriedly thought, as she spotted a large Witch at the far end, of the room and quickly went to her.

As Kaitlyn got to the Headmistress, she smiled at the teen." Ms. Evans, what can I do for you?" Maxime kindly asked a tired teen.  
"Madam Maxime, I found a girl name Gabrielle Delacour, do you know if her sister is alive?" Kaitlyn worriedly asked, as the large Witch eyes went wide.  
"Gabrielle is here!" Maxime yelled, before looking about the large room." Fleur I got news about your sister, she is alive!" Maxime quickly yelled at a beautiful young woman across the room.  
"WHAT WHERE IS SHE?" Fleur quickly yelled back, as she rushed up to the Headmistress.  
"Gabrielle's in the temporary recovery room, I found her buried under some rubble." Kaitlyn informed a horror struck sibling.  
"Is my sister alright?" Fleur quickly asked as she turned to the teen.  
"Gabrielle is fine I can take you to her now if you are not busy." Kaitlyn suggested, as Fleur turned to her Headmistress.  
"Go Fleur, your sister will need your support." Maxime gently suggested, and Fleur nodded before heading out of the room with Kaitlyn.

In a few minutes the siblings was reunited, and Kaitlyn left the two sisters to give them some privacy, and headed to an unused room, to separate into her three counterparts." That is an experience I would never want to see again!" Jamie sadly suggested, as the two agreed.  
"Come on we should head to dinner, since it's almost over." Kaitlyn tirelessly suggested, and the two counterparts quickly agreed, as they left the room hoping Voldemort will not do anything for awhile.


	45. Tsubasa worries

A/N; Shawnie-cat; This chapter was suppose to be before Beauxbatons arrivel, but somehow Shawnie didn't add it.

Shawnie; Sorry already, I was bussy working on the Beauxbatons arrivel that I forgot to add this.

Shawnie-cat; By the way, when are going to add the prank with a classroom with a Kitty playground and a slightly used Kitty box.

Shawnie; You mean the one with a certain blushing strick professor?

Shawnie-cat;Yeah that the one, you wanted to leave it for another chapter.

Shawnie; Fine it will be in the next one, so hurry up and finish it so I can eddit it.

Shawnie-cat; Almost done, and I should be finished in a day or two.

Also we don't own Harry Potter and Figure 17, and please review.

The following morning at breakfast, Jamie and Harry was enjoying a free day with friends, until one noticed another was not talking as much as before." Tsubasa what is the matter?" Jamie worriedly asked a shy looking younger teen.  
"It's nothing Jamie." Tsubasa only said, as she looked shyly down to her plate, as her twin looked worried.  
"Tsubasa what is wrong, I can tell you are upset over something?" Jamie firmly asked, as the younger teen looked to her.  
"There is nothing wrong, I just want to be left alone for now!" Tsubasa quickly informed her friend, before standing up, and left her seat to leave the Great Hall.

A moment later a now very worried teen turned to another." Hikaru, what's wrong with Tsubasa?" Jamie worriedly asked an upset younger teen.  
"Your death was really hard on us especially on Tsubasa." Hikaru sadly started, as she looked down at the table." Almost as hard as it was been when Sho died." Hikaru finished, as she looked worriedly at the Great Hall's entrance.  
"I better see what I can do to help." Jamie sadly suggested as she got up.  
"No it would be better if we leave Tsubasa alone for now." Hikaru sadly informed her friend, as she shuddered as she remembered what happen last time when she confronted Tsubasa after Sho's death.  
"No I going to see her, Tsubasa need her friends." Jamie firmly committed herself before leaving the table.

Just outside a bushy hair girl stood by the lake with tears falling." Why am I feeling this way, I should be happy that Jamie and Harry are back." Tsubasa sadly thought, just as a large shadow fell on her, causing her to look up." That is Kitsune, what is she doing now?" Tsubasa thought as she watched a twenty-foot brown Dragon land before her.

As the young teen watch a Dragon walked over to her, she was startled as she saw a riding saddle on its back jus before its wings." Um why do you have that Kitsune?" Tsubasa shyly asked, but the dragon just looked to her and then to the saddle and back to the girl." What is it do you want me to ride you Kitsune?" Tsubasa worriedly asked, since she was not to sure about this." Won't Harry and Jamie be not so happy be us?" Tsubasa worriedly asked, but the Dragon snorted like she didn't care what her master would say." Ok I guess I will fly with you just for a little bit." Tsubasa sighed as she got on the saddle, and once strap in Kitsune flew off.

Up in the air Tsubasa was smiling as she flew on Dragon-Kitsune over the school of Hogwarts." Wow Sho was right, actual flying is better then dreaming of flying!" Tsubasa happily thought but a second later grew sad as she remembered her first and only date with Sho." I wish Sho was alive…" Tsubasa sadly thought as Kitsune turn her large head to look worriedly to her rider." Kitsune thank you for trying to cheer me up?" Tsubasa sadly smile and the Dragon nodded, as it flew about.

At the entrance of Hogwarts, Jamie rush out of the doors to see Dragon-Kitsune flying overhead." What is Kitsune doing, she will get us in trouble!" Jamie worriedly thought before looking about seeing no one around she turned into a pure-blue Phoenix and flew off.

Up in the air, Jamie noticed a younger teen smiling as she rode on a large dragon, and flew beside the happy teen." Maybe this is what Tsubasa needed I better let them have some fun at least for now." Jamie thought as she flew closer to the Dragon.

As teen had fun flying in the air, she noticed a blue Phoenix flying beside her." Oh Jamie do you want us to land?" Tsubasa worriedly asked, but the Phoenix shook her beautiful head to say no, and for almost half an hour, the three flew and seem to have a great time in the air.

After a long flight, Dragon-Kitsune finally landed, and a smiling teen got off." Thank you Kitsune, I really needed that." Tsubasa smiled as she patted the large Dragon's head, but both interrupted by a not so friendly voice.  
"Ms. Shiina, get away from that BEAST!" A greasy hair man angrily scolded, as he rushed up to the Dragon.  
"Wait Professor Snap, she not dangerous!" Tsubasa tried to say, as the professor quickly got his wand out.  
"You foolish child, this is a DAGON, they are nothing but a menace!" Snape snapped at the teen, as a not so happy Dragon snake its head to be face to face with the not so friendly professor." Get out of the way you ungrateful beast!" Snape yelled as two others quickly rushed up to the scene.

As an enrage professor stop yelling, a white hair man quickly intervene." Professor Snape please that will be enough!" Dumbledore firmly interrupted.  
"Headmaster what is the meaning of this, why is this Dragon here!" Snape quickly asked, as the Headmaster sighed.  
"This Dragon is here to protect Hogwarts Severus, and if you hadn't notice it did help save a large number of students from Beauxbatons!" Dumbledore firmly informed the now fuming professor.  
"Fine then, I hope you know what you are doing Headmaster." Snape only said before leaving the scene with Robes flowing about him.

As the professor left, the Headmaster sadly looked to the younger teen." Tsubasa I know it's hard to lose love ones, but please you shouldn't stop caring for those who want to help you." Dumbledore sadly suggested, as he gestured to a messy red hair teen.  
"Tsubasa I'm sorry for upsetting you, please forgive my brother and I for making you believe we died." Jamie worriedly asked, as the younger teen sighed before looking to her.  
"No it's alright I shouldn't have left like that." Tsubasa shyly started, but was gently cut off.  
"No Tsubasa you have every right to be mad at us, but please don't let ruin our friendship we shared." Jamie sadly asked as she took the younger teen hand.  
"I not mad at you both Jamie, it just that I thought I was over Sho's death two years ago, and when I thought you died, it hurt me almost as much…" Tsubasa sadly started, but could not go on, as tears fell.  
"Tsubasa I'm sorry for making you hurt so much, I wish I can change everything, but I promise I will be there for you as my brother." Jamie firmly committed herself, as she gave the younger teen a hug.

A few minutes later, the Headmaster gently interrupted." Tsubasa if you need anyone to talk to, my door is always open, but I'm sure you're other friends will be able to help you." Dumbledore kindly suggested, as he watch the two teens.  
"Thank you Professor, and thank you Jamie, I guess I just needed a shoulder to cry on." Tsubasa shyly informed everyone.  
"My shoulder will be waiting and willing to help you Tsubasa, just please talk to me when you are hurt, since I will listen and try to help you." Jamie suggested, and the younger teen nodded, as Jamie led her back into the school, and to their other friends.

As the friends walked, the Headmaster sighed." Tsubasa been threw allot, almost as much as the Potter twins." Dumbledore sadly thought as Dragon-Kitsune snake her head to face the professor." And thank you Kitsune for trying to cheer Tsubasa up, she going to need all of us to help her coop with her past lost." Dumbledore sadly informed the large Dragon, whom nodded in agreement before turning into a girl, and followed the professor into the school.


	46. A Kitty Playground

AN; I was going over my other stories, when I notice this chapter was almost done, so I decided to finished it and post it for now, sorry for it being short.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The several days after the attack on Beauxbatons, the Potter twins was enjoying a free day during breakfast, since Dumbledore had informed everyone that the classes won't be held since the students from Drumstrum will be arriving that morning.

In the Great Hall, talk was live as everyone talked about meeting the new students." I can't wait to see what I can learn from them." Hermione excitedly informed her friends.

"What do you mean learn, don't you realized Drumstrum teach the DARK ARTS!" Ron rudely informed his friend.

"Ron there is more then two types of magic, and Drumstrum is teaching up to magic that is considered grey magic." Jamie informed her confuse friend.

"Grey Magic, what is that?" Ron unsurely asked.

"Let's just say it magic that we would consider borderline Dark Magic, since the spells they learn can severely hurt or kill if not used properly." Harry answered as he looked to his friend.

"Hurt or kill, like the unforgivables?" Ron quickly asked.

"No Ron they will not teach those spells, since they don't teach dark spells that is very addicting." Jamie answered, but a hand on her and her twin shoulder stopped all talks.

Once the students stopped talking, a stern professor looked to the twins." Mr. and Ms. Potter, may I see you both in my classroom!" McGonagall firm and not so happy voice asked, causing the Potter twins to cringe.

"But why professor, we never did anything yet?" Harry confessed, as he looked to a not so happy professor.

"I know that Mr. Potter, please just come with ME!" McGonagall firmly commanded, and both twins nodded as they stood up and followed the professor out of the Great Hall.

Just outside McGonagall's classroom, the professor turned to the twins." Since I know you both only do public pranks, and the Weasley twins had not done this type of prank before, I assume this was cause by Kitsune, which I have a sinking feeling you both know who this person is?" McGonagall firmly informed the twins, whom gulped at the same time, as the professor opened the door to reveal a sight they would remember until the end of their days.

As the Potter twins entered the professor's classroom, both barely could hold their laughter." Kitsune did this, why didn't we think of this!" Jamie laughed, as they spied a room filled with kitty toys, catnip, and a slightly used litter box.

"I don't know why, but look like some had enjoyed themselves, and even made good use of the kitty…" Harry started but his blushing professor quickly interrupted him.

"Excuse me I didn't call you here to tease the condition of my classroom, so please tell me who Kitsune is, so I can deduct house points to this Prankster!" A blushing McGonagall firmly asked, and the twins gulped.

"Ah professor that will be a problem since Kitsune is not a student here." Harry worriedly informed a startled professor.

"What do you mean Mr. Potter?" McGonagall firmly asked, with her hands on her hips, and looking directly at the teen.

"Because professor, Kitsune is Kaitlyn's cousin." Jamie confessed, as McGonagall looked to her.

"Atlantia, but there is no way a child her age can do magic at this level…" McGonagall started, before realizing something." Wait a minute how can Kaitlyn have a family, since you both are her?" McGonagall firmly asked, as both twins sighed.

"Because Kitsune is a Figure like Jamie Professor." Harry worriedly informed a startled professor.

"A Figure, I need to sit down." McGonagal sighed as she sat on a chair looking faint.

For a few minutes the professor looked unsure what to do, until the classroom doors open and a light brown kitten simply walked in and headed to the Litter box to do her business which was quickly interrupted." KITSUNE, don't you dare use that!" Harry quickly yelled, as the cat looked innocently to the teen.

"Kitsune please turn into your main form, so we can introduce you to the professor." Jamie sighed, and in a blink, the cat was now a three-year-old girl.

"Hi Aunt Minerva!" Atlantia innocently greeted.

"Good evening Atlantia." McGonagall pleasantly greeted, before turning to the twins." Mr. and Ms. Potter, I won't need you for now, so please enjoy the rest of the day." McGonagall firmly instructed, and the twins quickly left the room, not wanted to see what was going to happen to Atlantia.


End file.
